Matrioshki
by D.Would
Summary: "La prostitution est un commerce dont l'enveloppe est plus attrayante que le contenu". Régulièrement, une organisation mafieuse se rend en Europe de l'Est afin de dénicher de nouvelles filles pour d'alimenter leur réseau de prostitution. On leur propose de signer un contrat qui changera leur vie à tout jamais. Peu importe leur nom, ce qui compte c'est leur histoire. La voici.
1. L'argent ou le plomb, I

**Posté le : **9 Février 2013. _Pour Sam, my Bloody Valentine._

* * *

• _**Je rappelle qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la série pour suivre cette histoire !**_

**Résumé : **« _La prostitution est un commerce dont l'enveloppe est plus attrayante que le contenu_ » Isegawa. Régulièrement, une organisation mafieuse se rend en Europe de l'Est afin de dénicher de nouvelles filles pour d'alimenter leur réseau de prostitution. Sans aucun scrupule, on leur propose de signer un contrat qui changera leur vie à tout jamais. Peu importe si elles s'appellent Déborah, Eva, Inesa, ou Luna, ce qui compte, c'est leur histoire. La voici.

**Avertissement : **Le rating élevé n'est pas là gratuitement. Cette histoire traitera d'un sujet délicat : celui de la prostitution et des conditions de vie des jeunes filles enrôlées. Il y aura bien évidemment de la violence et des moments très durs. Donc si vous êtes plutôt sensibles, il vaudrait mieux ne pas lire ce qui suit.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de « Matrioshki » appartient à Marc Punt et Guy Goossens qui en ont fait une œuvre criante de vérité et de tabou. Ni les personnages, ni les dialogues et encore moins l'intrigue ne m'appartiennent. Je profiterai seulement de ce moment pour les approfondir à ma guise, selon ma propre vision des choses. Bien sûr, de temps à autre j'ajouterai des passages ne figurant absolument pas dans la série, car les scénaristes ont été contraints par des deadlines, et un nombre de minutes bien précis, devant alors sacrifier des sous-intrigues au profit de la trame générale. J'inclurai également de nouveaux personnages et de longs passages de mon cru qui viendront plus tard. Je suis une sorte de traductrice, mettant des mots sur des images. J'espère faire honneur à toutes les personnes qui ont créé et contribué à réaliser « Matrioshki », ainsi qu'à la performance des acteurs.

**Note**** :** Ceci est une novélisation c'est-à-dire une réécriture d'une série de court-métrage déjà existant. On peut les trouver en magasin ou sur Internet. Je me suis dit qu'en tant qu'exercice de style, rédiger les lignes d'une œuvre aussi puissante pouvait être quelque chose de formidable. J'y ai longuement pensé et me suis enfin décidée. Je sais que beaucoup se demanderont l'intérêt d'écrire sur une série en s'y détachant très peu, mais voilà, l'intérêt est parfaitement égoïste et d'ordre créatif. Pour cette novélisation, il y aura dix chapitres, correspondant à la dizaine d'épisodes existants pour la saison 1. Je pourrais par contre donner des noms aux personnages qui n'en ont pas afin de faciliter la compréhension de l'intrigue.

Remerciement à _Anger-lola_, qui m'a corrigé, aidé et soutenu tout au long de l'écriture.

* * *

**Musiques : **

**01. **_Abattoir Blues_ – Nick Cave. **02.** _Whore_ – Archive. **03. **_Post-Modern Sleaze_ – Sneaker Pimps. **04. **_Prostitute_ – Depeche Mode. **05. **_Criminal_ – Fiona Apple. **06.** _Dirty_ – Everlast. **07.** _Society_ – Eddie Vedder. **08.** _Body Electric_ – Lana del Rey.** 09.** _Not for Sale_ – Coco Rosie. **10. ** _Get Rich_ – Elysian Fields.

* * *

**MATRIOSHKI**

Le trafic de la honte

_novélisation à partir de la série télévisée originale_

_crée par Marc Punt et Guy Goossens_

.

.

.

**« _La prostitution est un commerce dont l'enveloppe est plus attrayante que le contenu._ » **

Moses Isegawa

.

.

.

* * *

Première Partie : L'organisation

Chapitre I : « L'argent ou le plomb »

**« Si l'on avait seulement le choix entre savoir et accepter la compromission, ou ignorer et donc vivre tranquillement. Peut-être ne restait-il plus qu'à oublier, à détourner les yeux. Écouter la version officielle des choses, ne prêter qu'une oreille distraite et se plaindre à peine. » **– Roberto Saviano, _Gomorra, Dans l'empire de la Camorra_.

.

.

.

**I**

_**Quelque part, en Belgique**_

Une jeep roule silencieusement à travers les hautes herbes d'un marécage, ses feux illuminant un sentier sinueux. La voiture s'arrête un peu plus loin et quatre hommes en sortent. Le premier – que nous appellerons Raymond Van Mechelen – a les cheveux plaqués en arrière et le nez tordu. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Ray a toujours détesté son nez. Mais c'est une arme redoutable qu'il a au milieu de la figure : son flair ne le trompe jamais. Et les deux pétasses assises à l'arrière suintent la peur et le mensonge. Raymond s'avance dans la pénombre, son costard bien ajusté sur ses épaules étroites. Le froid le fait rejeter un nuage de brume et aussitôt, il a cette irrépressible envie de fumer. À la place, il prend un chewing-gum.

Vincent Dockx, le second homme de l'organisation, force l'une des petites traînées à avancer en la tenant fermement par le bras. Dans sa main droite, il tient un flingue surmonté d'un silencieux. Vincent aurait préféré ne pas le mettre : il avait une nette inclination pour le bruit des détonations... Pourtant, cette nuit, il faudra s'en contenter. La discrétion est de mise. Ils ne devraient pas être là. Tous. Vince le sait, mais il le fait pour son père. Papa sera très content lorsqu'il rentrera à la maison, plus tard. Après tout, c'est la seule chose qui comptait. Si son père remarquait enfin à quel point il était efficace, il oserait enfin lui confier l'organisation plutôt qu'à ce crétin de Ray. Malheureusement, Ray est son cousin. Son flair, encore une fois, lui avait permis de disposer des bonnes grâces de Papa John. Vincent, lui, rêve juste du jour où il pourra braquer son flingue sur la sale gueule de Ray et lui fera exploser son énorme pif.

Danny Bols – le troisième homme, et pas le moins important – force la seconde petite pute à descendre de la jeep. Ses énormes bras velus encerclent sa taille gracile et la jeune fille pousse des glapissements pitoyables. Danny n'aime pas faire ce genre de boulot. Pourtant, il continue : d'un côté, quitter l'organisation serait se mettre John à dos et reviendrait à un simple suicide ; de l'autre, il s'est attaché à cette petite famille. Vince a beau être un taré instable, ses sautes d'humeur sont toujours particulièrement amusantes. Danny ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre, désormais. Il est enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans de tristes affaires et cette nuit ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Il était dans la jeep : ça suffit pour se faire coffrer par les flics.

– Allez, descends, souffle Danny déjà épuisé par ses heures sup.

Son crâne chauve brille légèrement malgré le noir total. Les portières claquent. Les talons des catins traînent sur le sol recouvert de givre et sans aucun remords, Danny jette sa proie au sol.

– À genoux, poursuit-il alors que les deux filles sont déjà à terre en train de gémir de désarroi. Reste tranquille.

– I-Il ne va pas les toucher. C'est juste pour leur faire peur, hein ?

Vincent reboutonne sa veste, le doigt toujours sur la gâchette et se retourne lentement. Le gars qui vient d'ouvrir sa gueule est Mike Simons. Ray continue de mâcher son chewing-gum et lui lance un regard dédaigneux chargé d'avertissements. Mike se tait. Il sait que s'il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre, son compte est bon.

– Tranquille, marmonne Danny à l'adresse des filles.

Mike regarde les deux filles frissonner de terreur tandis que le canon encore froid de l'arme effleure leurs cheveux bouclés. Celles-ci tombent joliment sur leurs épaules nues en ce pâle début d'hiver. Les premiers flocons crissent sous les semelles de Mike. Ces pompes, c'est John qui les lui a offertes : il paraît qu'il faisait vraiment pitié avec ses vieilles baskets, que ça faisait petit caïd. En somme, pas bon pour les affaires du tout. Il lui arrivait parfois de foutre son jogging difforme en plus de ses chaussures cirées. « _C'est pas correct, comme tenue. Tu ressembles à un de ces putains de Tunisiens_ », lui a un jour dit Vince, après avoir craché un énorme molard sur le bas-côté. Mike est un gars qui n'aime pas les costards, ni les crachats, ni la violence gratuite, donc qui n'aime pas Vince.

Mike est un homme courtaud, n'ayant pas la moindre confiance en lui et la distribuant à tout va aux autres. C'est un peu comme ça qu'il a débarqué dans le cercle étroit des hommes de main de John. Vincent ne cesse de répéter à son père que c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'avoir intronisé, que Mike n'est qu'une sale mauviette incapable. Mike est tout de même resté et mine de rien, avoir un couillon dans l'équipe ça décharge pas mal surtout depuis que Danny a gravi les échelons. Mike est toujours partant pour les mauvais coups et se plaint rarement : un acteur et une proie du système. Tremblant légèrement, Mike enfonce ses mains gelées dans les poches de son blouson.

– S'il vous plaît, sanglote une des gonzesses.

Vince pointe son arme avec calme et précision vers l'arrière de la tête de la première nana qui contemple l'eau froide et immobile du marécage.

– Laissez-nous, supplie l'autre en tentant de se relever.

– Tais-toi, murmure Danny.

Danny a une façon rassurante de parler à leurs prochaines victimes ou aux macchabées. Quand il est là, les gens ont tendance à se laisser faire plus facilement. Ils ne se débattent pas pendant de longues minutes comme avec Vincent. Non, Danny est un peu le sage de la bande et arrive à tempérer les esprits les plus échaudés. Vince tire et la première fille s'effondre. Celle d'à côté hurle, mais n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une balle se loge dans sa tête.

Répugné, Mike a un mouvement de recul qui n'échappe pas à l'œil scrutateur de Ray. Les deux putes sont mortes, alors pourquoi ça sent encore la peur à plein nez ? Emmitouflé dans son bonnet et son écharpe, Mike a la bouche grande ouverte, trop estomaqué pour prononcer quoi que ce soit. Danny fait demi-tour vers la jeep et Ray s'allume enfin une clope. Il exhale un nuage de fumée après avoir toisé de toute sa splendeur les corps enchevêtrés des poupées russes.

– Tu déposeras la caisse en rentrant et tu diras à Verplancke de remplacer les pneus, prononce-t-il en donnant un léger coup de pied dans l'un d'eux.

Mike se tourne vers lui un moment et n'ose acquiescer. Il a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Vincent lançant son pistolet dans le marécage. L'eau noire absorbe le flingue et il disparaît sans le moindre bruit. Les phares continuent d'éclairer cette scène macabre et Mike a envie de tous les laisser là, de prendre la briska et de retourner chez lui pour s'y enfermer à double tour. Ouais, c'est-ce qu'il fera...

– Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mike ? demande Ray d'un ton moqueur. T'as envie de t'en faire une ?

Une tache de sang s'étiole sur le gravier, là où les deux filles sont allongées l'une contre l'autre, silencieuses dans la mort.

– I-Il ne vient pas avec nous ? interroge Mike en pointant de son gros doigt boudiné le visage blafard de Vincent.

– Non, répond Ray en haussant des épaules. Il sait comment rentrer.

Ray s'approche de la caisse et rentre à l'intérieur. La discussion est close. Mike n'a plus qu'à déposer son gros cul à l'avant et ramener Danny et Ray au bercail. C'était son nouveau job de chauffeur, après tout. Il avait signé pour ça. Sonné, Mike grimpe dans la jeep, démarre et fait marche arrière le long de l'allée sinueuse.

o

o o

_**Quelque temps plus tard**_

– Il reçoit beaucoup de visites ?

– J'fais pas attention à ça. J'm'occupe pas des affaires des autres, rétorque la bonne femme en astiquant sa table de camping, solidement plantée devant sa caravane.

L'inspecteur Clem De Donder soupire, les mains enfournées dans son blouson en cuir. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle révèle les agissements suspects qu'a pu avoir Mike Simons ces derniers temps. Clem regarde un peu autour de lui : ce terrain vague regroupe un amoncellement de roulottes et winnebagos en piètre état. Ça l'étonne que quelqu'un comme Mike puisse vivre au camping sordide d'Antwerpen avec tout le fric que brasse l'organisation. Tel un cafard, il doit sans doute se nourrir des restes.

Derrière lui, Anke – sa coéquipière – a le coude posé sur la portière de la voiture. Ses cheveux blonds filasse encadrent son visage arborant un air blasé. Durant tout le trajet, Anke n'a cessé de répéter que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir là, que c'était bien trop tôt pour l'enquête et que les voisins de Mike ne diraient jamais rien contre lui. Mais il fallait que Clem vérifie par lui-même, c'était essentiel.

– Vous avez des yeux, Madame. Est-ce des voitures se sont garées devant sa caravane ?

– Pas que j'me souvienne, marmonne-t-elle en s'appliquant à la tâche.

Anke klaxonne, signalant l'arrivée d'une vieille carriole beigeâtre progressant péniblement entre la boue et les mottes de terre retournées. Clem a un sourire en coin. Ouais, y'a pas de doute : Mike est un cafard. Une paire de dés accrochée au rétro se balance de gauche à droite, allant du visage de Mike, à celui d'une femme assise à ses côtés. Clem fronce les sourcils un moment, pas certain de la reconnaître. La bagnole s'arrête juste devant la caravane de Mike et Clem ouvre sa portière d'un air nonchalant, comme lorsqu'on retrouve un vieil ami.

– Salut Mike, prononce Clem avec enthousiasme. Bah quoi, ils ne t'ont pas emmené en voyage avec eux ?

Mike lui lance un regard trahissant à la fois sa surprise et son mécontentement. Il savait bien ce que ce type chercherait de son côté. C'est un flic après tout. C'est son boulot de fouiner. La femme qui l'accompagne descend à son tour de la voiture et observe la scène.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez causer, répond Mike en attrapant son sac de course.

– Bah voyons, marmonne Clem. On va en parler à l'intérieur autour d'un bon café.

– Vous avez un mandat pour rentrer chez moi ?

Anke jette un regard méprisant vers la caravane à la peinture écaillée et aux parois rouillées. Jamais elle n'aurait voulu avoir un tel « chez soi ».

– Beh qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'indigne Clem en faisant la moue. On veut juste causer, allez ! (Clem se tourne vers la jeune femme) Mademoiselle, je vous en prie...

La voisine de Mike Simons reste là, les bras ballants, son chiffon crasseux à la main. Cette « Mademoiselle » était habillée comme une traînée avec son gros manteau velu, sa mini-jupe léopard et ses bottines. Mike ouvre la porte de sa caravane et laisse le petit monde entrer, l'appréhension au ventre.

Même sans mandat, il aurait fait entrer les flics. Il a bien trop peur des ennuis et des retombées possibles. L'équipe de police pénètre à l'intérieur, Mike et sa compagne Esther s'installent sur la banquette en cuir élimé près de la fenêtre. Mike ne dit rien et attend que les autres commencent.

– On a retrouvé les cadavres de deux femmes, originaires de Russie. Et si je me souviens bien, c'est là que vous allez chercher des filles de temps en temps.

Mike baisse les yeux et c'est presque un aveu. Esther ne cille pas et se tasse un peu plus sur elle-même, comme une vipère prête à attaquer.

– Moi, jamais, baragouine Mike.

– Boh, évidemment. Je le sais ! lance Clem, un peu trop confiant. T'es que le chauffeur toi, hein. Vous ramassez que les miettes tous les deux.

Esther lui lance un regard meurtrier, ses ongles écaillés s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

– Maintenant, poursuit Clem, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez foutu des têtes...

– Comment ça les têtes ?

– Oui, Mike, des têtes. On les a retrouvées décapitées. Il nous manque les têtes !

Mike entrouvre la bouche, abasourdi. Comment ça, les filles n'ont plus de têtes ? Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi vous nous demandez ça à nous, argue Esther, le menton fier.

Clem détourne le visage et soupire. Il aurait dû prendre un second café. Anke en profite pour prendre la relève :

– Raymond Van Mechelen, prononce-t-elle en détachant bien toutes les syllabes, fait venir beaucoup de filles en Belgique.

– Vous croyez que c'est l'seul ? répond Mike, l'esprit confus.

Anke lui lance un regard torve tandis que le téléphone portable de l'inspecteur sonne :

– Clem... Ouais. Ouais, un moment, attends.

Sans un mot envers sa coéquipière ou ses deux « témoins », l'inspecteur De Donder ouvre la porte de la caravane et va poursuivre sa conversation à l'extérieur. Les trois autres restent un moment silencieux. Anke tapote la table de ses longs doigts fins parmi les miettes de tartines de pain complet que leur ont proposées Mike et Esther tout à l'heure.

– J'vous jure que j'ai envie de parler, prononce Mike d'une voix brisée. Mais pas à ce Clem ! Je me méfie de ce mec. Il est trop lié à Van Mechelen... (Anke n'est pas certaine de comprendre, mais ne l'interrompt pas, sentant que ses longues heures de filature et d'écoute sont sur le point d'aboutir à une piste) J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin d'avoir une protection.

– Il va falloir la mériter, explique Anke. On va vous demander de nous donner des infos en béton.

Dans la caravane, il fait froid. Tout semble sinistre et désuet, comme cette télé à l'antenne qui penchait sur le côté comme une feuille morte. Anke est sceptique, mais elle ne peut négliger le témoignage de Mike dans cette affaire. Il peut s'avérer précieux et permettre d'enfermer pas mal de salopards.

– J'ai buté personne : j'y suis pour rien ! se défend Mike.

– On ne vous a jamais accusé, élude Anke.

Mike dodeline de la tête, se ronge rapidement un ongle et marmonne, en commençant à transpirer à grosses gouttes :

– Vous devriez fouiller la boîte de Verplancke. C'est un garage. Cherchez une jeep Chevrolet verte. Et surtout, faites savoir au juge... que j'ai un paquet d'autres trucs à dire... Un gros paquet ! Mais j'veux qu'on m'foute sous protection.

Anke ne dit toujours rien, examinant les réactions de Mike. Son degré de panique est si avancé qu'il ne peut mentir. Ou peut-être est-il sacrément bon comédien. Ce n'est pas rare dans son métier de voir des gars sachant mentir mieux que le Diable en personne. Mais ce Mike – elle ignore pourquoi – semble sincère. Sa compagne le dévisage, légèrement abasourdie, mais laisse Mike achever ses courts aveux.

La porte de la caravane s'ouvre et Mike se tait. Clem arbore un large sourire et brandit son téléphone portable :

– Je viens d'en apprendre une bien bonne : t'as un permis de port d'arme. Y'a un moyen de jeter un œil à ce flingue ?

Mike se rembrunit et explose :

– On me l'a piqué dans mon casier au stand de tir où je m'entraîne ! J'ai fais une déclaration de vol !

– Bah tiens, tu m'avoueras que c'est quand même pas de bol comme coïncidence, fait remarquer Clem.

Esther jette un regard en biais à Mike et, même si elle ne dit rien, elle n'en pense pas moins. Mike vient de se foutre dans des merdes pas possibles en ouvrant sa gueule contre l'organisation.

o

**o o**

_**Vilnius, Lituanie**_

Le thumpa-thumpa d'une sono fait trembler les murs de plâtre d'un ancien local. Van Mechelen l'a loué pour une bouchée de pain, littéralement. Devant les portes, deux hommes rôdent, casquette et capuche rabattues. Pas à cause du froid mordant, non, mais de crainte qu'on les reconnaisse. Au fond de leur poche se trouve un billet n'ayant connu aucune pliure : ils doivent surveiller l'entrée et tâcher à ce que personne ne les interrompe.

À l'intérieur, une quinzaine de filles se déhanchent sur une scène au rythme d'un tube de techno. Quelques-unes semblent bien le connaître, car elles anticipent les prochaines pulsations en bougeant leurs bras ou leurs hanches mais d'autres – telle Daria – ont des mouvements bien plus hésitants. En contre-bas, assis sur un siège en velours rouge, Ray regarde les poupées danser. À ses côtés, Marek griffonne de temps à autre des annotations sur un petit carnet. Il regarde un moment une espèce de guenon faire des moulinets avec ses bras et Ray souffle quelque chose à son oreille.

– C'est bon, on tourne, lance Arnas. On veut voir les autres filles.

La seconde ligne s'avance et s'exécute. Elles dansent pendant cinq bonnes minutes, toutes alignées puis on en garde une au hasard – la rousse, tiens, ça sera parfait – et les autres sont priées de rejoindre la salle d'à côté. Marek, Arnas et Ray déposent une table sur scène ainsi que trois chaises. La petite rousse s'assoit et Marek consulte son carnet.

– Mouais, elle ferait une bonne danseuse, admet-il du bout des lèvres.

– C'est pas non plus la peine de le gueuler, rétorque Ray en néerlandais. Il a les pupilles qui se mettent à clignoter en t'écoutant. Il va se mettre des idées en tête. Faudrait pas qu'il lui prenne l'envie de causer augmentation.

Arnas se retourne, faussement vexé, puis focalise à nouveau son attention sur la jeune fille. Il rit légèrement tandis que Marek lève les yeux au ciel. Arnas sait bien que l'organisation a besoin de lui pour recruter les filles dans la rue. Elles ont plus confiance lorsqu'elles sont accostées par un gars du coin, plutôt que par un étranger ayant un accent bizarre. Ça doit être la chaleur légendaire de la Lituanie, sans doute.

– Elle peut se mettre debout pour qu'on se rende compte ?

– Vas-y, lève-toi, grogne Arnas en lituanien.

La jeune fille obéit après avoir lissé les plis de sa mini-jupe. Van Mechelen la détaille, mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum et Marek ne prête qu'une attention superficielle à son visage. La fille continue de sourire, ses longs cheveux roux tombant aux creux de ses hanches.

– Bah va y avoir un max de contrats, lâche finalement Ray. Elle devrait pas nous poser trop de souci.

La jeune fille ne comprend pas leur langue – est-ce de l'allemand ? –, mais sourit parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait que quelque chose de bien vient de se produire.

– Bon c'est parfait, ça va merci, marmonne Marek.

– Assieds-toi, ajoute Arnas en lui désignant sa chaise.

Une lampe éclaire le carnet racorni de Marek. Il lit :

– Déborah Pogodina.

– Pogotzina, corrige la jeune fille.

– Ouais, bah c'est ça. L'entretient est terminé, grogne Marek.

– Mmh ?

– Vas-y, annonce-lui la bonne nouvelle, dit Ray à l'adresse de Arnas.

– C'est bon, tu es prise dans la troupe. Tu pars, explique-t-il rapidement en lituanien.

– Moi ? J'suis engagée ?

– Bah oui, puisqu'on te le dit !

Déborah pousse un petit cri de joie et se retient de faire le tour de la salle en riant. C'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Elle va enfin pouvoir quitter cette Lituanie pourrie et se faire un nom dans le monde de la danse ! Elle va voir du pays, frimer devant ses copines et ne plus dépendre de ses parents.

– Tiens, reprend Marek, ton contrat.

– Non, non, ne le lit pas maintenant. On t'expliquera, avance Arnas, en changeant brusquement de ton.

– Quand ? demande Déborah.

– Tout à l'heure !

– Merci beaucoup.

– Mais je t'en prie. À bientôt Déborah.

Ses talons claquent sur le parquet et elle rejoint les coulisses, puis l'arrière-salle. Une autre fille – La guenon – entre à sa suite et Ray la détaille d'un air dégouté :

– Bah regardez le morceau qui arrive, dit-il en néerlandais. J'croyais qu'on crevait la dalle par ici.

– Bonjour, tu peux t'assoir, lance avec enthousiasme Marek en lituanien. Gina Plévokalité...

La fille lance un regard suspicieux à Ray, mais s'exécute.

– … Désolé, mais on ne peut pas te prendre. Tu dois encore t'entraîner avant de postuler, d'accord ?

Gina leur lance un regard soupçonneux. Elle a été la meilleure à l'audition, bien plus que la rousse qui a fait absolument n'importe quoi, mais sort de là avec un sourire radieux. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pense, ces mecs n'ont pas dit de quelle école de danse ils dépendent, ni même leur expérience dans le métier.

Devant le regard insistant du type à face de mulet, Gina déglutit péniblement et finit par acquiescer. Elle n'a jamais été très convaincue par leur bazar, elle est venue par le bouche-à-oreille. Pas mal de filles de sa classe avaient l'air toutes excitées à l'idée que des types débarquent pour les embaucher... Gina se lève tout doucement et quitte le petit théâtre obscur après avoir récupéré son manteau. Elle se souvient alors de ce que sa vieille grand-mère Bee lui avait raconté sur ses jeunes années :

« _Gina, n'écoute jamais ce qu'une voisine peut te dire sur quelqu'un. Tu ne sais pas si elle a de mauvaises intentions ou pas. Tu sais, une fois, j'avais un ticket de rationnement et une amie m'avait garan__ti__ qu'à un maga__s__in, ils vendaient le meilleur savon qu'on puisse trouver dans toute la ville ! J'y suis allée, j'ai acheté un carton de savon. Et tu sais quoi Gina ? Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai préparé une bonne bassine chaude pour ton grand-père... Pas le second que tu as connu, le premier, Romnek._

_Alors Romnek est rentré du travail, tout dégoulinant de sueur... comme chaque fois d'ailleurs. Ça empestait dans toute la rue. Et je m'étais dit, oye, si je lui prépare un bain, Romnek sera content et arrêtera de taper sur ta pauvre tante Laurita qui avait fait une grosse bêtise à __l'école. Romnek s'est mis dans le bain et je lui ai tendu le savon. __Il l'avait à peine mis dans l'eau que… __ pouf !, parti ! Niet ! Figure-toi qu'il avait fondu. Mauvaise qualité, exporté de je ne sais où. Et Romnek – tu sais qu'il était très violent – eh bien i__l s'est levé tout nu de la bassine, devant les enfants.__ Il m'a pris par les épaules et a commencé à me secouer si fort et si longtemps que je suis tombée dans les pommes !_

_Le lendemain, j'avais des bobos plein le visage. Partout... là, et là ! Et cette sale voisine m'a regardé avec un ignoble sourire en passant devant chez elle. Dans son arrière-cour, il y avait un tas de linge qui sentait... qui sentait bon. Et dans le coin, à l'époque, c'était plutôt rare. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'elle voulait pas que je prenne les savons, qu'elle les voulait juste pour elle et m'a forcé à prendre de la mauvaise qualité. Tu ne sais jamais dans quoi les autres peuvent t'entraîner quand t'as la main sur le cœur._ »

Alors Gina enfouit son visage dans son épaisse écharpe tricotée main, et respire un bon coup. Bee avait sans doute raison : tout ça est peut-être un mauvais plan. Après tout, il n'y a qu'une seule fille sur toutes celles ramassées au cours des années qui est revenue. Et quand on lui demande ce qu'elle a fait là-bas, dans la Vieille Europe, elle répond la même chose « _J'ai dansé, c'est vrai. Mais... Mais ça me plaisait pas vraiment, donc j'ai été vendeuse et je suis __retournée à la maison _». Gina trouve ça louche que cette petite pimbêche n'étale pas ses péripéties aux yeux de tous.

Les retours en Lituanie sont plutôt rares et souvent ponctuels. Les gens ne restent jamais bien longtemps à se tourner les pouces. Si la fille a débarqué un jour avec son énorme valise dans les rues sinueuses du quartier nord, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Gina continue de marcher un moment, ses grosses bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige, puis bifurque à gauche après le commissariat de police.

La porte de sa maison est toujours ouverte. C'était celle de Bee, autrefois. Il y a d'ailleurs toujours ses vieilles photos au-dessus de la cheminée. Gina enlève son manteau et regarde le portrait de Romnek, une énorme moustache brune barrant son visage. Des pas font grincer le vieux parquet plein de trous et son père (le fils de Romnek) entre dans la pièce, son ventre dépassant légèrement de sa chemise trop courte et serrée.

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé cette audition, ma petite danseuse ?

Gina a un petit sourire triste : son père lui faisait confiance en tout. Elle n'est pas particulièrement bonne en un domaine, n'a jamais été la première de sa classe ou en sport. Pourtant, elle aime _vraiment_ la danse. Cette opportunité en or lui reste en travers la gorge. Toutefois, Gina lève un regard confiant vers son père et dit :

– Je n'ai pas été prise. Il y avait de meilleures filles que moi.

– Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Ah non, vraiment pas possible ! Demain, je vais aller les voir et demander à ce qu'ils te réauditionnent.

– Laisse tomber, Papa. Y'en aura d'autres. Et puis, le type a dit que je n'étais pas encore prête... Peut-être que l'année prochaine je peux retenter ma chance.

Gina ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre cette conversation et ignore les petits rires perçants de sa mère, clouée devant la télévision. Elle grimpe les escaliers étroits et tandis qu'elle enlève ses gants, son père lance au bas des marches :

– Je vais au stade récupérer ton frère. Tu veux venir ?

– Non, ça va, merci.

– D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Les clefs enfoncées dans la serrure cliquètent puis la porte s'ouvre, laissant la bise s'engouffrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur de leur vieille voiture ronfle et s'éloigne le long de la petite rue.

o

o o

_**Au même moment, Belgique**_

La jeep Chevrolet verte a été repeinte en noir et les pneus ont été remplacés. Elle trône au milieu du garage de Verplancke, bichonnée par deux apprentis assez adroits. Jan Verplancke – le propriétaire – fume tranquillement sa clope, adossé contre la portière.

Plutôt fier de sa petite affaire, il aime déambuler d'atelier en atelier, son costume impeccable sur les épaules et regarder les employés faire. C'est une façon à peine voilée de dire « _Baisse __les yeux ! C'est moi le boss ici ! _». Tout ce qu'il porte, tout ce qu'il dit est choisi avec soin, telles des petites perles mises bout à bout afin de former un joli collier.

Pour l'instant, le collier n'est pas encore fini : il lui manque certaines pièces pour être pleinement considéré comme un homme respectable. Il espère simplement qu'à un moment donné, la Vierge descendra du ciel pour réaligner ses étoiles. En attendant, il rend de petits services à Ray Van Mechelen.

Dès son arrivée à Anvers, Jan a été accosté par Mechelen. Ça avait l'air de drôlement l'intéresser qu'il ait un garage. Ray se renseignait régulièrement au bar et demandait des infos, «_ juste pour faire la conversation _». La taille du garage et son exposition, le nombre d'employés, les pièces de rechange, les délais de livraison, tout avait l'air d'intéresser ce gosse de riche de Ray qui n'avait jamais foutu ses mains dans le cambouis de sa vie. Jan le devinait bien. Ray n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi : ça se voyait à sa dégaine. Et puis, Jan avait été mécanicien un jour, juste quelque temps avant de racheter le garage de son vioc. Le garage Verplancke est un p'tit royaume sur lequel il s'assoit. Jan enfonce son doigt dans son nez, se disant qu'il serait bien d'appeler son père dans la soirée. Il devait lui dire que les affaires avaient repris.

– Jan, murmure un de ses apprentis.

Jan – pris en flagrant délit – se redresse puis se retourne. Vers lui avance une armada de flic, leurs bottes claquant sur le béton légèrement humide du garage. Jan se débarrasse discrètement de sa crotte de nez, redresse les épaules et arbore un air arrogant, la tonne de gel dans ses cheveux brillant sous la lumière crue des néons.

– Tiens, tiens, roucoule Jan. Regardez qui est là ! Ça faisait longtemps.

L'inspecteur Clem De Donder et Anke ferment la marche et leurs hommes se dispatchent dans la salle, à l'affût du moindre indice. Le sourire de Jan Verplancke s'élargit : trop tard, ils ne trouveront rien.

– Salut, Jan, répond Clem en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Ça va ? On raconte que tu as repris tes activités passées.

– Les gens racontent souvent des âneries, Clem, rétorque-t-il sans pouvoir se débarrasser de son large sourire.

Anke les regarde l'un l'autre, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Cette espèce de familiarité – identique à celle qu'a eue Clem envers Mike Simons – la dérange sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle a une tout autre attitude au travail : distante, inflexible, rigoureuse. Clem, lui, a toujours eu une certaine facilité pour approcher les acteurs de ces « gros dossiers ».

Un collègue lui avait simplement dit autour de la machine à café : « Bah, faut comprendre. Clem c'est un mec ! Ils ont plus confiance. » Justement. Clem est un homme. Il ne peut pas comprendre ce que ces filles humiliées peuvent ressentir. Anke enfonce les mains dans ses poches, attendant de voir la suite.

– T'as vu Mike Simons ces temps-ci ? poursuit Clem.

– Mike ? s'exclame Jan comme s'il s'agissait du nom d'une créature absolument inconnue. Oh bah c'est dingue la coïncidence : il est passé hier soir me déposer la caisse de Ray.

– Pourquoi ça ? Il était tombé en panne ?

Anke s'approche de la jeep, les mains sur les hanches et la tête légèrement inclinée. Elle contemple l'intérieur du coffre ouvert, tout en gardant un œil sur ces deux-là.

– Non, explique Jan, juste pour une petite révision.

– Ah ouais ? Bah nous on voudrait la saisir. Juste pour la désosser.

Clem aimerait bien ôter ce sourire de con sur la gueule de Jan Verplancke. Il le prend tout le temps de haut, comme si le fait de faire partie de l'organisation lui donnait tous les droits.

– Il va falloir un papier en bonne et due forme si tu la veux. Tu te doutes bien que je vais pas la lâcher comme ça...

C'est au tour de Clem de sourire dézippant son blouson.

– Ah, mon p'tit Jan, tu ne changeras jamais, susurre-t-il en lui collant l'avis de perquisition sous le nez.

Anke l'observe et remarque que Jan ne lit pas vraiment le papier, comme s'il s'était préparé à leur venue et les attendait de pied ferme. Cette voiture sent le neuf. Désossement ou pas, y'aura pas grand-chose à en tirer : malgré l'obtention d'une licence frauduleuse, Jan Verplancke offre un véritable travaille de pro et les gens comme Ray Van Mechelen ont l'air de l'avoir bien retenu.

– Ah bah voilà comme ça, maintenant c'est bon, minaude Jan en faisant un pas sur le côté.

o

o o

_**Vilnius, Lituanie**_

Quand cette horrible Gina est partie, Ray s'est senti soulagé de pouvoir passer à la suite. Il mâche tranquillement son chewing-gum, marchant en long et en large sur la scène usée du petit théâtre. Une jeune fille un peu impressionnée les regarde tous les trois. Ces longs cheveux noirs en feront certainement craquer plus d'un.

– Tu peux t'assoir, invite Marek en lituanien. Bon, on t'écoute, parle-nous un peu de toi, vas-y.

La fille semble hésiter un moment, s'humecte nerveusement les lèvres et finit par sourire :

– Euh, je m'appelle Kassandra Valnélité, mes amis, eux, m'appellent Kassia. Mmh, j'ai dix-neuf ans, j'habite à Vilnius et...

Ray soupire. C'est trop long tout ça. Il faudrait entrer dans le vif du sujet. Marre de ce patelin, bordel.

– … et j'aime beaucoup la danse. J'adore la musique. Techno. Rock et... jazz.

– Bon, très bien et pourquoi est-ce que tu as envie d'intégrer notre troupe ? demande Marek en se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

– J'aimerais bien faire des voyages et visiter des pays étrangers.

– Tu vas en voir du pays. T'en fais pas, ajoute Ray avec un désagréable sourire.

Marek rit doucement et tente de reprendre, ne voyant pas le regard troublé de Kassandra face à cette remarque :

– Tu vas peut-être essayer d'épouser un homme une fois en Belgique, mmh ?

Kassandra prend du temps à comprendre qu'il s'adresse à elle. Pourquoi ce type lui parle d'une chose pareille ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec la danse, non ? Les danseuses doivent-elles faire un serment d'abstinence une fois intégrées dans leur troupe ? Ces gars-là ont-ils peur qu'elle tombe en cloque et les foute dans la merde pour des représentations ? Posent-ils cette question à toutes les filles du casting ? Kassandra sourit et répond :

– Non, je veux revenir au pays et ouvrir mon propre restaurant ici, à Vilnius. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de sous.

Marek cesse de griffonner sur son carnet et lui lance un regard perçant, la pointe de son stylo s'arrêtant sur une lettre et faisant un disgracieux point noir épaté. Un silence inconfortable s'étire et Kassandra a l'horrible impression d'avoir dit un putain de truc de travers :

– C'est normal, je n'ai que dix-neuf ans.

– Et est-ce que tu as un petit copain ici ?

Kassandra jette un regard en biais à Arnas. Quand il l'avait accosté avec Daria, près de chez elle, il avait simplement parlé de danser, que ça serait un job facile. L'entretien en soi ne la surprend pas mais la teneur des questions, si.

– M-Mais pourquoi est-ce ça vous regarde ?

– Tu es encore vierge, mmh ? insiste Ray avant d'avoir un petit rire sinistre.

Kassandra observe les trois hommes et se rend compte qu'aucun ne lui inspire confiance.

– Vous cherchez des danseuses ou des jeunes filles vierges ? prononce-t-elle avec aplomb.

– Bon, allez, ça va... euh... Tiens, ça c'est ton contrat.

Ray la tient à l'oeil et active son flair légendaire. Cette fille sent la guigne à plein nez. Il s'éloigne, mâchant son chewing-gum sans goût avec fureur. Kassandra se lève et jette un rapide coup d'oeil aux feuilles de papier.

– Mais, dans quelle langue est-ce que c'est écrit ?

– C'est un contrat en grec, mais on va tout vous expliquer à toi et aux autres tout à l'heure.

– Oui, mais pourquoi c'est en grec ?

– Je t'ai dit qu'on allait t'expliquer, mais pas tout de suite, s'impatiente Marek. Attends une demi-heure, d'accord ?

Kassandra hésite à poser une question supplémentaire, mais se ravise sous le regard insistant de Ray. Elle prend son contrat et se dirige jusqu'aux coulisses tandis qu'une nouvelle fille du casting entre.

– Alors, souffle Marek, toi tu t'appelles Zemina Markvitchouté.

– Jemina, corrige-t-elle d'une voix douce.

– Jemina, d'accord, vas-y assieds-toi.

Ray s'ennuie et est presque heureux d'entendre son téléphone portable sonner dans sa poche. Il s'en saisit et répond :

– Ouais ?

– _Tu devineras jamais qui vient de se barrer de chez moi_, lance la voix de Jan Verplancke au bout du fil. _Ton vieux pote, le très cher Clem. Il a embarqué ta bagnole._

– Non, mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Et il t'a dit pourquoi il l'a saisie ?

– _Il a juste craché le nom de Mike._

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il risque de trouver ? s'emporte Ray, le cœur battant.

– _Rien. Rien, on a tout nettoyé._

– Bon, super.

– _Eh, dis-moi... Tu voudrais pas que j'aille voir Mike, histoire de comprendre si ça vient de lui ?_

– NON NON, SURTOUT PAS TU LUI FOUS LA PAIX. ET TU RESTES OÙ TU ES. Et tu vas pas commencer à lui foutre des idées dans la tête.

Marek se masse les tempes puis pose sa main contre son front. Ray a la fâcheuse manie de tout faire capoter. Rien qu'avec Kassandra, il l'a limite effrayée ! Pas étonnant que les filles ne reviennent pas se présenter. Ça se serait jamais passé comme ça du temps de John.

– _Je voudrais juste lui parler._

– JE TE DIS DE PAS T'OCCUPER DE ÇA, explose Ray, sa voix résonnant dans tout le théâtre. T'ES BOUCHE OU QUOI ?

– _D'accord._

– Salut.

Il raccroche, Arnas et Marek peuvent enfin reprendre l'entretien.

o

o o

Derrière les épais rideaux des coulisses, une salle a été aménagée afin de faire patienter les hypothétiques spectateurs. Mais puisque le théâtre est depuis longtemps déserté, il n'y a qu'une quinzaine de filles, feuilletant fébrilement leur contrat écrit en grec, pour des Lituaniennes, ou originaires de Russie, qui ne désirent que se rendre en Belgique.

Kassandra s'avance vers une des grandes fenêtres et tourne les pages du sien afin d'y déceler un faux. Dans les séries télévisées, il faisait parfois ça afin de déceler quelque chose de suspect. Elle ne sait pas encore quoi, mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans leur affaire. Ça semble si grotesque, que ça en est risible. Pourtant, les autres filles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir le moindre souci avec ça.

– C'est interdit de faire un truc comme ça, lâche Kassandra afin de se faire entendre de toutes les autres. C'est en grec. On peut pas nous demander de signer ce contrat. Faudrait être taré pour donner son accord à quelque chose dont on ne saisit même pas un seul mot.

Les autres restent curieusement silencieuses, essayant en vain de déceler la signification d'un caractère parmi cet alignement sans fin de lettres. Puis, une fille – certainement la plus belle d'entre elles – assise les jambes croisées sur la table rétorque :

– Attends un petit peu. Tu vas pouvoir leur poser les questions que tu veux.

Elle s'appelle Kalinka et bientôt vous apprendrez à retenir ce prénom. Dans sa manière si sereine et inconsciente d'aborder la chose, Kassandra bout. Elle s'approche et répond :

– Je veux savoir_ exactement _ce qui est écrit _là-dedans_.

Daria lève le nez, indécise.

– T'as qu'à leur demander de te faire une traduction !

– Mais ce n'est qu'un morceau de papier, de toute façon, banalise la rouquine. Puis si tu ne veux plus faire la danseuse, t'as qu'à t'en aller...

– Exactement, appuie Kalinka.

Derrière elle, quelqu'un tape des mains. C'est Arnas Jarasunas. Il s'approche vers les filles et elles lèvent leur nez des contrats baragouinés. Arnas s'approche dans son long manteau en cuir et dépose un pied sur le banc, son regard s'attardant sur chacune des filles présentes. Ouais, elles forment un bon petit lot. Il est assez fier de sa sélection. L'organisation ne peut que reconnaître ses efforts.

– Bon, ça va ? Tout se passe comme vous voulez ?

Elles répondent toutes positivement avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

– Si les contrats sont en grec, poursuit Arnas, c'est parce que notre tournée commencera par un séjour à Chypre...

Des gloussements de rire montent de la salle, appuyés par des soupirs émerveillés. La Chypre, n'était-ce pas cette île lointaine, fièrement plantée au milieu des eaux limpides de la Méditerranée ? Aux vues de leur réaction, Arnas est certain que la plupart d'entre elles n'ont jamais vu la mer, ou même n'ont jamais quitté leur Vilnius chérie.

– ... Vous resterez là-bas pendant quatre semaines au cours desquelles vous devrez répéter et apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Après cet intermède, vous partirez pour la Belgique, les Pays-Bas et l'Allemagne. Pour que vous sachiez où vous mettez les pieds, votre spectacle est déjà programmé dans les boîtes de nuit les plus branchées !

Arnas se retourne, sentant une curieuse présence à ses côtés. C'est Ray. Qui ça peut-être d'autre, de toute manière, pour se déplacer aussi silencieusement ? Il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et Kassandra reste à l'affût. Elle serre les poings dans ses poches, car ce putain de Ray a un don pour chuchoter. Elle n'a strictement rien saisi.

– Mmh, OK, alors, se ressaisit Arnas tandis que Ray et Marek s'en vont, pour les costumes, le voyage, l'équipement, nous vous demandons une contribution d'une hauteur de trois mille dollars américains.

Séisme dans la salle. Interloquées, les filles piaillent et partagent leur étonnement. Trois mille dollars ? Jamais elles n'avaient vu une telle somme réunie et encore moins aussi rapidement. Même à la télé, il y avait une certaine pudeur à propos de l'argent. Pourquoi en demander autant de suite ?

Assise au premier rang, une jeune fille reste les bras fermement croisés sur la table, concentrée. Ça ne lui fait pas vraiment peur comme somme. Elle ne pense pas que ces types leur demanderaient l'impossible s'ils savaient que c'était perdu d'avance. Arnas sait bien d'où elles viennent. Il doit y avoir une alternative, forcément. Pour le bien de notre intrigue, nous appellerons cette jeune fille Inesa. Inesa a de longs cheveux blonds raides. Elle aime parfois les secouer pour jouer de son charme.

– Calmez-vous, tempère Arnas, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé terminer. Vous serez obligées de nous verser l'argent sur le champ _uniquement_ si vous décidez de rompre le contrat. Pour celles qui décideront de le respecter, nous proposons un versement en plusieurs fois. La somme sera prélevée petit à petit sur les premiers cachets de la tournée.

Alors comme ça, pense Kassandra, avant même d'avoir foutu un pied dans la moindre boîte de nuit, elles leur devront pas moins de trois mille dollars ? C'est ce que son père gagne en une année de travail ! Une année ! Les autres ne peuvent pas être sérieuses pour l'écouter comme s'il crachait de l'or. Elles ne peuvent pas croire qu'ils vont vraiment prélever cette somme petit à petit ? Si ?

Et à quel taux exactement s'élèveront ces cachets ? Comment être sûr qu'ils ne seront pas tentés de tout leur prendre dès le début ou d'être absolument arbitraires ? Ah oui, y'avait le contrat. Ce fichu contrat écrit en grec. Il pourrait très bien y être écrire qu'elle devait vendre ses yeux dessus qu'on y verrait que du feu. Tout ça, c'est cousu de fil blanc. Ils profitent de la naïveté de pauvres filles sans cervelle et n'ayant aucun espoir de réussite.

–... Mais je peux vous jurer qu'en deux mois vous aurez plié l'affaire et fini de tout rembourser.

– Trois mille dollars, demande Daria, ça fait combien converti en litas ?

Kassandra l'ignore, mais sans doute beaucoup. Kalinka, elle, avait la réponse : 7590 litas, environ.

– C'est pas un salon de thé ici ! s'énerve Arnas. Vous discuterez de ça dehors. Bon, un dernier détail : vos parents vont devoir se porter garant. Pas de passe-droit. La signature sur le contrat est absolument impérative. Sans cette caution vous ne pourrez pas partir avec nous, c'est clair ?

Inesa se sent mal : tous ses espoirs sont réduits à néant. Jamais ses parents n'accepteront qu'elle aille faire la danseuse à l'autre bout du monde. Les filles opinent et Arnas se détend, heureux d'en avoir fini. La réunion d'explications est toujours un moment pénible à passer. Il y a toujours une petite idiote qui n'a l'air de rien comprendre... ou de comprendre trop de choses, justement.

Inesa quitte le théâtre en traînant des pieds, la tête basse. Une signature des parents ? Comment elle fera pour les convaincre ? Les supplier ? Leur promettre qu'elle leur enverrait de l'argent tous les mois ? Dehors, il fait toujours aussi froid. Ce froid mordant qui englobe le pays dans cette brume incertaine depuis de bons mois. Inesa cherche ses gants dans ses poches lorsque Kassandra souffle :

– Ils délirent, eux. Trois mille dollars... C'est plus de l'arnaque à ce niveau là, c'est de l'exploitation.

Daria semble complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Inesa trouve qu'elle a un petit air vide, comme si elle ne réfléchissait pas vraiment.

– Mon père n'acceptera jamais de signer ce truc-là, ajoute Inesa en enfilant ses gants.

– Je ne te dis pas le mien, soupire Daria.

– Je ne sortirai jamais de ce trou, maugrée Inesa, le regard porté au loin, sur la colline dentelée de tours de bétons nues.

– Peut-être qu'on pourrait copier leur signature, suggère Daria en lançant un regard équivoque.

Inesa se tait un moment, puis finit par partir :

– Salut.

Abasourdie, Kassandra s'éloigne à son tour sans un mot et Daria la suit sans remarquer l'homme se tenant à quelques mètres de là, le regard rivé vers le petit théâtre.

– Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses hésiter comme ça, plaide Daria. Il est pas question que je reste coincée dans ce bled. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici. Je ferai tout pour foutre le camp.

– Euh, veuillez m'excuser, lance l'homme apparemment frigorifié. Bonjour, vous sortez de l'audition ?

– En quoi ça vous regarde ? grince Kassandra.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

– Vous êtes qui, d'abord ? interroge Kassandra, abrupte.

– Je m'appelle Nico Maes, répond-il. Je viens de Belgique. Je suis journaliste. Vous pouvez m'accorder un peu de temps ? J'aimerais qu'on discute.

Daria lance un regard en biais à Kassandra, mais celle-ci répond négativement.

– A-Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Attendez ! C'est vraiment important. Je peux vous offrir un verre ? Je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes. Promis, s'il vous plaît.

L'invitation à boire un verre les avait déjà convaincues. Dans le coin, il n'y a que les notables qui peuvent se payer le luxe de boire un verre au café.

– Ces types possèdent des night-clubs non seulement en Belgique, mais aussi en Hollande, explique Nico Maes quelques minutes plus tard autour d'une tasse d'un délicieux café.

– Et alors ? rétorque Kassandra. C'est pas interdit d'avoir des night-clubs.

Kassandra est au fond très intéressée par son petit speech, mais elle n'a pas pour autant envie de lui faciliter la tâche. Interdit, Nico Maes ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi compliqué pour leur faire entendre raison. Et puis, il ne peut pas dire n'importe quoi et se doit de choisir ses mots avec soin. Tout ça, c'est une affaire qui le dépasse, et de loin ! Pourtant, il se sent comme investi d'une mission il doit avertir ces jeunes filles de ce qu'elles risquent une fois là-bas.

– M-Mais ce ne sont pas des night-clubs « normaux » des boîtes de nuit où des gens payent pour venir s'amuser et pour danser. Ils vont vous obliger à vous prostituer.

Kassandra baisse les yeux. Ces paroles font mal, mais se rapprochent des idées qu'elle s'était faite. Ce Nico Maes – pour une raison curieuse – a la voix de la sagesse.

– Ça existe des boîtes où on se prostitue ? demande Daria à Kassandra.

Kassandra hésite puis finit par affirmer, comme si ça lui arrachait la gorge. Alors ces mecs voulaient les utiliser ? Elle lève les yeux vers Nico Maes qui ne cesse de les fixer, attendant apparemment une réaction.

– Comment vous savez ça ? reprend Kassandra.

Surpris que la question vienne si tôt, le journaliste cherche une échappatoire tandis que Daria marmonne « On ne peut pas obliger quelqu'un à se prostituer... ». Ces mots révèlent toute la naïveté qui entoure ces jeunes filles.

– Et il a fait tout ce chemin-là uniquement pour nous prévenir ? continue Daria d'un ton moqueur.

– En quoi ça vous concerne ? cherche à savoir Kassandra.

– En quoi ça me concerne ? répète le journaliste. C'est ma conscience qui me fait agir. C'est scandaleux ce qu'on essaie de vous faire ! C'est... C'est... inhumain et je me suis dit que je _devais_ vous prévenir.

Kassandra arbore un sourire en coin : elle n'est pas dupe. Aucun mec ne ferait une telle route et n'affronterait le froid glacial de Lituanie _uniquement _pour « prévenir ».

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas seulement contacté son ambassade ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir interpelé des frères de profession ici ? Ou bien écrire une lettre au Président ? Ou passer un coup de téléphone à une chaîne de presse à scandales ? De nos jours, il y a bien plus simple pour « prévenir » des gens. Et ces moyens sont beaucoup plus efficaces et ont bien plus de portée que d'attendre tout seul devant un théâtre miteux en espérant que de prochaines victimes en sortent.

– Vous voulez surtout écrire un bon article, lance-t-elle. C'est pas vrai ? À propos des pauvres jeunes filles désespérées de l'Europe de l'Est qui rêvent d'une vie meilleure dans votre pays.

Nico Maes baisse les yeux. C'est donc un aveu. Tous les mecs de cette foutue planète ne font rien gratuitement. C'est toujours donnant-donnant. Du sexe contre de la thune. De la prévention contre un témoignage. Ce Nico Maes... Il ne vaut sans doute pas mieux que ce Ray de l'audition tout à l'heure. Il veut marchander sous ses propres conditions. C'est bien beau de se draper du drap blanc de la pureté si c'est pour se torcher avec la seconde suivante. Faux-cul de mes deux.

– Écoutez, je sais qu'ils vous ont remis à chacune un contrat à signer rédigé en grec !

– On va devoir y aller, soupire Daria après avoir vérifié que sa tasse de café était bien vide.

– Non, attendez... Ne partez pas, attendez !

– On y va ? propose Kassandra.

– Je vous laisse mon numéro, continue le journaliste. N'hésitez pas à me téléphoner. Si vous avez envie de parler. Vous pouvez me croire, j'en sais beaucoup sur ces types. Ils sont dangereux...

– Ouais, c'est ça..., lance Daria en enfilant son manteau. Bye bye.

Elle se dirige vers la sortie et ne voit donc pas Kassandra prendre tout de même la carte de visite de Nico Maes.

– Je suis descendu à l'hôtel Ounio ! s'exclame-t-il alors que Daria a déjà quitté le café. À l'hôtel Ounio... Merde.

Dans le froid et le blizzard, les deux jeunes filles ne sont quasiment plus visibles.

o

o o

_**Belgique**_

Dans la caravane de Mike Simons aussi il fait froid. Il a beau tourner frénétiquement le bouton de son petit chauffage, celui-ci refuse de fonctionner. Et ce n'est rien – vraiment rien – comparé à la chair de poule qu'il a en ce moment, assis devant Jan Verplancke.

– J'vais te dire, avoue Mike, les choses ont bien changé depuis qu'tu bosses pour Ray. Ouais, j'ai envie de tout plaquer... Tu sais c'qu'il a fait ? Ce dingue a tout simplement ordonné de buter deux gonzesses – _bang ! bang !_ – et rideau.

Ce dernier n'est pas intéressé par ce que peut bien raconter ce gros balourd de Mike : les jambes d'Esther, elles, semblent solliciter le moindre recoin de ses milliards de synapses.

– Oh, arrête un peu et laisse tomber tes vapeurs. Ces meufs, c'était pas non plus des bonnes sœurs, hein...

Jan retourne à sa contemplation des jambes et des hanches d'Esther, passant outre l'air complètement désemparé de Mike. Celui-ci est tellement embourbé dans son état quasi permanent d'agitation, qu'il est incapable de voir qu'un de ses camarades racole sa petite amie juste sous son nez.

En fait, Mike n'a plus l'esprit très clair depuis quelque temps. Il peut passer d'un état de paranoïa intense, à de sévères crises de doutes où il glorifie John Dockx et Ray Van Mechelen, pour que la seconde d'après, il en vienne à les insulter de fachos.

Mike ne sait plus où il en est. Et quand la berline de Jan Verplancke est venue se garer juste devant la fenêtre de sa caravane, il en a eu des sueurs froides et a bien failli s'évanouir. Il avait pensé que Ray l'avait envoyé le descendre. Apparemment non. Ray ne doit strictement rien en avoir à faire qu'il soit mort ou vif. Mike ne sait pas grand-chose de l'organisation – hormis ce double homicide de prostituées.

– C'est ça, ouais, dit Mike en agitant sa fourchette au-dessus de son plat sentant le moisi. Et tu sais pourquoi il les a butées ? Elles avaient rembarré un client.

– Ouais ouais, tu parles ça c'est triste, répond cyniquement Jan.

– Arrête ! s'énerve Mike. Il les a shootées !

Mike dépose sa fourchette et se prend la tête entre les mains. Tous les putains de soir il se réveillait en sursaut, hanté par deux têtes décapitées et flottantes, qui venaient l'insulter même dans ses rêves les plus agréables.

– Rassure-moi, prononce Jan, t'es pas allé déballer tout ça aux flics ?

Ses cheveux noirs gominés brillent un instant sous les pâles lueurs hivernales et un bref reflet indique que la voisine fait en ce moment la vaisselle. Mike se pince l'arrête du nez, jette un regard furtif à Jan tout en cherchant un bobard à toute allure. Mais c'est trop tard : Jan a ce petit rire sournois et désabusé.

– Alors là t'es vraiment dans la merde, résume-t-il.

Et pas que lui au final : Ray, Vince, Danny et même lui y plongeraient si les flics creusaient un peu plus loin. Car après tout, réparer une voiture étant présente sur les lieux d'un crime en tout état de cause, c'est du maquillage de preuves, non ? Jan éprouve tout à coup un élan de colère envers ce crétin de Mike qu'il parvient de justesse à dissimuler sous un de ses grands sourires légendaires.

– Et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? (Silence) Et t'as vu le gars qui a tiré ?

– Et si tu décidais d'aller causer aux flics, toi, répond Mike, plein d'espoir de se faire un nouvel allié. Dis-leur que t'as remplacé ces quatre pneus. Ça l'enverrait pour dix ans au moins.

– Qui ça, Ray ? se moque Jan. Ray Van Mechelen ? Eh, mais ça va pas bien là où quoi ? Ils arriveraient même pas à le foutre en taule dix jours ! Il connait trop de monde.

Connaissaient-ils un autre Ray, de toute manière ? Mike se ronge les ongles, jetant un petit regard furtif vers Esther, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle trouve à sa place une porte de sortie. Mais depuis ses aveux à la police, Esther est curieusement devenue silencieuse et s'absente de plus en plus souvent de la caravane, comme si elle craignait quelque chose. Celle-ci toise les deux hommes les bras croisés, imperturbable. Elle sait que Jan a raison : en ouvrant sa gueule, Mike s'est attiré les foudres de bien plus grand que lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'il peut imaginer, l'organisation ne se limite pas à John, Vincent, Ray et les deux-trois autres. C'est un réseau de relations, de ouï-dire, de mafieux prêts à rendre service ou à se faire remarquer. Ray a les yeux sur tout. La main sur tout. Il peut décider d'éliminer quelqu'un d'un claquement de doigts et la sentence de Mike est certainement encore en attente pour qu'ils fassent autant traîner ça en longueur.

Esther trouve cette attente insupportable. Elle ne savait ni quand, ni qui viendrait le liquider. Ça l'empêche de dormir, de manger et même de pisser tranquillement. Elle ouvre le minifrigo et se penche pour prendre une canette de bière, dévoilant alors son fessier musclé à force de gym et de double pénétration.

– Jan, lance Mike d'un ton plaintif, et... tu comptes raconter à Ray que je les ai...

– Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à y gagner ? répond franchement Jan. J'ai pas de raison de le mettre au parfum. Pis, d'un autre côté... qu'est-ce que j'aurai à y gagner si je la mettais en veilleuse ? fait-il sournoisement remarquer.

Jan tente de décrypter les signes d'angoisses chez Mike, mais ceux-ci sont trop multiples.

– Tu plaisantes ? s'offusque Mike, les zygomatiques agités. Tu vois bien qu'on a pas un rond. Regarde où on crèche !

– J'sais pas... Esther pourrait p't'être v'nir bosser à mon bureau, mmh ?

Esther avale difficilement sa gorgée de bière, pleine de rage face au culot de ce salopard de Jan. Il pense qu'elle se partage comme un putain bout de viande ? Pourtant, ce qui la met le plus hors d'elle est la réponse crédule de Mike :

– Tu as besoin d'une secrétaire ? s'étonne-t-il.

Mike a toujours manqué de second degré et de finesse (dans tous les sens du terme). Jan retient un petit rire nerveux.

– Attends, Mike... Tu pédales dans la gelée, là ! Tu trouves qu'elle a un physique d'employée de bureau ? Eh tu rigoles.

o

o o

_**Lituanie**_

– T'es une feignasse, grogne le père de Daria après avoir entendu toute l'histoire. Même pas capable de faire le ménage.

– Papa, ces types vont en faire une strip-teaseuse ! s'emporte Mykolas – son petit frère – de longs cheveux graisseux encadrant son visage. C'est ce que tu veux ?

– Tu la fermes ! hurle le père en lâchant sa bière. Tu vois pas que je parle ?

Daria baisse la tête, comme sa mère le fait si souvent, comme en ce moment. Kassandra, elle, reste les yeux rivés vers l'échange entre les deux hommes. Étrangement, dès qu'elle vient là, Kassandra se sent affreusement mal à l'aise. La famille de Daria est aussi pauvre que la sienne, à n'en pas douter. Mais il se dégage de là une atmosphère triste et éternellement endeuillée.

La grand-mère de Daria n'a pas quitté sa couchette dans le salon depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, il y a plus de quinze ans un après-midi à la fin de l'école. Ici, malgré les efforts de la mère de Daria, tout semble terne et vain. Un reflet criant de la misère dans laquelle s'embourbe la Lituanie, et ça, jusqu'au berceau du bébé.

Le père de Daria est debout, les traits durs. C'est le roitelet de cette boîte de conserve juchée au sommet d'un petit atelier de contrefaçon. Kassandra ne sait pas très bien dans quoi il travaille, ou s'il a même un emploi en ce moment.

Mais elle le voit souvent dépenser une partie de ses sous dans la loterie, près du café. Des sous qui auraient pu aider sa famille. Des sous qui n'auraient pas conduit Daria à écouter ce serpent d'Arnas la ramener jusqu'au théâtre abandonné juste pour une danse... Le père de Daria respire bruyamment. Tassé sur lui-même, son ventre a l'air bien plus énorme que celui de sa femme il y a seulement quelques mois.

– T'as toujours des excuses à la bouche ! continue-t-il en dévisageant sa fille aînée. Toujours été là à te plaindre. Tu crois que le pognon ça tombe comme ça, tout cuit, dans la main ? Tu crois qu'ça m'fait plaisir de lécher les bottes de mon patron tous les matins ?

Inconscients d'être spectateurs d'une scène particulièrement importante, deux des frères et sœurs de Daria se chamaillent sur la couchette de leur grand-mère qui a les yeux voilés par la cataracte. La mère de Daria, un fichu gris rabattu sur la tête, continue de rafistoler une chemise, les yeux humides.

– J'suis pas une feignasse ! Et je peux te dire qu'un jour je quitterai cette ville de merde, se révolte Daria.

– Eh bah vas-y, fais-le !

Un silence inconfortable s'étire.

– Le truc, intervient Kassandra, c'est qu'on ne sait pas vraiment si une fois là-bas on sera en sûreté.

– En sûreté ? explose Daria. Regarde autour de toi : t'as l'impression que ça pourrait être pire qu'ici ?

– Ils te forceront à te prostituer ! s'écrit Mykolas, furieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! T'en sais rien !

Le père se rassoit et jette un œil au journal donnant les derniers numéros du loto. Encore perdu. Et un autre litas dans le vent. Hors de lui, son frère joue des épaules et quitte l'appartement. Mykolas descend les escaliers en métal tout en enfilant sa parka. Aux pieds des marches, un homme attend là, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le nez levé vers ce cloaque en béton aux fissures apparentes.

Lorsque le petit frère de Daria le remarque enfin, il se fige un court moment. Il n'y avait jamais de gens nouveaux dans le coin, pas même les proches du voisinage pour les fêtes de Noël. On quittait l'endroit. On n'y venait pas. Est-ce l'un des hommes de l'organisation qui veut l'emporter en Belgique ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Par mesure de précaution, il passe devant lui sans un mot. Peut-être... Peut-être que ce type ne sait pas vraiment où elle habite. Inutile de se dévoiler. Mykolas ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

Il s'échappe de sa démarche chaloupée et décide de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce lieu maudit. Lorsqu'il est en colère, Mykolas se rend vers la grand-route nord, par là où quelques voitures viennent du centre même de Vilnius. Ici, c'est plutôt une sorte de pièce rapportée. Personne ne s'intéresse à leur quartier, aux habitants et ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser. Cette impuissance, Mykolas le ressent pleinement alors que sa sœur leur a annoncé quelque temps plus tôt vouloir « _danser dans un night-club en Belgique_ ». Foutaise !

Les chaussures usées de Mykolas s'enfoncent dans la neige et celle-ci en mord le cuir progressivement, telle une brûlure. Les joues rosies, l'adolescent finit par s'assoir près d'une immense benne à ordure puante. Au fond – et bien malgré lui – il comprenait Daria, son amertume contre ce pays, sa rancune contre l'injustice. Mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils sont nés ici.

Personne ne peut l'effacer et l'argent seul ne peut le racheter. On ne peut pas décider de rayer nos origines sous prétexte qu'un type se présente la bouche en cœur en lui faisant miroiter un avenir de diva.

Papa a raison : Daria n'a pas les pieds sur terre. Faites que Kassandra lui fasse entendre raison et lui dise qu'il ne faut pas signer avec ces types.

o

o o

Le grand hôtel Ambassador surplombe la colline du quartier nord misérable de Vilnius. Ses couleurs pimpantes et ses baies vitrées détonnent avec la sobriété quasi mortuaire des alentours. Dans l'une des chambres du sixième étage, Raymond Van Mechelen n'est pas satisfait. La première journée d'audition ne s'est pas déroulée exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

– Je te paye pour que tu écoutes et regardes autour de toi, d'accord ? lance Ray.

– Oui et c'est ce que je fais, rétorque Kalinka enveloppée dans un kimono en soie.

– Arnas est en train de déconner. Je ne lui fais plus confiance.

– Ça ira avec les filles russes. Pas très futées, d'accord, mais elles sont bien.

Marel quitte le petit bar aménagé comptant pas moins d'une centaine d'alcools différents. Et dire que c'était censé être l'un des hôtels les plus chic de la capitale. Même au club 69, il y a plus de choix.

– Eh dis-moi, tu te souviens de comment s'appelle la petite pinailleuse ? demande Ray à Marek. Celle qui veut ouvrir un restaurant, là.

– Mmh, Kass-Kassandra.

– Oui c'est ça. Kassandra. Tu vois qui c'est ?

Kalinka regarde impassiblement Ray fumer sa clope et lui renvoyer un gros nuage de fumée à la figure. Elle a l'habitude de se prendre des trucs dans la figure. Kalinka finit par acquiescer.

– Elle, elle peut nous poser des problèmes, continue Ray le regard bien ancré au sien. Surveille-la.

– Je ne peux quand même pas passer mon temps à la suivre. Il faut aussi que je m'occupe des autres.

– Débrouille-toi, lance Ray comme s'il parlait à un enfant puni. Débrouille-toi pour les maintenir toutes en groupe.

– Mais elle a une copine avec qui elle parle toujours à l'écart ! se défend-elle.

– Kalinka. Surveille-la. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, d'accord ?

À l'écouter, Ray ne fait confiance à personne, songe-t-elle. Peut-être même bien qu'il ne se fie qu'à son flair. Kalinka finit son verre de Tequila et laisse les deux hommes parler chiffres et affaires. Elle projette son regard au-delà de la baie vitrée, là où les gens sont si pauvres qu'en pleine nuit, ils éteignent les lumières par souci d'économies.

Seuls quelques bars semblent ouverts, et encore. Kalinka se souvient du jour où, comme les filles ce matin, elle fut abordée par Arnas. Elle sortait d'un salon de coiffure où sa candidature – encore une fois – avait été rejetée. Dans les parages, trouver du boulot, à moins d'être pistonné, relevait du miracle. Kalinka ne désespérait pas de trouver son domaine, son_ truc_.

Elle ignorait jusqu'alors que cela serait faire la pute. À vrai dire, Kalinka était devenue plutôt bonne à ce jeu-là. Si bonne, qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir les faveurs du patron. Séduire Ray Van Mechelen est une tâche à la portée de n'importe quelle cruche munie d'un vagin. Le faire rester à ses côtés et obtenir un mince filet de confiance, ça, c'était un tout autre monde. Et Kalinka était parvenue à force de ruse et de patience, à s'infiltrer entre les mailles de l'organisation.

Chaque année, et parfois même plusieurs fois, Ray et Marek l'emmenaient avec eux pour trouver et convaincre de nouvelles filles de rejoindre l'organisation. Encore jeune, Kalinka réussit la plupart du temps à rapidement obtenir du crédit auprès d'elles.

Les signatures se font plus vite quand une voix féminine les pousse à la déchéance. Kalinka est assez fière de pouvoir marcher aux côtés de Ray, de faire la maquerelle. Et puis, elle touche un cachet sur chaque fille qui signe un petit contrat. C'est pas plus mal si elle veut s'offrir des pompes. Parce que Kalinka adore les pompes.

– Kalinka, prononce Ray, je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre toi. Je veux juste que tu surveilles toutes les filles. D'accord ? C'est important pour nous. Ne l'oublie pas.

Kalinka se redresse sans un mot et quitte la pièce. Marek lève le nez, interpellé par la curieuse présence d'une des filles de l'audition derrière la porte de la chambre.

– Oh, regardez, sourit Ray. On a de la visite ! Salut.

Inesa progresse lentement jusqu'à eux, le piège semblait se refermer sur elle.

– Viens t'assoir avec nous, ma belle. Viens, insiste Ray en désignant le confortable fauteuil qu'occupait Kalinka quelques instants auparavant.

– Bon, bah, au revoir, lance maladroitement Kalinka.

Inesa, quoique troublée par sa présence, ne s'en formalise pas et ôte son manteau. Les deux jeunes femmes se toisent quelques secondes puis Ray dit :

– Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi chérie ?

Inesa se gratte la gorge, son petit pendentif en argent accroché à sa nuque attirant le regard lubrique de Marek jusqu'à sa poitrine opulente.

– Pour les trois mille dollars à verser, prononce Inesa, j'ai... j'ai un problème.

– Un problème ? Pourquoi ? demande Ray en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

– Mon père n'a pas de travail pour l'instant, explicite-t-elle.

– Non, mais il sera dans l'obligation de nous payer seulement si _toi _tu romps le contrat, d'accord ?

Inesa baisse lentement les yeux, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour dire la vérité sans froisser ces deux étrangers.

– Oui, je sais, murmure-t-elle en arrangeant une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais mon père... Il ne veut pas.

Elle fait le geste de signer un papier et le visage de Raymond Van Mechelen s'éclaire :

– Ah, ton père t'a dit qu'il refusait de signer le contrat. Ah... Ouais... Comment on pourrait régler ça ?

Les deux hommes échangent un sourire vicieux et Inesa appréhende la suite.

o

o o

Mykolas et sa mère avancent péniblement à travers la neige en pleine nuit. Ils ont attendu que son père s'endorme à force d'avoir picolé et laissé les gamins au soin de la grand-mère. De temps à autre, ils lancent des regards inquiets par-dessus leur épaule, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à faire un crime.

Pourtant, ceci constitue leur unique solution afin de sortir Daria de ce pétrin. Une petite demeure en brique se profile à travers les volutes de brume et la nuit se fait de plus en plus sombre et inquiétante. Après avoir rapidement appuyé sur la sonnette, une femme blonde ouvre brutalement la porte, un garçonnet dans les bras.

– Bonsoir Yurga, prononce la mère de Mykolas, vous ne vous souvenez pas de qui je suis. Je voudrais vous parler de ma fille. C'est très important. Vous pourriez m'accorder quelques minutes ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– La pauvre Daria a décidé de partir en Belgique avec des messieurs venus recrutés des danseuses... Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent la mettre sur le trottoir.

Le visage de Yurga s'est imperceptiblement décomposé et en de gestes précipités, elle rabat nerveusement son châle sur son fils qui gesticule. La mère de Daria avait parlé très rapidement, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un les interrompe.

Quelqu'un... Yurga sait très bien qui pourrait les faire taire. Alors cette femme aurait traversé une bonne moitié de la ville en pleine nuit glaciale juste pour obtenir conseil ? Yurga se souvient maintenant de la mère de cette Daria. Elle a bon cœur. Une fois – avant qu'elle ne se rende elle-même en Belgique – cette femme lui avait donné cinq litas, « _au cas où tu aurais faim sur la route_ ».

Bien sûr, personne n'est censé savoir ce qu'elle avait fait là-bas, en Belgique. Pourtant, à en juger par l'attitude de certains, quelques personnes ont déjà deviné... Yurga déglutit péniblement, tentant de rester impassible.

– Vous ne pourriez pas... parler un peu avec elle, pour la convaincre, poursuit-elle.

– Non, non, je ne veux pas me mêler de ça, frissonne Yurga.

– Je vous en supplie. Elle a à peine dix-sept ans. Faites quelque chose.

Yurga détourne le visage, serrant son fils contre elle comme si elle craignait qu'il se fasse emporter. La voix de son mari résonne à l'intérieur de la maison et Yurga répond :

– Il faut aller voir la police. Je ne peux rien faire.

– Yurga, c'est qui ? insiste son époux.

Elle esquisse un geste pour fermer la porte tandis que la mère de Daria s'agenouille dans la neige en la suppliant. Mykolas s'avance, le regard dur et grogne :

– Rendez-vous demain à dix heures devant le théâtre Haidis. Si _jamais _tu ne viens pas, j'raconte tout à ton mari.

Paniquée, Yurga claque la porte tandis que Mykolas aide sa mère à se relever.

– Tu lui as fait peur en lui disant ça, renifle-t-elle.

Mykolas ne répond rien. Il sait que sa mère dit vrai, mais la peur c'est la seule chose qui puisse harnacher les gens et les dresser quelque temps. Il avait bien vu ce fugace éclair de terreur sur le visage de Yurga dès qu'on avait parlé de la Belgique. Cela n'a fait que confirmer ses craintes. Daria est en danger.

– Tu verras qu'elle sera là demain matin, affirme Mykolas.

Ils finissent par s'éloigner aussi silencieusement qu'ils sont venus.

En arrivant aux abords de leur quartier, Mykolas dit à sa mère qu'il va prévenir Kassandra, qu'il sera de retour avant le lever du jour. En temps ordinaire, sa mère ne se serait pas vraiment inquiétée, mais depuis l'arrivée de ces hommes en ville, elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Mykolas repart, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir ses dernières recommandations.

L'immeuble de Kassandra est l'un des plus hauts de la ville. Avant, lorsqu'il venait d'être construit, ses habitants en étaient très fiers. Dorénavant, ce n'est qu'une tour vétuste qui laisse entrer le froid comme si on vivait dehors. Kassandra vit au sixième étage. Autant dire que la colonne réservée à l'ascenseur n'est qu'un mirage architectural.

Mykolas grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de glisser à de nombreuses reprises, puis toque contre la première porte à droite. Petits, après l'école, Daria et lui s'y rendaient quelques fois. La maman de Kassia avait toujours des bonbons dans une coupe et leur en offrait. Quand la porte s'ouvre, la mère de Kassandra semble décontenancée de le voir :

– Myka ? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

– Oui, je sais Madame Valnélité. Mais je ne serais pas venu si ce n'était pas important. C'est à propos de votre fille... et de l'audition.

Les yeux de Madame Valnélité s'ouvrent grand et elle tire Mykolas à l'intérieur. Elle le pousse pratiquement vers le sofa aux coussins épais, puis allume la gazinière afin de lui servir un bon café brûlant. L'appartement des Valnélité sent bon, même quand le père revient du port de Klaipéda, empestant le poisson.

Monsieur Valnélité est pêcheur depuis de très nombreuses années. Il ne revient chez lui qu'une fois par mois et ramène avec lui toujours un petit quelque chose pour Kassandra, acheté autour du port. Mykolas n'avait jamais vu la mer et n'en savait uniquement ce que Kassandra lui avait raconté une fois, lorsqu'il n'avait que sept ans : « _La mer c'est... c'est comme si tout ce tu voyais c'était une énorme bassine remplie à perte de vue. Une bassine remplie de gros sel du marché_ ».

Sur les murs, le papier peint prend la flotte et la crasse, mais donne un air tout de même nettement plus accueillant que les surfaces nues de chez lui. Madame Valnélité tire légèrement un rideau et murmure le nom de sa fille unique qui répond en un grognement ensommeillé.

– C'est une grosse dormeuse, celle-là, souffle-t-elle sans pour autant cesser de sourire. Je suis désolé Myka, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de sucre.

– Ça ira très bien comme ça. Vraiment.

Le rideau s'ouvre et Kassandra, ses épais cheveux bruns en désordre, plisse les yeux et murmure :

– Myka... Où est Daria ?

– Elle... Elle est à la maison. Elle dort, j'imagine. Je dois te parler d'elle, et de l'audition.

Kassandra et sa mère s'asseyent autour de la table recouverte d'une nappe en plastique.

– Elle s'est mise en tête d'y aller, avoue-t-il. Et Papa n'en a rien à faire de signer le contrat ou si elle imite sa signature. Pour lui, c'est tant mieux si elle part. Ça fera une bouche en moins à nourrir.

Ses mots se coincent dans sa gorge.

– Kassia m'a expliqué comment ça s'était passé, ajoute Madame Valnélité. Et je me suis renseignée, figurez-vous. Au huitième étage, la voisine a laissé sa fille partir avec ces hommes de Belgique. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. _Niet_ !

Mykolas baisse les yeux, tentant de se noyer dans sa tasse de café.

– Vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? dit-il. C'est que Daria refuse de voir la vérité en face. Au fond d'elle, elle doit bien se douter que ce n'est pas net comme affaire. Mais elle a tellement hâte de se tirer, qu'elle est prête à tout. Alors, Maman et moi on est parti voir Yurga. Vous savez, la fille qui est partie en Belgique et est revenue quelque temps après ? Elle avait l'air... effrayée. Comme si elle revoyait un fantôme et je lui ai donné rendez-vous demain, pour qu'on en reparle. Je sais au fond de moi que quelque chose de pas clair se trame. Et je veux le prouver. Yurga a dit d'aller voir la police.

– Très bien, lâche Kassandra, allons-y. Je ne vais pas laisser ces enflures enrôler ma meilleure amie dans leurs affaires.

Kassandra retourne dans sa chambre et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un pantalon épais et un pull d'où dépasse son pyjama.

– C'est peut-être dangereux, rétorque sa mère. Vous ne connaissez encore rien de ces hommes. Si Yurga a eu peur d'en parler, il vaudrait mieux attendre demain, qu'elle nous dise un peu plus sur ce dont ils sont capables.

– Maman, si ces types sont assez tarés pour persuader des filles de se prostituer pour leur bien, ça révèle déjà un peu le fond des personnages auxquels on a affaire. Je ne laisserai pas passer ça. Daria est une fille bien.

Kassandra visse son bonnet au sommet de son crâne puis enfile sa parka rouge. Mykolas termine d'un trait son café et ouvre la porte :

– On ne sera pas trop long, promis.

Madame Valnélité les regarde partir avec une lourde appréhension.

Quelques dizaines de minutes de marche plus tard, Mykolas et Kassandra arrivent enfin devant le commissariat de police. Ils n'y étaient jamais entrés de leur vie, car on y enfermait que les petits malfrats, les ivrognes et les violeurs en série. Cet endroit répugnait rien que par sa façade déplorable.

Kassandra s'avance jusqu'au bureau d'accueil où un employé feuillette lentement un registre sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Mykolas décide de prendre la parole en premier, car ici, la voix d'un homme prévaut toujours celle d'une femme. Peu importe leur âge, leur situation ou leur état de dégrisement.

– Bonsoir Monsieur l'officier, dit Mykolas. On voudrait vous signaler quelque chose de pas trop normal.

L'homme lui accorde enfin son attention, mais ne dit toujours rien.

– Je suis allée passer une audition cette après-midi, continue Kassandra. J'avais vu une pub dans un journal. Des types qui cherchent des filles pour... pour former une troupe de danse. Et faire des shows en Belgique et en Hollande. En fait, je crois qu'ils veulent nous obliger à nous prostituer là-bas.

L'officier finit par répondre :

– Bah n'y allez pas alors.

Il s'apprête à tendre la main vers le combiné qui sonne depuis déjà de longues secondes dans l'indifférence générale, mais Kassandra fouille dans sa poche et en sort un bout de papier racorni :

– Je voudrais vous montrer un truc. Leur contrat est en grec. Ils ont le droit de faire ça ?

Cette fois, l'officier se lève et étudie ledit contrat avec parcimonie.

– Pas vraiment, avoue-t-il. Enfin, si quelqu'un est assez bête pour signer ça, tant pis pour lui.

– Ils ont embobiné ma sœur Daria, s'énerve Mykolas. Elle n'est même pas majeure. Elle a seulement dix-sept ans ! Elle croit tout ce qu'ils lui ont raconté !

– C'est vous la sœur en question ? demande l'officier à Kassandra.

– Non, je suis une amie. Sa sœur n'a pas voulu venir.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? En plein milieu de la nuit !

Les deux adolescents se taisent, comme si leur espoir partait subitement en fumée. Pourtant, l'officier les observe et reprend :

– C'était où cette audition ?

– Euh, c'est...

– Au théâtre Haidis, coupe Mykolas, sur l'avenue Tito.

– Les deux Belges qui organisent ce truc ont pris des chambres à l'hôtel Ambassador, informe Kassandra en plantant son regard dans celui de l'officier.

– Bien, demain je suis en congé, marmonne le policier en prenant conscience que ces gars-là ne devaient pas être des amateurs. J'irai voir après-demain.

– Mais ils seront p't'têtre déjà partis, monsieur l'officier, enrage Mykolas.

– Alors vous n'avez qu'à revenir demain répéter tout ça à mes collègues.

L'officier se rassoit et Kassandra et Mykolas repartent, furieux.

.

.

.

~ Si vous avez apprécié (ou pas) cette première partie, n'oubliez pas de m'écrire un petit message. Lecteur passif deviendra-t-il un jour pleinement actif ? Avant tout, merci d'avoir lu ce gros pavé. Je vous embrasse,** D. Would**.


	2. L'argent ou le plomb, II

**Posté le : **26 Février 2013._ J'ai reçu ce matin le coffret DVD de la série pour mon anniversaire !_

* * *

**Note : **Hier, je crois, j'ai demandé à Cat's Eyes si ça se voyait les passages ne figurant pas du tout dans le récit et elle m'a répondu que non. Parmi ceux-ci ont trouve la vie de Gina (qu'on entrevoit que sept secondes à tout casser). J'ai adoré développer ce personnage : j'avais vraiment carte blanche et à la fois je dois cadrer avec le reste du récit. C'est un exercice périlleux mais j'adore. Il faut savoir qu'un épisode fait entre trente-huit et quarante-cinq minutes et que j'ai vraiment envie que tout soit limpide pour vous sans l'avoir vu. Le chapitre 1 ne connaît pas de grandes modifications de la série, sauf sur deux lieux parce que c'était plus pratique ou palpitant... Par contre, dans le chapitre suivant, vous ferez connaissance avec des personnages de mon cru tel Pyotr. Je trouve ça intéressant d'inclure, en plus de la trame générale, une histoire parallèle et avoir d'autres points de vue. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant sur la présence de personnages originaux mais je vous le resignalerai. Dans tous les cas, je vous demanderai d'être patient entre la publication de deux chapitres sachant qu'ils sont extrêmement longs. Bref, merci d'avoir lu et de continuer à le faire, **D Would**.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme : **

Sam : _Eh oui, et ça c'est juste pour toi. Je suis super à fond dans ce projet et je suis super contente que ça te plaise (comme « Street Hurt » me plaît mais voilà, je ne suis pas perfide au point de soudoyer dans mes notes d'auteur, voilà, voilà, vilénie que je suis). Je sais bien que t'attend la suite comme le bon petit hamster que tu es (et aussi mon roman, mais là-dessus, j'y travaille sérieusement. Toujours la phase de correction intensive et je vais le soumettre cet été, mais chut). Bonne lecture, my Bloody Valentine. _

Nyannach : _Oh, merci pour ce compliment (même si je ne peux que le prendre à moitié vu que je n'ai rien inventé pour l'instant, mais t'en fait pas, ça viendra). J'espère que la suite te plaira vraiment car je me donne du mal à la rédiger avec soin pour ne pas trahir le ton originel de la série. À bientôt, sans doute. _

Guest : _Je te conseille de ne pas visionner la série tant qu'un chapitre n'est pas publié comme ça tu pourras comparer texte et image. J'espère que ma plume continuera à te séduire et à t'envoyer loin parce que je me donne du mal ! Vraiment. Bise. _

(°) Je me suis inspirée du roman de Truman Capote intitulé « De Sang Froid » pour ce passage.

* * *

**Musiques : **

**01. **_Carmen_ – Lana Del Rey. **02. **_Miami_ – Saez. **03. **_Winter's Child_ – Camille. **04. **_Pretty_ – The Cranberries. **05. **_Murder_ – Coldaplay.** 06.** _Snow Swamp_ – Barn Owl. **07. **_Overdue_ – Muse. **08.** _Free Money_ – Patti Smith. **09.** _Petit Frère_ – IAM. **10.** _Crashing Down The End_ – Beth Hart.

* * *

Première Partie : L'organisation

Chapitre I : « L'argent ou le plomb », suite

**« _Il n'avait rien à planifier. Jack avait appris il y a longtemps que la planification de certaines choses était une énorme perte de temps. Quel était l'intérêt de mettre en place un plan pour sortir avec cette fille d'en bas de la rue et avec votre sœur quand vous n'étiez pas sûr que votre père rentrerait saoul et furieux à la maison en prévoyant de vous battre ? La meilleure manière de vous empêcher d'être déçu était de baisser les armes, et de ne jamais planifier les choses. C'était ce que Jack pensait. Et Lola était le parfait exemple de sa philosophie. Qui mieux qu'une fille malade en phase terminale pouvait prouver que rien dans ce monde n'était prévu _? »** – Bcooper, _Grave _[traduit de l'anglais par _Anger-lola_].

.

.

.

**II**

_**Belgique**_

Près de deux réacteurs nucléaires, un marécage s'étend à perte de vue. En temps normal, cette zone est complètement vide, mais aujourd'hui, un attroupement de badauds s'aligne derrière la bande en plastique délimitant une scène de crime.

La brigade de Clem De Donder a été mise au parfum par Mike Simons concernant la présence de pièce à conviction pour faire coffrer Ray et ses sbires. Clem observe le plongeur de la police scientifique sonder l'eau du marécage derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

– Tu sais de quoi j'aurais l'air si on retrouve rien ? lance l'inspecteur.

– C'est pas des bobards. J'suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu, répond Mike quoique anxieux.

Après tout, Ray aurait pu demander à quelqu'un de faire le ménage, même dans cette mare dégoutante. Au fond des poches de son blouson, Mike croise nerveusement les doigts pour que le plongeur trouve le flingue qu'a lancé Vince après avoir plombé les deux nanas.

– De ce que t'as vu ou de ce que t'as rêvé, nuance Clem.

– J'vous dis qu'il l'a balancé dans l'eau. Juste là où y'a le bateau de vos collègues.

– Et t'étais où, toi ?

– Juste un peu plus haut, informe Mike en se tournant, le doigt désignant la pente de gravier.

– Et bien entendu, il faisait nuit noire...

Tout à coup, le plongeur jaillit de l'eau trouble en brandissant un flingue. Mike semble soulagé, tandis que Clem retient sa hargne de justesse.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit, hein ? nargue Mike avec son premier sourire depuis des jours.

Clem ne répond pas, regardant le plongeur remonter sur le canoë tout en se débarrassant de sa bonbonne d'oxygène. Quelques gars du labo emportent le flingue dans une espèce de glacière et la sirène de la voiture de police fait un tintamarre dans ce coin absolument désert. Ray a maintenant du souci à se faire.

o

o o

À l'hôtel Ambassador, Ray est loin de se douter des emmerdes qui lui pendent au nez. La pièce sent la baise et c'est tout ce qui importe. Enveloppée dans les draps, Inesa a le regard perdu dans le vague.

Ray lui jette un regard dédaigneux tout en enfilant sa montre en or au poignet. Il a les cheveux plaqués en arrière et des gouttelettes continuent de longer son corps malingre à la sortie de la douche.

– Va voir Marek, chambre 406. Et bichonne-le bien.

Inesa, incrédule, se redresse.

– Allez, merde, magne-toi ! Va prendre une douche.

Résignée, la jeune fille s'extirpe des draps encore tièdes, ramasse sa petite culotte rose déposée au sol et fonce pratiquement vers la salle de bain. Cette fille est un bon p'tit coup. Ray rassemble tous ses vêtements et les emporte jusqu'à la chambre de Marek. Ce dernier est au téléphone avec sa fille qui semble s'inquiéter :

– _Je t'assure Papa, c'est écrit dans le journal. La police indique que pour l'instant tous les soupçons se portent sur le gang du fameux Raymond Van Mechelen_.

– Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! nie Marek. J'suis au courant de rien.

De légers coups sont frappés à la porte.

– Attends une seconde, on frappe à la porte.

Marek ouvre et est surpris d'y voir Ray :

– Tiens, lui dit-il en tendant une pile de vêtements, la fille arrive dans une petite minute. Essaie de ne pas abîmer la marchandise, d'accord ?

Ray n'avait même pas été capable de retenir son nom. Marek referme la porte et saisit son téléphone :

– Katie, tu crois franchement que Ray aurait pu décapiter ces deux pauvres filles ?

– _Mais non, Pa'. Mais j'te dis pas comment Maman descend les boîtes de calmants depuis qu'elle a lu ça._

Deux coups discrets sont encore une fois frappés contre la porte.

– Bon, excuse-moi chérie, j'te laisse. Je t'embrasse.

Au moment où son père raccroche, Katie est loin de se douter qu'une fille de son âge entre dans sa chambre d'hôtel, résignée. Katie reste un long moment désemparée, entendant sa mère se couler un bain dans la pièce d'à côté. Cela ne fait que deux jours que son père est parti et la voilà qui reperd la boule. En voyant la Une de ce matin, Katie a bien cru que sa mère ferait une nouvelle crise d'hystérie, se baladant toute nue dans le jardin.

Depuis déjà pas mal d'années qu'elle connait Ray Van Mechelen. C'est un gars plutôt charmant. Rien à voir avec cet atroce personnage qu'on dépeint dans cette feuille de chou. Il était même venu la chercher au lycée, une fois ! Tenir un strip-club ne veut pas pour autant dire que ça ne regroupe que des hommes véreux.

Toutes les filles qui travaillent au Club 69 sont volontaires et affirment avoir de bien meilleures conditions de vie que dans leur pays d'origine. Son père prend soin d'elles. Et voilà comment la presse remercie un honnête citoyen Belge de vouloir insérer des filles sans espoir dans la vie active !

Le Club 69 est propre et irréprochable à bien des égards. Katie trempe ses lèvres dans son thé, contemple le gros titre de la Gazette : « _Deux filles décapitées dans l'étang_ ». Qui aurait pu trancher la tête de quelqu'un ? Sûrement un gros malade, un client du club. Y'a toujours des gars louches qui y entrent puis en sortent. Peut-être que les deux filles faisaient le trottoir et se sont retrouvées dans une sale embrouille.

Le pire, c'est que Katie les a déjà croisées plusieurs fois aux abords du club, lorsque son père allait déposer une mallette dans le bureau de Ray avant de la ramener à la maison. Katie frisonne d'effroi et repose sa tasse brûlante. Elle a la chair de poule.

o

o o

_**Lituanie**_

– Faut pas se précipiter, prononce Kassandra. Y'a quelque chose de louche, c'est clair.

Depuis que Daria et elle marchent à travers le petit cimetière, cette dernière n'a pas prononcé un mot. Kassandra était allé la chercher chez elle tout à l'heure, au petit matin, pour tout lui raconter sur ce qu'il s'était produit durant la nuit. Daria restait curieusement silencieuse, comme si elle n'entendait rien de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire. Daria peut être une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'elle s'y met.

– Et si ça nous plaît pas là-bas, répond enfin Daria, on pourra toujours rentrer au pays. La Belgique, c'est quand même pas si loin. Si jamais ça tournait mal, on pourrait rentrer en stop.

Kassandra lui jette un regard absolument désabusé. N'a-t-elle donc conscience de rien ?

– Non, mais tu plaisantes ! T'as jamais signé un contrat ou quoi ? Une fois que t'auras signé, y'aura plus de recours.

– Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ? Tu crois qu'ils vont nous enfermer ?

– Non, mais essaie de réfléchir une minute, s'il te plaît, s'emporte Kassandra. On n'est pas des danseuses professionnelles, que je sache ! T'es même pas capable de danser en rythme...

Kassandra reprend sa marche à travers le cimetière recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige depuis des mois. Ce lieu l'a toujours curieusement apaisée. Dans sa classe, les gens disent que c'est glauque. Mais Kassia trouve qu'une certaine majesté se dégage des tombes gelées sous les lueurs timides du matin d'hiver. Et puis, là-bas, tout au bout de l'allée principale, son grand-père y est enterré.

Parfois, elle y pense très fort. Elle se demande si déjà, à son époque, des gars venaient de Belgique pour embarquer des filles toutes plus innocentes les unes que les autres. Les mots de l'officier de police résonnent dans sa tête : «_ Bien, demain je suis en congé. J'irai voir après-demain._ »

– Bon, écoute, reprend Kassandra. Je te propose d'attendre un jour de plus. Après, on décidera. On pourra peut-être même retourner voir le journaliste. Rien qu'un jour, d'accord ?

Malgré la légère hésitation de Daria, Kassandra lui tend la main afin de sceller le pacte. Daria contemple le gant noir de son amie avant de le serrer en grommelant un « D'accord » à peine enthousiaste. Les deux filles finissent par faire leur petit geste secret, celui remontant à leur enfance et se sourient avant de reprendre la route vers le centre-ville.

o

o o

Au cœur de celui-ci, l'hôtel Ambassador est couvert par les premières lueurs matinales. Marek et Inesa descendent rapidement les escaliers, les ascenseurs étant retenus plus haut dans les étages.

À la réception, un policier vêtu d'un long manteau noir semble les attendre de pied ferme. En réalité, après l'étrange visite des deux adolescents hier soir, il n'a cessé de retourner l'affaire dans sa tête et s'y est tout de même rendu. Il s'approche, le bruit de ses bottes résonnant sur le marbre blanc de l'hôtel.

– Attends-moi dehors, d'accord ? murmure Marek à Inesa.

Cette dernière marche rapidement vers la sortie, baissant les yeux lorsqu'elle croise ceux de l'officier.

– Vous venez bien de Belgique, aborde le policier.

Marek confirme.

– Vous ne seriez pas venus engager des filles de Vilnius ?

– À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

– Suivez-moi je vous prie, grogne-t-il.

Ne voyant d'autre échappatoire, Marek marche aux côtés de l'homme en uniforme. Après tout, il n'y a que les personnes qui ont des choses à se reprocher qui s'enfuient.

o

o o

Devant le théâtre Haidis, Yurga a tenu sa promesse. Elle est là, tremblante de froid et de peur que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. Ce lieu n'est pas discret. Elle a bien essayé de convaincre le morveux d'en choisir un autre, mais c'est le seul que toutes les filles connaissent.

Elle ignore comment, mais le gamin a réussi à en contacter quelques-unes et les amener ici. Le théâtre semble vide, mais même là, à quelques mètres de distance, Yurga se revoit plus jeune attendant impatiemment de passer cette fameuse audition.

– Il faut que tu leur dises tout ce que tu sais, prononce Mykolas d'un ton pressant.

– Ouais, c'est vrai, balbutie Yurga, honteuse.

– Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Dis-leur.

– Ils... Ils vont vous forcer à danser toute nue, marmonne-t-elle en se tournant vers la poignée de filles. Et à aller avec des hommes.

– Aller ? répète l'une d'elles, abasourdie. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Ça veut dire que vous devrez... les satisfaire.

– Non, mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-elle.

– C'est ridicule, réplique l'autre. On ne peut pas nous obliger à faire ça !

Mykolas reste silencieux, ayant l'impression d'entendre un écho de la voix de Daria qui nierait une énième fois tout en bloc. Un monospace de marque file à toute allure jusqu'aux bas des marches du théâtre et Raymond Van Mechelen en sort. Il remarque à peine le groupe de jeunes filles puis son flair le fait s'arrêter. Ça ne sent pas que la chair fraîche. En faisant volte-face, il aperçoit Yurga, une ancienne recrue.

– Yurga ! s'exclame Ray, les bras levés telle une amorce d'accolade. Ma chérie! Comment tu vas ?

Les autres filles se dispersent, voyant nettement l'horreur pure transfigurant Yurga. Seul Mykolas reste à ses côtés, le regard frondeur.

– Très bien, monsieur Ray, glapit Yurga.

– Ça remonte à un bon moment, continue-t-il en caressant sa joue de sa main gantée.

Yurga fait un mouvement de recul, mais Ray la rattrape, comme on apaise un animal blessé.

– Je vois que t'es toujours aussi jolie, mmh. Tu te rappelles du bon vieux temps ? dit-il en touchant ses cheveux.

Son regard passe ensuite à Mykolas et il le regarde de haut en bas avant de cracher :

– Et toi t'es qui, petit ?

– Vous allez avoir des problèmes ! J'irai à la police !

Ray a un rire froid.

– T'iras voir la police ? Mais la police c'est mes amis ici. C'est pas vrai ce que je dis, Yurga ?

– Si, monsieur Ray, chuchote-t-elle comme une fillette prise en faute.

– Retourne dans ton bidonville, argue Mechelen à quelques centimètres de la figure de Mykolas. Ça t'évitera un tas de bricoles.

– Vous irez en taule !

– La ferme. Et toi, grogne Ray en serrant le visage de Yurga entre ses mains glacées, fous le camp avant que je me mette en colère.

– Je suis désolée. Pardon, monsieur Ray, murmure-t-elle.

o

o o

– Une des filles a l'air sur le point d'accepter de parler, dit Nico Maes, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille. C'est juste une question de temps !

– Ouais, c'est super, rétorque le rédacteur en chef, mais ça fait déjà un moment que tu bosses à plein temps sur ce papier, Nico. Il faudrait commencer à publier quelque chose maintenant.

– Non, ça serait une bêtise, Rémi. Tu ne comprends pas que si on publie maintenant, ils vont immédiatement plier gaules et effacer toutes les traces.

– Non, ce que je comprends, c'est surtout ce que ton reportage coûte au journal. Je ne peux pas me permettre de t'accorder du bon temps à l'hôtel pendant que les autres ici s'arrangent pour faire tourner la boutique.

– Si tu penses que je passe du « bon temps » ici viens voir mon hôtel. Faut faire la queue pendant une demi-heure juste pour avoir le droit de prendre une douche !

– Oh, mon pauvre chéri... Tu ne voudrais pas que je te prenne une suite au Hilton ? Je t'accorde une semaine de plus, c'est tout. Salut.

Dépité, Nico Maes contemple son téléphone portable un long moment, espérant qu'une des deux filles du café appelle immédiatement. Mais il doit s'avouer vaincu.

Aucune d'elles n'a tenté de le contacter depuis leur dernière rencontre et Nico en a marre d'attendre. Il faudrait sans doute prendre les devants, provoquer la chance. Il commencera par le théâtre.

o

o o

Au théâtre Haidis, Raymond Van Mechelen tourne en rond, montre en main. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Marek d'être en retard. Finalement, celui-ci arrive près d'une demi-heure après, apparemment énervé.

– Bah alors, t'as eu une panne de réveil ?

– Non, par contre on est dans la merde. La police. Y'avait un flic qui m'attendait à l'hôtel.

– Quoi ? s'exclame Ray, manquant de peu d'avaler son chewing-gum.

– Ouais !

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire-là, encore ? Et il voulait savoir quoi ?

– On lui a parlé des contrats rédigés en grec, explique Marek en déposant sa mallette sur la table.

– Mais c'est pas vrai ! Manquait plus que ça ! Ça me saoule, ça.

Arnas entre sur scène, circonspect.

– D'autant qu'ils comptent venir interroger les gamines !

– Ah non, ça c'est pas possible Arnas ! Y'a un flic qui va v'nir se pointer tout à l'heure.

– Et alors ? Ne vous en faites pas, calme Arnas. La police c'est pas un problème. Je vais régler ça.

– Oui, oui, bah t'as intérêt, tiens, rappelle Ray.

– C'est pas tout, ajoute Marek. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec les deux filles ? Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, qu'elles n'ont tout de même pas été décapitées.

Ray enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, mâchant frénétiquement son chewing-gum.

– Bon, ça c'est Vincent qui a merdé, avoue-t-il.

– C'est pas vrai, grogne Marek. Kathie m'a appelé. Ça fait la Une de tous les journaux !

– Bon, bah ça va, je suis au courant ! s'emporte Ray. T'es pas le seul. Moi aussi on me téléphone.

Vincent est un grand malade notoire. Au fond de lui, Marek n'est pas vraiment choqué d'apprendre que c'est lui l'auteur de ce crime abject. Vince a déjà fait pire : une fois, il a suspendu l'un de leurs clients mauvais payeur par les couilles à l'aide d'un crochet. Un vrai carnage. Vince avait hurlé de rire en voyant la colonne des faits divers le lendemain matin. Aujourd'hui encore, Vince connait cet article par cœur, jusqu'à la moindre virgule.

– Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ! crie Marek. Tu peux me le dire ? Et comment est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? C'est pas avec un couteau qu'on peut couper une tête !

– Marek, j'étais pas là. J'ai pas tenu les filles. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Maintenant tu me lâches avec ça, débite Ray. On a d'autres soucis. T'as vu combien de filles sont revenues de la fournée d'hier ?

– J'en sais rien, admet l'autre. Huit ou neuf.

– Ouais, _seulement _huit ou neuf, grogne Ray en jetant un regard hargneux vers Arnas, le tenant pour responsable. Ça commence à être limite. Surtout si y'en a d'autres qui se barrent.

– Y'aura pas de problème, lance Arnas en levant le pouce.

– Tu sais où tu peux te le carrer ton « y'aura pas de problème » ? C'est pas du boulot, ça, conclut Ray, hors de lui.

Un jour, Ray embarquera Vince avec lui en Lituanie et lui demandera de faire le ménage en commençant par ce branleur d'Arnas. Ça l'agace de le voir brandir ses pouces à propos de rien. Il fera moins le malin lorsque Vince les aura coupés, eux aussi.

Et puis Vince pourrait bien se plaire en Lituanie. Ici, la police a l'air de rien foutre. Il pourrait y avoir un meurtre devant leur fenêtre qu'ils ouvriraient un préambule d'enquête la décennie suivante. Adorable système.

o

o o

L'inspecteur Clem De Donder est assis derrière son bureau, épluchant des procès-verbaux. Anke lève un regard vers son collègue lorsque deux policiers emmènent Jan Verplancke dans leur bureau. Après la petite trouvaille du flingue dans le marécage, Anke a insisté pour le faire réauditionner.

– Franchement, Clem, lance Jan avec nonchalance. Tu étais obligé de m'envoyer tes gars ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste appeler si tu voulais savoir un truc ? Ça veut dire quoi de dépêcher la cavalerie avec les trompettes ?

– Viens, répond Clem.

Anke les regarde s'isoler dans une autre pièce avec un petit sourire. Elle trouve ça particulièrement amusant la façon dont Jan s'adresse à Clem, le rabaissant constamment sans aucun état d'âme. Ici beaucoup rêvent de clouer le bec à l'inspecteur De Donder sans pouvoir le faire, de crainte d'en subir les représailles hiérarchiques.

Jan se retourne légèrement et fait un clin d'œil à Anke, énervée que Clem s'éloigne avec l'un de leurs témoins sans même l'en avertir. Ils sont coéquipiers après tout. Fermement résolue à avoir une place dans cette enquête, Anke se lève et les suit.

– Assieds-toi là, marmonne Clem à l'adresse de Jan tandis que Anke referme la porte.

– J'avais l'air de quoi devant les voisins ? reprend Jan, comme s'il s'en souciait véritablement. Non, non, ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires ça. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour être accepté ? Bonjour, monsieur. Bonjour, madame. Et risette aux p'tits. Et là, _boum_, on repart de zéro. Merci la maréchaussée. J'croyais qu'on était des bons potes, tous les deux ?

– Je ne suis pas ton « pote », Verplancke. Et je ne serai jamais pote avec toi.

Un silence s'étire et Anke prend enfin la parole :

– Bon, monsieur Verplancke. Dites-nous pourquoi vous êtes allé rendre visite à Mike Simons, hier.

Un éclair de surprise passe dans le regard de Jan et cela n'échappe pas à Anke.

– Bah, j'vois que les nouvelles vont super vites par ici. C'est Mike qui est venu pleurer dans vos jupons ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a un abonnement chez vous, hein, plaisante Jan.

– Monsieur Verplancke vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

– Visite amicale, admet-il. On a bu un p'tit café en mangeant des biscuits... et appelez-moi Jan, c'est plus intime.

Il lui décoche un nouveau clin d'œil, mais Anke reste imperturbable.

– T'es allé voir Mike pour le faire chanter, reprend Clem.

– Oh, mais comment t'y vas là ! s'offusque Jan. Tout de suite les mots qui fâchent... Mike est un pote qui connaît quelques soucis. Et plus il vient vous causer, plus les emmerdes s'amassent au-dessus de sa tête.

– T'as lu le journal ces temps-ci ? T'es au courant pour les filles décapitées ?

Jan blêmit.

– Je ne lis que la page sport.

– Ah ouais ? continue Clem en tirant une chaise. Eh bah, vu la tournure des évènements, tu risques de pouvoir y consacrer tout ton temps d'ici peu.

o

o o

Afin de faire éclater la vérité en plein jour, Nico Maes a arpenté les ruelles sinueuses des bas-fonds de Vilnius toute la matinée.

Il n'a pas vu les filles autour du théâtre. Il est arrivé trop tard. Alors, il revient sur son unique piste : le domicile de Kassandra. Nico Maes était venu hier, mais n'avait osé toquer. Aujourd'hui, ça serait sans doute différent.

Il grimpe les escaliers en tôle avec hésitation, s'accrochant à la rambarde de peur de tomber. Des stalactites sont accrochées aux gouttières et tremblent au moindre pas que fait Nico Maes. Personne n'a pris la peine de saler la coursive. Ici, tout semble être désolation et misère. Il toque sur la large porte en acier gravée du numéro 33 avec un peu d'hésitation et celle-ci s'ouvre sur un homme plutôt trapu et au crâne dégarni.

– Bonjour, monsieur. Je peux parler à Kassandra, je vous prie ?

L'homme fronce les sourcils.

– Kassandra ? Y'a pas de Kassandra ici.

– Mais si... Elle habite ici.

– Non, non, contredit l'homme, l'haleine dégageant une forte odeur de xéres bon marché.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à refermer la porte, Nico Maes tente le tout pour le tout :

– Euh, Daria ?

Oui, ça ne peut qu'être la maison de Daria. L'homme se redresse, cela doit sans doute être son père.

– Daria est une gentille fille.

– Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais...

– Et vous m'sieur, vous êtes qui ?

– Je m'appelle Nico Maes. Je suis journaliste. Je publie des reportages en Belgique...

– Daria n'est pas là, grogne l'homme, se braquant en entendant le mot « journaliste ».

– Non, attendez un instant. Quand elle rentrera à la maison, est-ce que vous pourriez lui demander de me téléphoner à ce numéro ? Elle ou Kassandra, peu importe. Merci.

Le père de Daria saisit sa carte de visite, quoique sceptique. Il baragouine qu'il le fera, mais Nico Maes continue :

– Est-ce qu'elle est allée à l'audition ? Avec les danseuses ?

– Ouais, à l'audition, marmonne l'homme.

– Il faut que vous sachiez qu'en Belgique, dit Nico Maes d'un ton précipité, elles ne danseront pas dans des clubs. Ces types-là vont les forcer à aller se prostituer. Et...

– Vous allez me lâcher ? s'écrie le père de Daria, le regard vitreux. Vous voyez pas que j'm'en fous de vos histoires ?

La porte se referme brutalement et Nico Maes reste là, les bras ballants. Alors ce type s'en fout si sa fille finit catin ? D'accord, il n'a pas d'enfant, mais Nico est pourtant certain qu'on ne peut pas rester insensible à une chose aussi grave, surtout lorsque cela concerne les siens. Il regarde aux alentours, se demandant s'il serait préférable qu'il rejoigne le théâtre malgré le danger qui y rôde.

o

o o

Marek Camps étudie de près le passeport de Daria ainsi que le contrat qu'elle a apporté.

– Ah, chais pas, je la trouve bizarre cette signature.

– Oh, écoute, lance Ray assis à ses côtés, ça mérite réflexion faut voir. Pis en plus, elle est toute mignonne.

En face d'eux, Daria les regarde plein d'espoir. C'est toujours le même cirque à chaque tournée : Marek et Ray s'amusent à douter de la fiabilité des papiers et de la motivation des jeunes filles pour les rabaisser plus bas que terre. Une fois en Belgique, c'est d'autant plus jouissif de leur ressortir à la gueule les mots qu'elles ont eus en Lituanie, les suppliant de les amener là-bas. Ray jette un regard à Daria en lui offrant un sourire carnassier.

– Je vous en prie, monsieur, s'il vous plaît... Emmenez-moi, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas du tout heureuse dans ce pays.

Daria a l'habitude de faire du charme afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Elle espère simplement que cela sera suffisant pour convaincre les deux Belges. Kassandra lui a bien demandé d'attendre un jour supplémentaire, mais l'opportunité semble trop alléchante pour la laisser s'envoler.

Un jour, c'est peut-être ce qu'il suffit pour changer le court de son existence... Et s'ils partent sans elle ? Daria s'en voudrait sans doute toute sa vie. Si Kassandra veut rester piégée dans ce trou à rats, c'est son problème, pas le sien.

– Mouais, mouais, formule Raymond Van Mechelen, dubitatif.

– S'il vous plaît, gémit Daria en faisant la moue.

– Si tu viens, tu devras travailler vraiment _très très_ dur, tu le sais ça ? rappelle Marek d'un ton compatissant.

– Oui, je sais. Y'a pas de problème, je travaillerai très dur.

– Mmh, mmh.

– Je vous jure, implore Daria. S'il vous plaît.

Marek et Ray échangent un regard éloquent.

– D'accord, t'es prise, cède faussement Marek. Tu peux rejoindre la troupe.

Le visage de Daria s'illumine et ses yeux pétillent.

– C'est vrai ? souffle-t-elle. Merci !

Ray continue de mâcher son chewing-gum avec un sourire goguenard. Daria tend la main pour récupérer son passeport et Marek l'interrompt :

– Non, non, je vais garder ça. On en a besoin pour remplir les papiers, d'accord ?

– D'accord, au revoir.

Daria s'en va d'un pas léger, ne pouvant se débarrasser de son large sourire.

– Suivante, chantonne Ray.

Kassandra entre et dévisage sa meilleure amie : elle n'aurait pas dû être là ! Kassandra est venue pour régler l'affaire entre ces hommes et elle... Bon sang, qu'a donc pu faire Daria en son absence ? Elle n'aurait pas osé signer sans lui en parler, non ?

– Assieds-toi Kassandra, prie Marek. Bien, alors, est-ce que tu peux nous donner ton contrat signé ?

– Il me faut un peu de temps.

– Il te faut un peu de temps, répète-t-il. Et pourquoi ?

– Mon père... a dit qu'il refusait de signer ce contrat parce qu'il est écrit en grec, ment-elle.

– Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, traduit Ray en cessant de mastiquer son chewing-gum. C'est ça ?

– Non... Non, je vous fais confiance. Vraiment. Mais c'est une décision très importante et je ne veux pas me tromper.

– Oui, je comprends, appuie Ray en jouant à ce jeu de dupes. C'est une occasion unique qu'on t'apporte sur un plateau Kassandra, mais si tu préfères rester ici... tu fais comme tu veux. Libre à toi. Mais il se pourrait que tu le regrettes tout le restant de ta vie. Alors, bye bye, Kassandra.

La jeune fille baisse les yeux, entrevoit le passeport de Daria et demande :

– Accordez-moi jusqu'à demain matin. S'il vous plaît.

Ray s'allume une clope avec son Zippo. Insensible à son petit manège.

– D'accord, demain dix heures, répond Marek, mais ne sois pas en retard, compris ?

Arnas fait irruption dans la salle principale du théâtre Haidis accompagné d'un homme.

– Je lui ai demandé de patienter, mais... il n'a rien voulu savoir, lance Arnas.

– C'est le type qui m'a interrogé à l'hôtel, murmure Marek à Ray.

Kassandra tente de faire profil bas, ce qui n'échappe pas au flair légendaire de Ray.

– Mais dis donc, c'est intéressant ça, susurre-t-il.

– … Ouais, confirme Marek en étudiant son attitude suspecte.

– À demain matin, Kassandra, grogne Ray. Bonne journée.

Elle s'éloigne en de grandes enjambées et Arnas prononce :

– Notre ami de la police souhaiterait interroger quelques filles.

– Aucun problème, dit précipitamment Ray en se levant pour saluer l'officier. Tu peux amener la candidate suivante s'il te plaît ?

Arnas sort et ramène Kalinka qui fera très bien l'affaire. Cette pute sait jouer la comédie comme personne. Kalinka dit bonjour au policier avant de s'assoir avec un petit sourire poli. De l'autre côté du voile, Kassandra assiste à toute son audition, la rage au ventre. La petite simulation se poursuit avec calme et jamais Kalinka ne pose de questions, comme si tout coulait de source.

Plus elle y réfléchit, plus Kassandra trouve cette Kalinka louche. Peut-être qu'elle sait mieux que quiconque ce qui est écrit dans ces contrats en grec. Peut-être qu'elle n'est qu'une infiltrée, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là... Ce salopard de Raymond Van Mechelen ne l'aurait sans doute pas mis sous les feux de la rampe s'il avait su qu'elle doutait encore.

– Bravo, félicitation, déclare Ray en tapant des mains. Bienvenue dans notre troupe !

– Merci, monsieur, répond cette pétasse de Kalinka. Génial, je suis vraiment ravie, merci.

– Vous voyez, monsieur, prononce Ray en arguant l'officier. Le contrat est en anglais. Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte. Si je pouvais, il serait entièrement rédigé dans votre langue maternelle, en lituanien. Mais désolé, je ne sais pas le parler.

Toujours cachée, les yeux de Kassandra s'écarquillent et elle l'insulte mentalement de bâtard. Ce Ray est un putain de menteur : à son audition, il parlait un lituanien parfait ! Il prend ce flic pour une bille, ou quoi ? Le téléphone de Ray sonne et il se lève, s'approchant de l'épais rideau de velours derrière lequel se trouve Kassandra. Elle plaque sa main contre sa bouche, attendant et priant pour que ce connard reçoive une mauvaise nouvelle.

Lorsque le policier décide de s'en aller, Kassandra reste figée derrière le rideau espérant comprendre quelques petites choses de cette conversation.

– Allo ? Oui, ouais... T'es quand même pas allé le voir ? grogne Ray. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Oui, ça ne te regarde pas, _exactement _!

Il finit par raccrocher et Marek demande :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Un problème avec Mike. Il commence à déconner. Ça se voit un peu trop...

Kassandra entend distinctement Ray composer un nouveau numéro de téléphone :

– Danny, c'est moi Ray, salut ! Oui, oui... ça suit son cours. Oui, dis donc, Mike a besoin d'une leçon. Tu fais ce qui est prévu, d'accord ? Le plus vite possible. Maintenant on va se marrer un peu, chacun son tour.

Kassandra tremble d'effroi et s'éloigne le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre les loges. Elle attrape son manteau et sort du théâtre Haidis. Elle court aussi vite qu'elle le peut jusqu'à chez Daria, espérant que celle-ci n'ait pas encore fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Elle tambourine à la porte du numéro 33 et la mère ouvre, le visage complètement émacié. Comment peut-on autant changer en quelques jours ?

– Est-ce que Daria est là ? demande aussitôt Kassandra.

Du temps, c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin. Elle n'a plus la force de jouer aux faux-semblants et parades de politesse. Il faut aller droit au but.

– Non, elle est sortie.

– Elle est partie où ?

– Elle a pris sa valise pour passer la nuit au théâtre avec les autres, informe la mère. Elles doivent partir tôt demain matin. On leur a conseillé de dormir sur place.

Abasourdie, Kassandra reste un long moment la bouche entrouverte. Daria est donc prête à quitter le pays sans même lui en informer ? Sans même lui dire au revoir ? C'est ainsi que ça se passe ? Un claquement de doigts et des années d'amitié partent en fumée ? Les yeux cernés de la mère de Daria crient « au secours ».

– Alors elle a accepté le contrat ? résume Kassandra.

– Je... J'en sais rien.

– Vous ne savez pas ? Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?

La femme fait non de la tête.

– J'ai essayé de l'appeler dix fois sur son portable, mais elle ne décroche pas.

– Vous vous êtes disputées ?

Un silence inconfortable s'étire. Kassandra peut encore sentir la main de sa meilleure amie serrer la sienne afin de souder ce pacte.

– Non.

– Ce ne sera peut-être pas si mal, ce travail en Belgique, tente de se rassurer la mère de famille d'une voix chevrotante.

– Vous rêvez ma parole ! explose Kassandra. Vous avez vu Daria danser ? On dirait une planche !

Kassandra dévale tellement vite les escaliers de la coursive, qu'elle ne voit pas la mère de Daria éclater en sanglots sur le seuil de sa porte.

o

o o

Le soir même, l'officier de police décide de se rendre chez Yurga afin de confirmer la version de ce Raymond Van Mechelen. C'est la seule dans le coin qui soit revenue de Belgique, son témoignage étant donc précieux.

L'officier doit reconnaître que Yurga est une belle jeune femme. Mais sa beauté semble avoir disparue depuis son arrivée dans la maison, remplacée par des traits crispés. La demeure de Yurga est plutôt coquette. Son mari est un ingénieur d'usine et leur fils gambade partout dans le salon.

– Ces deux Belges, vous les connaissez, madame ? demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

– Non, répond-elle en détournant les yeux, fuyant ceux de son époux.

– Vous en êtes sûre ? Donc vous ne les avez jamais croisés ?

– Et pourquoi je connaîtrais ces deux personnes ? rétorque Yurga.

– Vous avez travaillé deux ans en Belgique.

– Ça remonte à plus de trois ans.

– Et vous y faisiez quoi ?

– Je travaillais comme vendeuse.

L'officier éclate d'un rire dénué d'humour et le mari lui lance un regard complètement alarmé. Qui y a-t-il de drôle là-dedans ?

– Bien sûr, oui, vendeuse... Vous parlez néerlandais alors ?

– Un peu, sans plus.

– Ce n'était pas gênant dans le cadre de votre métier ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez insinuer, au juste ? s'énerve le mari de Yurga.

L'officier l'observe à la dérobé : ce type n'a pas l'air au courant. Chez lui, tout dégouline de bons sentiments. Cette Yurga a dû penser que c'était une bonne poire avec qui refaire sa vie... Est-ce qu'après avoir fait tout ça en Belgique, Yurga est encore capable d'aimer un homme ? Celle-ci a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et semble au bord des larmes tout en tentant de rester digne.

– Peut-être, suggère l'officier, que vous pourriez aller voir ces jeunes femmes pour leur parler.

– Non ! crie Yurga.

Non parce qu'elle a peur. Non parce que monsieur Ray pourrait s'en prendre à son mari, ou à son fils. Yurga tremble d'appréhension et ça suffit pour éveiller la curiosité du policier. Elle regrette alors le ton ferme qu'elle a pris et se mord les lèvres.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses ? s'étonne son époux.

– Parce que ! tonne Yurga.

– Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase, fait remarquer l'officier. Je soupçonne ces deux Belges... de recruter des filles pour alimenter un réseau de prostitution, là-bas.

Yurga fond en larmes, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Elle voudrait les ravaler ces putains de larmes, mais c'est trop tard : ils ont tout vu. Maintenant les questions vont pleuvoir. Ces questions qu'elle avait préféré éviter. Elle tente d'essuyer ses joues humides, en vain.

– Eh bah, lance l'officier, j'imaginais pas que c'était aussi dur d'être _vendeuse _en Belgique...

Yurga se lève et quitte la pièce, le cœur serré.

o

o o

_Daria,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre parce que tu ne réponds plus à mes coups de fil. Je viens de passer chez toi et ta mère m'a dit que tu serais là-bas, au théâtre Haidis. Je sais bien qu'une fois face à face, je ne pourrai pas te dire tout ce dont j'ai envie._

_Depuis que ces deux types sont venus de Belgique avec leur mallette pleine de fric et de rêve__s__, tu n'es plus la même. Je ne te reconnais plus. Mykolas non plus d'ailleurs. Ton frère et moi, __on__ s'est __démené comme des bêtes pour te faire entendre raison. On est allé voir les flics, les voisins et même cette Yurga du quartier ouest._

_Je suis passée devant sa maison ce matin, avant de te croiser à l'audition. Je l'ai toujours trouvé jolie avec ses petits volets vert olive patinné et... le portail. Tu savais que ce portail avait pas moins de cinquante-quatre pics ? Et que, de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je peux voir sa cheminée s'allumer. Non, je ne pense pas que tu le saches. J'aurais aimé te le montrer (en plus d'un tas d'autres trucs), mais tu pars, Daria._

_Tu pars sans me l'avoir dit, sans avoir respecté notre pacte. Je pensais que ta parole avait une valeur. Malgré tout ça, je ne pense pas que tu __aies __véritablement changé, mais juste évolué. Évolué du mauvais côté en tout cas. L'avis de tes parents n'a donc aucune valeur, pour toi ? Je sais que Vilnius craint, qu'on a zéro opportunité ici, pour la plupart. Je suis née dans le même pays que toi. J'ai respiré le même air que toi, conn__u __les mêmes galères, les mêmes... soucis._

_Et pourtant, je reste. Je reste parce que ce n'est pas une façon de partir. On part pour de vrais motifs. On part parce qu'on y est obligée. On part parce que quelque chose nous appelle. Et surtout, on part dans de bonnes conditions._

_Toi, tu__ as __une confiance aveugle en deux types rencontrés au début de la semaine. Il m'a __fallu__ une dizaine d'années pour t'apprivoiser. Qu'ont-ils de plus que je n'ai pas ? Du fric ? Daria, je t'en prie. Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux toujours fuir, tu sais. Tu peux toujours rompre le contrat. OK, trois __mille dollars c'est une fortune. Mais je t'aiderai à rembourser, promis. Tout plutôt que ça. Si tu veux __voyager, te rendre en Belgique, en Angleterre ou au Portugal, fais-le autrement et avec d'autres personnes._

_Derrière le théâtre Haidis, il y a une petite trappe par laquelle je passais, toute gamine, lorsque je voulais assister aux __r__eprésentations__ gratis. Si tu te faufiles à quatre pattes, je suis certaine que tu pourras t'enfuir. Laisse ta valise : ça éveillerait les soupçons. J'espère... que si tu prends tout de même la décision de rejoindre la Belgique, que tu repenseras à tout ce que je t'ai dit ces derniers jours, comme quoi ces mecs sont dangereux. Je les ai entendu__s__ parler de choses louches tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses persister dans l'erreur malgré toutes les preuves accablantes. As-tu donc si envie que ça de t'en aller ?_

_Daria, crois-moi, j'ai dans l'espoir d'encore me tromper, que cette histoire de prostitution est cousue de fil blanc. Je ne comprends pas non plus comment ce mot puisse ne pas t'effrayer. Toutes personnes __se__nsées prendraient ses jambes à son cou. Tu sais ce que ça signifie se prostituer ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? Sur ce contrat en grec que t'as signé, tu viens de vendre ton corps à deux inconnus qui pourront en faire exactement ce dont ils ont envie le confieront à d'autr__es__ et l'échangeront contre des sommes dérisoir__es._

_Trois mille dollars, Daria ? Trois mille putains de dollars, c'est donc tout ce que tu vaux ? Ce soir, au théâtre Haidis, j'__essayerai__ de te convaincre une dernière fois devant les filles. Une toute dernière fois. Je veux te sauver, Daria. Je ne te laisserai pas faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ta vie. C'est ce que les amis font. Et j'espère que toute cette histoire n'entachera en rien notre amitié._

_Tendrement,_

_Kassandra_

o

o o

– Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très content de toi, Arnas, formule Ray après avoir exhalé un nuage de fumée. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis déplacé, mmh... J'ai fait la route depuis la Belgique pour faire des affaires... des affaires importantes, avec _toi_ (Ray le pointe du doigt) et à l'arrivée je n'ai que des embrouilles. Des embrouilles, des embrouilles et _toujours_ plus d'embrouilles.

– Oui, je sais. Mais je t'assure que je vais tout arranger.

– Oui, oui, te fatigue pas, camarade. Je résume : j'ai des problèmes avec les gonzesses, il faut que je me farcisse la police, je perds un temps précieux. Et je dois t'avouer Arnas que je déteste perdre mon temps !

Arnas détourne le visage, et prend sur lui pour ne pas exploser à son tour.

– Est-ce que tu comprends ? demande Ray, bouillonnant de rage. Ouais ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C'est_ toi_ qui as sélectionné les filles alors c'est _toi _qui es responsable de chacune d'elles. Cette Kassandra, là, comment elle s'appelle ?

– Valnélité, répond aussitôt Marek.

– Je suis prêt à parier que c'est elle qui a prévenu la police, ajoute Ray en caressant l'arrête de son nez.

– C'est une fille de Vilnius : je vais régler cette affaire, prononce Arnas, déterminé.

De toute manière, il en dépendait son honneur et son job au sein de l'organisation. Si Ray ne repart pas d'ici satisfait, il prendra un autre souteneur et se chargera de son compte. Et de toute manière, même si Ray revient ici, cette Kassandra nuira sans doute à leur petit commerce. Il faut qu'il lui fasse peur, qu'elle se taise comme cette avaleuse de bites de Yurga.

– Ouais, bah t'as un peu intérêt, parce que c'est POUR CA QUE JE TE PAIE, ARNAS ! Je te paie un PAQUET DE FRIC, rubis sur ongle... Alors ne m'oblige pas à changer d'intermédiaire, mmh ? (Ray se tourne vers Marek et dit) Tu crois que cette fois il a imprimé ?

o

o o

_**Belgique**_

Esther regarde Mike se gaver de cochonneries depuis des jours.

À chaque bouchée, elle a l'impression qu'il s'agit du repas du condamné. L'attente devient purement insupportable. Raymond Van Mechelen et l'organisation tout entière ne peuvent pas le laisser impuni... Pas un seul coup de fil, pas une menace, pas une seule visite (hormis celle de Jan). Rien. Nada. Niet. Comme si Mike n'avait jamais existé à leurs yeux, que ce n'est qu'un fâcheux électron libre à la dérive.

À la télé, on passe un vieil épisode de Zorro et Mike semble perdu dans l'intrigue en noir et blanc, des miettes de chips collés sur sa barbe de trois jours. Esther lui jette un regard méprisant, ses bottines posées sur la table. Elle se demande si Mike est conscient de la gravité de l'affaire : désormais, où qu'il aille sur ce putain de globe, l'organisation aura un œil sur le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Le truc, c'est que Mike l'embarque dans son merdier. Elle n'a rien dit sur Ray, c'est clair. Mais coucher avec Mike est sans doute suffisant pour lui plomber le crâne... À vrai dire, Esther ne sait pas encore où se trouvent les limites de ces gars-là.

Soudain, le vrombissement d'une voiture les sort de leur léthargie et Esther baisse le volume de la télé. Les doigts boudinés de Mike se resserrent autour de sa canette de bière et ses traits s'affaissent. Esther s'enfonce sur la banquette tandis que Mike s'approche discrètement des vieux rideaux de grand-mère chargés de mites.

– Un voisin, lâche-t-il quelques secondes après, lorsque le moteur s'est éteint. (Esther soupire de soulagement) Il faut qu'on arrête de sursauter au moindre bruit. C'est fatigant. À ce rythme-là mon cœur ne va pas tenir.

Esther augmente à nouveau le volume et s'installe plus confortablement. Apparemment, ça ne sera pas pour ce soir non plus.

– J'ai la dalle, lâche brutalement Mike en caressant l'un de ses bourrelets.

– J'ai de la viande au congélateur, on peut la sortir.

Esther décroise ses jambes de la table, se lève et se dirige vers leur étroite kitchenette aménagée. Esther n'est pas une très grande cuisinière. Elle n'en a jamais eu la patience. Les trucs du foyer, elle les laisse à d'autres. Esther préfère nettement les surgelés. Pourquoi se casser la tête lorsque la technologie nous sert tout sur une barquette en plastique réchauffée ?

D'un air nonchalant, elle ouvre le congélateur et pousse un hurlement strident : entre le sachet de frites et le paquet de huit steaks hachés se trouvent deux têtes humaines soigneusement emballées dans un sac alimentaire. Esther continue de crier à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Les lèvres bleuies des têtes décapitées semblent vouloir lui murmurer quelque chose... peut-être le nom de leur assassin. Leurs yeux vides, qui ne voient plus, projettent Esther à l'âge de huit ans. Oui, cette vision macabre lui rend exactement ses huit ans : quand elle était encore toute petite, sa mère lui avait offert un minuscule poisson rouge pour son anniversaire. Elle l'avait tant aimé ce petit poisson... jusqu'à ce que, lassée, elle lui arrache la tête de ses petits doigts d'enfants. Un simple coup de colère. Une envie. De la curiosité mêlée.

Et là, alors que son braillement sans fin lui fait tourner de l'œil, elle repense à la toute première gifle qu'elle avait reçu et à ses sanglots sur la forme sans vie de son poisson. Manquant d'oxygène, Esther finit par s'évanouir, s'effondrant parmi les packs de bières. Le camping d'Antwerpen – malgré sa crasse et son taux élevé de prostitution – est réputé pour être tranquille. C'est un endroit plutôt isolé que les Anverois appellent « là-bas » (°). Jusqu'à cette nuit, peu de personnes savaient vraiment le placer sur une carte.

Comme l'hiver meurtri ou les conducteurs sur l'autoroute, les évènements exceptionnels ne s'arrêtent jamais. La voix de Mike Simons est à la fois confuse et affectée lorsque la police arrive chez lui afin de récolter son témoignage.

La brigade criminelle a extirpé les têtes du congélateur, remerciant le ciel pour qu'elles soient encore en aussi bon état, quoique du sang séché zèbre leurs figures. Et voici ce qui donne à la scène une aura terrifiante : avant d'être remises à leur famille, leurs têtes ont été complètement emballées dans du coton, telles deux énormes barbes à papa.

o

o o

_**Lituanie**_

Le théâtre Haidis a été emménagé pour la nuit en un dortoir. Toutes les filles ayant signé avec la troupe semblent excitées de parcourir l'Europe entière en car pour enfin rejoindre la Belgique. Tout y semble prometteur et bien plus sécurisant qu'ici. Tandis que Kalinka papote tranquillement avec les autres, Daria se tient à part, le poids de la culpabilité sur les épaules. Elle aurait aimé dire au revoir à Kassandra, mais d'un autre côté, elle sait que cette décision la mettra en colère. Daria n'a plus envie de l'entendre répéter qu'elle fait l'erreur de sa vie.

– Là-bas, explique Kalinka, on y parle deux langues : le néerlandais et le français... mais en général, les types qui ont le plus d'argent sont les types qui parlent le français.

– Mais comment tu le sais ? T'as dit que tu n'étais jamais allée là-bas, fait remarquer la rouquine en serrant un oreiller contre sa poitrine.

– Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

– Un livre ? Quel genre ? Comment épouser un Belge ?

Les gloussements de rire atténue les pas provenant du fond du théâtre. Daria lève la tête et aperçoit Kassandra, apparemment déterminée. Cette dernière s'agenouille devant elle et demande d'une voix étrangement douce :

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu comme tu l'avais promis ?

Kalinka se redresse de son matelas, ses cheveux bruns dissimulant en partie son accès de colère.

– J'ai préféré signer, répond Daria en évitant les regards pesants des autres filles. Je pars demain matin.

– Tu pars demain ? répète son amie, incrédule. Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu t'en rends compte ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as là-dedans ? Réfléchis ! Souviens-toi de ce que t'a dit le journaliste Belge.

Kalinka suit la conversation avec d'autant plus d'intérêt lorsque le mot « journaliste » est prononcé. Quel journaliste ? De quoi parlent ces sales morveuses ?

– Le journaliste ? Depuis quand tu crois ce qu'il y a écrit dans les journaux, toi ?

– Je t'en supplie arrête de te boucher les oreilles ! Ouvre les yeux et regarde les choses en face, explose Kassandra. Tu ne vois pas que ça ne tient pas debout leur truc ? T'es en train de faire une TRÈS GROSSE connerie ! Tu sais comment tu vas terminer ? Putain sur un trottoir !

Daria se mord les lèvres, prête à fondre en larmes.

– Ça va, c'est bon. Tu la laisses maintenant, intervient Kalinka qui s'était levée. Elle est assez grande pour décider toute seule.

– De quoi je me mêle ? rétorque Kassandra en se mettant à sa hauteur. Je ne me souviens pas qu'on t'ait demandé ton opinion. Retourne papoter avec tes copines !

Kassandra la pousse et Kalinka la frappe.

– Tu vas t'en prendre une, salope !

Daria les regarde tomber par terre, s'infligeant des coups à plusieurs endroits tout en sanglotant, enroulée dans son épaisse couverture. Quelques filles tentent superficiellement de les séparer, mais rien n'y fait. Kalinka griffe le visage de Kassandra qui riposte tant bien que mal.

Ameutés par le vacarme, Arnas et un type de l'organisation débarquent et emportent Kassandra à l'extérieur, complètement enragée. Daria pleure, sans rien faire pour l'apaiser ou attraper le bout de papier que sa meilleure amie lui tend. Il vaut mieux qu'elle s'en aille après tout... qu'elle rentre chez elle.

o

o o

Le lendemain matin, Daria se sent encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Elle n'a cessé de retourner les derniers mots de Kassandra dans sa tête. Pourtant, ceux-ci ne prennent pas sens à ses yeux. Un car vintage est garé devant le théâtre Haidis où sont attroupées plusieurs familles venues leur dire au revoir.

Inesa est entourée de sa mère, sa tante, sa petite sœur et son père. Finalement son père n'a pas eu à signer le papier. Raymond Van Mechel a dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Coucher pour réussir ouvrait des voies impénétrables. Des promesses sont faites, des baisers échangés, et quelques larmes sont versées.

– Allez, tu t'es quand même bien débrouillé, Arnas, concède Ray à l'écart du petit groupe. On se reverra la prochaine fois.

– Merci.

– Par contre, tu devrais changer de garde-robe. Le manteau Gestapo, c'est un petit peu passé de mode.

– Allons-y, au revoir, déclare Marek après avoir légèrement ri.

Les filles montent toutes dans le bus et Daria rejoint la file.

– Daria, attend ! s'écrit la voix de Mykolas.

Il descend la petite pente recouverte de neige et s'approche. Son souffle est haletant lorsqu'il prononce :

– Où est Kassandra ?

– J'en sais rien. Elle ne voulait pas venir avec nous. On s'est même quittées fâchées, hier. Dis-lui que je suis désolée, que je lui demande pardon pour tout. Elle va beaucoup me manquer, mais je l'appellerai...

Mykolas ne lui laisse pas terminer sa phrase et la serre dans ses bras.

– Fais attention à toi, petit frère. Et embrasse Maman pour moi.

Mykolas, le ventre tordu par la peur, regarde Daria monter dans le bus et Ray Van Mechelen le nargue à travers un des carreaux embués. Le bus finit par démarrer et s'éloigne du théâtre Haidis, celui-ci ne devient qu'un point parmi tant d'autres. En guise de raccourci, le chauffeur propose de traverser l'allée principale du cimetière qui mène tout droit vers l'autoroute.

Ray accepte et Daria est heureuse qu'il fasse ce choix. Revoir cet endroit lui rappellera quelques souvenirs. Les arbres n'ont jamais été aussi beaux. Le regard de Daria voyage d'un endroit à un autre, sans une seule fois s'arrêter sur la benne à ordure. Si le bus était allé plus lentement, si Daria avait été plus vigilante, elle aurait sans doute aperçu le corps disloqué de sa meilleure amie jeté parmi les autres déchets incommodants...

_**fin du premier chapitre**_


	3. Kalashnikov, bébé, I

**Posté le : **13 Mars 2013. _On a un nouveau pape ? Who cares. Je préfère parler de Marie-Madeleine._

**Note : **Je tiens d'abord à remercier les nouveaux venus au court de cette fantastique aventure. Je me souviens avoir pris un plaisir fou à rédiger cette partie de chapitre. C'était jouissif. Là, vous aurez enfin mes personnages sortant de ma tête : Pyotr, Oleg, Radoslav et les autres sortent de mon petit esprit tourmenté. J'espère que vous les apprécierez tout autant que ma chère, ma glorieuse, ma magnifique bêta : _Anger-lola_. Petit rappel : pour les personnes qui ne l'aurait pas encore compris, Kassandra est belle et bien morte. Elle a été tué par l'organisation après avoir été violée. Cela sera plus étoffé plus tard dans la série donc je me réserve cette sous-intrigue pour la suite. Je vous remercie de votre engouement et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vos questions. Je les attends avec impatience et j'espère que vous aimerez vraiment ce chapitre. Votre **D. Would**.

* * *

**Musiques : **

**01. **_House of Rising Sun _– Bob Dylan. **02. **_Angie _– The Rolling Stones. **03. **_Born to Die_ – Lana del Rey. **04. **_Whoring Street _– System of a Down. **05. **_Ruska_ – Apocalyptica. **06. **_Nylon Smile _– Portishead. **07. **_River_ – Emili Sande. **08. **_Comforting Sounds_ – Birdy. **09. **_Every Now and Then_ – Selah Sue. **10. **_6 Underground – Sneaker Pimps._

(1) « Kalashinov, bébé » : titre inspiré du titre « Les enfants du siècle » de Mike Ibrahim sortie en 2013.

* * *

Première Partie : L'organisation

Chapitre II : « Kalashnikov, bébé » (1)

_**« On ne sait jamais pour qui on travaille. Et on ignore toujours pour qui on meurt. » **_Virginie Despentes,_ Apocalypse, bébé._

_**« [Il] prenait un ton dur et professionnel pour désigner l'arme par son nom technique : AK-47. Un nom tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : les initiales avtomat kalashnikova, c'est-à-dire l'automatique de Kalashnikov, tandis que 47 est l'année où l'arme a été adoptée par l'Armée rouge. Les noms des armes sont souvent des acronymes ou des numéros censés masquer leur potentiel de mort et leur puissance de feu. »**_ – Roberto Saviano, _Gomorra_.

.

.

.

**I**

_**Paphos, Chypre**_

L'horizon turquoise de la Méditerranée émerveille Déborah. Depuis de longues heures maintenant, le minibus suit les courbes vertigineuses de l'île. Derrière elle, Daria a le nez collé contre la vitre : c'est bien la première fois qu'elle voit la mer de toute sa vie, et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ça soit si grand. Kassandra avait raison là-dessus, c'est magnifique.

Sur l'onde chaude se dégagent des prismes argentés à l'infini. Ils clignotent brièvement semblant être des appels en miroir. Le soleil s'y noie, buvant la tasse minute après minute. En cet instant, l'océan n'est pas bleu, mais vert ; d'un vert trouble, inquiétant, de l'absinthe piquetée d'anis et de menthe. Aux côtés de Daria, Inesa a un sourire ravi, ses longues mèches blondes rangées derrière ses oreilles.

– J'en reviens pas de la chance qu'on a, glousse Déborah, les yeux scintillants.

– Regardez ce paysage ! s'exclame une autre en pointant du doigt une corniche escarpée. Regardez ! Regardez, c'est incroyable. Il y a des kilomètres de plage.

La seule personne qui semble être imperturbable est Stavros. Il a remplacé Ray à la sortie de l'aéroport. Il paraît qu'en Belgique, Ray a des tonnes d'affaires à régler avant l'arrivée des filles. Stavros en a « la garde » pour le mois à venir, et elles doivent toutes filer droit jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent le territoire chypriote. Stavros va s'en assurer.

L'organisation a des doutes sur cette fournée : il paraît qu'une des gonzesses leur a posé problème à Vilnius. Arnas a dû la plomber et jeter les restes dans une benne. Arnas est trop tendre avec elles. Il aurait dû sévir bien avant que la situation ne dégénère. Stavros est bien décidé à montrer l'exemple, à leur apprendre la docilité afin que ces garces ne deviennent que les bons outils de travail qu'elles doivent être...

Le téléphone portable de Daria est vissé à son oreille. Elle est prise par des remords. Elle aurait tant voulu dire au revoir à Kassandra... Faites qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas.

– Ca fait des heures que j'essaie de l'appeler, mais je n'arrive toujours pas, marmonne Daria.

– Essaie un peu plus tard, elle est peut-être occupée, rassure Inesa. Je suis sûre qu'elle regrette déjà de ne pas être venue, qu'est-ce que tu paries ?

Kalinka arbore un délicieux sourire. Quelle bande de naïves : Kassandra était en train de pourrir dans un cimetière, du plomb dans la cervelle. Personne ne pouvait la toucher sans subir les foudres de l'organisation. Tant pis si cette Kassia adorée l'a appris à ses dépens. Difficilement, Kalinka se débarrasse de son air goguenard.

– Je plains les autres nanas qui ont raté le casting, ajoute Déborah avant d'éclater de rire.

– Ouais, c'est nous les meilleures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stavros se lève et part rejoindre Marek au fond du bus.

– Marek, grogne-t-il, je crois qu'il est temps.

Marek Camps soulève lourdement ses paupières, le visage dégoulinant de sueur. Il ne se fera décidément jamais à la Chypre et à sa bouffe qui donne la diarrhée. Stavros a son bras velu posé sur un des sièges.

À son poignet brille une montre : Marek suspecte que cela soit du toc. Stavros a beau avoir une soif en or insatiable, il n'a pas les moyens de s'en fournir. Il claque la thune que lui donne l'organisation pour des bricoles. Marek n'aime pas traiter avec Stavros. Il le trouve inutilement brutal. Mais Ray lui fait confiance. Et John fait confiance à Ray. Alors ça suffit pour le garder comme intermédiaire. De toute manière, c'était ça ou dealer avec les Tunisiens.

Marek prend un temps infiniment long pour hocher la tête et Stavros s'impatiente. Cette décision est vraiment lourde à prendre. Ils en avaient rapidement discuté à l'aéroport, alors que les filles récupéraient leurs valises sur le tapis roulant. Stavros l'avait pris à part et lui avait dit :

– _J'ai entendu parler des bavures de Arnas. John m'a passé un coup de fil dans la matinée. Pas content du tout. Il dit qu'on laisse trop de traces. Je pense que tu devrais me laisser gérer ça à ma manière. Après, je te garantis qu'elles vont filer droit._

Marek ne pense pas que les mesures exemplaires de Stavros sont nécessaires dans l'absolu. Pour l'instant, les filles sont plutôt calmes et contentes du voyage. Pas de quoi rameuter la cavalerie. Pourtant, Marek ne fait que tenir les comptes : il n'a pas son mot à dire lorsqu'il s'agit de discipline ou règlement de compte.

Si Ray a laissé carte blanche à Stavros, Marek ne peut que donner son consentement. C'est pourquoi il a simplement hoché de la tête et détourné le visage afin de ne rien voir de ce qui allait se produire dans le minibus. Stavros rejoint le chauffeur et le fait s'arrêter sur la corniche qu'a désignée l'une des nanas tout à l'heure.

Dimi – l'un des gars de l'organisation – se lève, une chaîne en semi-platine attachée autour du cou. Il mâche un chewing-gum et ouvre la porte du bus après avoir rajusté les plis de sa chemise aux motifs immondes.

– Toi, grogne Stavros en désignant une fille au hasard. Tu viens avec moi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je t'ai dit de venir avec moi ! dit-il en l'attrapant violemment par le bout de son tee-shirt.

Interloquées, les autres « danseuses » se crispent sur leur siège en contemplant la scène avec un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension. Stavros regarde sa proie avec tout le dégoût du monde et ouvre la bouche, l'enveloppant de son haleine fétide :

– Tu n'es qu'une sale putain... T'as essayé de nous rouler dans la farine, hein ?

– Q-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? balbutie la fille, paniquée.

Le coup part tout seul : son poing s'abat dans son ventre et la jeune fille tombe dans le couloir central du bus, recroquevillée. Stavros la retient par les cheveux et la redresse.

– Te fous pas de nous ! T'entends ce que je te dis ? TE FOUS PAS DE NOUS ! Allez avance !

Propulsée à l'extérieur du car, sous l'œil médusé de toutes les autres, la fille crie et sanglote à la fois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui reproche. Déborah commence à pleurer, le visage caché dans son gilet.

– Pourquoi vous la cognez ? demande Olga en se levant.

– Retourne t'assoir, exige Stavros d'un ton las.

– Pourquoi vous la cognez ? Je veux le savoir !

– Retourne t'assoir, c'est pas tes affaires. Tu obéis et tu la fermes !

– Non !

Hors de lui, Stavros passe sa main au niveau de sa ceinture et en sort un flingue.

– Non ? répète-t-il en la maintenant par la nuque. Tu veux me donner des ordres à moi ? Pour qui tu te prends, hein ? Tu vas t'assoir et tu fermes ta gueule !

Olga a les yeux écarquillés de frayeur, louchant sur le canon de l'arme braqué sur elle. Toutes les autres filles, telles des taupes, s'enfoncent entre les banquettes, les bras au-dessus de la tête tout en poussant des petites plaintes étranglées. Seule Kalinka vient à la rescousse d'Olga, tandis que Stavros continue de brailler des insultes en brandissant son gun :

– Laissez-la tranquille ! Arrêtez laissez-la ! Je vous dis de la lâcher ! Ça va, maintenant.

Stavros regarde autour de lui et voit qu'il est allé un peu trop loin. C'est le point de non-retour : toutes les filles tremblent de peur en le dévisageant. Dimi continue de mâcher tranquillement son chewing-gum et Marek demeure silencieux au fond du bus. Kalinka s'approche d'Olga, le front dégoulinant de sueur et prononce d'une voix douce :

– Ne t'en mêle pas. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a fait.

– Ouais, d'accord, j'me tais, souffle l'autre.

Stavros range son pistolet dans son pantalon et explique aux autres le bobard suivant :

– Cette salope est allée rendre visite à la police, hein. Et elle leur a dit des mensonges sur nous. Elle a failli tout foutre en l'air pour vous toutes ! Alors voilà : vous allez ouvrir vos yeux et regarder. _Ça_, c'est ce qu'on fait aux balances... Et ne l'oubliez pas.

La voix de Stavros – sans même avoir besoin de hausser le ton – fait peur. Les intonations rauques sonnent comme des notes d'outre-tombe, des syllabes murmurées par des zombies édentés. Ses inflexions glacent les os, tel un instrument particulièrement grave et mal accordé.

La voix de Stavros est en équilibre précaire entre le sifflement et l'aboiement : un cocktail explosif, de la dynamite à l'état pur. Luna – la plus jeune du groupe – se souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie de cette voix qui allait certainement hanter ses pires cauchemars. Le front de Stavros luit légèrement et il l'essuie avec un mouchoir brodé qu'il garde dans sa poche.

À travers les fenêtres crasseuses du bus, les filles entrevoient Dimi pousser leur camarade le long de la corniche tandis que Stavros remet ses lunettes de soleil. Dimi offre un sourire désarmant à la jeune fille qui tremble d'effroi puis lui inflige un nouveau coup de poing au ventre. Une fois à terre, il lui assène de nombreux coups de pieds dans les entrailles, lui infligeant des dégâts irréversibles. Dans le minibus, les autres halètent et pleurent, tremblantes sur leurs sièges tout en entendant leur amie tousser des nuages de poussière et supplier son bourreau.

Dimi s'acharne encore sur elle de nombreuses minutes, bien qu'elle ne bouge plus, puis finit par remonter dans le minibus comme si de rien n'était. Celui-ci redémarre aussitôt et le chauffeur allume l'auto-radio, laissant le cadavre de la fille derrière eux. Si Luna et les autres n'avaient pas le visage couvert de larmes, on aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'un voyage comme les autres...

o

o o

_**Nijni-Novgorod, Russie**_

Le ciel est ocre et fleur de soufre. Bientôt, des panaches de gaz s'élevant d'énormes tubes en acier vont le rejoindre. Ici, l'usine Ijmach a le monopole sur tout. Elle peut décider si t'as le droit de respirer ou de te réveiller en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur. Les gens se lèvent le matin, fabriquent des pièces détachées de pistons, cylindres et crosses, et espèrent secrètement que les commandes de AK-47 seront plus importantes le mois prochain. Les colonnes de fumée s'entremêlent comme deux brins d'ADN parfaitement complémentaires. Elles s'étirent un long moment pour rejoindre le ciel d'un blanc opaque, couvrant sous cloche la région tout entière.

La combustion du chrome et des alliages fait voleter des résidus argentés en une pluie de paillettes. Près des hangars, seule la flammèche d'un Zippo pourrait tout faire péter. Et parfois, Pyotr a envie de tout faire exploser pour retrouver une terre neuve. Sous ses semelles, le sol crisse légèrement et craquèle l'été, la chaleur est insupportable, comme si on respirait le souffle des balles qu'on concevait pas loin, spécialement pour l'AK-47.

De jolis morceaux de plomb, légèrement pointus au bout, ressemblant à des bonbons à la réglisse. Difficile à croire que ces petites choses – tirées jusqu'à six cents la seconde – peuvent transpercer le corps d'un homme comme une grosse passoire. Ça a quelque chose de tellement grotesque que Pyotr peine à réaliser qu'entre ses doigts, il tient un objet mortel. Ça fait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il bichonne sa Kalashnikov, les yeux dans le vague.

Ceux-ci en ont déjà trop vu pour un gamin de seulement seize ans. Par exemple, il a déjà surpris une nana en pleine passe avec quatre mecs et un type se faire défoncer la gueule à coups de crosse pour un simple regard de travers. Dans le coin, les gens ont pris l'habitude de marcher la tête basse, les épaules légèrement voûtées pour ne pas avoir sur le dos les petits caïds assoiffés de pouvoir. Pyotr en fait partie.

Repéré quelques mois plus tôt par l'organisation, Pyotr a lâché ses potes. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu lui offrir une Kalashnikov de toute manière. Il a été attiré par elle comme un gamin face à une énorme sucette. Une sucette qui crépite et fait du bruit lorsqu'on la met dans la bouche. Des petites détonations. Des « _pop !_ » réguliers, comme une ribambelle de pétards un feu d'artifice.

Pyotr n'a pas encore eu l'immense privilège de tirer sur une cible humaine. Il s'est entraîné dans les égouts (l'impact des balles a d'ailleurs provoqué une pénurie d'eau dans le quartier nord), sur des petites bestioles, mais jamais sur quelqu'un ayant deux jambes et deux bras. Ça, on le lui réserve pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, ça ne le démange pas : il se demande seulement ce que ça fait de descendre quelqu'un, de le réduire en bouillie. Puceau, la Kalashnikov a un empire particulier sur Pyotr, telle une expansion de sa virilité brandie aux yeux de tous.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, il n'y avait pas eu de balles à l'intérieur. Pyotr avait menacé les passants, les notables, les travailleurs, la justice, sa mère même, et s'était baladé avec où qu'il aille, la sangle sur son épaule gauche. Personne n'était censé savoir que s'il appuyait sur la gâchette, il ne ferait que tirer à vide. Les balles sont venues après, quand il a su prouver sa valeur.

Désormais fier d'avoir des responsabilités, Pyotr aime démonter sa Kalashnikov sous le porche du club. Il n'est pas chargé de surveiller l'entrée – d'autres gars s'en occupent –, mais Pyotr apprécie cette place, comme un Président apprécie le confort de son fauteuil et n'est prêt à le céder sous aucun prétexte. Oleg, Radoslav et les autres, savent qu'on peut le trouver là en tout temps et en toute heure. Parfois son prénom résonne jusqu'au bas des marches et Pyotr accourt tel le bon clebs qu'il est.

Cette après-midi, Oleg lui a confié le club. Les portes sont fermées à clef et Pyotr est censé patrouiller en long et en large, quadriller la zone, faire le mirador. Il s'octroie une pause. Certains fument des clopes. D'autres démontent des Kalashnikov. La Kalashnikov est si facile à monter qu'on croirait un petit jeu de Lego. Même un bébé pourrait y arriver, se dit Pyotr. Un putain de jeu démontable en une poignée de secondes, montre en main. Le déclic de la crosse le sort de sa rêverie et Pyotr saute sur ses jambes, prêt à marcher de longues minutes autour du club sans réel but précis. Ça coûterait plus cher à l'organisation d'avoir un chien de garde : il faudrait le nourrir, le sortir de temps à autres, le dresser, etc.

Chez Pyotr – comme chez l'animal – tout est instinctif. On n'a besoin de lui expliquer qu'une seule fois les choses pour qu'il comprenne et s'exécute, remonté tel un coucou. Pyotr, lui, crèche encore chez sa mère. Pas besoin de lui donner à manger, ni de se préoccuper de ce qu'il devient même sous une pluie torrentielle. Et puis, s'il n'aime pas faire ça, il n'a qu'à se tirer et retourner à l'école.

Ses pas soulèvent des nuages de poussière, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison avec ceux qu'engendre l'arrivée de la grosse berline lustrée qui se gare sous l'arbre empoisonné. Plus rien ne pousse dessus. Et si ça pousse, c'est pourri. Tout ça, c'est à cause de l'air putride de l'usine. Le moteur ronronne quelques secondes puis finit par s'éteindre. Plus tard, quand Pyotr aura descendu le patron et ses alliés dans l'organisation, il en aura une exactement pareille. Et il flambera dans toute la région au volant de son bolide, la tête du boss suspendue à l'arrière. En bref, la classe à l'état pur.

Oleg sort, impeccable dans son costume et lui adresse un petit clin d'oeil. Pyotr aime bien Oleg. Il en impose par sa force tranquille et la puissance qui se détache de chacun de ses mots. Il est constamment flanqué de Radoslav – qui est-ce qui s'approche le plus d'un ami en ce bas monde – et d'un grand gars blanc comme la mort et au nez épaté.

Pyotr a récemment découvert que ce gars-là est un albinos, qu'on avait voulu le sacrifier dans son bled au nom de quelques divinités. Et que tout ce qu'il avait de russe résidait dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés comme du fil d'ange, cachés sous un large chapeau. Oleg raconte que les vampires craignent bien moins le soleil que lui. Oleg s'avance, les bras chargés d'une épaisse balance qui sert à tout peser. Vraiment tout. La coke, la ganja, le crystal meth, les balles, l'or, le cuivre, les barres de shit et même les cheveux.

Ouais, les cheveux. Oleg fait de temps à autre la tournée des villages et propose à de pauvres femmes d'échanger leur natte contre du blé. Oh, bien sûr, elles ne gagnent pas grand-chose. Mais le prix reste tout de même attractif. Les cheveux – une fois pesés, triés et rassemblés par teintes – sont revendus à de grosses filiales de cosmétiques à prix d'or.

Ces dernières les traitent avec quelques produits semi-naturels, les recolorent et s'en servent pour parer leurs clientes. Il paraît (Pyotr n'en avait encore jamais vue) que des femmes pétées de thunes de la vieille Europe les font coudre sur leur tête. Pyotr trouve ça absolument répugnant. Quelle idée de se balader avec un scalp au sommet du crâne... Oleg monte les marches et l'albinos sort les clefs du club d'une de ses poches.

– Alors, lance Radoslav, pas trop long cette attente, Pucino ?

Pucino est le surnom dont on l'a affublé le matin de son baptême. Oleg tenait le rôle du pope, solidement planté dans ses bottes cirées. Il lui avait récité un psaume de Scarface («_ Apprends à faire avec ce que tu as_ »), fait biberonner un litron de vieille vodka et fait tombé un peu de cire chaude sur les paupières. Pyotr avait failli devenir aveugle, pourtant Oleg maîtrisait la technique, il faut dire.

Aveuglé, il n'avait pas vu Oleg dodeliner de la tête, charger son flingue et braquer sur lui le canon saillant de son Berretta 92. Le choc lui avait brusquement coupé le souffle. Tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, sous l'impact d'une balle a quelque chose de majestueux. À l'instar des garçons de Secondigliano, Pyotr avait eu le droit à son baptême du feu. Quand on lui avait arraché les bouts de cire collés à ses paupières, Pyotr avait longtemps toussé tout en ôtant son gilet pare-balle artisanal. La première chose qu'il avait vue était le sourire en coin de Radoslav. Le même qu'il a en ce moment :

– Elles n'ont pas essayé de s'échapper ?

Pyotr hausse des épaules et prononce de son habituelle voix traînante :

– Comment elles auraient pu ? De toute manière, tout ici est cadenassé.

L'albinos ouvre grand la porte et laisse Oleg rentrer. Pyotr hésite à les suivre, comme s'il attend qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation. Radoslav continue de lui parler et Pyotr y voit là une invitation implicite :

– Je crois que j'ai un nouveau boulot pour toi. Un truc un peu plus amusant que de garder des putes, crois-moi.

Il dépose sa mallette sur le comptoir, se serre un verre de whisky et le bois tranquillement sans en proposer à Pucino. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un gamin.

– On doit emmener les filles jusqu'à un petit village, près de Vilnius. Ensuite, un gars se chargera de les faire remonter jusqu'à Anvers, dans un club qui s'appelle le Coco Bongo. Toi, ça te brancherait d'y aller ? C'est un trajet en bus, hein, rien de bien reposant. Et on aurait du matos à livrer, le long de la route.

– Quel genre de matos ?

– Du genre qui te troue la cervelle quand on appuie dessus.

Oleg s'installe sur un haut tabouret, sort une épaisse enveloppe et lèche son doigt pour compter les billets.

– T'es partant, alors ?

– Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Son calme apparent détone avec son réel degré d'excitation : traverser une partie de la Russie et de la Lituanie pour du blé le tout entouré de jolies gonzesses ? Sweet dream. Pyotr serre la main de Radoslav qui s'allume tranquillement une clope. Marché conclu. Il irait. Là-bas, il sera accueilli comme le Messie, distribuant des AK-47. Des garçons de son âge attendent sans doute la leur avec impatience. Pyotr a hâte de faire de nouveaux convertis. Il salue d'un hochement de tête les trois hommes et quitte le club, l'horizon plus prometteur que jamais.

Kalashnikov, bébé.

o

o o

_**Anvers, Belgique**_

– Vous dites vouloir devenir notre informateur et nous on plaide votre cause auprès du procureur en échange de vos services, résume l'inspecteur Clem de Donder. Y'a pas de lézard, vous nous avez aidés à retrouver l'arme du crime, mais le seul ennui c'est que cette arme est enregistrée à votre nom.

Anke observe Mike Simons se ronger les ongles. Cela va faire une demi-heure qu'ils le cuisinent sans obtenir la moindre information supplémentaire. Peut-être que Mike bluffait, qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'organisation en définitive.

– Combien de fois il faudra que je vous dise que quelqu'un me l'a volée, grogne Mike en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

– Peu importe, vous ne pouvez même pas nous dire qui a tiré, fait remarquer Clem. Et comme par hasard on retrouve la tête de deux femmes dans votre congélateur ! Est-ce que c'est marqué « crétin » sur ce front, ou quoi ?

Mike lance des regards furtifs tout autour de lui, cherchant la moindre issue pouvant sauver sa peau. Si la police ne lui fait pas confiance, vers qui donc se tourner ? Il serait à la merci des autres membres de l'organisation, tous prêts à le couper en morceau et le jeter dans un lac ou un autre truc dans ce goût-là.

– Pourquoi vous n'interrogez pas Raymond Van Mechelen, hein ? provoque Mike afin d'appuyer sur la corde sensible du dossier. Vous avez la trouille, c'est ça ?

Anke lance un regard en biais à son coéquipier s'étant levé quelques secondes auparavant. Comme d'habitude, elle ne dit rien et se contente d'étudier leur attitude. Clem soupire :

– Il est en voyage en Lituanie. On n'a pas la moindre preuve contre lui.

– Oui, c'est vrai... Réfléchissez une seconde : qui serait assez bête pour décapiter deux filles et aller entreposer leurs têtes dans son propre congélateur ? Faudrait vraiment être le roi des idiots !

– Vous, peut-être ? suppose Clem. On sait que vous n'avez pas le Q.I. d'Einstein.

Anke se mord les lèvres : c'est bien la première fois qu'un inspecteur en exercice se permet d'autant rabaisser leur unique témoin dans une affaire si importante. Anke déteste le mépris suintant chez son collège. Maintenant, elle comprend mieux pourquoi les gens ont une sainte horreur de la police.

– Monsieur Simons, qui a tiré sur les filles ? Vous étiez_ présent _et vous avez _tout vu_.

Derrière Anke, Clem fait les cent pas. Il guette Mike qui est en proie à un affreux dilemme, se rongeant les ongles jusqu'à la racine. Si ça continue comme ça, il risque de choper un panaris.

– Je ne peux rien vous dire, marmonne Mike, résigné.

– Non, vous ne voulez rien nous dire, corrige Anke, furieuse qu'il se défile pour la énième fois.

Un silence inconfortable s'étire dans la salle d'audition et Clem finit par reprendre la parole :

– Mike, je vais vous dire, moi : vous allez retourner dans votre caravane pourrie, d'accord ?

– Non, j'ai besoin d'une protection. Ils savent que je suis venu ici. Ils savent aussi que j'ai l'intention de les lâcher.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème. Démerdez-vous.

Quoique révoltée des méthodes qu'emploie son collègue, Anke prend sur elle pour ne pas lui faire de remarque. Ce n'est pas le moment de se tirer dans les pattes : ils doivent faire bloc contre l'organisation et ils n'y arriveront qu'en ayant le même objectif. Alors Anke se penche vers Mike et dit :

– Nous voulons un nom. Alors prouvez-nous votre bonne foi... Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous sans un nom.

Mike passe ses mains sur sa figure, pris dans un étau. Pendant de longues secondes, Anke guette chacun de ses gestes puis finit par prononcer en rassemblant les feuilles du dossier :

– Bon, j'en ai assez, on arrête. On a assez perdu de temps. Je signale au procureur que vous ne voulez pas coopérer. À partir de maintenant vous êtes seul...

– Vincent Dockx, lâche Mike.

Il jette un regard en biais à Clem qui entrouvre la bouche, médusé. Anke se réinstalle sur sa chaise et rouvre le dossier à la page des témoins.

o

o o

– Salut, Ray, lance Jan Verplancke avec son sourire légendaire. Salut, mon pote.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main sous le regard scrutateur de Danny. Celui-ci lit la Gazette relatant à la colonne des faits divers l'histoire des têtes retrouvées dans un congélateur. Une bouteille de vin blanc est déjà déposée sur la table ainsi qu'un cendrier. Les gars de l'organisation aiment bien se retrouver au Royal Bianchi, un petit restaurant italien du centre-ville.

Ils y font des lasagnes délicieuses, les autres tables sont souvent vides et la discrétion du personnel à toute épreuve. Ça facilite grandement les affaires de trouver un eldorado pareil. On ne peut pas parler putes la gueule grande ouverte au fast-food. Pourtant, de temps à autre, Ray aimerait bien se poser à un fast-food. Des lustres qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds.

– Alors, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ? continue Jan.

– … et toi ? répond Ray en se raclant la gorge.

Définitivement, Ray supporte de moins en moins bien la fumée se dégageant du tabac. Jan ne répond rien et finit par s'assoir en face de lui tandis que Danny continue de faire semblant de lire le journal.

– Tu as des nouvelles de Mike ? reprend Ray.

– Rien de bon. J'crois qu'il est en train de nous lâcher. Et je sais ce que je dis : il passe plus de temps chez les flics qu'avec sa nana.

– Depuis quand tu ne l'as pas vu ?

– Mmh, disons... ça doit faire plusieurs jours de ça. Je t'ai téléphoné : rappelle-toi.

– Après ton appel, précise Ray, les mains croisées sur la table.

– Ah, d'accord... Bah, non, je ne l'ai pas revu, ment Jan. Attends, c'est toi qui m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de lui.

– Ouais, seulement tu ne m'as pas écouté.

– Qui t'a raconté ça ? s'emporte Jan, affolé.

Danny lève négligemment la tête du journal et avoue :

– C'est moi.

Jan sait bien que c'est Danny qui a déposé les têtes dans le congélo de l'autre abruti. Il devait sûrement tenir une planque aux abords de sa caravane et l'avoir vu entrer. Jan, pris au piège, lance :

– J'y suis allé parce que Mike me doit un gros paquet de pognon.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es pas satisfait ?

Jan joue l'étonné et ça a le don de profondément agacer Ray.

– Bah si bien sûr...

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? crie Ray tandis que Danny tend le bras pour attraper un filet d'anchois.

– Je veux juste récupérer mon blé, rétorque Jan.

– Non, touche pas à ça : y'a de l'ail, ça pue, prononce Ray d'une voix calme.

Danny redépose l'anchois sur le plateau d'entrée et essuie ses gros doigts sur le papier de son journal, y laissant une tâche verdâtre et translucide.

– Dis-moi pourquoi je refuse de te croire ?

Subitement, les deux hommes se lèvent. Derrière Jan, le Parrain venait d'apparaître.

– Oncle John, se précipite de saluer Ray.

– Bonjour, répond-il en faisant la bise à son neveu.

John Dockx – le père de Vincent Dockx et Parrain de l'organisation – avait écouté toute la conversation. Il n'aime pas particulièrement Verplancke, mais à Anvers personne d'autre ne tient un garage aussi efficace et peu soucieux de la provenance de l'argent.

– Tu me dois de l'argent, prononce-t-il de son habituelle voix grave et calme à l'adresse de Jan.

– T'as raison, John, c'est vrai. Je suis désolé. Hier, j'ai eu un petit embêtement.

– Tu as des « petits embêtements » tous les mois. Concernant le garage, j'ai deux ou trois gars qui peuvent le reprendre. Je n'ai qu'un coup de fil à passer, souviens-toi.

– Mmh, pas de souci, tu auras ton argent dès demain. Promis, tu l'auras demain, John.

Derrière son air serein, Jan Verplancke tremble de peur. John en impose à mort. Il lui fiche la trouille. C'est peut-être la seule personne sur le globe capable de réellement le faire.

– J'aurais préféré ne pas te le réclamer.

Jan s'enfonce dans son siège. John a un petit air grand seigneur dont il ne parvient que difficilement à se détacher. Toujours bien sapé, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Parfois, le soir, lorsque Jan ne trouvait que difficilement le sommeil : il s'imaginait comment John Dockx avait pu atterrir dans l'organisation mafieuse, qui la dirigeait avant lui, de quelle manière son prédécesseur fut éliminé et plein d'autres détails. Secrètement, Jan rêve de devenir John.

– Désolé, répète Jan, apparemment sincère cette fois-ci.

o

o o

_**Chypre**_

De l'autre côté de l'Europe, quelqu'un d'autre est désolé. C'est Luna, la plus jeune des « danseuses » récemment embauchées. Elle se mouche et continue de renifler. Voir cette fille se faire battre à mort par Dimi lui avait retourné l'estomac... Des flashs fugaces la traversent de temps à autre et Luna a la tête qui tourne.

– C'était une fille très gentille, pourtant, dit-elle d'une voix très triste.

– Je suis sûre qu'ils ont voulu nous faire peur, marmonne Eva.

– Mais pourquoi ? demande Daria.

Les trois jeunes filles et Inesa se sont isolées dans l'une des chambres d'un motel crasseux en contrebas d'une route. Le chauffeur avait réclamé une pause. Durant le voyage, elles se sont considérablement rapprochées en échangeant autour de leur passé.

– Ils veulent nous montrer ce dont ils sont capables de faire si on fait la moindre petite chose qui leur plait pas, explique Eva.

– Mais Héléna n'avait rien fait et on le sait, prononce Daria d'un ton un peu trop badin.

– J'avais remarqué que... qu'elle avait du mal à s'adapter au groupe, ajoute Inesa, songeuse.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi, souffle Daria.

Eva se tourne lentement vers elle et explose :

– Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as trouvais un peu trop grosse, c'est ça ? Et tu crois qu'on a toutes un corps idéal ?

Luna se mouche silencieusement.

– C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, coupe Inesa, mais reconnais que ce n'était pas une bonne danseuse.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne suis pas une excellente danseuse, fait remarquer Daria.

– Tu gardes tes réflexions pour toi ! s'exclame Eva à l'adresse de Inesa.

– Vous ne voulez pas comprendre ce que je veux dire, lâche cette dernière. Ils avaient peut-être besoin de trouver une victime.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? chuchote Eva.

Inesa détourne le visage, ne voulant terminer sa phrase.

– J'aurais dû rester à la maison, sanglote Luna.

_**Belgique**_

La « maison » de Mike Simons est recouverte de gouttes de pluie qui s'incrustent jusqu'à l'intérieur. Lorsque Nico Maes la voit pour la première fois, il se dit que ça ne vaut sans doute pas mieux que le cloaque dans lequel vivaient ces pauvres filles de Lituanie.

Ses chaussures s'enfoncent dans la boue alors qu'il toque à la porte. Nico se penche vers la fenêtre de la caravane quand le visage d'une femme apparaît. Surpris, il lance :

– Bonjour, excusez-moi. Est-ce que Mike est là ?

Elle sort uniquement vêtue d'une mini-jupe en cuir et d'un wonderbra et répond :

– Pourquoi vous le demandez ?

– Je voudrai voir Mike.

– Il n'est pas là.

– Et vous savez s'il sera bientôt là ? insiste-t-il.

Une main sur la hanche, la femme le regarde de haut en bas, jaugeant la marchandise. Lorsqu'elle l'a vu la première fois, Esther a pensé que ce type venait pour un « service ». Un mec marié, ordinaire, sans histoire, qui veut juste tirer son coup. Mais en fait non, il veut voir ce cher Mike. Depuis le début de l'affaire, tout le monde a bizarrement envie de l'entendre jacasser.

– Qui le demande ?

– Je suis Nico Maes, prononce-t-il comme si son identité seule allait faire précéder sa réputation.

– Et alors ? demande Esther, apparemment ignorante de qui il était.

– Je suis journaliste.

– Mike n'a_ rien_ à vous dire.

– Attendez, attendez, je peux peut-être l'aider.

– Ouais, c'est ça... je vais vous croire.

La carriole de Mike choisit ce moment pour se garer à côté de la voiture impeccable du journaliste. Esther se mord les lèvres. Il était à peine sorti de chez les flics qu'un autre oiseau de malheur vole au-dessus de chez eux, bordel de merde.

– Monsieur Simons ?

– Qui vous êtes ?

– Nico Maes, journaliste.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

– Vous pouvez m'accorder cinq minutes ?

– Non.

– Seulement cinq minutes. Je pense que je peux vous aider, vraiment.

La voisine, un manteau sur les épaules, sort de sa caravane et Esther lui jette un regard mauvais.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle regarde la morue d'en face ?

– Elle va se calmer la poule ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, répond l'autre.

– Tu vas rentrer chez toi, vieille peau si tu veux pas que je mette le feu à ta caravane, t'as compris ?

– Oh ça va, on se fait discret quand on couche avec une pétasse qui écarte les jambes dans toutes les caravanes !

– Euh, on peut discuter à l'intérieur ? propose Nico Maes.

Esther et Mike finissent par entrer en laissant la porte ouverte, telle une invitation implicite.

– Ça va me rapporter quoi de passer dans votre canard ?

– Ouais, si vous voulez une interview, il va falloir nous donner un petit peu d'argent, appuie Esther.

– On n'a encore jamais fait ça. Même pas avec le premier ministre.

– Alors dans ce cas-là on ne dira pas un mot, dit-elle en marquant une pause. On veut mille euros. Et pas de noms cités dans l'article.

– Désolé de vous dire ça, mais, c'est hors de question.

– A vous de voir..., susurre Esther. Vous pouvez partir : la porte c'est par là.

– Elle a raison, marmonne Mike. Débarrasse le plancher.

– Compris ? Bouge-toi.

Nico Maes les regarde tous les deux et finit par quitter la caravane.

o

o o

Même en plein jour, les néons du Club 69 sont allumés, racolant l'œil d'hypothétiques clients. Ce jour-là, Vincent Dockx est chargé de la surveillance. Ray et Danny sont partis manger un morceau ensemble, au Royal Bianchi pour rencontrer Jan.

Vince n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. Il préfère manger tout seul. Au moins, il se fait pas ennuyer par le premier emmerdeur venu. Sur la barre centrale, une des nanas maintient depuis plusieurs secondes sa position en Inverted V, les jambes grandes écartées.

Assis sur des sièges en velours, quelques gars au crâne dégarni admirent ses courbes vertigineuses, la bouche entrouverte. Vincent gobe une de ses frittes, le nez plongé dans sa barquette huileuse. Eddy Stoefs, également chargé de « garderie », le regarde avaler ses frittes avec dégoût.

– Alors, tu te régales, fiston ? lance Eddy, les bas-joues tremblantes.

– Ouais, répond Vince alors que la strip-tease laisse tomber son débardeur en résille à ses pieds.

– Voyez-vous ça, s'exclame Eddy, on dirait qu'on a de la visite.

L'épais rideau en velours vient de découvrir le visage d'Anke. Ça fait toujours sourire Eddy de voir des femmes s'aventurer jusqu'ici pour voir d'autres femmes danser et plus si affinités. « _Foutues gouines refoulées_, disait Ray. _Mais ces connasses paient bien, alors bon... on a pas à les foutre hors du club, OK_ ? ». Le sourire d'Eddy s'étire lorsqu'il aperçoit l'inspecteur De Donder.

– Salut Clem, ça va ?

Anke fronce les sourcils puis s'approche du comptoir.

– Vincent Dockx ? demande Anke en s'approchant du concerné. On aimerait vous poser quelques questions.

Eddy et Clem échangent un regard éloquent tandis que Vince se mure dans le silence, continuant de manger comme si de rien n'était.

– Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

– Et toi, t'as pas vu que je suis en train de bouffer des frites ? répond Vince, arrachant alors un gloussement à Clem.

Outrée, Anke dévisage son collègue, mais ne laisse rien transparaître de sa colère. Plus décidée que jamais à embarquer cet ignoble Vincent Dockx, elle jette sa barquette de frites par terre.

– Le repas est terminé.

Lentement, Vince lèche ses doigts et prononce d'un ton calme – emprunté à son cher papa – tout en ramassant la barquette :

– Est-ce que ta Maman ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer avec la nourriture, ma jolie ?

– Bon, vous me suivez mainten-...

– BOUFFE !

Vincent saisit la nuque de Anke et la bloque sous son bras, lui emplâtrant la figure dans sa barquette de frites froides.

– Elle est bonne la sauce, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Eddy ricane, ses petites canines s'enfonçant dans ses grosses joues.

– Vincent, non ! s'interpose Clem.

Finalement, Dockx Jr. lâche prise et Anke suffoque, le visage constellé de mayonnaise.

– Ne me touche pas ! crie Vince à Clem, sinon je te mets le nez dedans à toi aussi ! (Il souffle) Je veux finir mes frites.

– Tu préfères quoi ? Que je te passe les menottes ?

– Je veux juste finir mes frites.

– Eh, lance Eddy en dévisageant Anke, vous vous avez l'air un peu barbouillée.

o

o o

_**Russie**_

Pyotr a la nausée. Il n'a pas l'habitude des routes longilignes sans fin. À vrai dire, il n'a que rarement quitté Nijni-Novgorod. Dans le bus, les filles ont été silencieuses. Même Nayad s'est laissée faire. Elle est assise à côté d'Elektra, le regard vague, comme une madone acceptant dignement son destin. Pyotr aimerait bien que Nayad le regarde un peu, de temps à autre. Mais elle a l'air de s'en foutre.

Nayad a été repérée par l'organisation il y a de ça deux-trois semaines, alors qu'elle se rendait au marché avec sa mère. Ils ont plus un rond dans leur famille. Le père est mort d'un manque de soin pour sa thyroïde. Esfir, Pétronne et Riyel sont beaucoup moins jolies que Nayad. Pourtant, Oleg les a tout de même recrutées : du moins que ça soit à peu près féminin et présentable, tout est bon pour le Coco Bongo.

Pyotr ne sait absolument rien du Coco Bongo – le club anversois où ils devaient se rendre – néanmoins, il ne laisse rien transparaître, car après tout, dans ce bus c'est lui le chef. Lorsqu'il croise le regard de Taïssia, cette dernière tourne rapidement la tête. Il a beau être bien plus jeune qu'elle, cette grognasse tremble de peur depuis le moment où elle a posé les fesses sur cette banquette. Ça doit être l'effet de la Kalashnikov, sans doute. Simple mesure de sécurité.

De toute manière, Pyotr doit les livrer entière et en bonne santé. Hors de question de les abîmer sinon c'est le boss en personne qui s'amusera à lui couper les doigts un à un. Pyotr soupire : il se demande si, une fois face au Grand Patron, il sera crédible. Il a à la fois peur et impatient. Il a hâte de faire ses preuves loin, très loin, de Nijni-Novgorod.

Le bus ralentit à quelques kilomètres de la capitale, dans un village vétuste et en ruine uniquement traversée par deux larges voies du chemin de fer. Pyotr attrape son AK-47 et sort : malgré son jeune âge, c'est lui le chargé de convoi. Radoslav lui fait confiance, autant ne pas le décevoir. Pyotr ordonne à deux balourds d'ouvrir le coffre du bus alors que des enfants comment à s'approcher précautionneusement, interrogatifs.

En à peine cinq minutes, la place du village est comble et de vieilles femmes les observent sortir les grandes caisses de ferraille du ventre du véhicule. À l'intérieur, Nayad, Taïssia et les autres regardent le spectacle sans bouger, comme si le moindre geste leur coûterait bien plus cher que prévu. Pyotr se tourne vers les villageois et dit :

– Je viens de la part de Oleg. Que ceux concernés par la livraison s'avancent.

On pousse un garçon qui doit à peine avoir quatorze ans, efflanqué et boutonneux. Pyotr le jauge, passe la sangle de son AK-47 sur son épaule et soupire : c'est donc ça les nouvelles recrues de l'organisation ?

Pyotr sort de sa poche une feuille que lui a confiée Radoslav juste avant de partir : il y avait les noms, prénoms, âge et une courte description des heureux élus. Pyotr ne sait pas lire. Alors il fait semblant de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de Radoslav d'un air important, puis se racle la gorge.

– T'es qui toi sur la liste ? grogne Pyotr.

– M-Moi, c'est Alek, balbutie l'autre adolescent. J'ai été entraîné aux tirs par l'organisation le mois dernier, monsieur.

Pyotr a un sourire en coin : c'est la première fois de sa chienne de vie qu'on l'appelle « monsieur ». Il gratte son menton imberbe et décrit d'un geste la main la caisse ouverte débordante de Kalashnikov de différents modèles.

– Prends celle qui te plaît, Alek, dit-il d'un air solennel. Prends-en soin, surtout. Attention, je les ai chargées moi-même avant de venir.

Alek se précipite vers la caisse et s'éloigne après avoir fait une ridicule petite révérence.

– Suivant ! crie Pyotr en serrant la liste dans son poing. J'ai pas tout mon temps, bordel de queue ! J'dois livrer ces poules, hein !

Un autre garçon s'avance et les affaires reprennent. Alek et les sept autres garçons ayant reçu leur nouveau joujou seront chargés de la sécurité d'un périmètre prédéfini par l'organisation. Ils devront défendre les frontières contre un salaire et trois repas chauds par jour : c'est largement suffisant pour convaincre quelques gamins paumés de se battre au nom d'une cause qui les dépasse.

o

o o

_**Belgique**_

– Même Madonna ne fait pas payer ses interviews et tu voudrais que je paye des infos sans intérêts à une balance ?

Le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette est sidéré : après avoir payé un séjour tout confort en Lituanie à Nico Maes, celui-ci revient la bouche en cœur pour lui demander mille euros aux frais de l'agence. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour céder aux chantages d'un affreux cafard.

– Cette balance a peut-être plus besoin d'un peu de pognon que Madonna, tu ne crois pas ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit et répété : les histoires de traite de blanches ne font plus vendre.

– Oh, je t'en prie... ça suffit Rémi. Des filles de dix-huit, dix-neuf ans qui se font couper la tête sans que personne ne bouge et ici dans ce pays ! s'énerve Nico Maes. Et que fait la police ? Rien, que dalle.

– Alors t'as quelque chose à nous apprendre ? Dont personne n'a parlé avant toi ? Arrête, Nico, soyons sérieux. On passe un dernier article dans le journal de samedi, ensuite on arrête.

Médusé de cette décision sans appel, Nico Maes ne souffle mot. Alors c'est donc ça la presse ? Vendre, vendre et vendre à tout prix ? Ignorant les vrais sujets d'actualité ? Ceux qui font mal, ceux sur lesquels personne ne veut s'épancher.

Il déglutit péniblement et regarde Rémi mettre de l'ordre dans les ébauches d'articles qu'on a déposé sur son bureau. En ce moment, c'est l'effervescence : journalistes et stagiaires s'agitent dans tous les sens pour boucler le numéro de ce soir parlant des routes verglacées du nord du pays et d'un chien ayant sauvé son maître de la noyade. Ça, c'est « l'actualité ».

Nico n'a que difficilement digéré que son article sur les têtes coupées soit relayé au second plan, dans la colonne faits-divers. Ça ferait un bon titre de polar, tiens : « _Deux têtes dans le congélo_ ». Et encore : pour être publié, il faut de l'argent, pour vendre un bouquin il faut un nom et pour avoir un nom il faut une réputation, et pour obtenir une réputation il est nécessaire de se prostituer.

Voilà, Nico Maes a l'impression d'avoir fait le trottoir pour obtenir un délai supplémentaire pour la publication de l'article qui fera décoller sa carrière. Cela fait des mois qu'il épluche des petites revues, des cas isolés, suit des pistes, voyage, tout ça pour remonter jusqu'à l'organisation de Raymond Van Mechelen.

C'est un Moscovite ayant la dent dure contre lui qui a lâché son nom. Un dénommé Oleg. Nico n'en sait pas plus, sauf que Ray et Oleg se font joyeusement la gueule. Il devrait sans doute le supplier de lui donner encore un indice en attendant de trouver ces mille euros pour que Mike Simons parle. Il est impératif qu'il parle, qu'il dise exactement tout ce qu'il sait à propos des filles.

Oooooo

_**Chypre**_

– C'est quoi ça ? demande Eva. Vous avez vu les tenues ?

Daria soupèse d'un air interrogateur une botte en cuir rouge. Il y a quelques minutes, Marek les a réunies au milieu de la piste de danse et ouvert une valise contenant des petites tenues affriolantes et des accessoires en tout genre. Offusquée, Déborah – la rouquine – lui jette son corset à la figure et dit :

– Je ne suis pas une strip-teaseuse.

– Arrête ton cirque tu as signé un contrat ! rappelle Marek.

– Mais je me fiche de votre contrat, se révolte-t-elle. Je suis une danseuse, pas une prostituée.

Les autres filles redéposent soigneusement les pièces de « vêtements » et Stavros se faufile entre elle et prononce de sa voix glacée :

– Eh, doucement... Il est où le problème ?

– Elle refuse de s'habiller, résume Marek, défaitiste.

– Tu enfiles la tenue qu'on t'a donnée et tu nous fais un strip, explique Stavros comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant débile.

– Non, répond Déborah.

Alors ça ne lui a pas suffi à celle-là de voir une meuf se faire descendre sous ses yeux ? Stavros, ébahi, ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes puis répète :

– Tu enfiles la tenue qu'on t'a donnée et tu nous fais un strip !

– Allez-vous faire voir.

Brusquement, il attrape sa longue chevelure rousse et persifle :

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A DIT ? Tu vas t'excuser, salope. Et ensuite tu monteras sur la scène qui est là et tu nous feras un strip. Tu entends ce que j'te dis ? Plus que cinq secondes !

Difficilement, Déborah se redresse et plante son regard dans le sien :

– Non, pas question.

Stavros est sur le point d'exploser lorsque Marek intervient :

– Allez, ça va, c'est bon. Quel est le problème ?

– Ne me touchez pas vous !

– Vous choisissez toutes une tenue qu'on puisse commencer, s'énerve Marek.

Stavros appuie en faisant un bruit d'animal et les filles se précipitent pour ramasser un des bouts de tissu obscène de la valise. Déborah reste un long moment plantée là, les bras le long du corps, avant d'également choisir le sien avec dégoût.

o

o o

_**Moscou, Russie**_

Dehors, le temps est doux. La Ville Rouge aux coupoles brillantes de mille feux ne désemplit pas. Les trottoirs sont emplis de miséreux qui se confondent avec la Haute société. Quelques mains se tendent afin de trouver l'aumône, d'autres s'agrippent fermement à des sacs à main Prada.

Les contrastes à répétition ne choquent pas Pyotr : il y est vacciné. Dans un même endroit, il semble y avoir deux mondes. Tandis que de vieilles femmes vendent du poisson séché ainsi que du pain frais non loin d'une bouche de métro, un 'M' jaune appartenant à la multinationale McDonald's les nargue de toute sa splendeur. Là, des jeunes vêtus en Louis Vuitton se moquent ouvertement de leurs comparses ayant un pantalon élimé couleur kaki, en passant devant eux en BMW.

Des pigeons grignotent les miettes d'un sandwich d'un homme d'affaires alors que quelques mètres plus loin, une fille fait le trottoir. Un groupe de pacifiques pieds nus croisent des militants staliniens qui agitent des drapeaux rouges en scandant un hymne d'une voix forte et intelligible. Des petits drugstores tanguent sous le poids d'objets de contrefaçon. Sur la même avenue, un magasin Chanel brille indécemment, affichant la nouvelle collection en vitrine.

Un homme en caleçon, ayant pour seul habit un manteau en vison scrute les magasins de hautes coutures en riant à gorge déployée avec à son bras une croqueuse de diamants en talon haut. Sous les lumières du néon Coca-Cola, des fillettes aux collants troués regardent les grandes dames passer. Plus loin, un étudiant au téléphone jette une poignée de pièces à la figure d'un clochard braillard.

Les hautes tours du quartier d'affaires ombragent des gitanes qui chantent à plein poumon afin d'attirer la foule. Les terrasses sont combles d'une clientèle à la recherche de démesure, ignorant les mendiants à la sortie des restaurants. Un milliardaire du pétrole passe avec son 4x4, manquant de peu d'écraser une mère avec son poupon. Au feu, il lui fait un doigt d'honneur tout en rajustant son rétroviseur.

Bien que le soleil brille, il ne semble éclairer qu'une partie de la population russe… Pyotr réajuste ses lunettes de soleil et lance par-dessus une œillade suggestive à Nayad. La nuit dernière, il était allé dans sa chambre pour «_ faire son affaire_ ». Elle s'était un peu débattue, mais Pyotr avait trouvé ça grisant ce sentiment de toute puissance.

Pourtant, Nayad n'a pas l'air très différente de la veille. Le bus passe près d'une gare fraîchement rénovée puis s'arrête. Les filles descendent sagement et un type mince comme un filet jette sa cigarette dans une flaque d'eau et serre vigoureusement la main de Pyotr.

– Beau travail, gamin. Pour un premier convoi, tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef. Ah, moi c'est Zack.

– Pyotr.

– Ouais, ouais, j'ai entendu parler de toi _Pyotr_. Toujours en bien, crois-moi. Mais... On a un petit changement de programme. Tu vois, Oleg pense que ça ne serait pas très sûr que tu partes avec les filles au Coco Bongo, finalement. Il dit qu'un garçon au milieu de plusieurs filles, ça la fout mal à la douane. Ils risquent de te fouiller, surtout que t'es tout jeune, tu comprends. Alors avec Oleg et les autres gars de l'organisation, on a décidé que tu voyagerais avec moi, dans mon vol. Les filles partiront dans un vol avant et après nous. Séparées. Il vaut mieux qu'on entre sur le territoire belge petit à petit plutôt que tous ensemble. Ça serait suspect, tu comprends ?

– M-Mais Oleg m'a dit que...

– Oleg change d'avis : ce sont des choses qui arrivent, OK ?

Pyotr serre les dents et entrevoit un bus – similaire au leur – ouvrir ses portes sur un convoi de jeunes garçons.

– Des soldats ? marmonne Pyotr.

– Non, sourit Zack, ce sont des putes.

o

o o

L'audition de Vincent Dockx au commissariat avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait docilement accepté de remplir un procès-verbal que l'inspecteur De Donder finit de relire à voix haute :

– C'est là que je suis employé trois soirs par semaine en tant que portier et je déclare expressément ne pas avoir quitté mon poste une seule minute la nuit en question et j'ai de nombreux témoins qui pourront le confirmer. Signé avec approbation après lecture des déclarations, Vincent Dockx.

Clem dépose le procès-verbal sur la table entre eux.

– J'ai pas envie de le signer ça.

– Euh, Vincent, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans et cette déposition va le démontrer.

– J'en ai rien à fout' de la déposition. Pas question que j'la signe, répète-t-il.

– Comme tu voudras...

Clem De Donder saisit rapidement – bien trop rapidement au goût de Anke – un stylo et griffonne sur la feuille « Après lecture de cette déclaration, la personne interrogée refuse de signer sa déposition malgré notre insistance ».

– C'est bon maintenant, casse-toi. Dehors !

Abasourdie, Anke regarde Vincent se relever avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Je trouve que ça s'est un peu trop bien passé, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? prononce-t-elle alors que Vince a à peine mis un pied dehors.

– On n'a pas la moindre preuve, fait remarquer Clem comme si cela résolvait tous leurs problèmes. Qu'est-ce que t'espérais ?

– Que tu secoues un peu plus ce mec pour le pousser à dire quelque chose !

– On n'a pas à faire à des amateurs, tu le sais : c'est la parole de Mike Simons contre la sienne.

Justement. Putain, justement, pense Anke. La parole de Mike, quoique difficile à obtenir, a toujours été fiable d'un bout à l'autre du dossier. Tous les éléments qu'il fournit au compte-goutte se sont avérés justes et d'une utilité de taille pour étoffer leur enquête. Ce Vincent Dockx ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

– Et si on le cherche un peu trop, poursuit Clem, tu sais t_rès bien_ qu'il va envoyer une vingtaine d'ordures comme lui contre le procureur pour témoigner qu'ils étaient avec Dockx et qu'ils ont passé la nuit à discuter tous ensemble. T'as pas compris qu'on a _rien_ dans ce dossier ?

– Oui et on dirait bien que toi ça t'arrange.

Clem l'observe et formule lentement :

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Que tu n'en as vraiment rien à faire...

– Arrête, soupire l'inspecteur comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus absurde jamais entendue.

Mais Anke ne se dégonfle pas :

– Pour commencer, on était en droit de le garder ici toute la nuit pour obstruction au bon déroulement de l'enquête.

– Ouais, et tu crois vraiment que j'ai autant de temps à perdre ?

– Ce n'est pas du temps de _perdu_ ! vocifère sa coéquipière en frappant du poing la table d'audition.

– Ca suffit maintenant, persifle Clem De Donder. Tu ne t'es même pas fait connaître en entrant dans ce club ! S'il est interrogé, il dira qu'il ignorait que tu étais un flic ! Et qu'en plus tu l'as agressé ! Qu'est-ce que t'as là-dedans ? Des courants d'air ?

– D'accord, tu me prends de haut, hein ? Seulement tout le monde là-bas savait très bien que TOI tu étais un flic, par contre ! explose Anke en le pointant du doigt.

Acculé, l'inspecteur Clem De Donder bouillonne de rage et renverse une chaise sur son passage avant de quitter brusquement la salle d'audition.

– Pauvre con, jure Anke.

o

o o

Nico Maes s'enfonce lentement dans le paysage sinistre du camping d'Antwerpen. Le brouillard s'est levé et entretient cette atmosphère lugubre qui donne la chair de poule au journaliste. À peine après avoir toqué chez Simons, sa compagne ouvre la porte dans la même mini-jupe que la dernière fois :

– Vous lui voulez quoi à Mike, cette fois ? souffle Esther, absolument blasée des allers et venues devant sa caravane.

– Ecoutez, je voudrai juste lui parler une minute.

– Barrez-vous, il n'a rien à dire.

– Attendez, je suis prêt à payer, informe Nico Maes.

Esther s'arrête dans son geste, la main sur la poignée et le jauge un long moment : alors, la parole de Mike vaut de l'or, semble-t-il.

– Ah, on a changé d'avis, susurre-t-elle, il ne vous a pas fallu longtemps.

Nico a un petit sourire et entre à sa suite après lui avoir tendu une épaisse enveloppe. À peine entrés dans la caravane, les longs doigts fins d'Esther épluchent la liasse de billets avec une dextérité incroyable, les lèvres carmin remuant des chiffres par dizaines.

– On pourra publier cette information dans le journal ?

Mike, affaissée sur la banquette moisie, sent la vieille pizza. Nico Maes prend sur lui pour ne faire aucune remarque désobligeante sur son hygiène ou celui de son home. Après tout, autant ne pas se mettre ces pauvres gens à dos. Mike est la clef de tout. En a-t-il seulement conscience ?

– Ils me tueront avant la fin de la journée, répond-il d'une voix morne.

Touché. Mais Nico a cogité sur un tour de passe-passe redoutablement efficace pour convaincre Mike de parler publier l'article dans un ramdam fracassant tout en garantissant la sécurité des témoins.

– Mike, dans cet article nous allons dénoncer que la police ne vous offre pas la moindre petite forme de protection, en d'autres termes, qu'ils sabotent délibérément l'enquête. On sait tous que Van Mechelen a des contacts parmi les policiers. Avec cet article, on peut faire en sorte que... cette ordure de Van Mechelen sache que s'il vous tue, tout le monde apprendra la vérité. Ça l'aidera sans doute à réfléchir, il ne fera rien de stupide. Croyez-moi.

Comme un collégien n ne fera jamais l'idiotie de passer sa main sous la table sous peine de rentrer en contact avec un chewing-gum encore plein de salive, pense amèrement Esther. Ce salopard de journaliste parie sur leurs vies comme dans un coup de bluff.

Et c'est pas sûr que Ray et son flair mordent à l'hameçon. Pas con le Mechelen. À croire ce Monsieur Maes détient la science infuse à lui seul. Il sous-estime sans doute un peu trop l'organisation. Un peu trop, ouais.

– Et comment ça ? demande Mike, sceptique.

– Eh bien voilà : c'est facile, il vous suffit de dire par écrit ce que vous savez des meurtres et... et des autres choses qui se sont passées avant, et moi je m'engage à déposer tout ça chez un notaire.

– C'est ça, chez un notaire ! rit Esther.

Quel genre de notaire voudrait des palabres fumeuses d'un pauvre clou comme Mike ?

– Oui, chez un notaire. Et si ces gens essaient de supprimer Mike, cette lettre pourra refaire surface comme une sorte de testament. Si Van Mechelen est au courant de ça – et je compte bien le faire ressortir dans mon article –, il fera en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive pas le moindre problème.

Et Mike est censé gober ça tout rond, songe Esther en jetant un regard suspicieux au journaliste. Oh, bien sûr, Ray veillera au grain quelque temps, histoire d'étouffer l'affaire... Mais dès que ce pauvre gnou égaré de Mike s'éloignera un peu trop du rivage, ce salopard aux dents aux dents de requin viendra le bouffer et l'égorger dans l'indifférence générale du troupeau. Y compris de la sienne.

Un bout de papier ne tiendra pas l'organisation en laisse indéfiniment. Si la police est de leur côté, qu'en est-il de l'administration ou du gouvernement. Et si des gens – plus haut – tiraient les ficelles de ce jeu macabre ?

– Vous lisez trop de romans policier, mon vieux, finit par lâcher Mike.

– Non, pas du tout : la meilleure des défenses c'est l'attaque.

Sans doute... Probablement, accorde Esther plongée dans ses pensées. Mais avec l'organisation au cul, elle aurait nettement préféré que ça soit le FISC ou même les services secrets. Rien sur cette terre n'est pire que l'organisation.

Dès qu'on l'approche, dès qu'on l'effleure, dès qu'on la touche, on est pris au piège : un peu comme le caramel que faisait parfois sa mère étant toute gamine. Une fois, Esther avait mis son doigt dans le caramel et celui-ci s'était étiré en un long filament sans fin raccordé à la petite plaque auburn brûlante. Au lieu de se détacher de la pulpe de ses doigts, le morceau de caramel l'avait enrobé tout entier et brûlé sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arracher.

Une douleur lente, vive, lancinante et ô combien cruelle. Car après tout, Esther avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Il en va de même avec Mike : quand l'organisation l'a abordé, il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir, grimper les échelons et mener la belle vie. Pourtant, il s'est embourbé dans ce merdier collant jusqu'à la moelle et maintenant, Mike se consume sans pouvoir s'en sortir.

o

o o

Au Club 69, une strip-teaseuse confirmée apprenait aux filles la manière dont harponner les clients en se déhanchant autour de la barre.

– Allez, vas-y ! Lance-toi, ce n'est pas très difficile.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle tournoie de manière gracieuse, perchée sur des talons d'une dizaine de centimètres sous le regard médusé de Daria. Eva a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, grelottant de froid dans sa petite tenue. Kalinka a l'air de bien se débrouiller autour de la barre : même ses maladresses semblent harmonieuses.

Eva trouve ça particulièrement suspect. Quand ce fut au tour de Luna, leur « enseignante » de fortune avait baissé les bras, désespérée devant sa raideur. La musique suave est couverte par des exclamations aux portes du club et Inesa fait volte-face.

– Ici c'est une discothèque ! s'emporte Marek.

– Non, c'est une boîte de strip-tease.

– Mais y'a rien dans ton contrat qui parle des tenues que tu dois porter.

– Tu parles, rage Olga encore en jean et tee-shirt.

A ses côtés, Déborah lance des éclairs et semble prête à bondir sur Marek pour l'égorger.

– C'est à vous de voir si vous avez de quoi rembourser les billets d'avion, l'hôtel, la nourriture et tout le reste et vous pouvez vous en aller !

– Vous savez bien qu'on n'a pas de pognon ! hurle Olga, couvrant pratiquement la sono.

Derrière eux, Kalinka a arrêté de danser.

– Eh bien c'est votre problème.

– Oui mais ce n'est pas juste.

– Si vous décidez de venir avec nous en Belgique et que vous dansez pendant un mois ou deux pour que je puisse récupérer tout mon pognon, ensuite vous repartirez pour Moscou...

Déborah et Olga échangent une œillade.

– Encore une fois je veux seulement votre bonheur, poursuit Marek.

– Deux mois, c'est tout ? répète Déborah.

– Oui mais vous allez devoir travailler très dur, arrêter de vous plaindre et obéir, c'est compris ?

– Qu'est-ce que t'en dis-toi ? marmonne Déborah.

– On n'a pas le choix : on va devoir rester. Regarde, les autres sont déjà en train de se déloquer.

Marek les jauge puis finit par dire :

– Alors c'est d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes femmes baissent la tête, vaincues.

o

o o

_**Belgique**_

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? prononce calmement John Dockx, assis à sa table préférée du Royal Bianchi.

Ici, personne ne sait qu'il est le Parrain d'un immense réseau de prostitution. Pour le restaurateur, la clientèle et aux yeux du monde, ce n'est qu'un vieux rentier fin gastronome et amateur des belles lettres.

Il est invité dans quelques soirées huppées, a un appartement luxueux sur l'Avenue des Champs-Élysées et d'autres pieds à terre en Europe et en Asie du Sud-Est. Lorsque ses amis lui demandent comment il a fait fortune, John Dockx répond toujours qu'il a fait un fabuleux coup de poker à la Bourse et que ses parts lui ont rapporté gros. Aujourd'hui encore, on ignore que « les parts » sont en réalité des filles venues ici pour se prostituer.

– Arrange-toi pour que Vincent se tienne à carreau pendant quelque temps, répond Clem.

John – le Parrain de l'organisation – esquisse un sourire : si Clem s'imagine qu'il peut contrôler les agissements de son fils, alors là il s'enfonce le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

– Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas tout couvrir.

– Arrête, je trouve que tu exagères.

– Que j'exagère ? Est-ce que tu crois que je ne sais pas _qui _a décapité ces filles ?

John savoure lentement son verre de whisky : lorsqu'il a appris l'affaire, cela ne l'avait pas tant chamboulé que ça. Après tout, il connaît la chair de sa chair, il sait très bien de quoi son Vincent est capable. Ça a toujours été comme ça, en fait. Depuis qu'il est tout gamin, Vincent a tendance à s'intéresser aux choses étranges, voire morbides, et éclater de rire la seconde suivante en voyant quelqu'un souffrir.

Au début, John se voilait la face. Il pensait que son fils unique avait juste un esprit un peu différent de ceux des autres petits garçons de son âge. Le déclic s'est fait lorsque Vince avait crevé l'œil de sa nourrice avec une fourchette à l'âge de sept ans. Pédopsychiatre, théorie de l'absurde, isolement, punitions et inhalation de vapeur de vinaigre n'ont en rien changé sa nature.

– Ah, puisque tu en parles, reprend John en regardant un serveur débarrasser leur entrée, ces petites garces ont osé nous doubler. Elles ont bossé plus d'un mois pour la concurrence... alors...

« La concurrence », songe Clem De Donder, parle-t-il du Coco Bongo ? Le Club 69 et le Coco Bongo ont toujours été en mauvais terme sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. Il avait bien essayé un jour d'en demander davantage à Ray, mais ce dernier lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'y comprendrait pas grand-chose.

À croire que, quand il s'agissait de les couvrir, il était la personne la plus illuminée du monde et le moment d'après, il n'était plus qu'un idiot de flic. Les jours comme ça, Clem avait envie d'ignorer leurs incessants coups de fil pour les aider à étouffer telle ou telle affaire.

– Alors quoi ? coupe Clem sans se préoccuper du monde tout autour. Ces filles...

– Ces filles supplient à genoux pour bosser pour nous et tu sais pourquoi ? Elles peuvent se faire un tas de fric avec nous (L'inspecteur De Donder a un soupir méprisant). Pour une de ces gamines qui s'en va, y'en a cinq qui attendent.

– John, cette fois il y a un témoin, tu entends ? murmure précipitamment Clem. T'es au courant que Mike parle de tout aller raconter au procureur ? Si jamais il le fait, je ne pourrais plus _rien_ faire pour toi. (Il marque une courte pause) Tu devrais lui donner un peu d'argent.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, se moque John.

– Oui, tu n'as qu'à lui donner du pognon et le laisser partir. Qu'il aille habiter en Hollande ou quelque part ailleurs pendant quelques temps. Comme ça, ils classeront rapidement l'affaire, garantit Clem.

Donner de l'argent à ce cafard de Mike revient à avouer ses torts. Non, hors de question que ce mec s'en sorte aussi bien. Mais John Dockx finit par sourire et adresser un clin d'œil indulgent à Clem, car après tout il n'approuverait certainement pas ses méthodes. À force de traîner avec les flics, son adorable beau-fils avait déteint.


	4. Kalashnikov, bébé, II

**Posté le : **24 Mars 2013. _Maintenant, je peux me la péter avec mon lecteur vinyle. _

**Note : **Je m'excuse auprès du fan club officiel de Pyotr mais on ne le verra pas dans ce chapitre. Il laisse la place au noyau central des personnages (nous dirons ça ainsi). Je tiens à remercier ma bêta _Anger-lola_ qui m'encourage et aux quelques personnes déposant des reviews. Les deux prochains chapitres sont écrits mais bon, là j'ai ralenti le rythme vu que je suis en période de partiels. Je regrette grave parce que la suite s'annonce bandante à retranscrire. Bref. Ensuite, je voulais vous dire qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, toute l'intrigue se passera à Anvers et ses environs.

* * *

**Musiques : **

**01. **_Summer 78 _– Yann Tiersen. **02. **_Bitches Ain't Shit _– Ben Folds. **03. **_Hide U _– Kosheen. **04. **_Rochechouart – _Saez. **05. **_Anchora Qui (Django Unchained) _– Elisa Toffoli. **06. **_All About Us _– t.A.T.u. **07. **_Path, vol. 2 _– Apocalyptica. **08. **_The Fire Scene and the Coming of War _– John Williams. **09. **_La bombe humaine _– Téléphone. **10. **_Why _–Annie Lennox.

* * *

Première Partie : L'organisation

Chapitre II : « Kalashnikov, bébé », suite

_**« Money is a disease : when you have some, you want more » **__– Wiktor Grodecki, Body Without Soul. _

.

.

.

_**Chypre**_

Aux alentours de Paphos se trouve une magnifique plage. Les filles, soutenues par Kalinka, ont réussi à obtenir de Stavros une sortie pour l'après-midi. Bien évidemment, lui et Dimi les surveillent depuis l'ombre d'un arbre, mais c'est toujours ça de gagné. Les galets sont brûlants et Eva sautille sur place un bon moment avant de se jeter sur sa serviette.

– Quelle chaleur, soupire-t-elle.

– J'ai beau laisser sonner plein de fois, prononce Daria assise entre elle et Inesa, mais ça ne répond pas.

– Elle est peut-être très occupée, dit Inesa.

« Occupée » est devenue son leitmotiv. En réalité, Inesa pense que Kassandra fait la gueule à sa meilleure amie. Après tout, partir avec des inconnus sans même dire au revoir, y'a de quoi être en rogne. Pourtant, Inesa ne le dit pas à Daria : elle l'entend trop souvent pleurer à la nuit tombée.

– Ou peut-être qu'elle voit que c'est moi, maugrée Daria, ses cheveux blonds voletants autour de son visage poupin.

– Donne-moi son numéro, répond son amie.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, Inesa s'avoue vaincue tandis que devant elles, Kalinka se dore la pilule, l'oreille aux aguets. À leur droite, Déborah et Olga se murmurent précipitamment des choses, couvertes par le bruit du flux et reflux de la mer.

– Tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un message.

– J'en ai déjà envoyé plusieurs.

– T'inquiète pas, elle finira par répondre...

Les galets crissent et Inesa s'interrompt, la silhouette de Stavros masquant le soleil. Son crâne dégarni luit légèrement et deux grosses auréoles sous ses bras ornent sa chemise pastel.

– Vous enlevez le haut pour faire bronzer les nichons, grogne-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

Eva le fixe de ses grands yeux, éberluée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

– Tu veux enlever le haut, toi ? murmure Daria.

– Alors là, il peut toujours attendre. J'ai pas_ du tout _envie de le retirer.

– Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? chuchote Irina. Alors là, même pas en rêve...

– Arrêtez les filles, tout le monde fait du seins nus sur la plage de nos jours, banalise Kalinka en se tournant vers elles. Vous n'êtes pas des bonnes sœurs, alors où est le problème ?

– Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ? s'impatiente Stavros. Vous enlevez tout de suite le haut de vos maillots, c'est compris ?

Lentement, Kalinka dégrafe le sien et le jette à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle.

–... fais attention pouffiasse, continue Stavros en s'adressant à Eva, je ne te le redirai pas, t'entends ?

Hors d'elle, celle-ci s'exécute et plante son regard dans le sien :

– Satisfait ? Tu te rinces l'œil espèce de gros porc ?

Daria finit par l'imiter.

– Hey, lance Stavros à Luna, Déborah et Olga, vous attendez quoi vous trois ? Vous retirez vos soutiens-gorge !

– Je voudrai aller aux toilettes avant, répond Olga.

– Moi aussi, appuie Déborah.

– Je veux y aller aussi, chouine la troisième.

– Oh non, toi tu restes ici, rétorque Déborah.

– Dimi tu vas avec elles, crie Stavros. Ne les lâche pas ! Tu les surveilles.

Dépitée, la petite Luna regarde les deux autres s'éloigner vers le motel et sous l'œil lubrique de Stavros, ôte le haut de son maillot.

Dimi marche juste derrière les deux filles sans les quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Après tout, elles représentaient à elles seules un investissement de base de six mille euros environ. C'est précieux une femme, quand même. Dimi ne comprend pas un traître mot de russe et fronce à plusieurs reprises les sourcils lorsque les filles se chuchotent des choses. Il les suit jusqu'à la porte des toilettes et attend.

À l'intérieur, Déborah grimpe aussitôt sur une machine à laver et ouvre la fenêtre pour s'échapper. Au moment où Olga s'engouffre à son tour, Dimi entre et saisit sa jambe. Elle parvient de justesse à lui infliger un coup de pied et s'échappe avec Déborah dans les profondeurs du maquis.

Olga et Déborah ont marché pendant des heures à travers l'île jusqu'à trouver une fillette qui les a conduites jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche. L'endroit est vide et d'un seul coup d'œil, Olga comprend qu'ici les affaires à traiter sont plutôt rares.

Derrière un comptoir, un officier bedonnant tape incroyablement lentement sur sa machine à écrire. Hésitant un long moment, Olga finit par se lancer en anglais :

– Excusez-moi, monsieur.

– Attends, attends, dit-il en tapotant les touches de ses gros doigts boudinés.

– On a un problème, poursuit-elle.

– Pas parler. Pas comprendre... Pas parler.

– Euh... est-ce que... est-ce qu'il y a ici un policier ou... ou quelqu'un qui parle notre langue dans le coin ?

– Pas parler... Deutsch ?

– Non.

– Sef... Sef parler. Assis... Assis-là.

Déborah lance un regard éloquent à son amie. « Sef » doit sans doute vouloir dire « chef ». Elles finissent par s'installer sur le banc que désigne l'officier tandis qu'il compose un numéro de téléphone.

o

o o

_**Belgique**_

– Non mais arrête s'il te plaît, s'écrie Ray Van Mechelen au téléphone, tu te moques de moi ? Elles sont pas sérieuses. Mais comment ça elles n'ont pas l'intention de faire du strip-tease ? En partant avec nous, elles pensaient faire des travaux de couture, ou quoi ?

– _Je t'ai pourtant dit et répété que Chypre n'était pas l'endroit idéal_, répond Marek.

– Ouais bah c'est bon j'ai compris. Tu comptes le répéter jusqu'à quand ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Assis à la même table que la veille au Royal Bianchi, John Dockx écoute son neveu s'époumoner contre un de leurs associés. Cette fois, il boit du vin rouge.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Stavros et son crétin de pitbull les cherchent._

– Mmh, elles n'ont pas dû aller très loin. C'est pas très compliqué. Vous êtes quand même sur une île. Bon, dis-moi combien de filles il nous reste ? Dix ? Tu sais que ça commence à me coûter bonbon ça mon vieux ?

Lorsque Ray raccroche, John semble prêt à s'énerver et passer ses nerfs sur tout ce qui bouge. À la place, il prend son verre de vin et le sirote tranquillement.

– Euh, un imprévu... avec Marek.

– Un imprévu, répète son oncle. Ne me dis pas que tu as attrapé les mauvaises habitudes de Verplancke.

Ray étouffe un léger rire et boit à son tour.

– Deux filles de la dernière tournée se sont échappées. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elles espéraient, mais j'imagine qu'on va vite remettre la main dessus.

– Y'a plutôt intérêt, grogne le Parrain. Parce que si elles filent dans la nature, tu me rembourses avec les intérêts. Y'a pas de famille qui tient. Si t'es pas capable de gérer ça, je ne sais trop si c'est un bon choix que de te confier les rênes des convois. Tu sais que cette décision a suscité beaucoup de remue-ménage, ne me fais pas le regretter.

John s'amuse avec la flammèche de son Zippo et reprend :

– Il faut que tu résolves tous ces problèmes : d'ici la fin de la semaine, je veux que les filles filent droit, que Mike soit muselé et que tu retapes le Club 69 pour la nouvelle fournée, OK ? Et surveille-moi ce crétin d'Eddy, surtout. Il a tendance à en faire un peu trop à sa tête dès qu'il y a des gonzesses toutes neuves dans les parages.

– Pas de soucis, oncle John.

– Ecoute-moi bien, Ray, des soucis, c'est tout ce que j'ai depuis quelque temps et il serait bien que cela cesse. Je veux retrouver un peu d'ordre et de sérénité. Et surtout, que plus personne ne parle de ces têtes coupées.

o

o o

* * *

**PAS DE PROTECTION POUR LES TÉMOINS**

**« **_**Deux têtes dans un congélo**_** »**

_**V**__lad n'a que seize ans. Il sillonne le bois entourant le camping d'Antwerpen de nuit comme de jour enveloppé dans son épaisse parka noire. Malgré les couleurs sombres de ses vêtements, sa présence n'est que tapageuse à l'œil des automobilistes ralentissant sur le bas-côté pour lui demander deux ou trois renseignements. Pourtant, cent mètres plus loin se trouve une station-service où l'employé semble bien mieux informé sur les conditions de route._

_ Les conducteurs préfèrent Vlad pour d'autres types de service : un petit coup de main sur la banquette arrière. J'ai rencontré Vlad il y a un an et demi, lors d'une crevaison de pneus. Il m'a longtemps observé avant de s'approcher et m'a fait ce mouvement – des sortes de va-et-vient avec son poing devant sa bouche – puis m'a souri innocemment. Ce geste obscène connu chez bien d'autres garçons de la Nationale, est un peu la règle numéro 1 de Vlad et ses confrères : toujours proposer une fellation à un voyageur égaré (dix euros la normale, vingt-cinq sans préservatif)._

_ Bien que jeune, Vlad a une voix légèrement grave, celle d'un __ténor__ tué dans l'œuf. Il a une force de persuasion incroyable et tient à me faire visiter le camping d'Antwerpen pour la nuit. Je le suis et il m'informe y louer une caravane avec deux autres de ses amis en échange de quelques heures de travail. L'endroit n'est pas très propre et les draps mériteraient d'être lavés. Mais Vlad – comme beaucoup de Russes – m'__accueille__ les bras ouverts comme si de rien n'était._

_ J'ai, dans le cadre de mes études, voyagé de nombreuses fois en Russie et connais bien plus de choses sur ce pays que je n'en saurai jamais sur l'historique des relations entre francophones et néerlandophones. Vlad me prie de me débarrasser de mon manteau et tient à me faire voir sa chambre. Quand je lui dis ne pas être là pour le sexe, l'adolescent se rembrunit et me demande alors__ poliment __de quitter sa caravane. En tant que journaliste, j'ai toujours été d'un naturel curieux. Et frappé par la misère de ce jeune homme, je me suis demandé comment en était-il arrivé là, si loin de chez lui et de toutes attaches._

_ Quelques semaines plus tard, un attaché de presse m'informe qu'on a retrouvé le cadavre d'un jeune garçon derrière la glissière de sécurité de l'autoroute bordant le fameux camping. J'ai de suite pris le volant et conduit jusqu'au winnebago de Vlad. Ce dernier fumait tranquillement une cigarette assis sur les marches crasseuses. Le garçon qui est mort était son colocataire de fortune. Une passe qui a mal tourné. On l'a entreposé dans la fosse commune, faute de moyen, faute de famille. Dans cette vulnérabilité soudaine, Vlad me raconte être venu avec lui en minibus depuis Nijni-Novgorod. Un type les a __recrutés __en leur proposant une offre alléchante, que nulle personne saine d'esprit ne refuserait. Vlad, son ami et quelques autres se sont embarqués alors dans une aventure à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient __pas. Très vite, Vlad me raconte avoir compris qu'il s'agissait de prostitution de mineurs et que le seul moyen de s'en sortir résidait dans le fait de se montrer absolument docile._

_ « Le premier soir de travail, prononce Vlad, un type cherchait quelqu'un de très jeune. Il a réussi à dégoter un Rom de quatorze ans. Ce gamin couchait déjà sans protection. Il disait que c'était mieux pour gagner plus de sous. Mon mac dit que tous mes clients sont clean, de toute façon. ». Vlad soupire et le traite d'idiot en exhalant un nuage de fumée. « Aucun mac ne peut savoir à l'œil nu si un type est clean ou pas. Il lui a menti et le gamin a foncé droit dedans. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Depuis que je suis en Belgique ont m'a raconté pas mal de bobards. Comme par exemple que je me ferai un max de thunes. » Il ne me dit rien sur l'argent qu'il gagne, les clients qu'il a ou son rabatteur. Mais ce silence demeure lourd de sens. Après cela, je vais plusieurs fois rendre visite à Vlad jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse mystérieusement dans la nature à son tour._

_ La seule piste qu'il a laiss__ée__ derrière lui est sa ville d'origine et ce mot : « organisation », qu'il répétait très souvent. Au départ, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un petit groupe très fermé d'individus __malintentionnés__. Puis, progressivement, comme tirant sur le fil d'une__ pelote__, je me rends compte que l'organisation n'est qu'un tissu aux__ mailles __très serrées visant à attraper le plus de proies en ses filets._

_ Mon enquête a duré plus de quatre ans. Une investigation de longue haleine reportée dans un carnet de route. J'y ai quelques noms, des faits, mais aussi des témoignages. Mais jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un des voisins de Vlad – Mike Simons – se confierait un jour à moi. Mike était mêlé à l'organisation. Il a été chauffeur d'hommes de main pendant près d'un an et a reçu en retour un salaire de misère. Ses horaires changent en fonction des missions qu'on lui confie. Et même si cette situation commence à devenir pénible, Mike encaisse jusqu'au jour où l'une des missions tourne mal :_

_ Des filles de l'Est recrutées par l'organisation afin de devenir strip-teaseus__es __ne supportent plus la situation. En effet, les mauvais traitements semblent réguliers, on ne les laisse ni téléphoner à leur__s__ proche__s__ ni sortir en dehors du club sans surveillance. Bref, on éradique tout semblant de liberté et n'en fait que des incubateurs. Ces filles (et ces garçons) destinées au plaisir de certains de nos concitoyens n'aspirent qu'à une vie meilleure loin de leur pays natal. Ils sacrifient beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir mettre de côté et envoyer un peu d'argent via Wester Union à leurs proches. Mike me raconte avoir vu pas mal de filles aller et venir, qu'elles étaient parfaitement interchangeables telles des poupées russes._

_ L'une d'entre __elles__ (qui a souhaité rester anonyme) nous raconte : « À force de voir des hommes à poils, leur sexe n'était devenu qu'un appendice repoussant. Parfois, je fantasmais sur les autres filles parce que... parce que je ne me vois plus avec un mec. Je crois que j'en ai trop vu dans ma chienne de vie. Ils me dégoûtent, tous autant qu'ils sont. ». Répugnance, manque d'argent, quête de liberté ? Tous ces facteurs peuvent être pris en compte pour expliquer la décision de deux jeunes filles de brusquement quitter l'organisation. Mike confie : « Un soir, le patron m'a dit qu'on allait les récupérer et que je conduirai la voiture. C'est ce que j'ai fait. » Cette nuit, ces deux jeunes femmes seront sommairement exécutées sous le nez de Mike puis leur__s__ tête__s __seront__ tranchées. On les retrouvera quelques jours plus tard dans son congélateur._

_ Lorsque j'ai reçu le coup de fil de l'inspectrice chargée du dossier, ma première réflexion a été « Qui a déposé ces têtes ? ». Plus qu'un avertissement, l'organisation tente de faire passer un message mortel à Mike. Bien que la police refuse de lui accorder la moindre forme de protection, Mike poursuit __vaillamment __ce combat contre cette__ pieuvre __aux longs bras puissants ayant le droit de vie ou de mort sur chacun de ses pions._

_ Mike est conscient d'en faire partie et souhaite y remédier. Pour cela, il a écrit ses confessions et les a__ déposées __chez un notaire : affaires scandaleuses, chiffres, acteurs, tout y passe. « Si ces filles se sont faites décapitées pour avoir simplement désobéi, qu'est-ce que je __risque, moi, vous imaginez, un peu ? » s'écrie Mike en déposant son stylo sur la table. La table de Mike est __toute__ usée, un peu comme tout le reste dans sa caravane. Pendant que lui et d'autres se tassent au camping d'Antwerpen, d'autres – ceux qui tirent les ficelles – ont de grandes maisons dans les quartiers les plus huppés. Cette dissymétrie des rapports est d'autant plus criante que les maillons les plus faibles de la chaîne se font carrément dévorer par les plus forts. Vlad, les deux filles et des milliers d'autres en Belgique, font partie de cette jeunesse en latence, brisée par la cupidité et l'argent._

_ À l'heure où je vous __écris, __grand nombre de nos concitoyens et nos politiciens ne se sentent pas intéressés par ce qu'on appelle à juste titre la traite blanche. Être esclave, c'est être loin de ce que l'on connaît. L'organisation – d'après des sources fiables – fait signer un contrat en grec à ces jeunes Russes, Roumains et Lituaniens. Ce contrat précise que l'organisation « se réserve le droit de prendre toute décision qui lui semble bonne à la place du dépositaire, considéré comme mineur et sous tutelle du groupe ladite durée du contrat. » (traduction à partir du grec)._

_ Évidemment, la rupture du contrat n'est que difficilement – __voire__ impossible – à obtenir par la suite. L'organisation arrache ces jeunes gens à leur famille et les fait longtemps voyager en bus, puis les catapulte dans un endroit du globe pour un mois ou deux afin de les rendre parfaitement docile__s__ à leur nouvelle condition. Puis on les envoie dans les clubs ou sur les trottoirs pour travailler jusqu'à ce que leurs traits soient déformés par la vieillesse ou le crystal meth._

_ Quand je parle prostitution quelque temps plus tard à une classe de lycée, tout ce qui en ressort ce sont des vagues de gloussement et quelques jugements dépréciatifs pour ces personnes qui « écartent les cuisses ». Aucun d'eux, pas même leur enseignante, ne __semble__ se soucier de savoir ce qui a amené ces jeunes ici, sur les trottoirs ou les campings, à dormir debout dans l'attente d'un hypothétique client._

_ Après tout, comme le dit si bien Isegawa : « La prostitution est un commerce dont l'enveloppe est plus attrayante que le __contenu__ ». Peut-être que le film « Moulin Rouge » a un peu trop laissé de féérie dans l'air, que les gens pensent qu'être prostitué est une existence vénale, pleine de panache et d'excitation. Ils ne voient pas – ou ne préfèrent pas voir ? – toutes les problématiques auxquelles peuvent être confrontées les victimes de ce système : insécurité, maladie, anxiété, douleurs, meurtre, isolement, tous ces facteurs sont à prendre à considération. En attendant, rien n'est fait, rien ne bouge pas même lorsqu'on retrouve deux têtes dans un congélo. _•

_N. Maes. »_

* * *

– Qui est-ce qui a eu l'idée de la lettre déposée chez le notaire ? demande le rédacteur en chef après la lecture de l'article de Nico Maes.

– Avec Mike on y a pensé ensemble.

– Ouais, ouais. Je trouve ça assez vicieux.

– Pourquoi vicieux ?

– Je vois mal un gars comme Raymond Van Mechelen avoir peur tout à coup. T'as le double de cette lettre ?

– Non, je n'ai aucun double.

– Mais tu sais ce qu'elle contient ?

– Oui, ment Nico. Oui, j'en connais les grandes lignes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Pourquoi ce Mike Simons veut faire ça exactement ?

– Parce qu'il en a marre de la violence.

– Oh, tu veux rire ?

– Et aussi parce qu'il doit beaucoup d'argent.

– A qui ?

– Il en doit pas mal à John Dockx.

– Ah, c'est ça, j'en étais sûr. Il a des preuves contre Van Mechelen ?

– Oui... Oui, il doit en avoir. Enfin, je pense qu'il en a.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi je ne vois rien ici ? dit le rédacteur en chef en pointant l'ébauche d'article.

– Rémi, il est question de la police qui refuse d'assurer la protection de ses témoins. Mais aussi de l'incroyable sabotage d'une enquête concernant des jeunes femmes !

– Bon d'accord, concède l'autre, tu auras demain une page, en page 3.

– Eh, oh, Rémi ! On était d'accord pour que l'article sorte samedi, et en plus je le crois assez intéressant pour faire la Une du week-end.

– Il en faudrait plus que des spéculations pour faire la Une.

Les deux hommes s'observent : cela faisait des années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et pour la première fois de leur carrière, un article est devenu une véritable pomme de discorde.

– Nico, honnêtement, tu ne l'as pas payé pour cette interview ?

Rémi regarde son collègue se tasser dans son siège. Ce n'est pas déontologique que de payer des gens pour leur soutirer des infos. Un journal sérieux trouve d'autres moyens. Pourtant, vu l'énergie que met Nico dans cette affaire, il ne peut lui refuser la Une.

o

o o

_**Chypre**_

Déborah et Olga ont attendu au commissariat pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que le « Sef » n'arrive. Une porte dérobée s'ouvre et un homme courtaud ayant un début de calvitie leur offre un gigantesque sourire en apercevant leurs longues jambes fuselées. Olga se précipite vers lui et dit :

– Bonjour monsieur, vous parlez notre langue ?

– Votre langue ? répète-t-il en russe. Un peu.

– On a un problème.

Le chef se tourne vers son officier et lui parle rapidement en grec avant de leur accorder grande attention.

– On vient toutes les deux de Russie, continue Olga.

– De Russie ?

– Il y a des hommes qui... qui nous retiennent de force.

– Oui, oui.

– Vous ne croyez pas à ce qu'on vous dit, déclare Déborah, légèrement peinée.

– Où passeport ? Visa ?

– Oui, oui, nous en avons, s'empresse de répondre Olga, mais ces hommes les ont gardés. Ils nous les ont pris ! Ils ont nos passeports.

– Mmh, pas passeports.

– Non.

Les deux policiers échangent un regard.

– Vous connaissez le night-club... mmh, Moulin Rouge ? tente Olga.

– Moulin Rouge ?

– Oui.

– J'ai compris, s'exprime l'officier derrière le comptoir en grec, elles travaillent au Moulin Rouge. Ces sont des strip-teaseuses.

– Ah, Moulin Rouge, répète encore une fois le « Sef », mais d'un ton plus du tout professionnel.

o

o o

_**Belgique**_

Esther a mis sa plus belle minijupe pour se rendre au garage Verplancke. Elle a laissé Mike dans la caravane, qui rédigeait ses confessions en sirotant une canette de bière. Il était si pris par ce vide typographique, qu'il n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête lorsqu'elle est partie.

Il est impératif qu'elle trouve un accord avec Jan. D'accord, Jan n'est pas le mec le plus important de l'organisation, loin de là…

Mais il est tout de même mieux placé que Mike : au moins, lui, il répare leurs voitures, les rafistole, camoufle les impacts de balles et change la carrosserie ou la peinture si besoin est. C'est limite être cadre sup, en fait. Lorsque Jan la voit arriver, il lâche négligemment son journal et dit d'une voix malicieuse :

– Toi, tu ne viens pas pour acheter une voiture, hein ?

– Est-ce que t'as cinq minutes ?

– Pour toi... j'aurais _toujours _du temps.

Les deux apprentis de Jan se retournent, un œil sur la scène, puis Esther et lui finissent par s'éloigner dans son bureau à l'entrée du garage. Esther enlève son énorme manteau velu et ne prend pas la peine de passer la pommade.

– On a besoin d'argent tout de suite, avoue-t-elle en ignorant le regard persistant de Jan sur son décolleté.

– Ouais, comme tout le monde.

Touché. Jan avait autant besoin d'argent pour rembourser John que Mike avait besoin d'argent pour mettre les voiles. Triste monde tragique.

– Nous, on n'a plus rien.

– Nan, c'est bête, minaude Jan.

– Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu pourrais nous avancer deux mille euros ?

– J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez besoin de bien plus que ça.

Touché aussi. Partir ne serait pas suffisant, cela ne ferait que déplacer le problème et non pas l'éradiquer. Le souci c'est que l'organisation voit tout, sait tout, peut tout. Même si Mike est le roi des cafards, il n'arrivera pas à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet indéfiniment. Il pourrait aller s'isoler au Tibet que quelqu'un irait le retrouver.

– Tu pourrais retourner aller travailler dans les bars, suggère Jan.

– Il est hors de question que je retourne travailler pour John. J'veux pas.

Esther Van De Walle a rencontré John alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans. À l'époque, il n'était pas encore le grand patron qu'il devrait être. Ses parents à elle étaient en plein divorce et, mine de rien, à l'époque c'était plutôt rare.

Esther passait le plus clair de son temps à errer entre les pâtés de maisons sans réel but précis. Et c'est là qu'elle vit John pour la première fois. Il s'était arrêté au bord du trottoir et Esther avait eu un mouvement de recul, de ceux qu'on apprend aux enfants pour ne pas tomber sur de sales types. John avait un air calme, poli et semblait très propre sur lui.

Sans prendre de gants, il avait prononcé de sa voix grave et lente : «_ Tu veux te faire un peu d'argent facilement ? Rejoins-moi devant le Club 69, à dix-sept heures_. » Puis il avait redémarré sans lui demander son nom, ce qu'elle faisait là, ni même son âge.

Le Club 69 venait de naître d'un schisme avec le Coco Bongo. Autrefois, dans le monde utopique de John Dockx, ces deux clubs n'en formaient qu'un, partageant filles et beuveries du matin au soir. Esther avait fait ses premiers pas sur scènes au Coco Bongo. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce string qui la démangeait et de son cœur palpitant qu'elle aurait pu recracher.

Cette première danse n'avait duré que trente petites secondes. John lui avait glissé un généreux billet dans la main puis elle était repartie en catimini, remettant son uniforme de collégienne dans les vestiaires. John lui avait fait promettre de revenir le lendemain après-midi.

Ce fut ainsi pendant plusieurs mois et Esther était très fière de pouvoir s'acheter ses propres affaires sans quémander quoique ce soit à ses parents. D'ailleurs, les deux pensaient qu'elle s'était dégoté un petit ami ayant un argent de poche conséquent. John était – en quelque sorte – devenu son petit ami.

Esther lui souriait, lui racontait ses tracas de l'école et parfois, entre deux danses, John l'aidait à résoudre l'un de ses exercices de math. John est très doué en calcul. Et jamais il n'oubliera que Mike lui doit précisément trois mille sept cent cinquante-trois euros.

– T'as qu'à passer une annonce dans les journaux, propose Jan en se balançant tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

– C'est _maintenant _qu'il faut qu'on trouve de l'argent.

– Alors tu vas faire le tour de la ville pour mendier et rembourser les dettes de Mike, résume-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne largues pas tout de suite ce perdant ? Tu peux trouver mieux que ce minable et sans faire d'effort.

Touché coulé. C'est vrai que Mike n'est pas une lumière ou un top model, mais ça a été le seul à la regarder vraiment pour ce qu'elle était. Il n'est pas un gros pervers comme les autres. Il n'attend rien d'elle hormis un peu d'affection. Mike est différent de tous les gars qu'elle a connus jusqu'alors.

– Bon, ça suffit, Jan, souffle Esther. Est-ce que tu veux bien me prêter ces deux mille euros ? Je... Je te jure que je te les rembourserai.

– Non trésor. Hors de question que je te prête du pognon.

Aider Mike, de n'importe quelle façon, revient à mettre un pied dans la tombe en devenant un paria dans l'organisation.

Mike est en tête de la liste des ennemis à abattre, juste derrière ce vicieux d'Oleg, alors autant ne pas trop s'en approcher ou sa poisse naturelle pourrait lui rejaillir dessus. Et puis, Jan est lui-même fauché comme les blés. Esther baisse la tête, désemparée. La réponse négative de Jan sonne comme les clairons de l'apocalypse. Lui seul peut encore sauver Mike. Il le faut.

Doucement, elle déboutonne son gilet rouge et s'agenouille devant Jan qui la regarde défaire sa ceinture avec un sourire en coin. C'est toujours agréable de voir une jolie femme se prosterner à ses pieds, encore plus lorsque celle-ci est du genre indomptable. Alors elle aime Mike au point de se mettre à genoux devant un autre ? Sacré veinard.

– Arrête, arrête, dit Jan en ôtant ses mains de son boxer. Est-ce que tu es _vraiment_ sûre que ça vaut deux mille euros ça ?

Il éclate de rire, ignorant les yeux humides d'Esther.

Lorsqu'Esther rentre dans leur caravane, Mike n'a pas bougé depuis cet après-midi. Toujours assis à cette table à griffonner ses confessions.

– Alors t'as décidé d'écrire cette lettre ? Prononce-t-elle dépitée en enlevant son manteau imitation vison.

Mike ouvre une énième bière tandis qu'elle sort sa valise et l'ouvre juste à côté de leur congélateur. Elle y dépose quelques affaires en vrac, les paroles de Jan résonnant encore dans sa tête : « _Pourquoi tu ne largues pas tout de suite ce perdant ? Tu peux trouver mieux que ce minable et sans faire d'effort_. » Au fond d'elle, Esther aurait aimé que Mike l'enlace et lui murmure de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que l'organisation daigne se montrer.

Elle l'aurait sans doute fait s'il l'avait suppliée. Mais Mike reste là, à boire sa bière silencieusement. Esther enfourne dans sa valise plusieurs pulls au hasard quand une grosse main se dépose sur hanche et descend jusqu'à sa cuisse en soulevant sa jupe. Elle aurait aimé... Elle aurait aimé que Mike fasse preuve d'un peu plus de délicatesse, qu'il reste comme à l'ordinaire.

Maladroitement, il malaxe sa poitrine et son haleine sentant l'alcool se dépose sur son cou, ses cheveux, partout. Esther le repousse et il se laisse tomber sur la banquette, les bras ballants. Elle ramasse sa valise et son manteau, puis prononce : « Désolé, Mike. » avant de franchir la porte et de le laisser seul.

o

o o

_**Chypre**_

– Bouge tes fesses ! Bouge tes fesses ! s'écrie la strip-teaseuse à l'adresse d'Inesa. Tu es aussi raide qu'un manche à balai. Secoue-toi les fesses. Bon, attends. Pousse-toi. Maintenant vous regardez.

Celle-ci fait une démonstration de pole-dance incroyable et s'effeuille au rythme de la musique devant le regard dégoûté d'Eva.

– Je n'oserai jamais danser de cette façon, marmonne Luna.

– Vous allez y arriver, rassure Kalinka. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça.

– Je ne veux pas me déshabiller sur scène, rétorque Eva, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Les notes de musique s'égrènent et Daria lâche :

– Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir danser ici.

– Vous êtes là pour prendre du fric, non ? fait remarquer la strip-teaseuse en ôtant lentement son string. Vous faites tourner votre slip... Vous ne voulez pas vous faire du pognon ?

– Alors, lance Eva en fixant Kalinka, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y on te regarde.

Décidément, elle ne comprend pas ces filles qui refusent de jouer le jeu. Elles gagnent bien plus en se déhanchant une seule heure autour de la barre que leurs mères en usine pendant une petite semaine. De quoi se plaignent-elles ?

Kalinka ôte son soutien-gorge, dévoilant une poitrine quasi parfaite et rejoins leur instructrice sur scène et se trémousse de manière sensuelle sous les yeux consternés de ses comparses.

Elle ignore parfaitement le regard dédaigneux d'Eva et sourit lorsque la strip-teaseuse lui fait quelques compliments sur ses mouvements. Kalinka aligne quelques erreurs afin de ne pas faire griller sa couverture. Aucune d'entre elles ne doit savoir qu'en réalité, elle travaille pour le Club 69 depuis des années et sait tout ce qu'i savoir de l'organisation.

Feinter l'innocence est la meilleure des cartes. Et puis, Kalinka est embauchée pour servir de catalyseur à ces petites saintes-nitouches. Si elle ne montre pas l'exemple alors personne ne suivra et le Club 69 faillira.

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'île, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre la peau de Déborah. Cela doit faire des heures que l'officier de police leur a dit de patienter en attendant que quelqu'un intervienne. La porte du commissariat finit par s'ouvrir et Olga constate avec effarement qu'il s'agit de Marek.

– C'est lui qui a pris nos passeports, crie-t-elle.

– Moulin Rouge ?

– Oui, je suis du Moulin Rouge, confirme Marek en passant outre les exclamations des deux fugitives. J'ai les passeports. Une minute je vous prie.

Il se tourne vers elles et dit :

– Pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuies ? Je croyais qu'on avait un accord.

– Non, on n'avait aucun accord.

– Ecoutez, vous n'avez ni pognon ni passeport. Vous n'avez rien du tout. J'aurais très bien pu dire à Stavros de venir vous chercher et de vous donner une bonne leçon comme à votre amie Héléna, vous vous souvenez ? Ça dépend de vous. Sachez que Stavros connaît tout le monde sur cette île et vous retrouvera tout de suite. Et cette fois... je ne le retiendrai pas.

Mises au pied du mur, Olga et Déborah consentent à suivre Marek en dehors du commissariat. Et même si elles repartent avec un sourire rassurant envers l'officier de police, les deux jeunes femmes ont la peur au ventre.

o

o o

_**Belgique**_

Nico Maes est venu plus tôt que prévu à la rédaction ce matin-là. Il déguste tranquillement son café lorsque le gars chargé de la livraison attrape une pile de journaux. Nico fronce les sourcils lorsque le titre « Pas de protection pour les témoins » apparaît clairement à la Une.

– Oh putain, c'est pas vrai !

Fou de rage, Nico Maes se rend jusqu'au bureau du rédacteur en chef discutant en ce moment même d'un contrat avec une stagiaire. Le journaliste lui envoie le numéro à la figure et s'écrie :

– Rémi, on était d'accord pour publier l'article DEMAIN, samedi !

– C'est MOI qui décide ce qu'on publie et QUAND on le fait, est-ce que c'est clair ?

– On en avait parlé, Rémi...

– Oui, et alors ? Tu voulais la première page ? Eh bah aujourd'hui, t'as la première page. Il est où le problème ?

– On est allé trop vite, soupire Nico Maes.

o

o o

« _Vous prenez de l'acide nitrique fumant concentré à quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent et vous l'ajoutez à trois fois sa quantité́ d'acide sulfurique. Opérez dans un bain de glace. Ensuite, ajoutez la glycérine goutte à goutte à l'aide d'un instillateur de gouttes oculaires. Vous avez de la nitroglycérine_. » – Fight Club.

À l'instar de Danny Bols, la glycérine a l'étrange propriété de guérir et de tuer à la fois. On appelle Danny tantôt pour résoudre des conflits avec les gangs rivaux, tantôt pour les exécuter à tour de bras. Danny connaît à ce jour plus de cent cinquante-six manières de tuer quelqu'un sans que quiconque ne puisse le suspecter. Il les a toutes répertoriées chez lui, sur le mur de ses toilettes alors qu'il faisait la grosse commission.

Le casier judiciaire de Danny est vierge. La justice n'a absolument rien à lui reprocher hormis le fait de lui faciliter un peu le travail en faisant disparaître des raclures du jour au lendemain, amoindrissant les frais du contribuable moyen. Danny est en charge du dossier « Mike ».

Il n'a pas agi tout de suite, car selon Ray, Mike mérite de languir un peu et de sentir venir la toute fin. Ça a donc laissé suffisamment de temps à Danny pour faire le tour des pharmacies et d'acheter des petits flacons de glycérines. La publication de l'article de journal a déclenché le processus.

Danny sait que Mike a pour sale habitude d'entreposer ses bières dans ses placards : il l'avait vu faire une fois, lorsqu'il l'avait invité chez lui. Danny profite donc de la faille. Quand Mike est sorti promener son chien, Danny s'est infiltré chez lui silencieusement et a déposé les flacons de nitroglycérines – eux-mêmes préalablement enrobés de la même matière – dans un placard jusqu'à ras bord. Avec le reste, Danny en a versé un peu au hasard sur le sol, les murs et les meubles puis a tourné à fond la valve de la gazinière en repartant. Danny a tranquillement quitté le camping d'Antwerpen sans même attendre le retour de son vieil ami.

En revenant de la balade, Mike est assailli par cette étrange odeur de gomme. Son téléphone portable sonne et il le prend. C'est un curieux du journal. Au bar, Mike a bien vu les kiosques débordant d'articles de Nico Maes. Ça l'avait forcé à rentrer plus tôt, la boule au ventre.

– En quoi ça vous regarde ? grogne-t-il à l'opportun. Maintenant ça suffit, lâchez-moi !

Mike se laisse tomber sur la chaise branlante, la tête entre les mains. Putain de bordel de merde. Que va-t-il faire à présent ? Son chien jappe un moment et fait un tour sur lui-même.

– T'as faim, mon gros ?

Mike se dirige d'une démarche chaloupée jusqu'à son placard et l'ouvre. De là, sort une pluie de petits flacons. Mike n'a pas le temps d'être plus perplexe que tout explose, le déchiquetant au passage.

L'éclatement brutal produit une détonation tonitruante à travers tout le camping et un vif nuage de flammes englobe la caravane éventrée de Mike Simons. Le gaz incandescent baigne la clairière toute entière, faisant tousser généreusement les riverains de fortune. Cette véritable langue de feu grimpe jusqu'à cinq à six mètres, menaçant d'atteindre le mobile-home d'à côté.

La voisine de Mike Simons, encore en robe de chambre en cette heure bien matinale, pousse une vraie exclamation de frayeur et s'approche de l'incendie, pieds nus dans la boue gelée. Elle crie à l'aide, regarde autour d'elle, mais il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une véritable scène de dévastation. La bombe humaine.

o

o o

_**Chypre**_

Kalinka et la strip-teaseuse chargée de leur formation font un duo sur _Pure Morning_ de Placebo. Les clients – tous des cadres venus se défouler après le travail – semblent avoir atteint un degré d'excitation élevé. Kalinka accueille des pourboires dans son soutien-gorge ou son string et se laisse même effleurer par quelques messieurs, les yeux brillants tels les spots du night-club d'à côté.

En coulisse, Déborah et les autres entendent leurs cris, leurs applaudissements et sifflements. Le miroir des loges leur renvoie une bien piètre image d'elles : ça y'est, on entre dans le grand monde, celui des strass et des paillettes, celui dont elles rêvaient depuis la Lituanie ou la Russie.

– Juste cinq minutes, rassure Olga, après c'est fini.

Olga a tort. Elle le sait très bien bien, en prononçant ces quelques mots, un poids immense s'ôte de ses épaules. Elle les redresse et tente de soutenir son reflet. Impossible. Plus jamais elle ne se verrait de la même façon.

– C'est pas vrai, grogne Stavros en faisant brusquement irruption dans les loges. Les clients veulent voir des sexes, pas uniquement des nibards ! Ils veulent voir des _sexes_. Alors à poils, est-ce que c'est clair ?

– Arrêtez de me hurler dessus comme ça, espèce de crétin dégénéré, rétorque Eva.

Irina dépose sa main sur son épaule tandis que Stavros commence à respirer comme un bœuf :

– Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? chuchote-t-il d'un air menaçant.

– Oh, arrête, s'il te plaît, ça suffit tu vas dans la salle. Tu sors d'ici, tu t'en vas. (Marek s'approche de Déborah) Allez les filles, je sais que vous pouvez le faire...

– Toi, vas te faire voir ! s'écrie celle-ci.

Olga et elles quittent les loges et finissent par atteindre la scène, choquées de voir autant d'hommes tout autour. Nombre d'entre eux les applaudissent, heureux de pouvoir enfin faire connaissance des nouvelles égéries du club. Une musique lente et douce s'élève et au fond de la salle, un groupe de lesbiennes balancent lentement leur tête au rythme de la mélodie de _Why_ d'Annie Lennox.

Olga et Déborah attrapent chacune une barre et échangent un long regard avant de commencer à tourner, en évitant soigneusement le regard des clients. Stavros les observe en fumant tranquillement une clope. Ces gamines ne savent pas y faire : une fillette dans une kermesse danserait sans doute mieux. On aurait dit de vulgaires toupies et les clients huent rapidement le petit show.

Pourtant, même si les clients de Stavros sont prêts à quitter le club sur le champ, il respire de bonheur : les filles commencent à comprendre qu'être une strip-teaseuse n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Elles ne peuvent plus ignorer le chahut des spectateurs. Stavros sourit, quand Olga lui lance un regard suppliant, il lui renvoie un regard dur et prononce distinctement le mot « vêtements ».

Alors, lentement, Olga dégrafe son soutien-gorge et le laisse tomber à ses pieds. Déborah finit par l'imiter, les lèvres extrêmement pincées et des clients plus indulgents acclament cet effort qui semble prodigieux pour elles, banal pour eux. Olga couvre son visage de ses jolies mains pour cacher ses larmes.

L'humiliation est la meilleure des leçons pour apprendre la soumission.

_**fin du second chapitre**_


	5. Le ticket gagnant, I

**Posté le :** 8 Avril 2013. _Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de visiteurs sur cette histoire !_

**Note : **Enfin, le repos ! Il ne me reste plus que quatre partiels à passer d'ici deux semaines. Je suis vraiment ôtée d'un poids puisque je n'ai maintenant plus cours. Je pourrai donc rester à la maison et reprendre l'écriture là où je l'avais laissée. Je suis en train de préparer ce qui sera pour vous le chapitre... sept (si je ne m'abuse). Je m'amuse comme une folle d'imaginer les sous intrigues avec mes OC (Pyotr, Zack, Oleg, Radoslav, Viggo, Vlad, Marian et bientôt Le Chapelier). Ce chapitre marque un certain tournant dans l'intrigue puisque quasiment tous les pions seront en place. À votre demande, j'approfondirai les personnages de Pyotr et Kalinka prochainement ! Merci à ma bêta qui roxx. Bonne lecture, **D. Would**.

* * *

**Musiques : **

**01. **_Save Yourself _– The Colours. **02. **_Loser_ – 3 Doors Down. **03. **_Zombie _– The Cranberries. **04. **_Red Red Red _– Fiona Apple. **05. **_When _– Elysian Fields. **06. **_Dream On _– Aerosmith. **07. **_Madness _– Muse. **08. **_Missing _– The xx. **09. **_Wolf & I _– Oh, Land. **10. **_Don't cry _– Guns'N'Roses.

* * *

Première Partie : L'organisation

Chapitre III : « Le ticket gagnant »

_**« L'objet le plus précieux c'est la femme-objet » **_– Serge Gainsbourg, _Pensées, provocs et autres volutes_.

.

.

.

Pyotr pousse les prostitués à l'intérieur du minibus conduisant au Coco Bongo.

Ils ne sont qu'au nombre de trois, les autres ayant été rachetés par un mac du grand bois d'Anvers. Sur le trajet, Pyotr a appris leurs noms : Le premier – Vlad – vient aussi de Nijni-Novgorod. Vlad a longtemps travaillé au camping d'Antwerpen au compte de Ray Van Mechelen avant de mettre les voiles. Pyotr et lui ont longtemps discuté de leur parcours, tels les deux compatriotes russes faisant bloc contre la vague néerlandophone.

Vlad n'a pas pris cette décision sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi : quitter l'organisation de Mechelen pour en rejoindre une autre rivale de surcroît, est passible de la peine de mort sans sommation. C'est ce qui est d'ailleurs arrivé aux deux filles décapitées.

« _Je suis ici pour me faire du fric, tu comprends. Et Ray ne me pay__ait__ rien, niet ! Je n'ai jamais vu la couleur de mon argent. Rien que le mois dernier, j'ai eu vingt et un clients en trois semaines. J'aurais dû gagner environ deux mil__le __cinq cents euros. Ray ne m'a rien donné. Même pour les capotes __je devais aller les demander le matin même à la PMI __ou dans les centres sociaux. Ce Ray il s'en fout de ce qui peut bien nous arriver, du moins qu'il puisse __mener la belle vie avec sa petite pute adorée dans son loft_ ». Les murmures précipités de Vlad au fond du car ont trahi sa peur incommensurable de l'organisation.

Oleg aussi déteste Ray Van Mechelen mais n'a jamais mené la moindre attaque frontale contre lui. On a rapidement expliqué à Pyotr que l'organisation de Papa John est à prendre au sérieux, et de ne jamais les mettre en colère ou ça pourrait rapidement dégénérer. Pyotr ne comprend pas. Ils sont passés devant le Club 69, tout à l'heure.

Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Pourtant, Vlad l'a averti : « _Tu vois ça, le Club 69... Ce n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg. Ils en ont plein d'autres à l'étranger, ils dispatchent leurs ressources un peu partout en Europe. Le Coco Bongo, lui, fonctionne différemment. Le Chapelier Fou a concentré tout son pognon en un seul endroit. C'est le plus beau night-club de toute la Belgique, crois-moi. Et même si ce mec est taré... il paie bien._ »

Vlad n'a pas l'air de redouter Pyotr, même sa Kalashnikov sur les genoux. Au contraire, il semble adorer flirter avec l'autorité et le danger. Devant eux, le second prostitué recruté a la peau alternant entre le brun et l'ocre selon les inclinations du soleil.

Il s'appelle Viggo. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que ceux de Pyotr, mais légèrement ondulés, un peu comme les pin-up vintage placardées sur les murs du vieux bistrot à Nijni. Le propriétaire du bar adorait la laideur. Et tout ce qui est Américain est forcément laid, alors... Pourtant, ce garçon n'a rien de moche : que ce soit son nez, ses pommettes ou ses yeux vert troubles et piquetés d'anis.

Pyotr adore regarder ses interlocuteurs droit dans les yeux. On en apprend d'ailleurs beaucoup sur leur personnalité rien qu'au détour d'un regard. Par exemple, ceux de Vlad sont d'un marron commun et triste, révélant alors son permanent air ennuyé. Devant lui, Marian – le prostitué roumain dégoté pour trois fois rien – a l'air impatient de mettre un pied au Coco Bongo. Dans son bled, il faisait déjà le trottoir pour nourrir sa famille. Ça ne sera pas un gros changement pour lui : une queue reste une queue.

Le Coco Bongo est perché au sommet d'une butte boisée. Il domine un quartier d'Anvers à lui seul et ses lumières clinquantes détonnent avec l'air maussade des maisons de briques rouges alentours. Le minibus ralentit et finit par s'arrêter devant une fontaine haute d'environ deux mètres représentant un éphèbe agenouillé aux pieds de Zeus. Pyotr attrape son sac de sport sans quitter la sculpture des yeux.

Il s'en dégage quelque chose d'affreusement obscène : sans doute la pose lascive du jeune homme, ou les jambes écartées de Zeus. En fait, jamais une œuvre – aussi controversée soit-elle – n'a exercé une telle réaction chez Pyotr. Il n'est pas du genre à s'extasier devant une toile. Il a juré amour et fidélité à son AK-47. Celle-ci est cachée dans un étui à violon qu'il balance sur son épaule. Le chauffeur les laisse là, sans attendre plus d'explication et jette son mégot par terre.

– Eh, oh, mon brave ! s'écrie une voix sur leur droite.

Pyotr et les trois autres se retournent puis un homme approche. Les sourcils de ce dernier sont teints en bleu, tout comme ses cheveux soigneusement peignés. Il porte un costume fait en velours gris et a une démarche dandyesque, quasiment surréaliste. Pyotr manque de s'esclaffer lorsque le type ajuste un haut-de-forme anthracite sur le sommet de son crâne. C'est sans aucun doute le Chapelier Fou.

– Oui, vous, cocher ! continue-t-il. De quel droit souillez-vous ma bien humble demeure ?

Il désigne d'un large geste de la main son Manoir gigantesque et semble attendre une réponse qui ne vient pas. Le chauffeur a les doigts cramponnés à son volant et semble dans l'expectative. Pyotr croise les bras, attendant la suite des évènements.

– Oleg m'a encore envoyé un babouin analphabète, voyez-vous ça, susurre le Chapelier. Je vous ferai dire, que chaque détail de cette maison fait partie de ma grande œuvre, que cela soit les prostitués (Il serre fermement les épaules de Viggo qui se crispe aussitôt), des tableaux que j'entrepose au moindre brin d'herbe. Et sachez, mon brave, que vous venez de ruiner avec votre mégot des heures et des heures d'entretien de cette fresque parfaite que je m'efforce à terminer.

Le Chapelier Fou claque des doigts vers Marian et lui ordonne de ramasser le mégot. Le moteur du minibus ronfle toujours.

– La cigarette, reprend Le Chapelier, est composée d'éléments hautement nocifs pour la santé comme le goudron, le chlorure de vinyle, l'uréthane ou l'ammoniac. (Brusquement, il attrape une touffe de cheveux du conducteur et approche la flamme de son Zippo juste sous son nez et hurle :) Ça vous plairait que je vous asperge d'ammoniac, du con ? Vous préférez crever par le feu, alors, hein ?

La flamme passe sur la joue du chauffeur et celui-ci hurle de toutes ses forces, se débattant comme un fauve. Il lâche la pédale de frein et le bus part s'enfoncer dans un épais buisson taillé à la française.

– Décampe, rat d'égout ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici.

Le minibus s'élance sur la chaussée et ne devient plus qu'un point infime lorsque le Chapelier range son Zippo dans la poche intérieure de son veston, puis le lisse du revers de sa main.

– Enchanté, messieurs. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir au Coco Bongo et de débuter cette nouvelle collaboration qui s'annonce des plus... fructueuse, dit-il en envoyant une œillade suggestive à Viggo. Entrez ! Après vous.

Marian et les autres ramassent leurs sacs et pénètrent au sein du Coco Bongo. C'est de loin l'endroit le plus atypique et richement décoré que Pyotr n'a jamais vu. Un fauteuil de velours seul vaut bien plus que ce qu'un miséreux de Nijni ouest peut s'offrir.

– Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Vlad s'installe précautionneusement, comme s'il couvait quelques œufs. La table est incrustée de morceaux de miroir brillants tels des sequins argentés.

– Bien, vous êtes tous là. Toi, tu es Marian, n'est-ce pas ? Tu viens de Roumanie.

Le concerné hoche lentement de la tête.

Pyotr ne sait rien du tout de comment les types choisissent leurs prostitués. En fait, jusqu'à maintenant, cela lui semblait incongru que des hommes puissent faire le trottoir. Mais il avait fallu qu'il rencontre Vlad.

Le Chapelier se racle la gorge.

– Moi, je suis le patron, articule-t-il lentement en anglais afin de se faire comprendre de tout le monde. Vous êtes nourris et logés au Coco Bongo. Si vous voulez sortir, vous demandez la permission et quelqu'un vous escortera. Vous touchez trente pourcents sur chaque commission... Trente pourcents pour vous, en liquide. Les missions consistent à leur faire passer du bon temps, les inciter à consommer au bar et à danser pour eux s'ils le souhaitent. La routine, d'accord ? Une fois par semaine au moins, vous devrez emmener un client au V.I.P. room pour un show privé. Les tarifs sont fixés sur cette feuille. Si vous avez une question, vous allez voir Yuri.

Un gars assis sur un tabouret haut leur adresse un discret signe de la main.

– Yuri prend l'argent du client et à la fin de la semaine, on vous donne ce que vous avez gagné et les primes avec. Vous comprenez ? Si vous ne faites pas beaucoup de clients dans la semaine, on vous donnera moins que ce qui était prévu.

– C-Combien clients... beaucoup ? balbutie Marian.

– Cinq clients la semaine : normal. Plus de cinq : beaucoup, OK ?

Les trois prostitués hochent frénétiquement de la tête.

– Quand vous serez seul avec un client, il y aura des gardes du corps près de la chambre si ça se passe mal et des bombes lacrymo dans les tables de chevet. La journée, il y a des activités en-dehors du club, comme le sport. Faut être beau pour les clients. Si vous plaisez à l'un d'entre eux, il peut demander à ce que vous deveniez son escort-boy. Vous devez juste vous balader avec lui, rien de sexuel sauf s'il paie cash à Yuri ou à moi, d'accord ? La maison ne fait pas du gratis.

– Pas de gratis ? répète Marian. Même au boss ?

Le Chapelier a un petit rire moqueur et lui caresse distraitement la joue.

– On n'est plus en Roumanie ici, mon brave. Bon, Yuri, emmène-les dans les chambres. Tu les laisses se reposer ce soir mais je veux qu'ils voient un peu les préparatifs en coulisse. Demain tu les entraînes au pole.

Viggo, Vlad et Marian se dirigent vers une arrière-salle pendant que Pyotr reste planté là.

– Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

– Toi ? Tu seras portier. Il paraît que tu gardes bien les portes, nargue Le Chapelier.

Le Chapelier Fou est le supérieur d'Oleg, qui est le supérieur de Radoslav, qui est le supérieur de Zack, qui est le supérieur de Pyotr, qui garde la porte. Ainsi va l'organisation.

Oooooo

Mike Simons aussi a été portier au compte de l'organisation. Esther regarde les quatre agents de la commune d'Anvers glisser les restes de son cadavre dans le trou qu'on lui a réservé. Celui-ci se trouve dans le petit cimetière près de la grande voie ferrée reliant la France à la Hollande.

C'est bruyant et constamment recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Jamais Mike ne reposera en paix et Esther n'a pu mieux lui offrir que ce maudit de trou.

De Mike, on n'a retrouvé qu'un os carbonisé celui de son tibia. Le reste a volé en éclat durant l'explosion. Qu'un seul putain d'os à foutre dans un cercueil en bois que Esther a réussi à payer grâce à l'argent qu'elle économisait pour qu'ils fuient tous les deux à l'étranger.

Presque personne n'est venu à l'enterrement : la gérante du camping qui le voyait tous les jours, un vieil oncle au crâne dégarni qui avait espéré que Mike ait un testament et une curieuse qui adorait tout simplement l'ambiance paisible et glauque des cimetières. À croire que, finalement, l'existence de Mike – ses amis, ses préoccupations et le reste – était tournée et entièrement dévouée à l'organisation. Et c'est l'organisation qui lui a mis un pied dans la tombe. Esther reste là, les bras enfoncés dans son épais manteau velu tout en reniflant.

Du début à la fin, la vie de Mike a été d'une tristesse à faire grimacer _Le Cri_ de Munch. Toute sa vie, elle se souviendrait des premiers mots qu'il lui avait prononcé : «_ Vous êtes très jolie, Mademoiselle Van De Walle _». Jolie et c'est tout. Pas sulfureuse, vulgaire ou aguicheuse. Non, juste jolie, comme quand on est jolie à dix-sept ans.

Ouais, Mike n'était définitivement pas un gars comme les autres, pas du genre à tirer les couettes ou à soulever les jupes des filles à l'école. C'était le gamin plutôt grassouillet qui partageait toujours son goûter...

Ce bon vieux Mike. Il allait lui manquer. Un train passe, troublant la quiétude de ce moment de recueillement. Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher prise et de se laisser aller. Il suffit de voir où ça avait mené Mike. Et si elle mourait, Esther n'est pas bien sûr que qui que ce soit verse un seul centime pour son salut.

À l'extérieur du cimetière, Nico Maes regarde Esther prononcer ses derniers mots pour Mike qu'il n'entendra sans doute jamais. Ses paroles courent sur ses lèvres et disparaissent dans le vent glacial de février. La jeune femme se rembrunit en le voyant et s'arrête à sa hauteur.

– Toutes mes condoléances, prononce Nico Maes en lui tendant une main qu'elle ne serre pas.

– Mmh, ouais.

– Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle.

Esther rit jaune. Le culot de ce journaliste frise l'entendement.

– Est-ce que vous me demandez une autre interview ? Après ce que ça a valu à Mike ?

– Je vous jure que je n'avais que de bonnes intentions.

Papa John avait aussi de « bonnes intentions » lorsqu'il l'a enrôlé dans l'organisation, songe Esther.

– L'enfer est pavé...

Sa mère lui répétait souvent ça quand elle était petite, après ses leçons de catéchisme : « _L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions _». Et ce proverbe s'applique admirablement bien à cette situation.

– Esther, soupire Nico, est-ce que... est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

– Ouais, admet-elle d'une voix brisée. Juste me laisser tranquille.

Elle s'éloigne et monte à bord de la coupé sport de Jan Verplancke qui lit tranquillement sur son journal les résultats des dernières courses hippique. Si Mike avait été un canasson, on l'aurait sans doute retrouvé dans la pâtée pour chien à l'heure actuelle.

Esther claque la portière, se sentant horriblement à l'étroit dans cette carriole. Le tacot de Mike était loin d'être tout confort, mais au moins, elle s'y sentait à l'aise... et puis, il y avait son odeur imprégnée un peu partout. Jan disait que Mike puait. Pourtant, si y'en a bien un qui chlingue à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'est bien lui.

– Bah au moins, ça a été vite expédié, lance Jan, l'air de rien.

Esther lui renvoie un regard de travers, furieuse. C'est vrai, ce fut un enterrement express. Mais Esther (elle ?) n'a jamais apprécié les effusions de larmes et les longs discours. Ça aurait été too-much, bien loin du minimalisme dans lequel a continuellement baigné Mike.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? poursuit Jan en rejetant un nuage de fumée de sa clope.

– Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Jamais elle n'a été aussi sincère qu'avec cette réponse. Rien. Elle ne peut strictement rien faire contre l'organisation pour se venger, pas même aller balancer des noms dans le canard de Nico Maes. Rien, elle ne peut rien faire. Pourtant, si Esther avait pu, elle aurait plombé la cervelle de cet affreux Ray Van Mechelen après avoir coupé son nez avec une râpe à fromage.

Si Esther Van De Walle avait eu un semblant de pouvoir, l'organisation serait à ses pieds… mais en attendant, c'est elle qui les suçait.

Oooooooo

Maussade, Nico Maes entre dans les bureaux de la rédaction. Tous ces papiers ne sont que vains comparés aux réels enjeux auxquels est confrontée la presse. Les épaules voûtées, il se traîne jusqu'à son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'on lui indique qu'il a de la visite.

Un homme et une femme semblent l'attendre de pied ferme, la mine austère. Ils se présentent comme Clem et Anke, et viennent se renseigner à propos de la triste affaire Mike Simons.

– Mike Simons avait réclamé à mainte reprises que des policiers assurent sa protection, explose quelques temps plus tard Nico. Seulement, vous ne la lui avez pas accordée. C'est contre ça que mon article s'élevait !

– Ouais, grogne Clem, mais sans cet article ce crétin serait encore assis bien tranquillement dans sa caravane. Il ne faudrait pas que vous l'oubliez.

– Il avait besoin d'aide.

– Ah ça pour l'aider, on peut dire que vous l'avez aidé !

– Il voulait seulement se délivrer de l'univers du crime, se défend le journaliste.

– Oui, bien sûr... et il voulait aussi devenir assistante sociale.

Un silence inconfortable s'étire puis Anke prend la parole :

– Dans votre article, vous avez parlé d'une lettre. C'est possible de la voir ?

– On ne lui a pas laissé le temps de l'écrire, avoue Nico Maes après de longues secondes douloureuses.

Anke pousse un soupir qui n'échappe pas au rédacteur-en-chef qui se sent brusquement affreusement coupable d'avoir accéléré le processus de publication.

– Parce qu'en plus, y'a pas de lettre, reprend Clem. J'espère que ça fait grimper vos ventes de journaux, sinon cet idiot sera (est) vraiment mort pour rien.

Nico Maes détourne la tête et regarde la pluie tomber.

Oooooo

A Anvers, il pleut environ cent quarante-quatre jours de l'an. Ça reflète l'humeur maussade de Daria. Inesa n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur arrivée sur le sol belge. Elle reste là, le regard perdu sur les automobilistes doublant leur minibus. Même Eva a du mal à se réjouir d'avoir quitté la Chypre et ce malade de Stavros par la même occasion.

Au fond d'elle, quelque chose la pousse à avoir encore plus peur. Qu'est-ce qui les attend ici ? Et si c'est encore pire que là-bas ? Lorsque le moteur s'arrête, Eva a besoin de quelques instants pour s'en rendre compte. Le Club 69 se situe dans une des rues adjacentes de la ville bordant une rame de tram.

Depuis le temps qu'elles attendent et redoutent ce moment, Eva et les autres avaient imaginé ce night-club bien plus grand et moins austère que celui-ci. Daria attrape son sac et suit les autres en file indienne. À l'intérieur, tout est sombre et de vulgaires néons éclairent des tables en formica usées à certains endroits. Eddy Stoefs est assis à l'une d'elles, comptant les billets de la dernière recette.

– Dis donc, Eddy, tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? marmonne Ray, déjà sur les nerfs. C'est ça la recette d'hier ? Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fabriqué toute la nuit ?

– Eh, j'y peux rien. Après une heure, y'avait plus un rat dans la boîte, alors... Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je rentre aussi tôt chez moi.

– Bah va falloir que ça change.

Kathie, assise au bar à feuilleter un magazine, se précipite vers son père lorsqu'elle le voit arriver. Le visage de Marek s'illumine quand il la serre dans ses bras. Plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, sa petite Kathie. Enfin, plus si petite que ça. Elle a maintenant dix-huit ans. Kathie est suffisamment adorable pour avoir régulièrement des petits copains et sa nature facile ainsi que son rire communicatif a fait d'elle l'une des égéries de sa promo au lycée.

– Alors ma chérie, ça va ? prononce Marek d'une voix douce.

– Oh, Papa, t'es rentré.

Kathie tend la main vers Daria et dit :

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Kathie. Bienvenue à Anvers.

Les filles font rapidement connaissance avec elle, se demandant s'il s'agit d'une autre danseuse du club, du petit joujou de Marek, ou autre chose. Après tout, ces types ne semblent pas avoir de morale : ça n'étonnerait pas Eva qu'ils couchent avec des mineurs. D'ailleurs, Luna vient à peine d'avoir dix-sept ans.

– Dis donc, c'est de la jolie marchandise que tu nous as amené là, lance Eddy.

– Ouais, j'en suis assez content, admet Marek, les poings sur les hanches.

Ray Van Mechelen saisit le bras d'Inesa et susurre en russe à son oreille :

– Alors, heureuse d'être là ?

Eddy s'approche et ricane :

– C'est celle que tu t'es faite à Vilnius ?

– Ouais, répond Ray en mastiquant bruyamment son chewing-gum. Allez, asseyez-vous, pressons. Bon, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Anvers. Je vous présente Eddy. C'est lui le patron. Enfin, c'est moi qui suis son patron mais euh... enfin bon, peu importe. Alors d'abord cette après-midi vous ne travaillez pas, vu ? Mais il va falloir que vous restiez là parce qu'il y a un problème avec vos Visas. Et on va devoir prendre vos passeports, vu ?

– Attends, qu'est-ce que veut dire ? murmure Inesa.

– Bah, ils veulent nos passeports mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, rétorque Eva dans sa langue.

– Oui, parce que nous, on n'a pas besoin de Visa, fait remarquer Inesa alors que Daria approuvait bêtement derrière elle.

La Lituanie est entrée dans l'Union Européenne le premier Mai 2004 et ont accès à l'espace Schengen depuis 2007. Ses citoyens, au même titre que les Belges, peuvent circuler librement au sein des pays membres sans avoir à décliner le moindre papier justificatif supplémentaire. En quoi avoir leurs passeports leur apporterait quoique ce soit ?

– Bon, y'a aucun problème : Marek se charge de régler ça, vu ? reprend Ray.

– Mais ces deux filles n'ont pas besoin de Visa, tente d'expliquer Eva, elles sont Lituaniennes. Alors rien ne les empêche de sortir si elles en ont envie.

Eddy et Ray échangent un regard affolé : c'est pas tous les jours qu'ils récoltent des cerveaux sur pattes dans leur fournée.

– Euh, non mais de quoi je me mêle, là ? demande Ray tandis qu'Eddy s'esclaffe de son rire de hyène. C'est la petite maline du groupe, elle ? Désolé, elles resteront ici avec les autres : so-li-da-rité. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Alors maintenant, vous allez vous reposer parce que ce soir nous avons ici un événement exceptionnel : la soirée des membres exclusifs du club.

– Non, c'est trop tôt, intervient Marek.

– Quoi ? Quoi ? Elles sont pas en sucre ! Alors quand vous n'êtes pas en train de danser, là, sur la scène, vous vous mélangez avec les clients, explique Ray aux filles. Alors soyez gentilles avec eux et demandez-leur de vous offrir à boire. Vous, vous aurez dix pourcents, OK ?

– Mais pourquoi on n'aura que dix pourcents ? baragouine Daria à Inesa.

– Seulement sur ce qu'on fait boire aux clients, répond l'autre.

– Bon, je vous explique : si le client vous paie un verre, vous gagnez toutes dessus dix pourcents. Ça vous fait de l'argent pour vous, ça. Dix pourcents, c'est pour vous, d'accord ?

Eva fait un rapide calcul mental : si, comme le dit la carte, un cocktail est à cinq euros, elles ne toucheront que cinquante centimes là-dessus.

– Et d'autre part, poursuit Ray, si le client vous trouve_ très _agréable, vous pouvez l'emmener avec vous dans le petit salon pour une danse privée. Pour une danse privée, vous demandez cinquante euros. Minimum cinquante euros. Une ou deux chansons : six ou sept minutes. Quand c'est fini, vous remettez l'argent à Eddy. Et il revient pour vous dix euros... Dix eu-ros pour vous toutes.

– Pour danser en privé on n'est payé que dix euros ? se scandalise Inesa.

– Mais ce n'est pas dans les contrats ! s'exclame Déborah.

– Oh, bon la rousse va nous poser des problèmes, grommelle Ray entre deux exhalaisons de fumée.

Déborah se fige et dévisage Ray Van Mechelen et son bras-droit qui semble trouver cette mise au point particulièrement amusante. Placé légèrement en retrait, il singe depuis tout à l'heure les propos que tient Ray en une vaste parodie de jeu de mime.

– Eddy notera tout dans un registre, affirme Ray. Et à la fin du mois, on fait la répartition... sauf s'il oublie. Il est tellement tête en l'air, hein.

– Moi je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, rétorque Déborah en russe aux filles pour ne pas se faire comprendre des hommes. S'il le garde on ne verra jamais l'argent.

– Et c'est quoi la danse privée ? demande précipitamment Eva. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

– Strip, maugrée Eddy. Quoi d'autre ?

– Et le client a juste le droit de regarder ? s'assure Olga.

Kalinka observe les autres : seules Irina est restée parfaitement silencieuse depuis leur arrivée au Club 69. Kalinka a d'ailleurs du mal à la cerner.

– Bon, écoutez, si le client vous apprécie vraiment vous pouvez l'emmener en haut dans la chambre V.I.P., vu ? Eddy vous fera voir.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans cette chambre V.I.P. ? interroge Olga, le cœur battant.

– Dans cette chambre, soupire Ray, le client doit vous payer un minimum cent euros ce qui lui donne le droit de vous baiser.

– Ah ça non ! se révolte Eva. Il est pas question que je fasse ça !

– C'est écrit nulle part dans nos contrats, crie Olga.

Kalinka arbore un délicieux sourire : elle se réserve le droit d'intervenir à tout moment, mais pour l'instant, elle laisse Ray nager dans sa fiotte. Pourtant, l'envie de rétorquer « Oh, et tu lis le grec depuis quand Olga ? » lui démangeait.

– Oui, bah, on a oublié de le préciser lorsqu'on l'a rédigé, banalise Ray.

– Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! hurle Olga.

– Putain, voilà qu'on est tombé sur Miss Chasteté, grommelle Ray en néerlandais.

Eddy sourit largement, dévoilant ses minuscules petites dents acérées.

– Ecoute ma jolie, reprend Ray, tu es là pour te faire de l'argent, hein ? Alors il faut que tu BAISES... Eddy va vous montrer vos chambres.

– Allez les filles. Suivez-moi, par ici.

Derrière une porte attenante recouverte d'un épais rideau de velours se trouve un escalier étroit. Une lourde porte en métal bloque l'accès au corridor de l'étage supérieur et Eddy la déverrouille avec une grosse clef rouillée.

Quatre chambres ont été aménagées dans les combles. Déborah, Eva et Olga en prennent une. Ce n'est pas le confort auquel elles s'étaient attendues. Les lits superposés grinçants sont justes atroces et les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas. Pourtant, c'est toujours mieux que chez leurs parents.

– Est-ce qu'il y a un lit de libre ? demande Kalinka en pénétrant dans la pièce avec un sourire poli.

– Non, répond Eva avec aplomb.

– Mais cette chambre est pour quatre filles.

– Peut-être bien, mais on ne veut pas de toi.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce qu'on n'a pas confiance, élude Eva.

– On pourrait peut-être essayer de faire la paix au lieu de se chamailler.

Kalinka progresse dans la pièce et Eva se lève brusquement pour lui barrer le chemin.

– T'as pas compris ? s'enflamme Olga. On a dit qu'on ne voulait pas de toi !

– Fous-le camp d'ici, espèce d'ordu-, crie Déborah.

Sa voix se coince dans sa gorge lorsque Eddy fait irruption dans la pièce, apparemment remonté :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

– Elles ne veulent pas de moi, résume Kalinka.

– Qui c'est qu'à dit ça ?

Les trois autres filles se murent dans le silence tandis que Kalinka – fausse victime – arbore un sourire mauvais.

– On ne l'aime pas, c'est comme ça, explose Olga.

– Quoi, vous ne l'aimez pas ? JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE, MOI, A L'AIMER ! vocifère Eddy en l'attrapant par le col puis la poussant.

Il se retourne avec calme et dit à l'adresse de Kalinka :

– C'est ça ton lit.

– Non, ça c'est _mon _lit, corrige Eva.

– Non, c'est _son _pieu, ça. C'est clair ? C'est moi qui décide.

Et comme si la conversation était close, Eddy quitte la chambre avec la même furtivité que tout à l'heure tandis que Kalinka ouvre sa valise puis dépose son portable sur sa table de chevet.

Ooooooo

– Là, je vois que vous êtes le dernier à avoir eu Mike Simons au téléphone, dévoile Anke en brandissant un relevé d'appel téléphonique.

Comme on retourne à la case départ du Monopoly, Vincent Dockx a été rappelé par le commissariat central d'Anvers pour une énième audition.

– J'suis pas étonné, admet Vince avec son habituel sourire benêt.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

– Qu'il n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça.

Anke prend sur elle pour ne pas perdre le contrôle : depuis déjà deux heures, elle tentait de soutirer des informations à ce Vincent et la seule chose qu'elle avait pu en extraire n'était qu'un fil discontinu de conneries. Pourtant, même si elle rêvait de coincer Vincent Dockx, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle se tenait justement en face du type qui avait décapité ces pauvres filles de l'Est.

– L'ennui, reprend-t-elle, c'est que vous l'avez eu à midi dix et que... vers midi quinze sa caravane explosait sans raison.

– Ah, ouais, donc c'est pour ça que j'm'étais dit que mon oreille droite s'était mise à rougir, se moque Vince empruntant toujours ce ton particulièrement stupide.

– Alors puis-je savoir d'où vous le téléphoniez ?

– Bah, de chez moi, c'te question !

– Vous savez, je peux vérifier tout de suite.

– Vous n'avez pas confiance ? s'étonne-t-il faussement.

Anke respire bruyamment et lance un regard noir à Clem qui n'est toujours pas intervenu depuis le début de leur session.

– Vous dites que vous étiez chez vous mais y a-t-il des témoins qui le confirmeraient ?

– Il vous en faut combien ?

Toujours cette politique des données chiffrées. Anke le toise de toute sa splendeur et finit par s'assoir sur la table. Elle allait lui faire ravaler ses maudites frites.

– Et vous ne voyez pas qui aurait intérêt à ce qu'il disparaisse ?

– Moi ? Nope, pas du tout.

– Avait-il des ennemis à votre connaissance ?

– Oh, vous auriez dû lui demander : ces derniers temps il ne vous quittait plus. C'est pas vrai, Clem ? Toi, tu penses que c'est qui qu'a fait l'coup ?

Le concerné lève les yeux au ciel, adossé à la vitre blindée.

– J'en ai aucune idée, répond-t-il d'une voix lasse, si je le savais tu serais le dernier à qui je le dirai.

Vincent explose de rire. Clem ment drôlement bien. Ils ont ça dans le sang, les Dockx-De Donder. Son « frère par alliance » a tout de l'attitude d'un mafioso. Vince regrette qu'il ne lâche pas sa plaque de poulet pour les rejoindre dans l'organisation. Et puis Clem tire bien. Quoique, Papa John préfère que Clem reste flic. C'est plus pratique pour leurs petites affaires.

– On m'a dit qu'il avait écrit une lettre. C'est p't'être de ce côté-là qu'il faut aller chercher, suggère Vince. J'avais jamais imaginé que ce connard avait appris à écrire. Et toi, Clem, ça t'a pas étonné ?

L'inspecteur ne répond pas, sirotant tranquillement sa tasse de café.

– Eh bah, on n'est pas grand-chose, conclut Vince comme s'il venait de faire une longue et haletante prédication.

Ooooo

Agenouillée, Esther honore la divinité qu'est Jan Verplancke. Celui-ci pousse un agréable soupir lorsqu'il finit par éjaculer dans sa bouche. Esther la rince avec deux goulées de bière et recrache dans le lavabo crasseux de son bureau.

– Y'a rien de mieux pour se changer les idées, avoue Jan en rezippant sa braguette. Tu sais que t'as une sacrée chance que je sois au mieux avec Ray. C'est d'accord, tu peux commencer à travailler samedi chez Pedro.

– C'est ce que t'appelle avoir de la chance ? rétorque-t-elle. Chez Pedro c'est toujours rempli d'étrangers !

– Ah ouais, et alors ? Quelle différence ça fait ? Une fois qu'ils sont à poil, ils sont comme tous les autres.

Jan n'a vraiment aucune considération pour son métier et les conditions difficiles que celui-ci astreint. Pourtant, elle en a connu d'autres.

Si Esther Van de Walle a jusqu'ici évité le club de Pedro, c'est parce que la plupart de ses clients sont de vieux loups difformes, le cul purulent d'hépatites, parfois séropositifs – voire pire – le pubis recouvert d'herpès. Esther avale une nouvelle gorgée de bière : elle devrait sans doute revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Elle avait chopé l'herpès une fois, quand elle venait tout juste commencer. Plutôt crever que de rattraper cette merde.

– Toutes les semaines, y'a des bagarres, ajoute Esther.

– Il faut aller là où y'a le pognon.

– Ah ouais ? On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui écarte les cuisses pour le gagner.

– Si t'es pas contente t'as qu'à retourner dans ta vitrine à Bruxelles.

Esther fait volte-face : comment a-t-il appris qu'elle avait travaillé dans une maison-close ? Mike, sans doute. Il a toujours eu la langue bien pendue, celui-là. Esther était restée sans doute deux longues années au Quartier Rouge de Bruxelles à attendre le client, jouant avec sa plastique avantageuse.

C'est Papa John qui lui avait dégoté ce contrat lorsqu'il n'avait plus voulu d'elle au Club 69. La vitrine aux lumières rose fuchsia avait fini par écœurer Esther. À l'époque, elle pouvait rester des heures durant, figée dans des positions lascives, enfermée dans cette alcôve en verre. Parfois, des jeunes hommes discutaient près de la vitre en la désignant de leur doigt frondeur, s'esclaffaient ou débattaient longuement ensemble sans qu'elle ne puisse rien entendre.

D'autres, des féministes activistes scandaient des slogans raffinés devant la vitre et ne décoléraient pas, même sous une pluie battante. Esther avait essuyé pas mal de regards dans cette vitrine, si bien que maintenant, elle se sent prête à tout affronter. Dans les vitrines – contrairement à ce qu'on peut imaginer – il n'y a pas de filles de l'Est, ou si peu que ça en est marginal. Ce que les clients préfèrent voir en spectacle, ce sont les beautés noires.

Ces poupées gonflables viennent pour la plupart de la Corne de l'Afrique. Elles ont obtenu un permis de séjour, soit en tant que réfugiées, soit au nom des liens étroits de la brutale colonisation entre la couronne et son petit jardinet exotique de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres carré. Dans le coin et même s'ils ne se l'avouent pas, les clients adorent les peaux sombres et fantasment dessus la gueule grande ouverte.

Dommage que Ray Van Mechelen soit trop raciste pour le comprendre et en tirer profit. Au Coco Bongo, eux, ils embauchaient de toutes les origines. Ils avaient compris que pour plaire, il fallait diversifier la marchandise. Merde, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas rejoint le Coco Bongo ? Ah oui, là-bas on ne lui ferait pas confiance au vu de son ancienneté au Club 69 et l'organisation lui plomberait la cervelle. Elle a failli l'oublier.

– J'ai passé un accord avec Pedro, poursuit Jan.

– Lequel ?

– On a décidé que c'est à moi qu'il donnerait l'argent et je te redonnerai la moitié.

– La _moitié _? s'offusque Esther.

– Bah, ouais la moitié. D'ailleurs, j'te force pas. Tu sais si je fais ça, c'est pour t'aider. Parce que si Ray apprenait le fond de l'histoire, j'pourrais très bien sauter moi aussi.

– La moitié, répète-t-elle en gémissant. Non c'est dégueulasse. C'est injuste. Désolé, je refuse.

– Comment ça injuste ? Tu devrais savoir que la vie est injuste.

Touché. La vie est une plaie qu'elle s'efforce de soigner depuis de trop longues années.

– Soit tu partages ou tu te tires avec tes bagages et on verra si tu te débrouilleras toute seule.

– Si c'est comme ça, prononce-t-elle en déposant sa bière sur le bureau, t'as raison : je vais foutre le camp.

– T'en es sûre ? Avant réfléchis, parce qu'il suffit que je donne un seul coup de téléphone. T'entends ? Juste un p'tit coup de téléphone de rien du tout pour que t'ais de grosses emmerdes, persifle Jan à quelques centimètres de sa figure.

– Eh bah vas-y. Téléphone.

– Faut pas jouer avec le feu, fanfaronne-t-il.

Esther déglutit péniblement, voyant en cette réplique un message subliminal pour lui faire entendre raison. Mike a joué avec le feu et il a payé ça un max.

Ooooooo

L'onde du fleuve Escaut est comme à son ordinaire tranquille. Depuis qu'il est tout gamin, Clem De Donder n'a connu que lui. Il a grandi sur une péniche et y a gardé ses plus grands souvenirs. Ses pas résonnent sur le ponton tandis que sa mère nettoie les carreaux de son embarcation.

– Tiens, s'écrit-elle en le voyant monter à bord, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Salut, 'Man.

Ils entrent tous les deux à l'intérieur et Vivianne De Donder remarque aussitôt l'air épuisé de son fils.

– John vient toujours te voir, dit celui-ci après qu'elle ait déposé devant lui un verre de Porto.

– Oui, toutes les semaines. J'en connais un qui devrait suivre son exemple...

Clem baisse la tête : non pas à cause de la culpabilité qu'il ressent, mais parce qu'il aurait préféré que sa mère jette son dévolu sur un autre homme que Papa John.

– Il faudrait que tu lui parles.

– Qu'est-ce que j'dois lui dire ?

– Que je ne peux plus continuer à le couvrir.

– Oh !

– Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est plus comme avant. Les choses ont changé. Tant que John avait deux bars et trois ou quatre filles, ça allait. Seulement maintenant c'est trop. Il en fait venir tous les trimestres par cars de Russie et de Lituanie.

Ouais, l'organisation devient véritablement macrocéphale. Vivianne lance un regard déçu à son fils et rétorque :

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'être au courant !

– Je suis désolé Maman, je ne peux plus continuer à faire l'autruche.

– Rappelle-toi ce que John a fait pour nous. Ça te fera peut-être changer d'avis.

Petit, John tournait déjà autour de sa mère. Clem n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, car John était continuellement entouré de jolies filles. Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait que les autres, y compris sa propre femme, n'avaient pas ? Vincent et Clem étaient dans la même classe. Ils avaient partagés, à son plus grand malheur, quelques goûters.

Vivianne trouvait que Vincent passait beaucoup trop de temps tout seul, qu'il devait se socialiser. Et elle avait ainsi tout mis en œuvre pour qu'ils se rapprochent, en vain. John avait apprécié ses efforts : c'était plutôt rare les gens qui se préoccupaient vraiment de Vincent.

En général, on le laissait sur la touche. On ne venait vers lui que lorsqu'il y avait quelque chose à en tirer. John avait gardé une saveur amère du jour où il avait dû payer les parents d'élèves pour conduire leurs gamins à l'anniversaire de son marmot. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur mais y contribue largement. Y'avait qu'à voir le sourire immense de Vince ce jour-là pour le comprendre.

À la mort de Madame Dockx, tout s'était passé en un éclair : Vivianne et John avaient commencé à flirter et Vince et Clem étaient obligés de passer davantage de temps ensemble, y compris pour les vacances. Cette péniche, c'est John qui l'avait offerte à Vivianne parce qu'un soir, elle avait dit rêvé d'en avoir une. Il suffisait à Vivianne de prononcer le moindre mot pour que John exécute sa volonté dans la minute qui suivait.

En fait, ça ne semblait pas poser de lourds cas de conscience à sa mère que de savoir qu'elle était allongée sur un lit de billets issus de l'organisation crapuleuse de John Dockx.

– Eh voilà, le sermon de l'ingratitude... soupire Clem.

Oooo

Vlad, Marian et Viggo partagent leur chambre avec des jumeaux de République Tchèque. L'un comme l'autre sont parfaitement identiques et les accueillent avec un immense sourire. Apparemment, avoir de nouvelles recrues au Coco Bongo rompt avec la monotonie.

Viggo trouve tout de même ça incongru de se retrouver dans une boîte de strip avec un membre de sa famille. Il ne se voit absolument pas se balader à moitié nu dans une pièce alors que son frère serait à peine à deux mètres de lui. Pas qu'il n'ait jamais vu son frère nu, mais ça remontait à un siècle au moins, lorsqu'ils étaient petits. En fait, même si implicitement toute sa famille sait qu'il est prostitué, personne n'en parle.

Ses parents reçoivent l'argent tous les mois et en taisent la provenance. Ça leur a d'ailleurs permis d'acheter un nouveau frigidaire, de nouvelles fringues pour les deux derniers et assez d'essence pour les emmener à l'école et à l'église. Viggo fait quelque chose de bien. Il en a l'intime conviction. Les jumeaux les observent avec un sourire amusé puis l'un prend la parole :

– Nous aussi on était un peu intimidé au début. Puis on a rapidement pris nos marques.

Marian resserre sa prise sur son pull-over comme s'il craint qu'un des jumeaux lui bondisse dessus pour le lui arracher avec le reste de sa valise. Ça lui est déjà arrivé de se battre avec d'autres prostitués pour trois fois rien, surtout en Roumanie. Alors depuis, il reste sur ses gardes.

– Vous réussissez à vous faire beaucoup d'argent, ici ? demande Vlad en s'asseyant sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. Au fait, moi c'est Vlad.

– Lumir, et mon frère c'est Nikita, répondit-il en serrant vigoureusement sa main. Pour l'argent ? Mmh, ça dépend : y'a des clients qui payent vraiment bien. Mais en général, tu commences avec pas grand-chose. Nikita et moi on a un parcours un peu différent des autres : étant donné qu'on est jumeaux, ça créé pas mal de fantasme chez les clients et on dégote plus de missions. On fait surtout des... travaux dans les chambres V.I.P. On aimerait faire de l'escorting mais ce n'est pas ce que les clients veulent... Et puis payer double c'est parfois un inconvénient, hein, Nikita ?

Nikita ne prend pas la peine de hocher de la tête et se retourne dans son lit, lisant tranquillement une revue écrite en tchèque.

– Vous avez... déjà fait ça avant ? continue Lumir.

Les trois autres hochent positivement de la tête.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup couché, répond Viggo. C'était seulement des attouchements et des missions d'escort. Je redoute toujours un peu quand on doit... être rien qu'avec un client dans une pièce. Mais, je travaille très bien. D'ailleurs, on m'a envoyé à Moscou pendant un temps, parce qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de noirs dans leurs boîtes. J'ai pu mettre des sous de côté. Ensuite, Zack est tombé sur un accord avec un type qui s'appelle Radoslav et il m'a revendu. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

– Tu parles un peu russe ? s'étonne Vlad en rangeant plusieurs jeans dans son armoire. C'est cool. Mais... sans vouloir être indiscret, comment ça se fait que Nikita et toi soyez ensemble ?

– On a toujours été ensemble, avoue Lumir comme si cela résout le problème.

– Moi, je veux rester ici, en Belgique, prononce Marian. Je veux me faire un max de blé et m'acheter un appartement à Bruxelles.

– On t'a vendu, toi aussi ?

Marian hoche de la tête :

– Trois milles euros.

– Trois milles euros ? s'époumone Vlad. Mais c'est presque rien !

– Les garçons gitans valent moins chers que les autres, banalise Marian, de l'amertume dans la voix. C'est différent pour nous. Et puis, trois milles euros pour nos familles, c'est énorme. Ils savent que personne ne se plaindra si je disparais avec eux. Ils viennent nous rafler dans les bidonvilles et les mères ont trop peur de s'opposer alors... C'est mieux de se prostituer ici que là-bas. Y'a des malades partout, mais plus en Roumanie. Un jour, un de mes collègues s'est fait couper en morceaux... Ils disent qu'en général, les clients s'en prennent moins aux prostitués hommes que femmes, mais y'a des exceptions à la règle, j'imagine.

Marian raconte tout ça d'un ton léger en vidant sa valise. Viggo semble absolument abasourdi.

– Et toi, reprend Marian, tu es une sorte de pute de luxe, c'est ça ?

– En gros, admet-il.

– Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu fais. J'en ai marre de me taper les tombés du camion.

Ooooo

Lorsque Anke ouvre la porte du commissaire, un lourd bruit de moteur le fait lever le nez d'un de ses dossiers.

– Où est Clem ? demande-t-il abruptement.

– Il a appelé pour dire qu'il sera un peu en retard.

– Il y a du relâchement dans votre travail, fait remarquer son supérieur en lui lançant un regard torve.

– Je croyais que ce n'était pas un dossier urgent.

– Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il faille le négliger, appuie le commissaire. Alors cette caravane, elle était seule dans le camping ? Il n'y avait pas de voisins ?

– Il y avait une femme. On l'a interrogée, mais elle dit qu'elle n'a rien vu.

Anke n'y croit pas. Comment peut-on ne pas voir une explosion suivie d'un véritable brasier ? Même en étant sourde et aveugle son épiderme aurait ressenti une secousse, quelque chose d'anormal.

– Et cette prostituée qui vivait avec lui ?

– Esther Van De Walle, répond-elle aussitôt. Eh bien, en fait... pour l'instant elle a disparu.

– Et je suppose qu'elle n'était pas aux funérailles.

Anke serre les dents : C'est Clem qui lui avait interdit de s'y rendre, prétextant que ça grouillerait de gens de l'organisation. Il lui avait dit qu'il faudrait plutôt aller voir ce journaliste à la place. Elle aurait dû suivre son instinct.

– C'est fou ce qu'il fait comme fautes d'orthographe, reprend le commissaire. Y'en a à presque chaque ligne. Il pourrait essayer de faire un effort.

– Je lui en parlerai.

– Bon, vous allez envoyer ça au procureur... Inpens. Avec celui-là, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Ce dossier n'est pas prêt d'aboutir.

Bouillonnante de rage, Esther prend le dossier qu'il lui tend. C'est ce que Clem, l'organisation et d'autres salopard planqués ci et là, veulent. Ils veulent étouffer l'affaire Mike Simons et la seule personne qui puisse parler s'est évaporée.

Ooooooo

Loin de se douter que Anke la cherche, Esther est tranquillement assise à la table d'un café huppé en face de Nico Maes.

– Finie. Je suis complètement fauchée.

– Et ce matin vous m'avez envoyé balader.

Esther fait la moue comme si ce souvenir semble lointain.

– Où est-ce que vous vivez ? poursuit Nico.

– C'est pas vos oignons.

– Bon d'accord.

– Vous avez apporté le fric ?

Nico Maes fouille dans son blouson et répond :

– J'ai deux cents euros sur moi.

– Je croyais vous avoir dit cinq cents ? persifle Esther.

– Ouais, bah la banque était fermée : c'est tout ce que j'ai. Et puis, j'aimerai savoir si ce que vous allez me dire à un intérêt pour moi.

– Filez-moi déjà les deux cents.

– Voilà.

– Mais on est toujours d'accord pour le reste ?

– Ouais, dites-moi ce que vous savez sur Clem De Donder ? Pourquoi il n'a pas protégé Mike ? Quel rapport avec Raymond Van Mechelen ?

Esther prend une inspiration et lui raconte tout : les petits boulots de Mike pour l'organisation, de la revente des filles, des fraudes et blanchiment d'argent, de la manière dont les filles sont traitées.

Pourtant, elle évite soigneusement de revenir sur les sujets des têtes dans le congélo... Esther dit la vérité mais la trie soigneusement car après tout, ses piques lancées à Raymond Van Mechel peuvent l'assaillir par derrière avec la sournoiserie d'un boomerang.

Ooooo

Sur le podium illuminé du Club 69, Inesa tente de singer les leçons de danse de la strip-teaseuse. Elle se sent affreusement gauche et inutile alors que des dizaines de paires d'yeux scrutent chacun de ses mouvements.

Derrière elle, Irina ne se donne pas autant de peine et se contente de tourner autour de la barre, les côtes décharnées. Depuis leur arrivée ici, Irina a perdu près d'une dizaine de kilos. Le soir, les autres filles l'entendent se faire vomir, mais elles ne disent rien. En fait, certaines regrettaient de ne pas avoir le courage de s'enfoncer deux doigts au fond de la gorge. Inesa tente de se ressaisir et alors qu'elle tourne le dos à son public de malheur, deux doigts se glissent entre la ficelle de son string et sa peau.

Elle se raidit et porte sa main à sa hanche puis sourit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agit d'un billet de dix euros. Le premier pourboire de sa carrière. Galvanisée, Inesa ne fait qu'une avec la barre en acier et écarte davantage les cuisses dans une position lascive... Irina lui jette un regard méprisant et n'attend pas le tonnerre d'applaudissement pour rejoindre les coulisses.

Là, Luna est assise derrière le grand miroir laissant aux autres le soin de la maquiller et de la coiffer. Olga prend son visage entre ses mains et prononce avec douceur :

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas si terrible... Regarde comme tu es jolie. Allez vas-y. Tu n'as qu'à penser à tout l'argent que tu vas gagner.

Sita – une autre fille du club arrivée il y a déjà un an – débarque toute nue, dévoilant son pubis soigneusement épilé. Elle jette une œillade moqueuse aux deux autres, les traitant mentalement d'amatrices. Elle sort une liasse de petites coupures et les étale sur la longue table bordant le miroir de diva.

Les dizaines d'ampoules éclairent sa peau presque blême et ses grains de beauté. Sita se retourne légèrement, sentant un regard peser sur elle. Une autre des nouvelles l'observe. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Inesa.

– Quoi, t'as jamais vu d'argent ? lui lance Sita, blasée. Y'a un problème ?

– Euh, non.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Eh bien, comment t'as fait ?

– Les séances privées, c'est ça le secret. J'en suis à la quatrième.

– Mmh, dans la chambre.

– C'est ça, confirme Sita en léchant son doigt pour recompter ses billets.

Inesa la regarde faire avec une certaine envie : jamais elle n'a vu autant d'argent dans la main d'une seule personne. Et si elle convertit le tout en litas, ça doit correspondre à une somme absolument astronomique.

Pour l'instant, aucune des « nouvelles » ne s'est rendue dans la chambre V.I.P. C'est peut-être une occasion à saisir ? Inesa chasse cette idée de ses pensées et enfile une mini-jupe afin de retourner se mêler parmi les clients dans la salle. Ses talons aiguilles lui font affreusement mal mais Eddy lui a refusé le droit de mettre des chaussures plates durant son service. Alors, Inesa et les autres se plient à sa volonté.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Eddy lui fourgue sans ménagement un plateau dans les bras, Inesa frôle sans le savoir le journaliste Nico Maes qui pénètre avec prudence dans le Club 69. _Never Ever _de All Saints emplit doucement la salle et des néons rose balaient les visages des habitués. Pour entrer, Nico a dû généreusement payer Danny – portier pour la soirée. Il s'assoit à une table au pied de la scène.

Sur le podium, une strip-teaseuse aux courbes avantageuses glisse langoureusement la barre entre ses fesses et remonte en un mouvement lascif tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Nico détourne pudiquement les yeux alors que le plumeau fuchsia ne dissimule qu'une partie de sa poitrine opulente. Ray soupire en voyant Luna rester immobile près de la barre, les yeux clos.

À croire qu'elle espère qu'on l'oublie si elle ne croisait le regard de quiconque. La strip-teaseuse blonde se retourne et croise le regard médusé de Nico Maes. C'est Daria. Paniquée, elle ramasse ses sous-vêtements et disparaît en coulisse suivie par Luna.

– _Nous avons eu le plaisir de vous présenter Miss Luna et Miss Daria que je vous demande __d'applaudir_, tonne Eddy, toutefois crispé par ce strip avorté. _Et bientôt, vous allez connaître l'heureux gagnant de notre grande tombola !_

Énervé au possible, Ray entre dans les loges et frappe des mains en criant :

– Tout le monde sur la scène ! Allez, hop ! On va tirer la tombola. Tout le monde en piste. Pressons, on vous attend (Ray pousse Luna par l'épaule). Allez, remuez-vous. Toi aussi ! Et toi, dit-il en tirant Déborah, il faut peut-être que je te porte ?

Kalinka sort la première et Eva fronce les sourcils au mot « tombola ». De quelle tombola il peut bien parler, ce connard ? Sita reste tranquillement assise derrière son miroir et se repoudre le nez. Pour ce soir, elle a fait assez gagner d'argent à la boîte pour ne pas participer à la tombola. Eva suit les autres à l'extérieur et est aussitôt aveuglée par le projecteur braqué sur la scène. Les clients applaudissent, la mine resplendissante. Ray s'avance, un micro à la main et attend que le silence revienne. Toujours enfoncé dans son siège, Nico Maes appréhende la suite des évènements.

– Oui, oui, ça vient ! Le moment que vous attendez tous est enfin arrivé. Au Club 69, comme vous le savez, tous nos membres sont des gagnants ! Mais ce soir, il n'y en aura qu'un pour qui ce sera entièrement gratuit.

Une des anciennes filles apportent un haut-de-forme jusqu'au podium et Ray le saisit puis le passe à Kalinka.

– Et maintenant, la main de l'innocence, dit-il en levant bien haut son bras avant de le plonger dans le chapeau sous les rires gras de la foule. Quoi ? Je suis gaucher ! Oh, je vois monsieur qui prie pour que je sorte le sien !

L'atmosphère semble conviviale et détendue. Si Eva n'avait pas été en ce moment-même sur le podium illuminé d'un strip-club et en petite tenue, elle aurait peut-être pu se sentir à l'aise.

Mais avec ces regards braqués sur elles et ce truc incompréhensible de la tombola, elle reste sur ces gardes. D'un mouvement théâtral, Raymond Van Mechelen sort un petit coupon identique à celui qu'a reçu Nico Maes en début de soirée et proclame :

– Le ticket gagnant est le numéro 129 !

L'homme ayant donné un pourboire à Inesa se lève avec hésitation et prononce :

– Euh, c'est moi le 129.

– On vérifie. Faites voir.

Ray se penche. Sur le petit coupon rose, il sait bien qu'il va y trouver le numéro 129. Il a lui-même placé les tickets de manière à ce que cela soit celui-ci qui tombe. Ce mec a l'air d'avoir un paquet de blé : autant en profiter un max.

– Un. Deux. Neuf... Cent vingt-neuf ! Toutes nos félicitations ! Choisissez votre lot, dit Ray en désignant la dizaine de filles présentes sur scène.

L'homme a un sourire resplendissant. Il hésite un moment, créant l'impatience et les railleries des mauvais perdants. Tandis que le projecteur éblouit Inesa, l'homme désigne contre toute attente le visage incroyablement jeune de Luna.

– Celle-là, dit-il.

– Miss Luna ! Eh bien cette jeune beauté est à vous ! s'exclame Ray avec le ton d'un Monsieur Loyal. Je souhaite aux autres d'avoir plus de chance la prochaine fois. En attendant, voici le quart d'heure russe avec les merveilleuses Olga et... Eva.

Les premières notes de _Post-Modern Sleaze_ de Snikers Pimps s'élèvent doucement dans la salle tandis que les hommes applaudissement bruyamment. Le restant des filles quitte la scène et, une fois dans les loges, Ray fait asseoir Luna sur une chaise et lui grogne :

– Toi tu restes là et je reviens te chercher dans cinq minutes. Les autres dans la salle ! Allez distraire les clients. Faites ce qu'il faut, hop hop hop !

Luna se tourne vers le miroir et attend comme monsieur Ray lui a dit. Elle ne comprend pas un traître mot de néerlandais et n'a pas réellement saisi ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'elle a remporté le droit de ne plus travailler. Cet endroit est absolument sordide. Ses parents lui manquent. Et même si c'est pour eux qu'elle s'est engagée dans la troupe, Luna voudrait retourner chez elle plus que tout.

_Unscrew the wine, she'll throw a party line,  
Stories extreme, she's such a drama queen,  
Cries through the night, she choked on marlboro lites,  
Pure charm and grace, she hates her pretty face._


	6. Le ticket gagnant, II

**Posté le : **28 Avril 2013. _Enfin les vacances !_

**Note : **Je sais qu'il y a énormément de personnages dans cette histoire puisque la série en compte un nombre assez élevé auxquels s'ajoutent mes OC. Du coup, à la demande d'une lectrice je vais faire une petite fiche pour chaque personnage à ce stade-ci de l'histoire à laquelle vous pourrez constamment vous référer. Le document ne sera pas updaté pour éviter le spoil en masse. Mais par la suite, je ferai une autre pause dans le récit pour vous fournir une seconde fiche avec les personnages dont on parlera plus tard. En effet, certains ont tout juste été cité sans avoir vraiment été appronfondis mais ça le sera par la suite. Je pense que je rédigerai cette fiche bientôt, elle sera postée avant le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos reviews, **D. Would.**

* * *

**Musiques : **

**01. **_Never ever _– All Saints. **02. **_No life without you_ – Joseph LoDuca. **03. **_Rape Me_ – Nirvana. **04. **_Togheter _– The xx. **05.**_Sick_ – Beth Hart. **06. **_Salomè _– Pete Doherty. **07. **_Over the Love_ – Florence and The Machine. **08. **_Just a Game_ – Birdy. **09. **_Dominos_ – The Big Pink. **10. **_Numb_ – Oh Land.

* * *

Première Partie : L'organisation

Chapitre III : « Le ticket gagnant », suite

_**« Rape me »**_ – Kurt Cobain (Nirvana).

.

.

.

Daria progresse dans la pièce et part s'assoir en face de Nico Maes avec prudence.

– Salut, dit-elle, je peux m'assoir ?

– Oui, oui bien sûr. Mmh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là... enfin, je voulais dire que vous étiez à Anvers.

Nico balbutie. Revoir la jeune fille de Vilnius en face de lui, en petite tenue et décolleté plongeant, lui fait perdre son vocabulaire, son habituel air serein ainsi que la tête – accessoirement.

– Comment ça va ?

– Ça va, répond simplement Daria.

Nico se contente d'acquiescer lentement tandis que le regard de Daria vogue vers ses deux camarades qui se dandinent sur le podium.

– Ce... Ce n'est pas de la prostitution, se sent-elle obligée de justifier. Ils veulent juste qu'on danse... en faisant du strip-tease.

– Vous êtes sûre que c'est tout ?

Daria acquiesce : tout plutôt que de lui donner raison. « _Ces types possèdent des night-clubs non seulement en Belgique, mais aussi en Hollande. M-Mais ce ne sont pas des night-clubs « normaux » des boîtes de nuit où des gens payent pour venir s'amuser et pour danser. Ils vont vous obliger à vous prostituer._ », avait-il dit à Kassandra et à elle lors de leur première rencontre.

– Vous m'offrez un verre ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

– Oui... Oui, bien sûr. Et où est Kassandra ?

– Elle n'est pas venue, finit par avouer Daria, les larmes aux yeux.

– Ah bon, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Daria n'en sait rien, en fait. Elle aimerait répondre que oui, mais sa meilleure amie ne décroche à aucun de ses appels. Elle se demande ce que Kassandra dirait en la voyant là, assise dans une position aguicheuse à siroter un cocktail. Est-ce qu'il faut coucher pour devenir une prostituée ou cela réside seulement dans l'attitude ?

Juste au-dessus de Daria, à l'étage supérieur, Danny tient fermement le bras de Luna. Elle trottine sur ses talons aiguilles et la grande porte rouge grenadine de la chambre V.I.P. se rapproche au gré de leurs pas.

Il l'ouvre et Luna est tout à coup affolée : à l'intérieur, l'homme de la tombola tient déjà une bouteille de champagne à la main déposée négligemment sortie du seau à glaçons. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombent sur la vieille moquette retro, clairsemée de taches.

– Vous avez une heure. Je reviens à minuit trente. Hey, faut pas trop la bousculer, hein... C'est encore une débutante, lance Eddy avec un sourire graveleux. Bon, j'vous laisse ! Ah, dans le tiroir y'a des capotes.

Luna le suit du regard et le voit fermer la porte à clef derrière lui, provoquant chez elle un léger sursaut. Son regard revient vers le client qui l'observe depuis un long moment, sans souffler mot.

– Mmh, un peu de champagne ? C-C'est du bon, hein. En plus, c'est offert. C'est gratuit. C'est un cadeau... Euh, tu ne veux pas t'assoir ?

Elle fait doucement « non » de la tête.

– Je m'appelle Karl.

– Luna.

Le temps semble s'étirer à l'infini et Luna espère que la porte se rouvre rapidement sur Eddy. Ça ne la rassure pas d'être là, toute seule, loin des autres. L'homme fait sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne et lui en propose une nouvelle fois. Luna n'y trempe que ses lèvres puis dépose la coupe sur la table basse en ivoire.

C'est seulement lorsque le client dénoue sa cravate que Luna ressent le besoin de s'échapper. Mais ici, il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Rien. Aucune issue de secours. Sa main remonte le long de sa cuisse, mais elle la repousse :

– Hey, je t'ai gagné à la tombola ! La tombola ! Je t'ai gagné pour une heure. Tu _dois _te laisser faire !

Luna ne saisit pas un mot de ce qu'il dit en néerlandais, mais elle comprend que la situation s'aggrave lorsque ses mains deviennent de plus en plus baladeuses. Luna étouffe un glapissement de surprise lorsqu'elles atteignent sans pudeur son entrejambe, tandis que l'haleine fétide du client l'enveloppe toute entière.

Brusquement, elle se lève et l'homme répète inlassablement : « _Je t'ai gagné_ ». Ses yeux lubriques l'assassinent et la déshabillent tandis que le souffle de Luna est de plus en plus précipité. Ses bras puissants s'enroulent autour de sa silhouette frêle et il rit, complètement saoul, en la jetant sur le lit. Mais l'hilarité disparaît quand Luna le gifle pour se défaire de son emprise. Il la frappe à son tour, la bloque et l'empêche de crier.

Luna halète, transpire de frayeur et – sans préavis – sent cette _chose_ entrer en elle. Elle hoquète de surprise et des larmes roulent sur ses joues alors que l'homme entame des va-et-vient saccadés tout en grognant de suffisance. Ses petits poings se cramponnent au couvre-lit aux motifs zébrés en velours où les fluides se mélangent. Le tiroir du chevet est entrouvert et laisse apercevoir plusieurs carrés d'aluminium que le client n'utilisera pas ce soir.

Et quand il se retire en la laissant là, Luna le voit déposer le ticket gagnant sur l'oreiller. C'est tout ce qu'elle vaut dans ce pays. Un putain de numéro. Elle tente de se retenir de pleurer, mais de gros sanglots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Prostrée, Luna ignore combien de temps elle reste là, à attendre que sa mère vienne la serrer dans ses bras.

Oooooo

– Non, on n'est pas obligé d'aller dans la chambre V.I.P., contredit Daria à l'étage en-dessous toujours en face de Nico Maes. Y'a que celles qui acceptent d'avoir des relations sexuelles qui y vont.

– Mais je sais d'avance qu'un jour ils vous forceront.

– Alors ça, c'est des histoires !

– Je vous assure. C'est comme ça qu'ils se font de l'argent.

– Non, non, non. Ce sera_ seulement _si je le veux, rétorque Daria, butée. Ce qu'on me demande c'est de danser et de boire avec les clients. Pas d'avoir des relations sexuelles.

Nico Maes boit une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail. Malgré la tonne de sucre qu'y a ajouté le barman, il trouve toujours cela amer.

Ooooooo

Ce soir, le Coco Bongo est fermé, n'acceptant que les très bons clients. Le Chapelier dit que c'est inutile d'ouvrir le soir où le Club 69 fait sa soirée spéciale. Ce serait contre-productif. Pas que le Chapelier ne pouvait réellement concurrencer.

Mais il n'est pas assez bête pour ouvrir un soir pareil alors que les lois concernant les travailleurs du sexe sont de plus en plus rigoureusement appliquées. Il ne veut pas de soucis avec les autorités. Alors, ce soir est exceptionnellement un jour de congé pour tout le monde. Seuls les volontaires font des heures sup.

L'un d'entre eux est Marian. Que Zack recrute des gitans n'est pas chose courante. En général, les clients comme les proxénètes les fuient comme la peste : ils n'apportent que des problèmes. « _Des oiseaux de malheur_ », ne cessait de lui répéter John Dockx à l'époque très lointaine où ils étaient encore amis. John a toujours refusé de les employer. «_ Ils volent, ils sont sales et pas__ corrects __avec la maison_ ».

John – sous ses airs de grand chevalier – est une pompe à clichés. Bon, c'est vrai que les contre-exemples ne fleurissent pas dans la zone. John a eu du mal à se débarrasser des deux loqueteuses roumaines d'il y a cinq ans.

En voyant Marian arriver, Le Chapelier l'avait trouvé incroyablement typé. Pas de doute qu'il avait du sang gitan dans les veines. Il lui aurait suffi de prendre son téléphone et de dire à Zack qu'il n'en voulait pas pour que Marian reprenne l'avion pour Bucarest. Zack a un énorme culot pour l'avoir mis devant le fait accompli. Pari risqué... mais pari gagné. Marian est joli garçon et volontaire pour tous les clients. Un employé modèle. Rien à dire. Le Chapelier doit s'avouer soufflé.

C'est pourquoi – même si Marian et ses comparses gitans sont moins payés que les autres – Le Chapelier lui tend un billet de vingt euros en plus de ceux prévus. Ça l'aidera à soutenir un peu sa famille en Roumanie. Marian ne se considère pas comme un Roumain, mais un Rom. La Roumanie n'a rien fait pour son peuple hormis l'asservir un peu plus, les revendant comme des bestiaux. Marian est né au camp de travail de Slousio, près de la vallée du Danube.

Là-bas, son père, son grand-père et son arrière-grand-père tapaient inlassablement sur d'énormes rochers, les fragmentant en pierres qui se transformaient en petits cailloux. Marian, les genoux écorchés par le gravier et la poussière, ne s'imaginait pas à quel point ces pierres qu'il transportait dans un petit chariot en bois avec deux de ses cousins, pouvaient s'avérer précieuses. Toute sa vie, il n'avait vu que ça : du marbre.

Accroché au dos de sa mère, s'endormant tout debout dans cette poudre d'or blanc, Marian ne pouvait comprendre que des kilomètres plus loin, des milliers d'ouvriers assemblaient ces palettes de marbre pour bâtir un des palais les plus exubérants de tous les temps. « Le Petit Palais du Peuple » avait nécessité un énorme effort humain. Les Ceausescu avaient – pour le bien de la nation – délogé environ quarante mille habitants de la zone, dont une poignée de Roms.

Oncle Alfred en faisait partie. C'était le seul de sa famille qui savait lire et, grâce à cela, avait obtenu une permission pour quitter le camp de Souslio et servir de coordinateur dans la capitale. Du jour au lendemain, personne n'entendit plus parler de lui, ni de sa femme et encore moins de ses quatre enfants pourtant en excellente santé.

Plus tard, quelque temps avant son arrivée en Belgique, Marian apprit qu'on les avait tous enterrés vivants sous le Palais car ils avaient simplement refusé de déménager, de céder leur terre – une fois de plus – à une forme autoritaire sans visage. Des dizaines de bulldozers enragés avaient foncé sur les habitations en pleine nuit et ratissé la terre pour la donner au plus offrant. Les gens dansaient sur un tas d'ossements.

À Slousio, village clandestin de ce pays fier et metteur en scène d'une pseudo-transparence, il n'y avait ni saison, ni fêtes officielles. Les souvenirs les plus heureux de Marian étaient ceux qu'ils partageaient avec ses frères et sœurs autour du feu tandis que Yaya leur murmurait de jolies histoires... des histoires où le leitmotiv était le mot « liberté ».

La liberté, Marian ne sait pas trop ce que c'est. Il a passé pratiquement toute son existence enfermé quelque part. Pour lui, que cela soit dans un camp de mineurs ou dans un club de « masseurs », cela revenait au même, les commodités en plus. Marian n'a jamais eu l'idée de prendre la fuite ou de se révolter. Pour aller où ? Avec qui ? Dans quel but ? Trop conscient de la réalité, du climat asphyxiant de la compromission, Marian ne sait qu'obéir. On lui a toujours appris à le faire.

En fait, ce n'est pas plus mal : il évite ainsi pas mal d'ennuis et on ne le soupçonne jamais d'affaires louches. À la chute du régime, sa famille et toutes les autres du camp furent déboussolées. Nicolae Ceausescu avait « diplomatiquement » mis fin au statut d'itinérant des Roms en leur « proposant un noble emploi bien rémunéré ». Marian ignore où peut se trouver la gloire d'abattre une massue sur des grosses pierres, jusqu'à en sentir les moindres vibrations dans tous ses os bien abimés.

À l'instar du Petit Palais, le Coco Bongo est fait de grands escaliers oscillant entre le style victorien et le style hellénistique. D'énormes lustres à pampilles écrasent les alvéoles composant les nombreux « salons de massage ». Les tapis venus d'Orient – fabriqués par des petites mains du Pakistan – s'enchevêtrent sous les tables en une mosaïque d'une vivacité plus insolente.

Les fauteuils et sofas, tous de couleurs différentes, donnent à l'ensemble un charme hétéroclite et un peu fou à l'image du Chapelier. Ce dernier observe Marian depuis de très longues secondes. Son monocle bien enfoncé lui donne un petit côté comique et Marian réprime de justesse un sourire.

– Tu as bien travaillé cette semaine, lâche finalement le Chapelier en laissant un gros malabar derrière lui compter les billets. _Good money_. _I like to do good money with you_.

L'accent du Chapelier est absolument pathétique, mais jamais il ne viendrait à Marian l'idée de le lui faire remarquer. Il étale les billets sur la table – usant de ses réflexes de joueur de poker. Six cents euros cette semaine. « _Good money »_, se répéte mentalement Marian en les attrapant. S'il avait travaillé à son compte, il aurait pu mettre de côté au moins le double.

Sauf que Marian n'avait jamais été seul de toute sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais su comment supporter ça. C'est déjà assez pénible en soit de rester enfermé ici. Marian fourre rapidement ses billets dans la poche de sa veste, comme s'il craint qu'on ne les lui reprenne. Sale manie. Le Chapelier sourit et saisit tout à coup son visage entre ses mains et dépose un baiser sur son front.

– _Good money_.

Hier soir, dans la tiédeur de la chambre V.I.P., Marian avait maîtrisé haut la main un gang bang. À la base, c'était la mission de Vlad. Ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé d'en faire partie. Marian trouve ça absolument ridicule ces petits caprices de diva. Un garçon à la fois ou tous en même temps, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ? L'essentiel, c'est qu'au final, le rendement doit être le même.

Viggo – uniquement vêtu d'un boxer – dépose soigneusement sur la table une assiette en ivoire devant le Chapelier. Celui-ci lui inflige une petite tape sur les fesses avant de le laisser repartir vers une chambre à l'étage.

Viggo gagne beaucoup plus que les autres nouveaux venus : déjà, on lui réclame déjà davantage de danses privées. Viggo a toutes les qualités requises pour être un bon « masseur » et Marian le lui envie. Il voudrait gagner autant d'argent que lui la semaine, s'attirer les faveurs du Chapelier et se faire payer du champagne pour le simple fait d'exister. Viggo a tiré le gros lot.

Marian sourit, se lève et quitte la salle principale du Coco Bongo pour les coulisses. Ici, loin des spots, il peut se permettre d'afficher une grimace, celle annonciatrice d'une jalousie contenue.

Oooooo

– T'es vraiment une jolie fille, prononce sincèrement Ugo à l'adresse d'Inesa après avoir reposé le magnum de champagne. Tu es superbe.

Ugo est un privilégié du Club 69. Il a essayé tous les produits étant à sa disposition. Aucune fille n'a de secrets pour lui, du moins, les anciennes. La nouvelle fournée apportée par Ray s'annonce prometteuse. Elles ont l'air savoureuses et ingénues. C'est rare dans la profession.

C'est pourquoi Ugo a une nette préférence pour les nouvelles. Toujours à cacher leur pudeur lorsqu'on frôle leurs seins blancs et ronds. Inesa a sans aucun doute une très belle poitrine. Y'a qu'à y jeter un œil. Et Ray lui a assuré que c'était un bon petit coup au lit. Ugo a envie d'essayer, lui aussi. Kalinka, assise sur la banquette en face avec son meilleur ami, leur lance un petit sourire amusé.

– Tu aimerais peut-être que... que je danse... pour toi tout seul, tente Inesa.

– Ah ouais ? Et tu ferais quoi ?

Kalinka fait rouler une cerise sous sa langue.

– Je danserai nue, juste pour toi. C'est seulement cinquante euros.

Ugo n'a pas besoin de faire d'équation à double inconnue pour savoir que c'est excessivement cher. Au bord de l'autoroute, des filles couchaient sans préservatif pour le même prix. Mais, après tout, Inesa est jolie et si elle se débrouille bien autour du pole dance, ça peut donner quelque chose d'absolument grisant. Kalinka lui jette un regard perçant.

– Et je pourrai te toucher ?

– Non ! se révolte Inesa.

– Bon, d'accord... mais si j'ai envie de te toucher, hein ? C'est combien ?

– Pour toucher juste les seins ? répète-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Ça, ça coûte cent euros.

Ugo lance un rapide coup d'œil à son meilleur ami avant d'exploser d'un rire gras.

– Pour cent euros c'est pas tes seins que j'veux toucher !

Inesa cache sa honte alors que Eva et Olga descendent de scène, le haut retiré. Elles filent vers les coulisses prendre leur pause. Elles remettent leur soutien-gorge lorsque Déborah entre à son tour.

– Tu as vu Luna ? demande subitement Olga.

– Non, rien, répond-elle.

– Où est passé Luna ?

– Chambre V.I.P., élude Sita en enfilant ses longues bottes en cuir. La tombola...

Les trois autres se regardent un moment avant de comprendre l'horreur de la situation. Encore à moitié nue, Olga bondit de sa chaise et court vers les étages le cœur battant. Déborah dépose son tube de rouge à lèvres et les suit à travers les escaliers étroits.

Eva pousse la porte de la fameuse chambre et trouve Luna allongée sur le lit, secouée par des sanglots et les sous-vêtements en désordre. Incrédule, Olga, ne voulant en aucun cas réaliser le spectacle qu'elle a sous les yeux, prononce bêtement :

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Luna, tu m'entends ? murmure Eva en tenant son visage entre ses mains. Luna... Dis-nous qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça.

– C'est le salaud de la tombola, prononce sombrement Déborah, se tenant toujours en retrait.

Luna lève ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers elle et hoche lentement de la tête. Déborah n'attend pas son reste et repart vers la salle.

– Vite, suis la ! s'écrie Olga.

Eva dévale les escaliers à son tour et débarque dans la salle, cherchant des yeux son amie. Mais c'est trop tard lorsqu'elle la voit : Déborah fonce vers l'homme en question, un magnum de champagne à la main, trouvé à une des tables désertées. Déborah brandit la bouteille et l'abat sur le crâne du gagnant qui s'effondre au sol.

– ESPCE DE SALAUD ! rugit-elle en lui assénant des coups de pieds bien qu'il soit dangereusement inconscient, la tête sanguinolente. FUMIER ! ORDURE ! POURRITURE ! Tiens, prends ça !

Malgré les notes suaves de jazz, l'atmosphère est tout à coup glacée au Club 69. Incrédules, la plupart des clients la regardent se déchaîner sur lui sans rien faire. Ray Van Mechelen sursaute et crie :

– Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend là ?

Ray fonce dans sa direction et s'apprête à abattre son poing sur Déborah, mais Eva le pousse dans le décor. Ray s'effondre parmi les chaises à s'en fracasser le dos et Eddy intervient, fou de rage. Il enserre Eva et la soulève du sol afin de l'isoler de force, loin des clients.

Sita, debout sur le podium, regarde tranquillement la scène. Ce doit être la seule à en être amusée. Loin de là, Daria baisse les yeux. Elle ne veut pas donner raison à Nico Maes. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui a dit.

ooooooo

– Je t'avais dit que c'était trop tôt, lance Marek assis à une table du Royal Bianchi le lendemain matin, et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter.

– Oh, mais tu ne vas pas nous en faire une montagne, soupire Ray.

– Et comment tu comptes régler ça maintenant ?

La rumeur s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout Anvers. Les nouvelles du Club 69 n'ont plus une réputation à refaire maintenant qu'un type comatait tranquillement à la clinique avec un énorme traumatisme crânien. La soirée privilégiée a tourné en pur fiasco. Mais ça coûte beaucoup à Ray d'admettre que Marek a raison. Tout plutôt que ça. Il ne répond rien et Papa John s'en charge :

– Je crois qu'il faudrait les séparer quelque temps. Le mieux ça serait qu'on en envoie deux ou trois chez Joss à Linberg.

– Non, il nous doit de l'argent, coupe Ray en agitant son couteau à beurre dans tous les sens. J'attends toujours les cinq mille euros pour Inga. Il ne nous a payé que le premier versement.

Marek a un discret sourire en coin : Ray vient de balancer une bombe à table, juste sous le nez de Papa John. Attention, il risque d'y laisser son froc en plus de se brûler les sourcils.

– Quoi ? T'as toujours pas réglé ça ?

– Non, avoue-t-il en haussant des épaules.

– Mettons les choses au point : toi quand tu vas chez le boucher acheter un steak, tu le paies avant de l'emporter, non ? prononce John d'une voix perdant son calme légendaire.

– J'arrête pas de le relancer ce crétin, se défend son neveu. À tel point que maintenant il ne répond même plus au téléphone !

– Bah, s'il ne peut pas payer, y'a qu'à récupérer la fille, suggère Marek.

Au Club 69, on récupère rarement les gonzesses dont on s'est préalablement débarrassé (sauf s'il s'agit d'une excursion punitive). Inga est un sacré petit lot, mais trop de conflits entouraient sa jolie personne. Vaut mieux amputer plutôt que de garder une plaie purulente accrochée au barda.

C'est pourquoi Ray l'avait refourguée à Joss sans aucun remords. Se faire faire la leçon à table, devant ses subordonnés, est quand même particulièrement désagréable pour Ray. Il tabasse ses toasts en y étalant rageusement du beurre, quitte à les scinder en deux.

Danny débarque de sa démarche lourde et légèrement chaloupée après avoir lancé un regard circonspect à Marek. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, Danny a toujours détesté Marek et sa présence ici est aussi obscène que celle d'Esther dans un couvent.

– Salut John, marmonne Danny en serrant la main à tout le monde. Salut Marek.

– Bah dis donc, t'as pas l'air en forme, fait remarquer Ray en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son teint laiteux.

En toute réponse, Danny a une toux grasse et est secoué par de légers spasmes.

– T'as avalé une couleuvre ou quoi ?

– Steuplaît, Luis, tu me fais un p'tit café ? demande Danny à l'adresse du serveur, presque invisible grâce à sa veste caméléon (Danny se plaît à dire que la veste du personnel du Royal Blanchi est « caméléon » car elle est de la même couleur que les rideaux, les nappes et les murs).

– Déjà, reprend Ray, on aurait beaucoup moins de soucis si on revendait la rousse. Hein ? Toi, tu connais personne ?

La rousse – Déborah – est celle qui a fracassé le magnum de champagne sur la tête de ce bobo de client. Papa John avait été furieux en entendant toute l'affaire. Absolument hors de lui. Il avait même envisagé de « confier l'affaire » à Vincent.

Une petite balle dans la tête, et ça aurait été vite réglée. Personne ne se soucierait de sa disparition puisqu'elle était nouvelle dans le coin. Mais voilà : Clem râlerait une fois de plus, dirait que ce n'était pas prudent vu les temps qui courrent et il aurait raison. Le truc, c'est que cette fille les met au pied du mur et les force à prendre un chemin que l'organisation ne s'était pas préparée à emprunter, du moins, pas aussi tôt.

– C'est que ta Déborah c'est pas d'la tarte, maugrée Danny, la main sur le cœur.

– Quoi ? lance Ray à l'adresse de Marek qui n'a toujours pas cessé de décolérer. T'as une autre solution, toi ?

– Personne n'en voudra, lâche-t-il alors que le serveur apporte finalement le café avec un petit sucrier.

– Ça manque pas de gars qu'on aimerait arnaquer, fait sournoisement remarquer Ray. Tu veux vraiment finir diabétique ? (Danny verse de nombreuses petites cuillères de sucre dans son café devant l'air consterné des trois autres) Toi, y'aurait personne que tu voudrais couillonner ?

– D'abord t'en veux combien ?

– Moi je crois que huit mille euros ça serait assez correct.

– Il faut demander davantage, formule Papa John en attrapant sa propre tasse de café. Sinon ça ne fait pas sérieux.

– Bon, bah, je vais chercher le pigeon, se dévoue Danny.

Ooooooo

Viggo est assis sur les genoux du Chapelier, un bras autour de sa nuque. Son patron a pris l'habitude de l'avoir près de lui lorsqu'il prenait sa première clope du matin. Pyotr est installé dans un large fauteuil, un petit sourire en coin étalé sur la figure. Il regarde Le Chapelier tremper son croissant dans son chocolat au lait et finit par prononcer :

– Hier soir, patron... Vous m'aviez demandé d'aller au Club 69.

Le Chapelier parlait parfaitement le russe à force de faire venir ses prostitués de là-bas. Ça facilitait la compréhension, faut dire.

– Je sais. J'ai encore conscience de ce que je demande à mes employés, même en étant très ivre... Viggo, attrape-moi la carafe de jus et sers-moi un verre. Et alors, elles sont comment les nouvelles recrues de Ray Van Mechelen ? Elles sont aussi savoureuses qu'Inga ?

Pyotr hausse les épaules : il n'a aucune idée de qui peut bien être cette Inga. Le Chapelier lui avait juste passé une liasse de petites coupures afin de généreusement payer le portier pour assister à la soirée privilégiée. Et quelle soirée ! Pyotr en garde un souvenir très vif. Il avait même réussi à rire, là-bas.

– Bah, elles ne sont pas spécialement jolies, avoue Pyotr. Peut-être une ou deux. J'ai bien aimé le show d'Inesa... celui d'Eva et Déborah aussi était plutôt pas mal. La seule bombe là-bas, c'est Kalinka. Bien loin devant Sita.

– Mademoiselle Kalinka, répète Le Chapelier après avoir savouré une gorgée de jus de goyave. Quelle pimbêche celle-là. Une vraie fouineuse.

– Elle n'est pas nouvelle ? s'étonne Pyotr.

– Elle est aussi neuve que les dents en or de ce Ray.

Pyotr se régale : ce Chapelier a un sens de l'humour à s'en fendre les côtes, parfois.

– Elles sont combien au total ?

– Dix, je crois. Ouais, dix nouvelles. Elles n'ont pas l'air bien préparées au métier. C'était vraiment ennuyant comme soirée... Enfin, jusqu'au moment où il y a eu la tombola.

Viggo fronce les sourcils : une tombola ? Viggo n'est pas le grammairien le plus averti en ce qui concerne le russe. Pourtant, ses quelques années de travail dans ce pays lui ont permis de clairement distinguer les mots entre eux et « _tombola_ » est un terme clairement explicite. Viggo essuie machinalement la bouche de son patron qui lui adresse un clin d'œil.

– Ray n'a pas abandonné cette idée de loterie ? s'étonne Le Chapelier. C'est tellement anecdotique. Et puis, c'est pas si rentable que ça... Il perd plusieurs centaines d'euros à cause de ça. Tu les amorces comment ? En boissons ? Tu parles... Ray, le roi de la gestion.

Même s'il le déteste, Le Chapelier ne peut s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur la politique que mène le Club 69 et la comparer à la sienne. Le Chapelier se considérait comme le véritable Stakhanov de la profession, enchaînant les prestations toutes plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres. Avant hier, la danse de Viggo dans la coupe de champagne géante avait fait bander plus d'un grabataire.

– Après la tombola, le mec est parti avec la fille dans une des chambres.

– Tu es resté jusqu'à la fermeture du club, hein ? Non parce que Ledji a cafté que tu étais rentré vers deux heures du matin.

Ledji est l'albinos engagé par Oleg. Il avait débarqué à Anvers y'a quelques jours afin de renforcer la sécurité. Pyotr soupire : on ne lui fait toujours pas confiance dans cette baraque. Pourtant, ils devraient.

– Je vous assure que je suis resté jusqu'à la fermeture. Ray a dû tirer le rideau plus tôt, c'est tout.

– Tirer le rideau ?

– Ouais, une des nanas est devenue complètement folle et a agressé le client qui a remporté la tombola.

Le Chapelier manque de recracher une partie de son jus de goyave et explose de rire, secoué par l'euphorie et un terrible hoquet.

– Elle l'a défoncé ! s'emporte Pyotr, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle l'a assommé avec une bouteille et le gars est encore aux urgences. Ils vont sûrement lui tirer un gros chèque pour pas qu'il porte plainte. Mais, v'la la réputation ! C'était la soirée des habitués et j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient tous là. Tous.

Le Chapelier n'en peut plus de rire et Viggo le regarde dédaigneusement sans pour autant bouger du moindre centimètre.

– Ils nous facilitent le boulot maintenant, finit-il par prononcer. Pyotr, contacte Zack et demande-lui de me ramener Nayad, Esfir et Elektra dès ce soir. Si c'est vrai ce que tu racontes, le Club 69 est en crise. Leurs clients vont être vite affamés et chercher de jolies filles. Et je veux qu'elles soient toutes là, au Coco Bongo.

ooooooo

– Moi je veux m'en aller, murmure Irina à toutes les autres filles autour de la table. Ici c'est dangereux. Hier soir, tu sais quoi ? Ils ont fermé la porte à double tour. S'il y avait eu le feu, on serait resté bloqué.

– Nous aussi ils nous ont enfermées, marmonne Eva en russe afin de ne pas se faire comprendre de Eddy assis au bar.

– Je n'ai même pas pu aller aux toilettes, se révolte l'autre. J'ai dû aller dans la douche. Ces types nous traitent comme du bétail.

– Ils vont nous forcer à avoir des rapports sexuels avec les clients.

– J'étais loin de m'imaginer que ça te poserait un problème de conscience, lance Kalinka en feuilletant un magazine.

– C'est quoi au juste ce sous-entendu ?

– Ce n'était pas un sous-entendu. Hier je t'ai regardé faire avec ce type : « pour toucher les seins », minauda Kalinka en une grossière imitation, « ça coûte cent euros ». T'étais prête à y aller, alors arrête de jouer les Sainte-Nitouche. Même que le gars il trouvait que pour un sac d'os c'était trop cher.

Kalinka savoure chacun de ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que l'occasion d'en reparler se présenterait aussi tôt, et surtout pas devant toutes les filles (si on exclut Luna, restée en haut à pleurnicher sur son sort).

Les filles se taisent, se jetant des regards incrédules les unes les autres et Kalinka sait qu'elle a marqué un gros point. Elle lèche ses lèvres recouvertes de confiture et regarde Inesa, hors d'elle, se lever et quitter la salle en de grandes enjambées. Olga tente de la retenir, mais Inesa se défait.

– C'est quoi cette histoire ? demande Eva une fois la porte close. Tu... Tu veux dire qu'elle est allée avec un client dans la chambre ?

– Tu sais moi, je ne suis pas chargée de la surveiller.

Mensonge.

– Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça, lance Irina avec tout le mépris du monde. Tu veux la dénigrer.

– Pas du tout. À ton avis, pourquoi elle est partie sans répondre ?

À l'étage, Inesa manque de vomir et contient ses larmes. Elle ferme brusquement la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'approche du lit de Luna où celle-ci y est toujours allongée.

– Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu veux que je t'apporte à boire ?

– Non merci, répond Luna d'une toute petite voix.

– Est-ce que tu as mal ?

– Je voudrais mourir... J'ai l'impression d'être sale. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas. J'ai bien essayé de résister, mais il était trop fort. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se sentir sale.

Inesa lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, espérant ainsi l'apaiser. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Daria et Irina, celle-ci la toise un long moment avant de lâcher :

– Tu n'es qu'une putain.

Inesa ravale ses larmes et le silence pèse dans la chambre à coucher.

Encore en bas, dans la pièce commune, Déborah explose :

– Tu vas me faire le plaisir de foutre le camp d'ici. T'as entendu ? Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp !

Elle lui arrache son magazine des mains et Kalinka rétorque :

– Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Je ne t'ai rien fait...

– Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton p'tit manège ? persifle Déborah.

– Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? crie Eddy, toujours assis au bar. Assieds-toi ! Je t'ai dit de t'assoir ! (Déborah finit par obéir) Maintenant tu te tais : je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Eddy a reçu un SMS tout à l'heure de la part de Danny : « _Tiens la rouquine à l'œil. On va la revendre dans la soirée. Pas question qu'elle s'échappe_. » Eddy avait reposé son téléphone portable avec un petit sourire goguenard qu'il peine encore à masquer derrière son journal.

Il est très satisfait que l'organisation l'envoie paître au loin, cette aliénée. Une vraie enragée quand elle s'y met, celle-là. Alors Eddy prend sur lui, se contente juste de hausser la voix en se disant que ses problèmes avec la fournée de petites putes sont bien loin derrière lui.

– Il va falloir que tu te calmes, avertis Olga à son amie en un murmure.

Déborah rassemble tout son sang-froid pour ne pas exploser, une fois de plus. Comment cette garce de Kalinka peut se permettre d'ainsi traîner dans la boue Inesa qui jusqu'ici, avait été une camarade exemplaire ? Ouais, elle veut juste la « dénigrer ». Rien d'autre n'a l'air de compter à ses yeux.

– Vous croyez sans doute que ça me plaît d'être ici ? lance Kalinka.

– Mais oui ! s'écrie Eva en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

– Dès le début, j'ai bien vu que vous me mettiez à l'écart, poursuit-elle en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

Déborah reste silencieuse, mais tente de déceler la moindre faille dans son discours, les poings serrés.

– À qui la faute ? fait remarquer Olga. Tu ne fais que fricoter avec ces types depuis qu'on est parti de Vilnius.

– Parce que c'est en jouant leur jeu qu'on va réussir à s'en tirer.

– Et tu crois qu'on va avaler ça..., prononce Déborah avec un sourire mauvais.

– Moi aussi j'avais une autre idée de ce qui allait se passer pour nous.

– Ah oui ? Et quelle autre idée ? interroge Eva en se tournant dans son fauteuil. Vas-y, explique.

Kalinka soupire et débite :

– Je croyais qu'on était engagé pour des spectacles de danse _normaux_, sans faire de strip-tease.

– Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre la nuit dernière, appuie Eva. J'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était vraiment un problème pour toi.

– Mmh, dis donc, j'ai cru voir que toi aussi tu dansais nue. Et toi aussi, comme les autres, dit-elle en pointant du doigt Olga. Mais quand c'est Inesa qui va avec un client vous n'en faites pas toute une histoire.

Marek choisit ce moment opportun pour faire son apparition dans le club encore fermé en cette heure matinale.

– Salut Eddy, ça va ?

– Ouais. Oh, t'as manqué quelque chose hier soir.

– On m'a dit ça, ouais...

Marek hésite un moment pour poursuivre, mais Olga ne lui en laisse pas le temps et se précipite vers lui :

– Monsieur Marek, il faut que je vous parle.

Il fronce les sourcils et fait directement tilt : la tombola. La petite Luna qui n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis. Marek a dû remuer ciel et terre pour convaincre les filles qu'il était inutile de faire venir un médecin ici. Il y aurait sans doute beaucoup à y redire sur l'état de certaines, dont Sita au dos complètement déformé. Derrière lui, Eddy se régale de la scène, arborant son agaçant sourire en coin.

– Ecoute, c'est un accident...

– Non, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas un accident.

– Ça aurait très bien pu arriver à Moscou.

– On avait passé un accord ! Il était question de danser, rien de plus.

« _Si vous décidez de venir avec nous en Belgique et que vous dansez pendant un mois ou deux pour que je puisse récupérer tout mon pognon, ensuite vous repartirez pour Moscou... Encore une fois je veux seulement votre bonheur_ », avait dit Marek à Chypre. Encore un mensonge.

Eddy a un petit rire stupide avant de prononcer :

– C'est toi ou ta copine qui s'est fait violée ?

– Il n'est pas question qu'on se laisse prostituer ! vocifère Olga. Et quand je parle à monsieur Marek, toi gros porc, tu la fermes !

– Bah heureusement que ses yeux n'sont pas des fusils, plaisante-t-il tout en essuyant le comptoir.

– Eddy..., tempère Marek.

– J'aimerais vous poser une question, reprend Olga. Kathie, votre fille, quel âge a-t-elle ? Dix-huit ans ? (Marek marque une courte pause avant de confirmer) Luna, elle, n'a que dix-sept ans.

Ooooo

L'appartement de Jan Verplancke est situé au 17, Van Eycklei avenue, à dix minutes à peine de son garage. Il est décoré d'objets kitsch, de toiles de pin-up et de petites voitures de collections posées sur la cheminée lustrée.

Les pièces sont claires et espacées, donnant sur un très grand parc où de jolies joggeuses défilent du matin au soir. Jan apprécie la vue, le calme relatif qui y règne et les airs de bourgeois grandiloquents de ses voisins. Pour un fils de prolo, y'a rien de mieux que ça.

Jan Verplancke mange goulument sa brioche imbibée de chocolat chaud. Il s'étire en fourrant sa main dans son boxer d'un air distrait quand son regard tombe sur le manteau d'Esther. Depuis la mort de Mike, elle crèche ici. Jan découvre un petit porte-monnaie en cuir où des billets de cinquante euros sont soigneusement pliés.

– Eh, touche pas à mon fric ! s'exclame Esther en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

– Ben dis donc, je croyais que tu étais complètement fauchée.

– Donne-moi ça tout de suite !

– Hey, faut pas me parler comme ça.

– Ce fric je l'ai gagné, rage Esther.

– C'est une petite avance sur notre accord...

– RENDS-MOI ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !

– Allez, allez, fous-moi la paix, grogne Jan en la poussant une première fois.

– JE VEUX QUE TU ME RENDES MON FRIC !

Cette fois, quand Jan la repousse, Esther heurte la table de plein fouet et tombe au sol.

– Tu tiens VRAIMENT à ce que je m'énerve ? Ce soir, chez Pedro, je suis sûre que t'auras vite fait de le regagner.

Esther reste au sol un long moment, retenant des larmes de rage. Elle déteste Jan pour ainsi profiter de sa précarité, de ses difficultés à s'en sortir seule et d'abuser ainsi du souvenir de Mike. Jan n'est qu'un pur salaud. De ces salauds qui ne disent jamais merci.

Jan n'a de respect que pour lui-même, bénit sa sale gueule à travers le reflet de son miroir, se parfume avec élégance pour masquer sa vulgarité. Un mec sans soucis ni attaches. Un salaud. Un vrai de vrai.

oooo

Malgré les débordements de la veille et la perte considérable de clients à cause du bouche à oreille, le Club 69 est ouvert. Sita, Déborah et Inesa sont assises dans les loges, attendant leur tour sur scène avec résignation et lassitude.

Depuis le petit déjeuner, une bonne partie des filles a cessé d'adresser la parole à Inesa. Seule Déborah et quelques autres semblent un peu plus clémentes – ou réalistes – quant aux raisons l'ayant poussée à « se vendre » auprès de ce gars. Pour se consoler du froid jeté dans la maison, Inesa savoure un grand chocolat chaud.

La tasse est si brûlante qu'elle picote sa paume et ses doigts, lui rappelant la sensation bien particulière des cendres. Inesa s'occupait d'entretenir la cheminée de son immeuble depuis ses quatorze ans. Les voisins lui donnaient quelques sous et elle pouvait ainsi économiser.

Ici, elle gagne beaucoup plus en restant moins longtemps dans une position inconfortable (si l'on considère l'Inverted V comme plaisant). Il faudrait simplement un peu de temps pour s'y faire. Brusquement, Eddy entre dans les loges et grogne à Déborah :

– Toi, viens avec moi.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Tu danses pas ce soir. Allez, suis-moi, dit-il en saisissant son bras.

– Me touchez pas !

– Beh, quoi, l'autre ! Elle veut pas que j'la touche.

Sita a fait volte-face et a envie de hurler à Déborah de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle sait. Elle sait que dès qu'Eddy prononce la phrase « _Tu ne danses pas ce soir _», quelque chose de terrible se produit juste après. C'est ce qui était arrivé à Inga et aux deux autres dont on a coupé la tête...

Mais Sita ne peut strictement rien faire, hormis la regarder s'éloigner vers une fin certaine. Eddy l'emmène jusque dans sa chambre et oblige Déborah à se changer et à rassembler ses affaires. Mais Déborah reste plantée là en petite tenue alors qu'Eddy regarde un peu partout dans la chambre, comme s'il s'apprêtait à acquérir de nouveaux meubles.

– Bah alors ? T'attends que j'le fasse ?

– Je peux savoir pourquoi vous voulez que je me change ?

– Je te l'ai dit : ce soir, tu ne danses pas. Bon alors, tu te décides ?

– Non, dehors !

– Pauvre gourde. Rien que la nuit dernière je t'ai vu cinq fois à poil, marmonne Eddy en prenant tout de même la porte. Ça ne m'a pas aveuglé, hein...

Déborah l'entend s'éloigner et est surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il exécute ses ordres. En temps normal, Eddy aurait rechigné à obéir à une fille. Il aurait même pu devenir violent (Déborah se souvient encore de la fois où il avait giflé Daria pour avoir simplement tardé sous la douche). Déborah respire bruyamment, se demandant ce qui s'apprête à lui tomber sur la tête.

L'hypothèse la plus fiable serait que... que si elle a besoin de mettre un pantalon et un manteau, c'est qu'ils l'emmènent dehors. Peut-être qu'ils vont la forcer à faire le trottoir toute la nuit. Déborah tremble à cette simple idée et se résout mentalement à prendre ses jambes à son cou dès que le mac ne regardera plus dans sa direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eddy insiste pour qu'elle fasse aussi sa valise et là, Déborah ne comprend plus rien. Eddy la conduit dans la ruelle bordant « l'entrée des artistes » du Club 69. Là est garé un coupé sport noir contre lequel est adossé Ray Van Mechelen. Les mains dans son long manteau, il mâche frénétiquement son chewing-gum en regardant Eddy se démener comme un diable pour faire entrer Déborah dans la voiture. Vincent demande les clefs.

– Non, non, non, s'interpose son cousin, toi tu ne conduis pas. Laisse Danny le faire. Toi tu vas derrière avec la fille.

– Pourquoi moi ? minaude Vincent.

– Parce que je n'aime pas ta façon de conduire, résume Ray. Allez discute pas. Et toi ferme ta gueule, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Déborah. Dis donc, vous n'avez pas trouvé plus grand comme bagnole ? On dirait qu'elle est fabriquée pour des Pygmées.

La voiture s'élance sur la grande rue et roule pendant près d'une quarantaine de minutes jusqu'au sud de la ville, dans un petit quartier résidentiel propret et boisé. Déborah remarque l'école primaire et est frappé par la propreté des rues pavées. La berline finit par s'arrêter devant une grande maison de trois étages absolument coquette et Vincent et les autres descendent aussitôt.

– Dis donc, c'est pas très gai ici, fait remarquer Ray.

« _Gai_ » sous-entend night-club branché pour lui.

– Pas eu le choix, grommelle Danny.

– Comment tu l'as connu ?

– Par un gars qui le connaissait.

Cette réponse évasive semble convenir à Ray qui n'insiste pas plus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demande Déborah.

– T'inquiète pas, c'est une surprise.

Danny sonne à la porte et la lumière s'allume aussitôt dans le hall, prouvant que leur venue était attendue avec une cruelle impatience.

– Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogne une voix masculine en ouvrant une petite lucarne.

– On vous livre le paquet.

– Ah, d'accord, je vous ouvre.

Un gros homme chauve apparaît, ses yeux porcins détaillant la silhouette gracile de Déborah. Il se nomme Monsieur Huys, mais au Club 69 on le surnomme Bonobo à cause de ses allures prononcées de singe et des grognements primitifs qu'il produit à la simple vue d'une jolie jeune fille. Bonobo les adore légèrement potelées, très blanches et aux longs cheveux. Un peu comme sa mère avant qu'elle ne meure.

Bonobo sait qu'il a un complexe d'Œdipe affreusement développé et malsain. Pourtant, il s'apprécie comme il est, ses vices inclus. Danny l'a appelé hier matin pour lui faire partager une petite annonce : « On a une fille de libre. Un truc sur du long terme. Tu la gardes chez toi et tu nous verses huit mille euros. Elle est jolie comme un cœur. » Mmh, on ne lui a pas menti sur la marchandise. C'est une adorable poupée. Mais Bonobo la trouve curieusement sur la défensive, comme si elle s'apprête à le mordre.

– Sans vouloir vous vexer, je la trouve un peu maigrichonne, dit-il.

– Quand on paie le prix pour avoir une bicyclette on peut pas espérer une limousine, fait remarquer Danny.

Hermétique à leur discussion, Vincent repasse en boucle dans sa tête un tube de l'été dernier en observant la toile suspendue au-dessus du manteau crasseux de la cheminée. C'est censé représenter le visage déformé d'un mec qui se retient de rire. Vincent ne sait pas s'il est vraiment heureux ou s'il simule, mais une certaine harmonie se dégage de cette croûte. Le beau est laid, incontestablement.

– Non mais, c'est un sacré p'tit lot, rassure Ray.

– Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? Hey, on ne va pas y passer la nuit.

– Attendez un peu, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Bonobo s'approche de Déborah et la détaille en lui tournant tout autour, ses yeux s'attardant sur les moindres recoins de son corps. Sur la défensive, elle se cramponne à sa valise tout en baissant les yeux.

– J'sais pas pour les filles, mais pour la peinture il a du goût, hein, fini par prononcer Vincent tandis que Bonobo disparaît dans une pièce adjacente.

– Quoi ? T'aime ça ? s'étonne Ray en jetant un regard dédaigneux au tableau grossier et craignos. Non, mais tu dis ça parce que t'es vraiment sérieux ou pour déconner ?

– Bah, j'suis sérieux !

– Je peux te dire que moi, pour rien au monde, je voudrai d'une pareille horreur. Et toi ?

– Ça n'irait pas avec mon dessus de lit, marmonne Danny avec diplomatie après avoir vu l'air pincé de Vince.

Bonobo revient avec une enveloppe épaisse et tente sournoisement de toucher la hanche de Déborah qui bondit en arrière. Ça sera pour plus tard. Qu'une question de temps.

– Je vous donne six mille.

– Eh, attendez. Il me semble qu'on avait parlé de sept mille cinq cents.

– Je trouve que c'est déjà assez cher pour ce tas d'os.

– Un accord c'est un accord, rappelle Danny.

– Oui mais, si elle s'enfuit…

– Non mais vous ne voulez pas en plus qu'on vous paie un garde du corps ! s'énerve Ray.

– D'accord, six mille cinq cents. C'est tout ce que j'ai ici.

– Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Sept mille cinq cents ou je la rembarque !

– Je n'ai pas cette somme sur moi, plaide Bonobo.

– Bon alors on reprend la fille !

– Attends, la voiture est trop petite, raisonne Danny. Où on casera la fille de Linburg si on ramène celle-là ?

Ray bouillonne de rage et arrache le pactole des mains de Bonobo.

– Y'a combien dans ton enveloppe ?

– Bah là... y'a six milles.

– Et les cinq cents ? Envoie.

Bonobo soupire en fouillant dans ses poches tandis que Vincent gravite dans la pièce, son regard attiré par le tableau de dérangé aux couleurs criardes.

– Bon, Danny viendra chercher le reste demain. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– Tu vois, je l'emporte, répond son cousin en attrapant la toile. Comme garantie.

– Mais y'a pas de place dans la voiture !

– Je le tiendrai sur mes genoux.

– Non, non, non, pas question. Tu reposes ça à sa place.

– Je t'ai dit que je le prenais. Je le prends.

Danny sourit légèrement : il adore ce genre de querelle fraternelle.

– Bon, je reviendrai demain vers quatre heures, dit-il à l'adresse de Bonobo médusé de voir son tableau disparaître. Allez on se casse.

Vincent est déjà dehors, trop heureux d'avoir attrapé un butin lors de cette petite visite. Finalement, il n'est pas venu pour rien. L'échange s'étant déroulé en néerlandais, Déborah ne comprend pas pourquoi ils s'éloignent sans même la regarder.

– Toi, on t'a assez vu. Tu restes là, lui indique Ray tandis qu'elle tente de quitter le salon.

– Non ! crie-t-elle.

Déborah ne veut pas quitter l'organisation. Pas qu'elle les apprécie. Non, elle les déteste tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais l'idée d'être séparée d'Olga, Luna, Eva, Inesa et les autres lui retourne l'estomac. Non, elle ne veut pas abandonner ses amies de fortune. Elle ne veut pas se retrouver toute seule dans un endroit inconnu dans un pays tout aussi méconnu.

– Tu restes là, je t'ai dit. Ça c'est ton nouveau patron.

– NON !

– T'es pas contente ? Tu veux que j'te dérouille ? RESTE-LA.

Et Déborah tombe brutalement par terre et Ray disparaît en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Bonobo s'approche, défaisant son pantalon et susurre « Viens » en tendant son énorme bras grassouillet dans sa direction. Le visage de Déborah suinte de dégoût, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger cet homme aux allures de primate.

_**fin du troisième chapitre**_


	7. Fiche personnages, part I - Coco Bongo

**Posté le :** 16 Mai 2013.

• _**Matrioshki – fiche personnages, PARTIE I**_

Je sais qu'il y a énormément de personnages dans cette histoire puisque la série en compte un nombre assez élevé auxquels s'ajoutent mes OC. Du coup, à la demande d'une lectrice je vais faire une petite fiche pour chaque personnage à ce stade-ci de l'histoire à laquelle vous pourrez constamment vous référer. Le document ne sera pas updaté pour éviter le spoil en masse. Mais par la suite, je ferai une autre pause dans le récit pour vous fournir la seconde partie de la fiche avec les personnages du Club 69. En effet, certains ont tout juste été cité sans avoir vraiment été appronfondis mais ça le sera par la suite. Je m'excuse des noms finissant toujours en « a » mais c'est le choix des scénaristes. Je les ai subdivisés en trois grandes catégories d'appartenance : Le Club 69 – Le Coco Bongo – Les électrons libres. J'ai fait un schéma pyramidale de leurs relations sur mon groupe facebook **« The Baba O'Riley »** que vous pouvez rejoindre, bien évidemment. J'espère que ce topic vous sera d'un plus grand secours et vous aidera à mieux les cerner.

* * *

**LE COCO BONGO**

_Les mafieux_

• _**Le Chapelier : **_Le Chapelier est un esthète d'origine italienne qui a formé son propre club de « massage ». Derrière ce mot très commun se trouve une toute autre réalité : celle de la prostitution. Au Coco Bongo se trouve une bonne trentaine de danseurs et masseurs. La population des travailleurs est surtout masculine, mais il y a quelques femmes qui y viennent pour des missions ponctuelles (nous pourrons citer Elektra, Nayad ou Esfir). Le Chapelier est quelqu'un de très excentrique et d'impulsif. Nous pouvons le voir à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, c'est quelqu'un qui se donne une image d'homme honnête. Même s'il déclare quelques-uns de ses employés, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... Le Coco Bongo – contrairement au Club 69 – offre un plus grand confort et la décoration est très soignée. Il est en rivalité directe avec Raymond Van Mechelen et John Dockx qu'il considère comme ses ennemis numéro 1.

• _**Oleg : **_Oleg est un des représentants de l'organisation en Russie centrale. Il se charge notamment de repérer les futurs prostitués avec Radoslav mais sert également de passerelle de reventes d'armes et d'approvisionnement en drogues dures. Pour Oleg, il n'y a pas de petites économies, peu importe le moyen. Il a tout de même un très grand sens de l'honneur.

• _**Radoslav : **_C'est un des affilés de l'organisation et il est assez proche de Oleg même s'ils conservent tous les deux une certaine distance. En effet, étant tous les deux armés il serait stupide de faire totalement confiance à un mafieux. Je n'ai pas d'autres indications à fournir sur ce personnage pour l'instant.

• _**Pyotr : **_Pyotr est âgé de seulement seize ans lorsqu'il est recruté par Oleg pour participer à l'organisation. Il est d'abord employé en tant que « chien de garde » c'est-à-dire qu'il se doit de patrouiller tout autour de la zone à surveiller. Il ne possédait qu'en guise de défense une kalashnikov pas chargée (sans doute qu'on craignait qu'il tue un membre de l'organisation en commettant un acte de trahison) et un gilet pare-balles artisanal. Plus tard, en voyant sa haute fidélité Radoslav lui permet d'accéder à un statut plus méritant : livreur d'armes. Après quoi, il devient un des affilés du réseau de prostitution. Il est chargé d'escorter un groupe de prostitués de Nijni-Novogord – sa ville natale – à Anvers, plus précisément au Coco Bongo. Tandis qu'il pense devoir retourner dans son pays une fois la mission achevée, le propriétaire du club l'embauche en tant que surveillant. Pyotr est chargé de garder un œil sur une dizaine d'hommes un peu plus âgés que lui et tente de s'imposer. Il ne dispose pas d'une force spectaculaire, n'a pas de moyens propres mais est persuasif et sait garder la tête froide. La seule personne pour qui il ait de l'estime – hormis l'incarnation du pouvoir – est Vlad. En effet, puisqu'ils ont environ le même âge et viennent du même endroit, leur complicité se fait plus rapidement qu'avec les autres.

• _**Zack : **_Zack est un des maillons de l'organisation. Il est chargé de veiller au bon transport des travailleurs et travailleuses du sexe jusqu'à leur club. C'est lui qui achète les billets d'avion ou de train et règle la question des Visa ou permis de travail grâce à ses nombreux contacts à l'étranger et dans quelques ambassades.

• _**Ledji (dit « L'Albinos ») : **_Ledji est mentionné au début du chapitre « Kalashnikov, bébé ». C'est un des hommes de main de Oleg et Radoslav. Il n'est pas très bavard, on ne sait pas d'où l'il vient hormis d'Afrique. Il a passé une grande partie de sa vie en Russie centrale mais il s'apprête à rejoindre le Coco Bongo pour en renforcer la sécurité depuis la montée des tensions avec le Club 69.

_Les prostitué(e)s_

• _**Marian : **_Marian vient de Romanie, plus précisément de la communauté Rom. Il est racheté par l'organisation trois milles euros, ce qui est très peu pour un prostitué et est escorté jusqu'en Belgique par un réseau bien rôdé. En arrivant dans ce nouveau pays, il se fixe pour objectif principal de gagner le plus d'argent possible en moins de temps afin de racheter son contrat et aquérir sa propre liberté. Marian est quelqu'un d'assez individualiste et qui fait tout pour ne pas s'attacher aux autres. Il reste constamment méfiant et se mêle rarement aux conversations.

• _**Vlad : **_Vlad se prostitue depuis son adolescence dans le camping d'Antwerpen pour Ray Van Mechelen. Il cohabite avec un autre garçon qui s'est fait assassiné lors d'une passe à plusieurs, près de l'autoroute. C'est un électrochoc pour Vlad qui mesure le haut degré d'insécurité de sa situation. Il tente de trouver secours auprès de Mike Simons – qui vivait également sur le camping – mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de grandement se soucier de lui. Dès lors, Vlad a décidé de « déserter » et de tenter sa chance ailleurs. Il rejoint en catimini le club rival de John Dockx, c'est-à-dire le Coco Bongo. Étant donné que Vlad n'est pas un des prostitués les plus rentables, ils ne se rendent pas compte de sa disparition. Mais le jeune homme dort avec la peur au ventre que cela arrive un jour.

• _**Viggo : **_C'est un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans originaire des Caraïbes. Il se prostitue depuis ses dix-neuf ans. Même s'il fait plus des missions d'escorting il lui arrive de coucher avec quelques-uns de ses clients triés sur le volet. Il a commencé à travailler dans ce milieu sur son île et s'est fait repéré par un moscovite en vacances. Par ce biais, Viggo est arrivé sur le territoire russe où il y est resté deux ans. Il envoie régulièrement de l'argent à sa famille (il est le cadet). Ses parents sont au courant de sa situation mais ferment les yeux, ne voulant admettre d'où peut provenir leurs revenues. Viggo est suffisament beau pour être un grand mannequin, sauf qu'il se retrouve piégé dans ce cercle vicieux qu'est la prostitution masculine. Il part pour l'Europe avec d'autres garçons en espérant ainsi pouvoir se détacher progressivement de l'organisation. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Le Chapelier le trouve très séduisant...

• _**Elektra, Nayad et Esfir : **_Elles font le voyage depuis Nijni-Novgorod avec Pyotr. Celui est chargé par Radoslav de les emmener jusqu'à Moscou pour rejoindre Zach. Pour moi, ce sont des filles qui n'ont jamais quitté leur ville natale. Esfir est d'un naturel très craintif tandis qu'Elektra est bien plus combattive. En ce qui concerne Nayad, elle est très au goût de Pyotr qui abuse d'elle une nuit dans un motel alors qu'il en a la garde.

* * *

**LES ELECTRONS LIBRES**

• _**Esther Van de Walle : **_Esther a connu le monde de la prostitution dès ses seize ans. C'est John Dockx qui l'a intronisé. C'est quelqu'un d'assez opportuniste qui cherche toujours la protection de plus fort qu'elle. Esther a, il semblerait, travaillé de longues années au Club 69 avant de se retirer pour vivre avec Mike Simons dans sa caravane. Là elle aurait continué à se prostituer à son compte. Disons que Esther est entré dans un cercle vicieux en étant à la fois l'actrice et la proie du système dans lequel elle s'enfonce. Apparemment – et on le verra tout au long de l'histoire – Esther sait énormément de choses sur l'organisation et les personnes qui y travaillent. Elle ne fait que marchander ses informations. À la mort de Mike, elle décide d'y retenter sa chance via Jan Verplancke.

• _**Nico Maes : **_Nico Maes est un journaliste de la Gazette d'Anvers, sous la direction de Rémi. Il a des prétentions pour le grand reportage depuis toujours et espère un jour percer dans ce cercle restreint de professionnels. Afin d'accélérer sa carrière, il mène une pénible investigation sur les réseaux de prostitution en Europe de l'Est et tente de récolter quelques indices et preuves. J'imagine qu'il a, en plus de sa formation de journaliste et quelques talents en écriture, une très bonne connaissance du monde russophone et y a de nombreuses fois voyagé. C'est là qu'il y rencontre Daria et Kassandra et tentent d'en savoir davantage sur les conditions de ce trafic. Il parvient presque à les convaincre de témoigner mais le départ des filles est alors précipité... Néanmoins, on sent que Nico Maes est habitué à un certain confort puisqu'il se plaint de l'état de son hôtel, possède une belle voiture et une maison assez coquette (qu'on verra plus tard). D'après les indices de la série, Nico Maes ne serait ni marié, ni père de famille.


	8. Les poupées russes, I

**Posté le : **20 Juin 2013. _Désolé de l'attente, vraiment._

* * *

**Note : **Je sais que l'attente a été longue mais je me suis surtout focalisée sur ma fanfiction « Gaslight » à finir. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir me consacrer principalement sur « Matrioshki » et ma fanfiction « NYX » donc c'est cool de ne plus avoir grand chose. Je serai plus posée. J'ai écrit ce chapitre au fur et à mesure, sachant que j'avais mes partiels et nombre de choses à régler (boulot, logement, paperasse etc.) donc maintenant qu'il est fini et corrigé je vais pouvoir vous le soumettre ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture en compagnie des membres du Club 69 et du Coco Bongo. **D Would**.

**Musiques : **

**01. **_Zombie_ – The Cranberries.** 02. **_Pâle Septembre_ – Camille.** 03. **_For Today I'm a Boy_– Anthony and The Johnson. **04. **_Malchick Gay_ – tAtU. **05. **_Frozen_ – Madonna.** 06. **_Slut Like You_ – P!nk.** 07. **_Beautiful Player_ – Lana Del Rey.** 08. **_Loser_ – 3 Doors Down. **09. **_Together_ – The xx. **10. **_Dirty Diana_ – Michael Jackson.

* * *

Première Partie : L'organisation

Chapitre IV : « Les poupées russes »

_**« Si tu veux savoir**__** ce que **__**vaut**__** un **__**homme**__**, **__**regarde donc comment il traite ses inférieurs**__**, **__**pas ses égaux**__**. »**_** –** J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_.

.

.

.

– Vous êtes Belge ? demande Marian.

– Seulement d'adoption. Mes deux parents sont d'origines italiennes. Les Italiens ont tellement apporté à travers le monde : l'architecture, les gonzesses, la bouffe...

– La mafia, grommelle Pyotr entre ses dents serrées.

Le Chapelier arbore un large sourire, dévoilant une dentition parfaite. Marian est fasciné par les dents. Il trouve qu'elles peuvent dire beaucoup sur la qualité de l'individu qu'on a en face de soi : les dents sont l'apparat des gens nobles. Une mauvaise dentition est le reflet de la pauvreté, du relâchement, du non-respect.

La mère de Marian lui a toujours appris à avoir des dents impeccables car elle souhaitait conserver les apparences. Le liquide ambré du Whisky tournoie dans son verre et les glaçons s'entrechoquent un bref instant avant que Le Chapelier ne reporte son attention sur lui :

– Tu te plais ici, Marian ?

– Oui, ça peut aller... Même si parfois, ma famille me manque.

Le Chapelier lui adresse un sourire n'inspirant aucune sympathie et continue de boire.

– Ils font quoi dans la vie tes parents ?

– Ils sont... Ils vivent de petits boulots. À droite à gauche.

– Mes parents à moi ont un restaurant dans le centre-ville. Le Royal Bianchi, fondé juste un an après ma naissance. C'était là où je m'amusais avec des copains après l'école... On faisait toute sorte de bêtises. En grandissant, j'y ai de moins en moins mis les pieds, trop occupé par les affaires. Puis mes parents... mes parents n'ont pas apprécié mon « style de vie » et mon « travail ». Comme si ce que je faisais n'était pas un « vrai » travail (Le Chapelier semble brusquement en colère et finit son verre d'un trait. Ils ont essayé de me ramener sur ce qu'ils appellent le droit chemin. Des faux-cul de mes deux. Et tu sais quoi, Marian ? Tu sais qui pose maintenant son gros cul plein de vers à la table de mes parents quasiment tous les midis ?

– N-Non, non, je ne sais pas.

– John Dockx, crache-t-il. John Dockx et toute sa clique ont choisi pour refuge le Royal Bianchi, le restaurant de mes parents. Comme par hasard, hein ! Si ça c'est pas de la provocation !

Les épaules du Chapelier tressautent tandis qu'il baragouine des mots en italien qui échappe à Marian.

– Tu réagirais comment Marian, si ton pire rival te faisait chier sur ton propre terrain ?

Marian ouvre la bouche pour répondre et la referme aussitôt : il pense à Viggo et à la manière qu'il a de rouler du cul devant les clients entre chaque service... Tout ça pour récolter _ses _pourboires. Viggo a peut-être plus de charme que certains, mais il n'est pas le meilleur danseur.

C'est lui – et lui seul – qui aurait dû récolter les lauriers. Si Marian le pouvait, il lui aurait écrabouillé le crâne pour vérifier s'il y avait bien quelque chose dans cette cervelle. Marian serre les points sous la table et murmure :

– Probablement mal.

– Probablement, répète Le Chapelier d'un ton moqueur. Pyotr, un autre !

Adossé contre le mur, Pyotr hésite un long moment à bouger avant de se diriger vers le bar imposant. Marian ne le connait que depuis quelques petites semaines, mais il se doute que le Russe ne supporte pas bien d'être traité comme un simplet valet. Pyotr préfère le vif de l'action, tenir des armes – de préférence une kalashnikov.

Il dépose un peu trop brusquement la bouteille devant son patron, mais celui-ci semble trop ivre pour y faire attention. Le Chapelier renverse un peu de Whisky sur la table, boit un verre, puis abandonne l'idée de l'utiliser pour boire à même la bouteille.

– Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ? prononce-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

– Non... Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée, monsieur.

– Avec le bordel qu'il s'est passé au Club 69... Tu te souviens là, la gonzesse qui a fracassé la tête d'un client ? Ça te revient ? Bah après ça, Marian... J'avais dit... J'avais dit (Le Chapelier émet un rot sonore) que les affaires monteraient en flèche grâce à ça, que leurs habitués viendraient ici. Et ils sont venus. Ouais, ils sont venus ces gros blaireaux. Ce que vous aviez à faire, toi et les autres, c'était de les pomper jusqu'à l'os. Ça n'a duré que deux jours, Marian. Deux putains de jours et après ils se sont tous évaporés. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Marian fit non de la tête, crispé sur son siège.

– PARCE QUE TU AS ZERO CLASSE ! AUCUNE ! PUTAIN DE BOUSEUX DE ROM !

Le Chapelier donne un coup de pied dans la table et celle-ci se renverse brusquement. Pyotr ne sursaute pas, ni ne cille. Les coups d'éclat, il en a vu des plus phénoménaux à Nijni-Novgorod. Le Chapelier saisit le visage de Marian d'une main et respire comme un bœuf, lui envoyant son haleine alcoolisée en pleine figure.

– On n'est pas un putain de bouge. On n'est pas des gens qui vendent du cul pour du cul... On est une putain de maison-close de prestige, un club ouvert à l'élite européenne... On doit offrir du rêve. JE DOIS offrir du rêve aux clients. Toute ma réputation est basée sur l'opulence, la distinction et une discrétion sans faille. Toi tu arrives et tu fous en l'air mes plans en te comportant comme une vulgaire traînée vendue contre une truie !

– J-Je ne savais pas, balbutie Marian. Je voulais juste me faire beaucoup d'argent... Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

– Ouais et c'est bien ça le problème. Tu ne sais pas réfléchir. Faut qu'on t'apprenne tout, hein. Bientôt c'est moi qui devrais de tenir la queue quand t'iras pisser, hein ?

– N-Non, monsieur.

– Alors écoute-moi bien, petite catin des bois... Règle numéro un : quand tu pars avec un client dans la chambre V.I.P., tu ne vas pas tout de suite en voir un autre juste sous son nez. Le gars risque de se sentir vexé, crois-moi. Règle numéro deux... REGLE NUMERO DEUX, hurle cette fois Le Chapelier en brandissant son verre à quelques centimètres de la tempe de Marian, tu ne dois jamais exercer tes propres tarifs. Je ne vends pas à perte dans cette baraque ! Si je vous dis que cette nuit c'est deux cents euros la baise complète, c'est deux cents, pigé ! Pas trois cents, pas deux cent cinquante... DEUX CENTS !

– Je n'ai jamais...

– Et en plus il ment..., susurre Le Chapelier. Tu mens, sale enflure ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas TOUT ? Je sais très bien que tu gonflais les prix avec certains clients pour pouvoir t'en mettre plus dans les fouilles. Je ne te traite PAS ASSEZ BIEN ? Tu veux que j'te revende ?

Le Chapelier lance son verre dans la cheminée qui s'embrase un court instant d'un feu bleu avant de redevenir un foyer parfaitement ordinaire et accueillant. Le propriétaire du Coco Bongo se baisse, ramasse un tesson et le regarde un moment entre ses doigts.

– Tu sais Marian, dit-il d'un ton étrangement doux, ce n'est pas toi qui est censé me baiser ici... C'est moi le maître, c'est moi qui ais le bâton pour te taper dessus au moindre faux pas. Et crois-moi que je te l'enfoncerai volontiers jusqu'à la garde si t'en avais pas besoin pour exercer ton « métier ».

Pyotr reste impassible, les bras croisés derrière le dos comme le parfait chien de garde qu'il est. Cette fois, Marian craque : il commence à pleurer en demandant pardon, implorant la pitié et promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer.

– Mais c'est trop tard, bébé, chuchote Le Chapelier en approchant le tesson de son visage tiré par la peur. C'est bien... bien trop tard. Je n'accorde ma confiance qu'une seule fois aux gens de ton espèce. Le lien est brisé, Marian... Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

– Non, je vous en supplie pas mon visage... Je... Pas mon visage, dit Marian en louchant sur le bout de verre.

– T'entends ça Pyotr ? _Pas le visage_, singe Le Chapelier.

Pyotr a un léger rire moqueur.

– Apprends-lui la politesse.

Pyotr s'approche de Marian et lui assène un magistral coup de poing dans la figure.

– QUAND JE PARLE, hurle Le Chapelier, TOI TU TE LA FERMES, C'EST COMPRIS ? ET SACHE QUE TU M'APPARTIENS ALORS SI J'AI ENVIE DE TE REFAIRE UNE BEAUTE AVEC CE TESSON, J'AI LE DROIT !

Marian a les yeux exorbités tandis que Le Chapelier lui postillonne à la figure. Rageusement, il jette le bout de verre et crache par terre, sur son parquet lustré.

– Tu n'es qu'une merde accrochée à mon cul, Marian. Rien d'autre. Pas de salaire pendant deux semaines...

– Mais le contrat...

– C'est moi qui fixe les termes du contrat, petite fiotte, rage son patron en attrapant une poignée de ses cheveux. Ne te la ramène pas trop prochainement, ou je risque d'être moins clément, cappiche ?

Marian hoche lentement de la tête et titube vers la porte. Lorsque celle-ci se referme, Le Chapelier soupire et dit :

– T'aurais dû enlever ta bague avant de le cogner, Pyotr. Un si joli minois... c'est du gâchis.

– Je pensais qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, il n'aurait pas le droit à un traitement de faveur.

– Tu marques un point, concède-t-il en s'avachissant dans le sofa de velours violet. Marian est une immense déception. John avait raison : les gitans ça n'apporte qu'un tas d'emmerdes. Pas fiable pour un sou. J'ferai pas l'erreur deux fois. Quand il aura fini de rembourser ce qu'il nous doit, je veux que tu contactes Zack... qu'il lui trouve une place quelque part.

– Quelque part ?

– Ouais, que tu le foutes dehors... que tu le revendes, quoi. Et pas à un tendre, de préférence. Je crois qu'au port ils cherchent de la marchandise pour assurer le divertissement des marins. T'as qu'à le foutre là-bas à la fin du mois. Il trouvera de quoi s'occuper. Y'a toujours à faire sur les ports... Quoi ? T'es pas content ?

– C'est juste que... que Marian est celui qui pose le moins de soucis avec les clients, il s'en fout de leur tronche ou quoi. Les autres rechignent plus, même encore maintenant.

– Ca ne fait rien, il y a toujours Vlad. Les stocks ça se renouvellent, mon cher Pyotr. Bon, je vais aller me reposer. Tu demanderas à quelqu'un de nettoyer ce désordre. Bonne nuit.

– Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Le Chapelier ne se donne pas la peine de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre et s'endort sur le sofa dans son impeccable costume hors de prix. Pyotr attend que sa respiration soit régulière pour sortir du salon à son tour et referme doucement la porte. Il fait signe à un malabar de garder l'entrée et se dirige d'un pas pressé jusqu'aux combles du Manoir où se situent les chambres.

Il ouvre brutalement la première porte où se trouvent cinq garçons avant de tomber sur celle de Marian. Il est assis sur son lit, un gant déposé sur son œil droit tandis que Nikita lui murmure quelque chose. Quand la porte s'ouvre sur lui, Marian lui lance un regard torve, sourit et détourne les yeux comme si sa présence l'ennuyait simplement.

– Tu viens encore me cogner ? demande Marian en serrant le gant dans son poing.

Pyotr soupire et regarde les gouttelettes d'eau s'égarer sur le sol jonché d'habits. Le désordre entourant les lits des jumeaux contrastent d'une manière presque choquante avec le coin de Viggo d'une propreté presque suspecte. Pyotr répond :

– Je pense que t'en as assez eu pour la journée. Je voulais juste te dire – et c'est un conseil d'amis – de ne plus essayer de doubler le patron.

Vlad lance un regard suspect à Marian et s'en éloigne lentement comme s'il s'agissait d'un pestiféré. Vlad sait comment fonctionne l'organisation : il suffit qu'une orange soit pourrie dans le panier pour considérer que toutes les autres seraient dans le même état dans les prochains jours. Autant ne pas rester collé à quelqu'un qui peut – d'un moment à l'autre – subir le courroux du super prédateur.

D'expérience, Vlad sait que ni le Chapelier, ni John Dockx ne contrôlent vraiment tout ici. Il doit y avoir une force supérieure, invisible et omnisciente qui se tient là, prête à frapper. Un peu comme Dieu, mais avec des crocs. Vlad feinte un intérêt subit pour ce qu'il se passe par la fenêtre tandis que Pyotr poursuit dans son dos :

– Fais vraiment attention à toi, d'accord ?

– Et pourquoi j'écouterai un gamin ?

Vlad se crispe. C'est vrai que Pyotr est encore très jeune... Il doit avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, pas plus. Pourtant, on lui doit ici le respect, tout simplement parce qu'il a un gun. Et ça c'est un putain d'argument d'autorité. Pyotr a un léger rire avant de prononcer :

– Je suis peut-être encore qu'un gamin, mais c'est toi qui a agi comme un enfant trop gourmand ces derniers temps.

– Je le faisais pour aider ma famille !

– Menteur, t'as rien envoyé en Roumanie depuis que t'es là. Je t'ai pas vu une seule fois aller voir Yuri dans son bureau pour lui demander un transfert d'argent. Tu te mets tout dans les fouilles pour mieux te tirer et mener la belle vie.

– Ah, parce que tu crois que ça c'est la belle vie ? Ça se voit que toi t'as pas à baiser toute la journée avec des gars dégueulasses pour t'en sortir. C'est tellement plus facile de se pavaner avec une kalash toute la journée et de se branler dessus jusqu'à l'usure.

Nikita baisse les yeux, s'attendant à entendre un coup venir. Toutefois, Pyotr reste parfaitement calme et arpente leur chambre avec un large sourire.

– J't'aime pas du tout Marian. Vraiment pas du tout. Pourtant j'ai été sympa : je t'ai laissé une chance et je t'ai pas frappé trop fort tout à l'heure.

– Tu as toute ma gratitude, persifle Marian en lui envoyant un regard mauvais.

Le silence s'étire dans la pièce et Pyotr fait demi-tour et ferme la porte derrière lui. Nikita bondit de son lit et se précipite vers Marian.

– C'est vrai ? chuchote-il. Tu as essayé de les... de les doubler ? Tu leur as pris combien ?

– Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important c'est que ces gars nous traitent comme des esclaves.

– Estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie, ajoute Vlad. Au Club 69, les deux filles qui se sont retrouvées décapitées ont eu la même brillante idée que toi. Tu devrais faire ce que te dis Pyotr... Te tenir à carreaux quelques temps, histoire d'apaiser les choses.

– Tu veux que j'obéisse à ce morveux ?

– Ce morveux, comme tu dis, est chargé de notre protection et du bon déroulement des choses, résume Viggo en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son propre matelas. Il... Il nous surveille. Et si quelque chose va pas mal avec nous, c'est lui qui devra rendre des comptes au patron.

– Tant mieux, ça lui fera les pieds, grogne Marian.

– Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que Viggo essaie de te dire, s'emporte Vlad. Si le patron trouve des trucs à redire sur notre tenue, Pyotr sera entièrement responsable. Et crois-moi qu'il nous le fera payer au centuple. J'ai pas envie de couler à cause de toi. J'ai pas quitté le putain de camping d'Antwerpen pour me retrouver dans une situation encore pire. Je voulais tout reprendre à zéro, économiser et... et commencer à vraiment profiter de ma vie. Mais à cause de toi, on devra tous trinquer. T'as pas entendu parler du code de solidarité par chambrée ? (Marian fait lentement non de la tête) Eh bien, maintenant tu vas commencer à comprendre ce que c'est. À cause de toi, on peut dire bye bye à nos pourboires de la semaine... tout ça pour rembourser toute la thune que t'as volé. Merci Einstein.

Lumir – qui est resté jusqu'ici parfaitement silencieux – s'enroule sous sa couverture et continue de feuiller son magazine. Il préfère ne rien dire plutôt que d'exploser.

– N'empêche, continue Viggo en lissant les plis de sa couverture, je trouve ça comique que ça soit toi qui te rebelle en premier. Je pensais que tu savais ce que c'était d'être un prostitué et de tous les inconvénients qui incombent ce... métier.

– Je sais très bien ce que sait, rage Marian. Mais je n'ai jamais été enfermé de ma vie, OK ? Jamais ! Je ne supporte pas ça. Je veux m'en aller.

– T'inquiète pas que tu t'en iras après ce que t'as fait, lance Lumir depuis son lit. Maintenant, fermez vos gueules. J'en ai marre d'entendre l'autre jacasser toute la journée. Égoïste de mes deux.

Oooo

La voiture conduite par Danny file devant le Coco Bongo sans s'arrêter. Ray, Vince et lui suivent la Nationale des Plaisirs à vitesse grand V, ne posant qu'un œil distrait sur les néons clinquants des différentes enseignes. Ils finissent par ralentir un peu plus loin, devant le club du fameux Joss.

Papa John a exigé à ce que l'affaire soit réglée. Ray se charge personnellement d'exaucer sa volonté. Ray déteste cet endroit et n'y a foutu les pieds que deux fois, afin d'y régler des affaires qui ne pouvaient se faire ailleurs. Joss est un radin de première : au lieu de refaire l'enduit et la peinture, il avait placé sur les murs vétustes de gros rideaux épais et rouge à bordure dorée.

Malgré l'odeur persistante d'humidité, le club de Joss ressemble véritablement à un saloon de jadis. Comme à l'ordinaire, l'endroit est presque vide. Seul un type dans un costume impeccable se balance au rythme d'une mélodie folk-country dans les bras d'une blonde décolorée et quasi amorphe. Ray ne leur accorde pas un seul regard et avance d'un pas assuré jusqu'au comptoir, laissant le soin à Danny et Vince de faire le ménage derrière eux.

Ils s'activent à rabattre les clients tardifs, ne voulant aucun témoin pour les évènements qui vont suivre. Les putes – désemparées – hésitent entre aller se réfugier dans leur chambre ou attendre que leur patron leur en donne l'ordre. Joss fume nerveusement les restes de son cigarillo, le cœur battant.

– Salut, Joss, prononce calmement Ray. Alors ça gaz ? Ça va pour toi ?

– S-Salut, Ray.

La fille de Linburg – qu'il avait cédé quelques mois plus tôt pour quinze mille euros – est accoudée au bar, le regard insistant. Elle se prénomme Inga. Inga porte une robe très courte argentée et est perchée sur des escarpins à plateforme transparents. Ses longs cheveux blonds foncés, tels le malt, tombent jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ray lui lance un sourire répugnant.

– Dis donc, reprend Ray en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum, j'ai essayé de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises. Mais tu ne réponds jamais. Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça, mmh ? Ho, Joss !

– Attends... j'ai ton pognon.

Il extirpe une épaisse liasse de billets de la caisse et Ray lance un regard désabusé à Danny et Vince. Alors, ce vieux con s'assoit depuis tout ce temps sur leur fric en espérant ne jamais avoir à les rembourser. Ray n'aime pas les voleurs et encore moins ceux qui se croient plus malin que le monde et pensent pouvoir doubler l'organisation sans en subir la moindre retombée.

– Tu crois qu'on s'est déplacé jusqu'ici seulement pour récupérer un peu d'argent, hein ? Allez sois sérieux Joss.

Vincent approuve d'un hochement de tête. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, l'argent il le lui aurait fait avaler par petit morceaux à ce con de Joss. Vince a un petit rire stupide et Joss se permet de sourire mais celui-ci s'efface aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu.

– Il se paie ta tête, Ray ? souligne Danny.

– Et tu trouves ça drôle, Joss ? appuie Vince.

– Approche. Allez, viens par ici, grogne Ray en lui tirant l'oreille comme à un enfant particulièrement désobéissant. T'es dur de l'oreille toi, hein ? DRING ! DRING ! DRING ! LE TELEPHONE IL SONNE, SEULEMENT JOSS IL VEUT PAS REPONDRE ! PARCE QUE JOSS IL A PAS ENVIE D'ENTENDRE LA VOIX DE TONTON RAY ! Tu sais ce que c'est ça ?

Ray approche le combiné de ses yeux puis l'abat brutalement sur sa tempe à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Joss flagellent et qu'il tombe sur le côté, une partie du crâne ouvert.

– Regarde ! C'est un téléphone, Joss !

– Arrête, supplie-t-il d'une petite voix couinante.

– ALLO ? Qui est à l'appareil ? ALLO ! beugle Ray les mains recouvertes de sang.

Vince hurle de rire tandis qu'Inga réprime un haut le cœur.

– Tu viens avec nous toi. Allez, va chercher tes affaires.

Inga s'approche de son patron et lui inflige un sérieux coup de pied au ventre.

– Ola, t'es pas une tendre toi, plaisante Ray en mastiquant son chewing-gum.

Oooooo

Au rez-de-chaussée du Club 69, Eddy Stoef épluche la recette de la nuit dernière avec parcimonie. Il feuillette le livret de compte et se construit mentalement un petit graphique. « Mmh, les affaires sont en p'tite baisse depuis quelques temps », remarque-t-il en se grattant le nez.

– Où est passé Déborah ? lance Olga.

– Ray l'a renvoyée à la maison, répond nonchalamment Eddy enfoncé dans son fauteuil.

– Je sais que c'est faux.

Eddy cesse un moment de sourire et explique d'un ton détaché :

– Elle faisait sa forte tête, et puis... elle a cogné sur un client qui ne voulait plus d'elle. Alors _oops!_ repartie chez Maman.

– Elle a laissé toutes ses affaires dans la chambre !

– Ah bah ça j'en sais rien, ment-il en tournant une feuille de son livre de compte.

– Où est-ce qu'elle est allée ?

– A Moscou, articule Eddy. C'est pourtant clair, non ? Je viens de te le dire.

– Je veux récupérer mon passeport, beugle Olga.

– Eh, pas besoin de passeport pour avoir le cul-nu.

– RENDEZ-LE-MOI !

– Allez, retourne dans ta chambre.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur... VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN SALE MENTEUR ! explose-t-elle en renversant tout le contenu de son bureau sur le sol.

– Non mais tu vas te calmer ? Sale _pute_ !

Ooo

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Déborah s'est assoupie dans un fauteuil inconfortable. La couverture puant l'urine que lui jeté son détenteur est posée sur elle, tandis que les rayons opalescent de l'aube courent sur sa chevelure de feu. Cette nuit avait été affreuse. Rectification : ça avait été la pire de toute sa vie.

Bonobo – qui l'a rachetée à Raymond Van Mechelen la veille – veille à la garder enfermée à double-tour dans une pièce nue et aux murs sales. Il n'y a ni eau, ni électricité dans cette pièce et aucun meuble si ce n'est ce fauteuil et un matelas gonflable. Déborah a crié à s'en briser les cordes vocales mais la pièce semble parfaitement isolée.

Des bruits de pas retentissent dans l'escalier et elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, réalisant où elle se trouve. Le tintement des clefs met fin à ses tergiversations : Bonobo vient lui rendre visite. Déborah saute sur ses jambes. Elle préfère être debout lorsqu'il entrera. Être assise pourrait signifier plusieurs choses : sa compromission, sa confiance, sa naïveté en ses intentions. Bonobo entre. Il porte les mêmes vêtements hideux que la veille, comme s'il avait passé la soirée éveillé, quelques étages plus bas. Il pourlèche ses lèvres et formule d'un ton horriblement suave :

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Pourquoi vous verrouillez la porte ? demande-t-elle d'une voix très calme.

En réalité, le cœur de Déborah bat à cent à l'heure et elle s'étonne de l'emprise qu'elle a sur sa personne pour ne pas craquer et garder l'esprit clair malgré tout.

– Bah, parce que tu vas essayer de te sauver, répond-il en s'avançant.

– Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, rétorque-t-elle en sachant qu'il s'agit de la pure vérité (Quelle femme saine d'esprit resterait enfermée ici de son plein gré ?).

– Je leur ai donné une belle somme d'argent pour toi, poursuit Bonobo comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement lent. Toi tu le sais, hein ? J'ai payé... pour _toi_. (Il marque un temps d'arrêt) Tu veux un petit-déjeuner ?

Ses petits yeux s'attardent à plusieurs reprises sur sa poitrine ronde et ferme.

– On va baiser, décrète-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Déborah repousse ses énormes bras velus en poussant des grognements d'animal pris au piège. Pendant un instant, ils se dévisagent puis Bonobo lui enserre tout à coup la taille.

– Non, pas question ! crie Déborah en se débattant toujours. Vous n'êtes qu'un gros dégueulasse ! Pervers !

Bonobo la pose contre le matelas en poussant des râles répugnants et Déborah finit par le gifler brutalement. Ça a l'effet d'une douche glacée. Bonobo la dévisage et se relève, cachant tant bien que mal son érection.

Malgré son retrait, ses yeux restent fous, se baladant d'un détail à un autre de sa silhouette étendue. Un rire gras – sonnant tel un avertissement – sort de sa gorge tandis qu'il quitte la pièce à reculons et ferme la porte à clef en un claquement. Agacée, Déborah se lève et donne un coup de pied magistral, espérant l'ouvrir.

Ooo

La première fois que Clem De Donder avait franchi les portes du commissariat d'Anvers en tant qu'officier, il n'avait jamais songé qu'il deviendrait un jour inspecteur. Cela avait toujours été une source de fierté que de les pousser et de voir le regard tantôt envieux, tantôt admirateur de ses confrères. Là, c'était différent : Clem avait l'esprit un peu agité depuis qu'on avait montré du doigt les nombreuses failles de son dossier. À peine s'est-il assis derrière son bureau que Anke débarque.

– Tiens, tu devrais lire ça, dit-elle en jetant un journal devant lui.

Quoique dubitatif et méfiant, Clem finit par parcourir l'entête des yeux : « _Raymond Van Mechelen mêlé à un trafic de femmes _».

– Quoi ? Cet article parle de nous ?

– De nous, non.

– Il dit des choses qu'on ne sait pas déjà ? rétorque-t-il avec aplomb.

– Lis-le. Tu verras, ajoute simplement sa collègue en rejoignant son poste.

Anke s'assoit lentement à son bureau situé juste en face du sien et surveille ses réactions, le moindre signe extérieur qui pourrait prouver que Clem en sait bien plus qu'il ne le souhaite sur l'affaire. Sa langue passe nerveusement sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier tandis que l'inspecteur risque un bref coup d'œil vers sa partenaire. Dès qu'il s'aperçoit que ses yeux sont braqués sur lui, il incline de nouveau la tête et reprend sa lecture.

Ooo

Allongée sur le lit de Ray, Inga est sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie persistante de son téléphone portable. Depuis hier soir, elle n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Elle repense à la façon dont le crâne de Joss a été fracassé à coup de combiné. Inga ne pensait pas être un jour soulagée de revoir le visage affreux de Raymond Van Mechelen, pourtant ce fut le cas. Ces mois d'exil lui avaient prouvé qu'en effet, il existait de pires endroits que le Club 69. Encore à moitié endormi, Ray roule sur le côté et attrape son portable.

– _J'irai acheter le journal du matin, si j'étais toi_, lance d'emblée la voix de Marek au bout du fil.

– M-Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a encore ? balbutie-t-il. C'est le journaliste ?

– _Oui, Nico Maes_, articule Marek avec dédain._ Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à ce type, tu le sais_ ?

Rien, songe Ray encore dans le brouillard. Et c'était véridique pour une fois. Ils n'avaient rien fait à ce gus, alors pourquoi il leur cherchait autant de noises ?

– Et dans l'article, reprend Ray, il parle de John ?

Protéger Papa John et son image était sa règle numéro un. Personne ne devait savoir que lui, cet homme si respecté de la communauté anversoise, était planqué derrière tout ça.

– _Je crois qu'il ne sait rien sur lui. Enfin, pour l'instant_, nuance Marek.

– Mmh... Bah on a de la chance.

– _De la chance_ ! s'offusque l'autre. _Comment tu peux appeler ça de la chance ? Non mais, tu saisis un peu dans quel merdier on se tr_-...

– Non, mais t'en fais pas, banalise Ray. Ça nous fait de la pub gratuite. Je te parie qu'on va faire le plein ce soir. Souviens-toi de la dernière fois (Il parlait évidemment de l'article « Pas de protection pour les témoins : deux têtes dans un congélo »). Ça avait été notre meilleure soirée ! On aurait dû envoyer un mot de remerciement à ce type. Oui, c'est ça à plus tard.

Et tandis que Ray quitte la tiédeur du lit, Inga a le regard voilé par les souvenirs qui la hantent depuis plusieurs années déjà. Des souvenirs de soumission et de terreur.

Ooo

La voiture prêtée par le garage Verplancke s'arrête brusquement devant la maison de Bonobo. Danny tire le frein à la main, sort de la bagnole et remonte d'un pas tranquille la petite allée. La baraque de Bonobo est mitoyenne à une autre, strictement identique à tout point de vue. D'ailleurs, hier soir ils ont bien failli sonner à l'autre porte seulement séparée d'une haie d'environ un mètre cinquante.

Contrairement à sa voisine, la maison de Bonobo – portant le numéro huit – a les volets encore fermés. Pourtant, Danny avait bien indiqué la veille qu'il viendrait à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Et il est quatre heures pile, constate-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre flambant neuve. Danny sonne plusieurs fois, se penche à une des fenêtres pour voir si la maison est vide et n'entend pas les hurlements de Déborah appelant à l'aide, deux étages au-dessus. Elle a beau crier et taper sur le battant de la porte, la pièce dans laquelle elle est enfermée semble parfaitement hermétique.

Bonobo, planqué à l'angle d'un mur, est incroyablement nerveux. Il n'a pas l'argent qu'attend l'organisation, mais il veut désespérément garder la fille. Il sent que d'ici quelques jours, elle craquerait à force d'épuisement et il pourrait enfin profiter d'elle. Non, Danny et ses salopards de copains ne la lui enlèveront pas tout de suite. Pas alors qu'il l'a à peine touché. Danny, sceptique, finit par étudier les fenêtres de la maison. Tous les volets sont fermés. Il plisse les yeux, croyant apercevoir quelque chose puis sursaute en entendant une voix de femme sur sa droite.

– Il est là, vous savez, dit-elle en se donnant un air important. Mais il ne veut _jamais _ouvrir.

Danny se tourne vers elle. La femme, d'environ la cinquantaine, s'est hissée par-dessus la haie pour mieux l'apercevoir. Elle porte un cardigan pelucheux beige et ses cheveux d'un blond sale encadrent son visage marqué par des rides prématurées.

– Vous en êtes sûre ?

– Il ne sort pratiquement jamais de chez lui, ajoute la voisine d'un ton moqueur et suffisant comme si cela expliquait tout.

– Oui, mais vous êtes sûre qu'il est là, en ce moment ?

– Mmh, non je n'en suis pas sûre mais je ne l'ai pas vu sortir de chez lui.

Cette femme a l'air de bien connaître Bonobo et son petit train de vie. Peut-être même qu'elle les a vus emmener Déborah hier soir... Non, elle n'a l'air de rien savoir de ça sinon elle l'aurait reconnu. Cette voisine devait sûrement être bien endormie dans son pieu quand ils ont livré le ''paquet''. Si elle avait raison, ça voulait simplement dire que Bonobo se foutait de leur gueule et ne voulait pas payer le reste qui leur devait.

– S'il y a quelque chose d'urgent, je peux prendre un message ! lance-t-elle en le voyant s'éloigner de la maison.

– Je reviendrai plus tard, prononce Danny en remontant dans la voiture.

Ooo

Devant le Manoir du Coco Bongo, le Chapelier regarde deux employés lustrer avec parcimonie la carrosserie de sa voiture de collection. Elle est d'un très joli jaune crème qui évoque seulement à Viggo la mayonnaise.

Il marche en direction du jardin pour sa balade quotidienne. C'est toujours un moment agréable que de s'y égarer une petite heure et d'observer la nature et le calme. Parfois, Viggo y fait son jogging, préférant cela que de trottiner sur le tapis électrique de la salle de sport dans le sous-sol du domaine.

– Tu aimerais faire un tour ? propose le Chapelier en le voyant le dépasser.

Il appuie avec sa canne sur la station d'autoradio chromée incrustée à l'avant et les premières notes de _Through The Wire _s'élèvent.

– Si ce n'est pas sympa, dit-il avec un large sourire.

– Oui, ça a l'air vraiment génial, concéde Viggo du bout des lèvres.

– J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir cette caisse.

Viggo ne répond rien, pourtant il a tant à dire : c'est parce que lui et les autres couchent avec des types qu'il a pu se l'offrir. Ce petit bijou à quatre roues, c'est un peu le sien dans un certain sens.

– Tu la trouves comment ? demande le propriétaire du Coco Bongo. Sois honnête.

– Elle est vraiment spectaculaire, mais je ne l'aurai pas pris de cette couleur.

Le Chapelier, décontenancé, jette un regard à la carrosserie jaune et s'approche d'un air nonchalant.

– Ca c'est parce que tu ne saisis pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Enfin, je t'en veux pas. Tu n'as peut-être pas autant de culture que moi (Viggo a brusquement envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure). C'est la même voiture que Gatsby. Tu connais Gatsby ?

– Le roman de Fitzgerald ?

– Mais c'est que y'en a là-dedans, rit le Chapelier en lui cognant doucement le front. Gatsby est un des mecs que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être et, je le suis dans un sens. J'ai une success-story phénoménale pour un simple fils de pizzaiolo. C'est un peu ça Gatsby, le self-made-man. Toi aussi tu peux évoluer dans la hiérarchie, si tu le voulais (Il se mord les lèvres en regardant Viggo).

– Oh, j'imagine qu'être pute-en-chef est une fabuleuse promotion pour quelqu'un comme moi, rétorque-t-il en s'éloignant en de grandes enjambées.

– Serais-tu vexé ?

Viggo ne répond rien puis fait aussitôt volte-face :

– Je sais que pour vous je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un jouet que vous pouvez tripoter à loisir, mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie ici, à sucer des queues jusqu'à l'étouffement.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demande le Chapelier d'un ton théâtral. Je disais juste que tu as le potentiel pour être plus qu'un simple prostitué... Il suffit juste d'avoir des contacts avec les bonnes personnes.

– Je ne connais personne ici.

– Ha ! C'est là que tu te trompes. Tu me connais moi, et c'est déjà pas mal. Viens, allons par-là.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le Chapelier entraîne Viggo sur un banc magnifiquement sculpté dans de la pierre blanche.

– Pourquoi il vous plaît tant que ça ce bouquin, interroge le prostitué au bout d'un moment. Je veux dire, surtout vu ce qui arrive à Gatsby à la fin.

Le Chapelier allume une cigarette anormalement longue et soupire :

– J'en sais rien, c'est sûrement parce qu'il dégage un magnétisme dingue. Il fait tout ça parce qu'il est amoureux.

– Il fait tout ça parce qu'il croit l'être, mais il se trompe, corrige-t-il. Être amoureux ce n'est pas être dans la démonstration ostentatoire de biens personnels, ce n'est pas fliquer quelqu'un et l'arroser de cadeaux pour compenser l'absence. Être amoureux c'est s'attacher à l'être plutôt qu'au paraître.

– Ah, parce que t'en sait quelque chose ? se moque le Chapelier en exhalant un nuage de fumée.

– Disons que j'ai lu beaucoup de livres, moi aussi.

Ooo

– Tu crois qu'ils enverront ta lettre ? Ils la jetteront à la poubelle, maugrée Eva.

– Je veux prévenir mon oncle, prononce Irina d'une voix douce.

Toutes deux sont assises à une table du Club 69, elles mangent avec lassitude leur petit-déjeuner. L'absence de Déborah a provoqué chez elles une série de questionnements. Pourquoi était-elle brusquement partie ? Pourquoi personne ne leur disait jamais rien ? Où était-elle en ce moment ? « _Diviser pour mieux régner _», songe amèrement Eva en portant son chocolat chaud à ses lèvres. « _Ils veulent juste nous montrer qu'ils sont les patrons, ces enculés _».

– Peut-être qu'il pourra venir me chercher, ajoute Irina. Mon oncle travaille aux douanes.

– C'est probablement mieux que tu lui téléphones, suggère Daria d'une voix tranquille.

Daria semble la seule à ne pas s'inquiéter davantage de la disparition de leur amie. Elle semblait croire qu'elle finirait par leur envoyer une jolie lettre depuis chez elle pour leur indiquer que tout allait parfaitement bien.

– Je n'ai plus de portable, avoue Irina. La carte est vide. Je n'ai plus d'unité.

– Il y a un téléphone derrière le bar.

– Non, il ne marche pas, soupire Eva avec agacement.

– Comment ça, il ne marche pas ? s'étonne Daria.

– Je n'ai pas eu de connexion pour appeler l'étranger.

– Mais on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas rester ici, murmure Irina. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Tout à coup, Daria dit :

– J'ai fait la connaissance d'un journaliste. Il est Belge. Je lui ai parlé quand on était à Vilnius. Il m'a parlé avant-hier et il m'a promis de revenir bientôt. Alors je pourrai peut-être lui donner ta lettre.

Eva ouvre des yeux ronds de stupéfaction.

– Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demande Irina, bluffée.

– Bien sûr ! Au moins, je pourrais toujours lui demander.

– Tu oserais prendre ce risque pour moi ?

Daria acquiesce tandis que Ray débarque dans la pièce, poussant une autre fille. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et un visage poupin.

– Voici Inga, elle va remplacer Déborah, lance Ray en mâchant son chewing-gum.

Eva la fixe et commence doucement à comprendre : c'est les poupées russes. Il y en a toujours une pour prendre la place de la précédente.

– Où est Déborah ? demande aussitôt Eva, abrupte.

– Elle est repartie chez elle... Elle était pas heureuse, ici.

– Va te faire voir, sale ordure, crache-t-elle.

– Dis donc, ça t'ennuierait de rester polie, toi ?

Lorsque Ray quitte la pièce, Inga lance avec un énorme sourire :

– Tu viens de Russie ?

– Euh, oui, répond prudemment Eva.

– Je suis Russe moi aussi. Je m'appelle Inga, ajoute-t-elle comme si cela était encore nécessaire. Je ne sais pas du tout qui est Déborah. J'étais dans cette boîte jusqu'en janvier, et ensuite... ensuite ils m'ont vendu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! s'exclame Daria.

– Non, t'es pas sérieuse..., marmonne Eva.

Inga lance un regard autour d'elle afin de vérifier que la pièce était bien vide et lâche tout simplement :

– Oui, ils m'ont vendu. Ils m'ont vendu pour huit mille euros.

Incrédule, Eva souffle :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

Ooo

Nico Maes descend d'un pas guilleret les marches de son perron. Il avait reçu de nombreux coups de fil dans la matinée pour le féliciter de la publication de son dernier article. En sortant les clefs de sa voiture, il voit l'inspecteur Clem De Donder – apparemment tendu – adossé contre celle-ci, les mains dans les poches.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

– Dites-moi, vous jouez à quoi au juste ? rétorque-t-il. Est-ce que vous savez au moins de quoi vous parlez ? Est-ce que vous êtes déjà allé une seule fois dans votre vie dans un club de strip-tease, hein ?

Nico continue de sourire. Si seulement il savait... Eh bien, cet article ne fait pas des heureux même au sein de la brigade de police.

– Monsieur De Donder, vous êtes ici de façon officielle ou... ?

– Ecoutez, si vous la jouez comme ça je peux vous faire embarquer par une de nos patrouilles.

– Et alors ? Peut-être que je préfèrerais ça.

– Nico, reprend l'inspecteur d'un ton agacé, je sais de qui vous tenez toutes les idioties que vous publiez !

– Ah oui ?

– Oui ! (Il marque une courte pause) Vous avez une minute ?

Sans savoir pour quelle raison, Nico Maes finit par accepter. Il est surtout piqué de curiosité à l'idée d'entendre le petit speech de Clem De Donder qui a l'air de se sentir très impliqué par toute cette affaire, maintenant qu'elle était rendue publique.

– Un gars comme Ray Van Mechelen n'est pas un sain, confie l'inspecteur quelques minutes plus tard derrière une bonne tasse de café. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était parfait. Mais il sait très bien jusqu'où il peut aller, au moins. Et il n'a jamais eu _aucune _condamnation, appuie-t-il en le désignant avec sa petite cuillère.

Quelle était donc la limite ? pense tout à coup Nico. Décapiter deux filles ? Tout dans l'attitude de Clem De Donder dévoilait un esprit très agité. À croire qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien là alors qu'il avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il est bien révolu le temps où l'inspecteur s'asseyait d'un air nonchalant sur le dossier et étouffait les preuves pour se donner un peu plus de temps pour progresser dans son enquête.

– Trois mois avec sursis pour agression et voie de faits, rappelle le journaliste.

– Enfin voyons, c'était y'a dix ans, banalise De Donder tandis qu'un sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres. Ces demoiselles... elles ont_ toutes _un permis de séjour. Elles ont _toutes _signées un contrat.

– Ecrit en grec, nuance l'autre.

– Vous avez déjà vu ces contrats ?

– Non, admet Nico Maes à contrecœur.

– Alors pourquoi vous en parlez, hein ? Au moins là-bas elles ont une chambre propre et on leur fournit des préservatifs ! Et si un client devient trop entreprenant, on le met dehors ! Et jamais une de ses filles n'a porté plainte contre Raymond Van Mechelen, non_ jamais _!

– Peut-être qu'elles ont trop peur de le faire.

– Oh, oui, oui, ça doit être ça, se moque l'inspecteur. Vous avez raison. Ces filles sont mortes de trouille, hein, mais pas pour danser nue devant deux cents personnes, non ! Seulement pour aller voir la police et je les comprends : les policiers sont dangereux... Tout ça est ridicule. On se sert de vous. Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez ça ?

– Ah oui ? Vous croyez ? Et qui ferait ça ?

– Vous pensez que j'ignore _qui _vous fournit toutes ces histoires boiteuses ? D'ailleurs, je suis convaincu que vous avez dû payer pour les avoir, non ? (Son silence est un aveu) Arrêtez tout ça, ajoute-t-il simplement en buvant sa dernière gorgée de café.

Ooo

Bonobo découpait soigneusement une image pornographique vintage d'une femme à la peau café quand il entendit Déborah hurler plusieurs étages plus haut. « _Laissez-moi sortir_ ! », crie-t-elle, « _Aidez-moi ! J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes... Je vous en prie. Il y a quelqu'un_ ? ».

Elle tambourine contre la porte tout en continuant de crier ses suppliques et Bonobo se faufile maladroitement dans l'escalier étroit, auréolé de ses épais bourrelets. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et affiche un sourire onctueux en la voyant pleurer, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains entre les cuisses pour retenir dans un dernier effort sa vessie pleine.

– Les toilettes ? demande-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

– On baisera après ?

– Non ! Non, pas question !

– Pas de baise, pas de toilettes, vocifère-t-il en refermant la porte à double-tour.

Epuisée et à bout de nerfs, Déborah finit par fondre en larmes contre le mur tandis que le long de ses jambes coule son urine qui s'imprègne sur son jean. Elle continue de pleurer en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. C'est comme si elle n'est plus rien, qu'elle n'a plus le droit à la dignité humaine. Cet homme, ce Bonobo, la dresse comme un animal.

Ooo

– Je peux aller voir ce connard et lui coller une bonne raclée, finit par dire Vincent Dockx, debout devant une table du Royal Bianchi, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

Le sujet Bonobo a nourri une bonne partie de la conversation de ce début de soirée depuis que Danny est revenu en leur stipulant que le type avait fait le mort quand il était retourné chez lui. Cela n'a pas plus à Papa John du tout, qui a conservé son flegme habituel et tapote sur sa tasse de thé avec impatience. Autour de la table, chaque homme de l'organisation a donné son avis sur la manière la plus efficace d'obtenir la somme restante sur le transfert de Déborah.

– Non, si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ce genre de chose, prononce calmement Marek en jetant un regard prudent à Papa John.

– Oui mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ray – contrairement à l'ordinaire – ne dit rien, car après tout, c'était lui qui avait finalement choisi cet acheteur.

– Cet homme semble bien informé sur certaines choses. Il le sait comment ?

Cela pris un certain à Ray pour redescendre sur terre. Papa John ne parlait pas de Bonobo, manifestement. De toute manière, comment aurait-il pu être au courant. Il parlait de Nico Maes ! Et voilà qu'il s'emmêle dans les dossiers. Mal à l'aise, Ray dit :

– On a des problèmes avec personne.

– Attends, tu veux une liste ? charrie Marek.

En haut de celle-ci, ils auraient sans doute pu noter « Le Chapelier ».

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est _qui _aurait des raisons de vouloir nous pourrir la vie ?

– Je ne sais pas moi : Mike est mort, fait remarquer Marek en haussant des épaules.

– Ouais ! BANG ! se réjouit Vincent en secouant sa tête dans tous les sens avec un large sourire.

Son cousin lui jette un regard dédaigneux tandis qu'il explose de rire.

– Comment peut-il être au courant de tout, au sujet de la Lituanie, reprend Papa John, d'une voix calme et froide.

– On était que deux à savoir pour la Lituanie, ajoute Ray en désignant Marek.

– Oui, d'accord, mais ce type il est venu au Club 69, rétorque son collègue en lui renvoyant la balle. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il a pas discuté avec des filles ce jour-là ?

Cette hypothèse fait froid dans le dos à Ray qui veut à tout prix la balayer avec des banalités. Mais l'idée a fait un fracas retentissant chez Papa John qui a subitement l'air profondément songeur et tracassé. Même aux yeux de Vince – qui ne se préoccupe de rien du tout d'autre que ses joujoux à détonation – cette explication semble être de loin la plus plausible.

– Vous m'aviez dit que l'une d'elle les surveillait. Quel est son nom, déjà ?

– Kalinka ? souffle Ray, mécontent que son nom arrive sur la table.

Ça ne peut pas être elle qui aurait balancé les informations au journaliste. Kalinka aime bien trop l'organisation pour la trahir. Il faudrait quelqu'un de neuf, quelqu'un qui soit loin d'être fiable, quelqu'un de rebelle, qui n'aime pas fermé sa gueule...

– Merde, soupire Ray en réalisant tout à coup.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète le parrain.

– Putain c'est pas vrai. Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc.

Alors Ray raconte en détail l'histoire de Kassandra qu'ils avaient dû assassiner en Lituanie, et Papa John l'écoute vider son sac.

Ooo

Au Club 69, Inga défait sa valise avec précipitation, racontant aux autres filles son périple au sein de l'organisation.

– Ils t'ont forcé à aller avec des clients et à... enfin, je veux dire... à que tu fasses l'amour avec eux, résume Olga, toute embarrassée.

Inga acquiesce.

– Et, euh, ça se passe comment ?

– Ici vous vous contentez de danser, explique-t-elle, et de temps en temps vous allez avec un client dans un des salons privés. Après c'est à vous de voir. Ici, il y a beaucoup de filles et vous pouvez plus ou moins accepter les clients que vous voulez. Et y'a pas de clients Turcs par ici ! se réjouit Inga.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? interroge Eva tandis que sur le lit d'en face, Luna fait semblant de feuilleter un livre tout en écoutant leur conversation.

– Je veux dire que les clients Turcs ils n'ont aucun respect : à leurs yeux on ne vaut rien. Ils nous traitent comme si on était des moins que rien. Pour eux, on n'est que du bétail.

– Les Belges, ils sont corrects ? se renseigne Eva, curieuse de cette hiérarchie de la clientèle. Et y'en a d'autres qui sont complètement stupides comme partout. Dans mon autre club, on était seulement trois, maximum quatre.

– Oui, et alors ?

– Eh bien, c'est plus dur de ne pas se faire remarquer. Pas comme ici.

Subitement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Kalinka. Lorsque son regard tombe sur Inga, celle-ci argue :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Paniquée, Kalinka ne répond d'abord rien.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Vous vous connaissez comment ? questionne Olga.

– C'est de sa faute si le patron m'a vendu, avoue Inga.

– Arrête tes conneries, grince Kalinka de crainte de faire définitivement sauter sa mince couverture. Ta gueule, sinon...

Pourtant, Inga ne se dégonfle pas.

– T'es capable de vendre père et mère si ça peut te rapporter. Sale garce !

Hors d'elle, Kalinka quitte la pièce sachant que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

**K**ologriv et sa suie a longtemps balayé son visage. Kalinka, toute petite, n'a connu aucun autre paysage. Elle se demande comment c'est à l'extérieur, les odeurs, les couleurs... Alors, Kalinka fuit sa mère partie en désintox.

**A**ppartenant à cette jeunesse désenchantée, aigrie et au dos depuis longtemps déjà voûté, elle préfère tenter sa chance ailleurs. Dans une rue commerçante, un homme s'approche : il s'appelle John Dockx.

**L**assée de son existence, elle ne veut plus avoir honte, s'échiner et transpirer pour réussir. Kalinka est atteinte de la fureur de vivre : elle bouge à cent à l'heure, ne s'arrête jamais, veut profiter à fond quitte à atteindre les tréfonds.

**I**nsensible dès ses premiers clients, aux étreintes de l'immonde, Kalinka préfère garder la tête haute. Quand les hommes la serrent entre leurs bras, il naît entre ses seins, tous les espoirs du monde.

**N**ight club de Belgique, musique suave et endroit supposé féérique. Kalinka prend ses aises, rétorque et demeure insoumise, quoique esclave du système.

**K**alinka dit n'avoir peur de rien, si ce n'est de la vieillesse. Elle semble farouche, même si elle peut-être douce. Dans l'alcôve de son lit étriqué, il lui arrive de pleurer. Et parfois, de regretter.

**A**ccrochée à la barre, elle se souvient des quelques moments où la classe s'époumonait à chanter « Kalinka ». Elle se sentait galvaniser par ses dizaines de voix répétant son prénom telle une litanie guerrière tout en restant poétique. C'est le ventre du monde, des espérances, des combats. Kalinka.


End file.
